Serenity Black - Little Wolf
by Thatcutewriterchick
Summary: This version of the story is abandoned. Check out the new version "Wild Wolf"
1. Birthday Girl

**AN: This story will contain mentions of past sexual assault, graphic violence, blood, implied sexual situations, Fenrir abusing kids in every sense of the word (Mostly mental abuse is shown. There is not much physical abuse. Only once or twice). This story will also contain death of characters and gay characters (Wolfstar hi).**

 **If any of this doesn't interest you, I'd turn back now. This is the first book of a series that will get darker overtime. When those books come out I will put trigger warnings for those individual books.**

* * *

Severus had finally graduated Hogwarts and was finally ready to free of James Potter and his little gang. He had hoped he would never see them again. That wish, however, would not come true. Severus entered ' The Three Broomsticks' with his half-sister Olivia. She was eagerly taking in the wizards marveling at the magic world which she had only seen in small chunks due to her muggle status. But it was her 16th birthday and he had promised to sneak her into Hogsmeade as long as she tried to pass off as a wizard. She wasn't doing well due to her excitedly pointing at everything and being awestruck by the simplest of magic. But Severus tried to smile and guide her through taking her all over and letting her marvel at everything.

Not many of Severus' friends (if you could even call them that) knew of Olivia. Lily had met her once but that was about it. Severus kept it a secret mainly because he was embarrassed by his father's cheating. He still loved his sister all the same. She was his father's daughter from an affair early in his parent's marriage. Severus' parents stayed together but it wasn't ever the same.

As Severus and Olivia took their seats the familiar voice of James Potter rang through the pub. "Hey there Snivellus!" Severus tried to ignore it but Olivia looked over curiously.

"Who are they?" Severus couldn't hold back a groan as he realized Potter's whole gang was there. Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Olivia was staring at them so Severus slapped her arm to get her attention.

"Don't stare." He snapped and Olivia shrugged glancing over the menu.

"Well, who are they, Severus?"

Severus went to answer her but was promptly distracted when he saw Lily Evans walk in the front door. He felt a small tug on his heart and his hands balled into a fist. His knuckles turned white.

"They are a bunch of arrogant, simpl-"

He was cut off by Olivia jumping up and running over to say hello to Lily who she recognized immediately. Severus tried to sink lower into his seat feeling rather embarrassed by the whole situation. He had wanted to just celebrate Olivia's birthday in peace.

Lily was quite surprised to see Olivia but still greeted her with a hug just the same. James got up out of curiosity wondering why any friend of Severus would go out of their way to greet Lily. Sirius and Remus were watching intently while Peter munched on some cake completely oblivious. Olivia looked at him curiously, "Are you a friend of Severus?"

James attempted to stifle a laugh while Sirius just burst out laughing at the table behind them. "Sure, you could say that." He smirked glancing over at Severus who was livid. "Who might you be?"

Olivia introduced herself as Severus' sister but before James could respond Lily grabbed his arm and dragged him to the table saying bye to Olivia.

Snivellus has a sister?" Sirius asked immediately as he watched Olivia walk back to her and Severus' table. Lily nodded sitting in between Remus and James. "How come we never saw her at Hogwarts?" Sirius continued to stare at her.

"She's only his half sister and she's a muggle," Lily whispered. James continued to stare at Severus as if he was daring him to do anything wrong to provoke a fight.

"Makes sense, No way they could come from an identical gene pool," Sirius commented and Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Sirius I swear! Stay away from her," Lily said warningly. Remus nodded agreeing with Lily but Sirius just continued to stare at her.

"She's rather good looking," Sirius murmured ignoring Remus and Lily completely.

"Imagine how mad Snivellus would be if you got with his sister," James laughed and Lily just glared at him. Sirius grinned at this prospect.

"The greasy git...oh he'd be miserable."

"Three Galleons you couldn't even get a date with her," James said. Peter who hadn't been paying attention up until the moment had to ask who they were talking about.

" A girl is not a prize to be won." Lily stood up and stormed out of the pub and Sirius took this as an opportunity to drop three Galleons on the table. James matched him before running out after Lily.

"I'm still confused," Peter mumbled and Remus rubbed his shoulder soothingly as he tried to explain the situation.

"I do agree with Lily, you shouldn't use a girl to win a bet." Remus sighed but it was no use when it came to a bet between James and Sirius. They were determined to win everything so Remus knew they wouldn't back out.

"Oh, Snape's getting up," Sirius grinned mischievously before jumping up and walking coolly over to Olivia and Severus' table.

Olivia looked up at him shyly. She and Severus did look rather similar, both were extraordinarily pale, dark hair and dark eyes. But somehow it looked far better on Olivia whose pouty lips and wavy hair was gorgeous in and of itself. "Severus just went to the lou, he'll be back any moment." Sirius took this as an opportunity to sit down and continued to smile and Olivia.

"I'm Sirius, Sirius Black. But I'm sure your brothers mentioned me dozens of times." Sirius leaned back looking at Olivia intentensely.

"Um. no, he hasn't but I'm Olivia, Olivia Manassa. Pleasure to meet you." She stumbled over her words and it was clear to anyone that she was very shy.

"Oh love, it's me who has the pleasure. Where are you from gorgeous?" Sirius asked smoothly. Olivia was slightly shocked at how forward he was but was also intrigued. She looked around the pub for Severus but he was still nowhere to be found.

"I live in Highgate…"

Sirius nodded approvingly even though he hadn't the slightest clue where that was. " What are you doing here in good ole' Hogsmeade?" Sirius could tell she was shy so he decided to carry the conversation.

"It's my birthday so I roped Sev into bringing me." She grinned.

"Well, Happy Birthday. Now I mean no disrespect to Severus but I'm sure he hasn't even shown you the best parts."

Olivia giggled nervously and shrugged, "It's my first time here but it super cool."

Sirius nodded and glanced around to make sure Severus hadn't come back. "Well, how would you like letting me show you around?" Sirius asked smoothly. Olivia turned pink but nodded.

"I'm free Friday" She grabbed a pen and paper from her bag and scribbled her phone number down and handed him the paper.

Sirius looked down at the paper utterly confused but he noticed Severus walking out of the restroom so she jumped up quickly whispering a "See you Friday!" as he hurried back to the table where he saw James and Lily had returned.

"I still don't approve of this," Lily muttered as Sirius sat down.

Sirius grinned at her, "I promise to be a perfect gentleman." Lily tutted but Sirius just looked back down at the paper Olivia had given him. "Say, Lily, what's this number mean?" Lily glanced over the table and rolled her eyes as she looked at the paper.

"It's a phone number." Everyone at the table just stared at Lily completely confused except for Remus. "It's what muggles use to communicate." Everyone just kept staring at Lily as if she had a third head.

"But how do you communicate with just a number?" Peter asked curiously.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes, "You need a telephone to do it, you type in the number and then-" Lily cut herself off when she realized everything she was saying was lost on them. "Come over tomorrow with James and I'll show you."

Sirius nodded enthusiastically.

"You don't get the money til after the date," James said as he peeked over at Olivia and Severus.

"Fair enough Prongs." Sirius chuckled to himself.

* * *

"Why were you talking to him?" Severus asked immediately after sitting down. He looked rather angry and Olivia was quite startled by this.

"Why can't I talk to him?"

"I asked a question," Severus grasped onto his glass so hard Olivia feared it would break.

"I uh. He was just asking where you went,"She lied. Severus looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"Well stay away from him." He muttered. Olivia nodded but couldn't help but stare a glance at this mysterious boy. She was far to intrigued by him and was very excited for him to call her and schedule their date. Severus didn't need to know, right? What was the worst that could happen? Sirius caught her staring and winked at her causing her to turn red and turn her attention back to the menu.

"So Sev, what should I order?"


	2. The Date

The next day came and Olivia had anxiously been waiting in her room for the last hour praying the phone would ring. She felt incredibly stupid for giving a wizard a phone number. " Do wizards even know what a phone is." She mumbled to herself as she sat down on her bed grabbing her summer reading and trying to force her brain to process the words. Just then her phone rang and she jumped out of bed so quick she fell onto the floor. She scrambled to get up and quickly ran over to her desk seizing the phone.

"Is this Olivia?" a voice shouted into the phone and she nearly dropped her phone completely startled.

"Sorry this is Sirius, This is Olivia right?"

"Yeah, it is. First time using a phone?" Olivia asked shyly.

"Oh no, I just these tellerphones all the time," Sirius replied cooly and Olivia heard laughing and the background and she tried to stifle a giggle.

Lily and James were sitting only Lily's bed watching Sirius talk awkwardly into the phone. He kept putting the phone down and asking Lily if she was sure he could hear her. "She's responding to literally everything you say. Obviously, she can hear you."

James found this whole ordeal rather amusing and Sirius was just mind boggled by the idea of a phone. Sirius finally hung up a couple minutes later or he at least tried to. He punched in a bunch of random numbers before Lily grabbed the phone out of his hand and hung up the phone for him.

"I still think it's wrong to take a girl on a date just to mess with her brother."

Sirius shrugged it off and assured her that it would be worth it for how upset Severus would be. Lily was still quite bothered with the ordeal but since she felt very little loyalty (if any at all) to Severus anymore she decided to stay quiet.

"Well, I'm hungry," James announced looking expectantly at Lily who merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, you know where the kitchen is."

James looked rather taken aback but jumped up and walked out the door of Lily's room and towards the kitchen. Lily was still staring at Sirius still feeling conflicted.

Sirius took a deep breath, "Lily, I'm just gonna take her out for some dinner. What's the harm in that and a bonus we'll be able to piss off that greasy git when he finds out." Lily, simply tutted and sat down grabbing a book on a shelf by her bed. Sirius stood there awkwardly waiting for James to return.

"How's wedding planning going? I can't believe you guy are getting married." Sirius said attempting to change the conversation as he sat next to Lily reading over her shoulder. She shrugged.

"We just wanna do something small with everything else going on. But pretty good. Only two more months to go." He could tell Lily was nervous so he gave her a supportive hug. " Thanks, Padfoot." She said hugging him back.

"Jeez, it feels like we only left Hogwarts a month ago," Sirius muttered.

"It was a month ago mate." James laughed as he entered the room sitting between Lily and Sirius.

* * *

Olivia was smiling all day after her conversation with Sirius. He would be picking her up the next day at 5pm and she found it rather hard to focus on her reading so she decided to tear her closet apart to find something to wear for tomorrow. " What do you wear on a date with a wizard." She thought aloud to herself.

" Say something dear?" Olivia's mother asked peeking her head in the door. She looked rather concerned.

"Oh no mom just talking to myself." Olivia continued searching through her closet. Her mother walked into the room staring at her curiously.

"Well, what are you looking for?" Olivia pulled a dress out of her closet and held it up against herself staring at herself in the mirror hung on her wall.

"I have a date." Olivia's mother smiled sitting on the bed.

"Who with? Someone from school?"

Olivia paused contemplating her answer.

"He's a friend of Severus."The disgust on her mother's face was instantaneous. " He's a gentleman I swear," Olivia said quickly placing the dress down cautiously.

"Your… brother, as you like to call him, is rather strange. How am I to assume his friends are any different." Something in her mother's voice was strange but she didn't question it.

Olivia shrugged since she couldn't really think of anything she could say to make her mother feel differently.

"Please, mom?" She tried and her mother just sighed and walked out of the room.

Olivia had always been a well-behaved child, she achieved high marks in school and was well on her way to being accepted into a prestigious college when she came of age. Plus she simply never got into trouble why would she start now. "Thanks!" Olivia called after her. Her mother muttered something under her breath.

* * *

It was 4:50 on Friday and Olivia was sitting in her front room glancing out her window every so often eagerly awaiting the arrival of Sirius. " Where's this boy?" Olivia's mother snapped from behind her causing Olivia to jump in her seat. But before she could respond there was a loud knock at the door. Olivia got up and hurried towards the door far too quickly and she nearly tripped over her own two feet. "Jesus Olivia it's just a boy." Olivia swung the door open to reveal Sirius standing there with an amused look on his face. Olivia wondered if he had overheard them through the door.

Sirius was dressed in dark jeans with a black button up with a black skinny tie. His hair just falling casually around his face. She wondered if the fitted jeans and white blouse she was wearing were the best outfit she could've chosen. She knew they were just going to Hogsmeade but she felt she could've dressed better.

"Evening gorgeous. Ready to go?" Sirius glanced at something behind her and Olivia turned around to see her mother standing there with a sour look on her face. " You must be Ms. Manassa," Sirius said kindly.

Olivia shifted awkwardly as her mom stayed silent glaring at him.

"She has a Piano lesson tomorrow. Have her home by nine."

Sirius just nodded and with a smile gestured for Olivia to come with him, she grabbed her jacket off the hook by the door and followed him outside. Mrs. Mannasa slammed the door behind them

"It's like 24 celsius out. How are you cold?." Sirius teased eyeing her jacket.

"I'm literally always cold." Sirius shrugged and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he led her towards his flying motorcycle.

"You're gonna need to wear this," Sirius said pulling a helmet out of literally nowhere. Olivia couldn't help but smile at the magic.

"That was awesome." She said putting on the helmet. Sirius smirked and climbed onto his bike and Olivia got on behind him. "You're not wearing a helmet?"

"Your muggle skull is far more susceptible to breakage than mine." Olivia was going to question what a muggle was but then Sirius grabbed both her arms securing them around his waist.

"Don't let go."

Before Olivia realized what happened they were flying over her small town, She froze with fear as she stared at the ground below her which now looked exceptionally tiny. "Flying motorcycle… Interesting choice of transportation," She managed to get out and Sirius just laughed.

"Close your eyes don't want you to get dizzy."

Olivia obliged closing her eyes and she felt herself the same feeling that she had when Severus had teleported them into Hogsmeade on her birthday. She then felt the bike land and cautiously opened her eyes and sure enough, they were outside the entrance of Hogsmeade.

"I hate that teleportation thing you all do," Olivia mumbled as Sirius got off the bike and helped her off.

"Quite a convenient way to get around.. Or we would've been flying for hours."

"Mhmm," She moaned rubbing her head as she leaned against the bike as she balanced herself trying to get the world around her to stop spinning.

"I am sorry thought love, guess muggles are more sensitive to it. Though I suppose it's a good thing you didn't split in half, probably should've made sure muggles could even be apparated. I suppose Moony would know." Sirius rambled on and Olivia laughed at him.

"What's a muggle?" Olivia asked cutting Sirius before he could say more.

"Oh, it's not a bad thing. It's what we wizards call nonmagic folk." Sirius explained. He appeared to be surveying the area.

"Oh, Severus never told me the proper term."

Sirius just nodded.

"So what did ole' Snivellus show you?" Sirius asked turning his attention back to Olivia.

"Snivellus?" Sirius froze like a deer in headlights.

Severus I mean." He said quickly and Olivia just cocked her head to the side.

"Well we went to the candy shop and that pub we met at and he showed me the haunted house He was worried someone would be able to tell I was a 'muggle' if we stayed anywhere too long."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Ah, well I suppose we're gonna take some risks tonight.? As the first muggle to ever see Hogsmeade you may as well see it all." He took Olivia's hand in his and lead her towards Zonko's.

"Muggles aren't allowed here… so if anyone asks you're from Russia don't speak English." Sirius said only half joking.

"Pretend to be a witch got it." Olivia nodded as they walked into Zonko's. The streets were crowded with dozens of witches and wizards none of whom were paying particular attention to Sirius and Olivia

Olivia's eyes light up as they entered Zonko's. Sirius went on to tell her about all the things he and his friend have gotten as to pull pranks and Olivia took particular interest in the nose-biting teacups and the self-writing quills. Sirius took out his wand muttering a spell to prevent anyone overhearing their conversation and Olivia stared at his wand in wonder.

"So how did you find out your brother was a wizard. Lily told me you don't live with him."

"Well, my mom had dropped me off to spend some time with him and my father. Sev left out some potions and well I was curious so I drank one and I kinda turned green.." Sirius burst out laughing and Olivia giggled shyly. " He didn't know the spell to erase what happened… apparently, if he did it wrong he would have erased every memory I'd ever had of him so he swore me to secrecy. Lily, Sev and I hung out every day for the week I stayed with them… They showed me all kinds of magic… I've wanted to be a witch ever since." Olivia confessed and

Sirius smiled at her. " Don't blame you. Fancy some tea love?"

* * *

Sirius and Olivia found themselves in Madam Puddfoot's Tea Shop. Sirius told Olivia everything about Hogwarts and chuckled every time she would be shocked and impressed by the magic. Sirius eagerly listened to her talk about muggle school and the things she did for fun. He soon found himself forgetting that he was only on this date to win a bet with James and found himself growing more attracted to this muggle girl. He tried to ignore the nagging feeling of how ashamed his family would be of him in this moment.

"So wait one of your teachers was a ghost?" Olivia asked completely awestruck.

"Yeah, there's loads of ghosts in Hogwarts," Sirius replied smiling at her awestruck face. " Wanna a see one?" Sirius asked a smirk on his face. " I could sneak us into the shrieking shack?"

Olivia froze.

"Uh, sure!" She said enthusiastically trying to sound brave.

Sirius saw right through it and grabbed her hand over the table looking into her eyes. "Do you trust me?" Olivia nodded wordlessly.

* * *

 **Author's Note: 4/10/17 I am currently going through old chapters and re-editing them all. So if the following chapter is not grammatically correct it is because I haven't gotten to it yet. If you would like to Beta and help me edit please send me a message. I'm having a weird glitch where paragraphs duplicate themselves... if you see that let me know.**


	3. The Shrieking Shack

Olivia trailed behind Sirius as they hiked up the hill leading to the supposedly haunted shack, As they grew farther from the village Olivia's heart started beating harder in her chest. "Are ghosts violent?" Olivia asked as she picked up her pace to walk next to Sirius.

"I thought you trusted me," Sirius said with mock offense. Olivia's cheeks tinted pink and Sirius reached over, grabbing Olivia's hand, intertwining their fingers. Olivia's heart continued to beat faster, but it was no longer because of the growing proximity of the shack.

They arrived at the shack and Olivia felt a wave of cold run through her body. The windows were all boarded up and the roof looked like it was on the verge of collapsing. They walked up to the front door of the shack. Sirius winked at Olivia as he pulled out his wand.

"Alohomora." He said with a flick of his wand and the door swung open. Sirius walked in confidently with Olivia trailing behind him. "You're perfectly safe with me."

Olivia timidly entered the shack.

The Shack was in disarray, broken furniture, and wallpaper that was falling off the walls. Everything was coated with a thin layer of dust.

"Charming isn't it?" Sirius asked with a heavy tone of sarcasm. Olivia looked around the shack. She took note of the shredded curtains and shattered mirror.

"Looks like someone let a wild animal loose in here." Sirius froze, not speaking a word. Olivia noticed his obvious silence. "Well, I don't see any ghosts." She commented as she walked around the shack.

"Yeah, this place isn't actually haunted. Total propaganda." Sirius came up behind her casually draping his arm over her shoulders.

"So you just brought me up here to scare me?"

"Precisely."

Olivia looked up at him shaking her head.

"I've never had a guy try so hard. Must say I'm flattered." Olivia said mockingly.

The cold air was blowing into the room through a broken window. "I can keep you warm." He whispered into her ear wrapping his arms around her small frame. She had a small smile on her face. He lifted a hand caressing her cheek. He noticed just how beautiful her smoky black eyes were, The tinge of pink on her pale cheeks darkened.

Olivia felt how strong and sure his arms were around her. His hair brushed against the top of her face. The room was silent, the only sound was their breathing.

"Sirius I-" He pressed his lips softly but surely on her lips cutting her off. His lips moved against hers slowly and she kissed back timidly. His tongue brushed against her bottom lip and he gripped onto her waist. She smiled into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his annoyingly perfect hair. Sirius picked her up grabbing her by her thighs, her legs wrapped securely around his waist. His lips tasted of the peppermint tea, they were drinking earlier.

"Are you okay with this?" He breathed as he kissed down her neck. Olivia couldn't manage to get the words out so she nodded. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest.

"Yeah-yeah." She breathed as Sirius nipped at her neck squeezing her hips.

"Tell me when to stop."

"I don't plan to."

* * *

Olivia lied in the bed staring up at the cracked ceiling feeling… strange she felt different but in a good way. She stuck a glance at Sirius who was lying next to her in just his boxers. "You know I-" He began but was cut off by a loud slamming at the front door. "Get dressed now." He quickly pulled on his trousers and running down the stairs.

Olivia hurried to pull on her clothes and following down stairs to see Sirius standing at the front door appearing to talk to a stag. She wondered if she was dreaming and this whole night wasn't even real. Sirius and the stag both seemed to realize Olivia standing the as they both turned to face her at the same time.

"Um gonna introduce to your friend Sirius?" The stag ran away as she said this and Sirius just shook his head. "Your clothes are upstairs." She said awkwardly and Sirius just walked over to Olivia kissing her softly.

"I'm sorry about that. My friends can be a bit… Nosy. Don't tell you brother about that please." Dazed from the kiss Olivia just nodded.

"I'll grab my clothes then we can grab a proper dinner." He said before hurrying up the stairs. Olivia peeked out the window to see that the stag was running away down the hill. "Alright, let's go," Sirius said appearing behind Olivia from out of nowhere.

"I won't tell Sev. He doesn't even know I'm here," Olivia muttered following Sirius as the exited the shack.

"Is that a fact? Does he not approve." Sirius said mocking offense.

"He told me to stay away from you actually."

Sirius simply laughed as the made they made their way back towards Hogsmeade.

"So the Stag?" Olivia pressed and Sirius sighed.

"Guess there's no trouble telling a muggle as long as you can keep a secret."

"Of course," Olivia answered quickly.

"My friends must've been wondering why I brought you there. You see it's kind of like our own private place. Must've been worried something was wrong." Sirius explained.

"So they sent the stag to smash in the front door?"

Sirius laughed at this but nodded. "Something like that."

They finally made the hike back down to Hogsmeade and decided to go to Honeydukes before getting dinner. Sirius brought her chocolate frogs and cauldron cakes ignoring Olivia trying to say he didn't need to buy her anything. He argued she needed to taste all the magic candy and warned her not to let the Chocolate frogs jump away.

The rest of the night was rather uneventful they got dinner and walked through a few more shops before Sirius remembered he had to get Olivia home. "Sorry Love but we're gonna have to apparate again." He apologized as they climbed on the bike.

"Of course we do."

They flew up into an air and with a flash, they were once again flying over Olivia's small neighborhood and landing in front of her house. Sirius helped her off the bike and walked her up to the front door. "Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" He asked as they reached her front door.

"No after my Piano lesson I'm free. How about we go on a date muggle style?" Olivia asked and Sirius nodded eagerly.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 6:00." He agreed as he kissed Olivia goodbye. He smiled to himself as he walked back to his back to his bike. Olivia watched him fly off into the sky before heading inside.

* * *

"How was your night?" Olivia's mother asked the moment Olivia walked in the front door. Olivia couldn't help but smile.

"We're going out again tomorrow." Her mom just nodded and told her to practice for her lesson tomorrow. Olivia went into her room sitting at her Piano unable to focus on anything but Sirius who was clouding her thoughts.


	4. Clown Alley

Sirius made his way home to the Potter's feeling strangely conflicted as he landed in front of the house. He stayed on his bike mulling over what he had done. He had had sex with Snivellus' sister. Moony and Prongs ran out of the house with Wormtail trailing behind them. "Well, how was your date?" Wormtail asked always eager to hear about his friend's love life.

Sirius couldn't think of a proper response for his friends ."Uh," His mind was still racing with a million thoughts and he wished at that moment that he had a pensive.

"Well, you made it through a date with the slimy git's sister. Here are your three galleons." James shoved the money into Sirius' hand, however, he just stared at the shiny galleons. He knew he couldn't take money for a date he had enjoyed, especially when he had slept with said date.

Remus was the first the notice Sirius' strange behavior. Genuinely concerned as to why his most outspoken friend was suddenly lost for words "Sirius, did she hex you?"James and Peter laughed at this.

"She's a Muggle remember. She wouldn't have been able to hex me." Sirius responded listlessly. Sirius couldn't take staring at the money is his hand another second "James I can't take this." Sirius handed the money back. His friends were now becoming bothered by his strange behavior.

"Why not? You deserve it for making through a date with that slimeballs sister." James was rather taken aback by Sirius' behavior he was never like this.

Peter's face showed a rather shocked expression in response to this intervened, "So? You've had sex with plenty of girls?"

Curious as always Peter jumped in "What was it like?"

Shaking his head at his easily impressed friend Remus looked cautiously at Sirius. "Wormtail this is really not the time. Sirius, you alright? You're worrying us."

Sirius finally seemed to find his voice again "I don't want any money. We're going out again tomorrow." His friends all reacted as if he told him he was running away to elope with a hippogriff. James was the first to respond. "Are you alright in the head!"

James was the first to respond. "Are you alright in the head!"

They all stood there staring, their mouths agape. Sirius finally climbed off his bike standing up to meet their eyes. "She was rather charming, You wouldn't even know she was Snivellus's sister."

Peter was completely befuddled,"She is his sister, though." Silence echoed between the four marauders.

"Well I mean that's cool If you really like her I guess," Moony said supportively but there was a tone of mild jealousy in his voice. Sirius nodded appreciatively.

"Well I'm sure you thought she was pretty cool after you got her to-" James began but Moony smacked him upside the head. Wormtail backed away fear in his eyes.

"James, Be respectful..." Moony said, always being the voice of reason. James nodded and Wormtail seemed very relieved that there wasn't gonna be a fight.

"We all support you no matter what. Right, guys." Remus shot a warning look to James and Peter. They both nodded, knowing perfectly well that Remus could take them both if he wanted to.

"I mean you know I'll stand behind you no matter how mad you are." James grinned and Sirius laughed lightly but then a questioned rang in his mind.

"Why did you feel the need to slam your antlers into the front door?" Sirius asked James as they walked into the house.

"I thought it would be funny." He shrugged and Sirius just grabbed a pillow off the chucking at his head, unable to hold back any laughter.

"Try not to crash our next date alright mate."

"Wait you had real _sex_?" Peter asked loudly interrupting the silence however he was immediately shushed.

"My parents are home," James whispered.

"Yeah because they totally believe you're celibate." Sirius retorted and all the marauders laughed at this.

"But honestly, Wormtail, if you were any slower you'd be going backward," Remus said patting his friend on the shoulder. Wormtail just turned pink as he stared down at his lap. They went on to talk about Russia's latest Quidditch game against Ireland and Jame's impending wedding.

"Do you think I'll ever get married?" Peter asked shyly.

"Doubtful." Sirius taunted and James laughed, but Remus just glared at them both

"I'm sure you'll hoax some girl into it." He said supportively as Mrs. Potter came in with a tray of cookies distracting them all from the previous conversation.

* * *

"So…. what's she like?" James asked the next morning over breakfast. He felt extremely awkward talking about Snape's sister, but he couldn't help but be curious.

"She's really fascinated by magic. She told me she's wanted to be a Witch since Snivellus turned her green." James laughed at this. Mrs. Potter was looking at the boys suspiciously.

"You better make sure your family doesn't find out that you are hanging around a Muggle girl. They'd slaughter her." She warned as she poured some pumpkin juice into Sirius' glass. James and Sirius stared up at her staying silent. She was right and Sirius looked especially pained at this. He knew that if he associated himself with any girl other than a pure blood his family would take it upon themselves to 'take care of her'.

"Mom, I really don't think that'll be a problem."

Mr. Potter was deeply engrossed in 'The Daily Prophet', but even he muttered something disagreeing with what James had said. Mrs. Potter pursed her lips as she looked at Sirius. "Is it really worth the risk with you-know-who rising to power. Do you really wanna put her in danger. Best to cut her off before you get attached." Sirius knew she was right. Bellatrix would love an excuse to kill any Muggle. Not that she needed one.

"Sirius, don't worry about that rubbish," James whispered once she had left, Sirius just stayed silent as he stared down at the bacon on his plate.

"She's right though James. Listen it's not a big deal I only went out with her once. I'll go out with her tonight and then I just won't bother her again." Sirius stuffed bacon into his mouth hoping James would just drop it. But he was never one to keep his mouth shut.

"I mean if that's what you want. But you'd do well to not shag her again." He said quietly so Mr. Potter wouldn't overhear.

* * *

6:00 seemed to come sooner than Sirius wanted it to. He thought about if he should have just canceled; it seemed unnecessarily cruel to take her out again, knowing after this he'd just have to tell her he couldn't see her again. With a loud crack, Sirius apparated to Olivia's front door. She opened it a moment later with a smile on her face.

"Hey! I called my friend, Her dad owns the bowling alley downtown and I've conned her into getting her dad to give us some free pizza and a lane all to ourselves." She rambled on excitedly tripped over her own two feet as she stepped out to the porch.

Sirius caught her and tried to stifle a laugh. "I don't know what any of that means or what a bowling alley is so you'll need to direct me."

"Alrighty."

Olivia beamed at Sirius as he led her to the bike quickly giving him directions. "Slow down woman, I can't remember all that." He teased as he handed her, her helmet. Sirius drove his motorcycle to the bowling alley without flying, for which Olivia was grateful. They arrived in front of a tacky building with a large clown painted on the front of it.

Sirius frowned at the sign as if it had offended him, "Clown Alley? Really? You muggles are weird." Olivia laughed at him as she dragged him inside. Trying to explain to Sirius how bowling worked was proving to be more difficult than Olivia had expected. She caught him whipping out his wand more than once. "Well, I'm winning." Sirius declared proudly as the game was wrapping up.

"Yeah because you're a cheater," Olivia grumbled and Sirius grinned at her cheekily.

"Well, you mentioned Pizza."

Olivia sighed, realizing Sirius was far more interested in food than a game he didn't understand. They returned their shoes and Olivia lead Sirius to a counter in the back of the building with a bored looking teenage girl behind it. She lit up upon seeing Olivia. "Hey! Who's this." She winked at Sirius.

"Oh uh, this is Sirius. He's my brother's friend." Olivia said shyly introducing him.

"Well hello there Sirius, wanna be my friend." Sirius burst out laughing and Olivia shook her head turning pink.

"Mellie! You're foul!" Olivia shouted at her, causing a few patrons to stare at them. Sirius was just smirking at the girls.

"So one cheeseless mushroom pizza and Sprite for Olivia and for you handsome?" Mellie leaned over the counter rather obviously trying to show off her cleavage to Sirius who seemed oblivious to it.

"Um. Plain?" Sirius asked rather confused. Mellie shrugged disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Haven't you had pizza?" Olivia teased once Millie was out of sight.

"My mom never let me have it. Said it wasn't real food." Sirius shrugged.

"Oh, my mom's kinda like that too." Olivia didn't really know how else to respond. Millie came back with their food handing it to them. Before she could embarrass her further Olivia quickly intervened. "Why don't we eat outside. There's a park in the back of the building." Olivia suggested. Sirius agreed, finding Millie rather odd.

* * *

Severus was sitting around the dining table at Malfoy manor listening to Bellatrix ramble on about some muggle she had recently taken out. "Severus, you have muggle sister don't you?" Narcissa asked curiously. Severus's heart stopped. He had never once mentioned his sister to any of them. He racked his brain desperately trying to articulate a response.

"I suppose, though I don't really consider her much of a sister." He responded cautiously with all eyes on him he worried if they could sense the nervous tone in his voice.

"I don't blame you. Filthy little things muggles are." Lucius responded disgust on his face. Not trusting himself to keep his voice cool Severus just nodded.

"She lives in Highgate?" Bellatrix asked a demonic smile on her face.

"I haven't the slightest clue." Severus stood up causing everyone to turn to stare at him. "I must be going. I'll return tomorrow." He said before apparating out.

He appeared on Olivia's doorstep his heart racing. He pounded mercilessly on the door yearning for Olivia to answer the door. Ms. Mannasa answered the door much to Severus' dismay. "What are you doing here?" She looked fixedly at him. His heart was racing.

"Where is Olivia?" He asked frantically.

"She's out on a date."

Severus caught his breath feeling relieved.

"With you friend." Ms. Mannasa continued narrowing her eyes at Severus.

"What friend?" Severus demanded.

"Severus, are you alright?" Ms. Manassa asked. As much as she disliked Severus, his odd behavior made her worry.

"Please just tell me who she's with," Severus begged.

"Sirius, I believe, don't you know your own friend's name? Do you want me to call your parents boy?" Ms. Mannasa asked her hand already reaching for the phone on the table in the foyer.

"Sirius Black," Severus breathed his heart stopped beating for a moment.

"Didn't you set them up together?" Ms. Manassa pressed as she began to dial Severus' father's number into her phone.

"On the contrary.I warned her to stay away from the foul creature." Ms. Mannasa dropped the phone in her hand.

"What but she told me-" Severus cut her off.

"Where is she now. She could be in danger." Severus was talking so fast nothing he said was quite understandable.

"They're at the bowling alley, it's off Linwal street." Ms. Mannasa responded breathlessly.

"I'm gonna get her. Bring her home. If you care about your daughter's safety, never let her see him again." Severus ordered and Ms. Manassa went to grab her coat to go with him but when she looked back he was gone.

Sirius and Olivia were sitting on a bench in the park next to the bowling alley when a loud crack interrupted their conversation. Sirius jumped up standing protectively in front of Olivia. "Don't move." He demanded pulling his wand out. He walked cautiously towards the sound of the noise. He saw a figure dressed in all black and his heart stopped. "Olivia, you need to run-" Sirius began only to be cut off by an all too familiar voice.

"Olivia!" Severus's voice echoed loudly. Olivia jumped up immediately. "Are you stupid Black!" He screamed running towards Sirius who raised his wand slowly.

Olivia ran between them. "Sev! Relax he's not-"

"Olivia, this imbecile is only here with you to bother me." Severus seized her arm pulling her behind him. "Isn't that right?" He demanded as he looked down at Sirius who still had his wand raised. He hesitated at Severus' words because they were only partly true.

"Sirius, is that true." Olivia breathed.

"Answer her you disgusting, foul creature," Severus demanded pressing his wand against Sirius' chest. "Did he tell you his family likes to hunt muggles for sport." Severus carried on raving only to have Sirius' fist meet his face. Severus fell to the ground clutching his nose.

"Sirius!" Olivia screamed jumping between them shoving Sirius out-of-the-way. Pulling Severus up, blood dripping from his nose.

"Is what he said true?" Oliva demanded; Sirius hesitated once again.

"Tell her the truth dog." Severus challenged.

"Olivia, listen at first yes but-"

"Fuck you. Get the hell out of here."

Severus sent a hex at Sirius as he took a step towards Olivia knocking him to the ground. "Stay away from her. You're not worth going to Azkaban for." Severus spat at him as he clutched Olivia's arm.

With another loud crack, the were back in front of Olivia's house. "Sev, I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Just go inside." Severus left her there disappearing once more.


	5. With His Child

Severus hadn't spoken to Olivia since he crashed her date with Sirius. Olivia felt especially stupid. Severus specifically warned her to stay away from Sirius the night she met him. He didn't just say it for the fun of it. She had tried calling him but his phone was out of Service. Her mom had berated her that night about why Severus had been so frantic to learn she was out with her; she brushed it off by saying he was just a player and Severus was being protective.

But it had been nearly two months and there was still no response, she was beginning to even feel sick over it. She was bent over the toilet hacking up her breakfast. "Olivia! Honey are you alright?" Her mother called frantically from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Olivia heard her mother's footsteps approaching the bathroom. The door slammed open

"Honey, what happened are you getting sick again?" Olivia nodded as she began hacking over the toilet again. Her mother held her hair back."I don't know what's wrong with you." Her mother sighed once Oliva had stopped hacking.

"It's just stress being back at school. I'm fine." Olivia didn't even believe herself. She'd been sick every day for what seemed like weeks. She didn't have a fever or any other symptoms that would attribute to being sick.

"I don't think that's it. We're going to the doctor after school alright." Olivia just agreed not having the desire to argue. She brushed her teeth three times before rushing out to catch the bus. Millie was already at the bus stop, desperately trying to catch the attention of a senior. Millie was the kind of person who Olivia wouldn't be friends with if she hadn't known her since the were in diapers. She was outspoken and always had a knack for getting in trouble.

"Liv! You feeling better!" Millie shouted once she had spotted her.

"Discrete Millie," Olivia grumbled sitting on a bench waiting for the bus.

Millie sat down next to her holding out a paper bag. "Mom packed some donuts. Want one." Olivia's stomach lurched at just the smell and she shook her head. "You really are sick. Donuts are your favorite." Olivia leaned back wishing for nothing but Millie to shut up. She stared idly at the street corner across from her. A woman with long black hair and a slightly crazed look on her face was staring at her. She grinned at Olivia before running off.

"Hey, what ever happened to that handsome guy from the bowling alley, you haven't mentioned him since." Olivia felt the small remainder of the breakfast she had left in her turning in her stomach.

"Severus crashed our date and I found out he was a tool now if you could shut up that'd be lovely." Olivia snapped at her loudly causing everyone to turn and stare at them.

"Olivia, I think I know what's wrong with you," Millie said eyes wide in a hushed tone.

"What Millie?"

Millie leaned whispering. "You had sex with him didn't you." There was no use lying to Millie, she'd see right through you.

"What does that have to do with anything," Olivia muttered.

"I think you may be… um, you know… with his child."

"Brilliant."

* * *

Severus was returning from another one of Voldemort recruitment missions. Bellatrix was dancing around the street reminding Severus of a disobedient child. "Sevviiieeee!" Bellatrix called out.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I saw your sister." She teased dancing around him. Severus kept his face on the same bored expression it was already on.

"Is that a fact?"

Bellatrix giggled nodding at him. "She's rather pretty." Bellatrix drawled on. Severus' heart was racing. He hadn't spoken to his sister for months, the last thing he said to her he said when he was angry. Now that Bellatrix knew her face and had seen her… he stopped himself from letting his mind go to worst case scenario.

"Didn't know you were into girls?" Bellatrix laughed maniacally. It was rather unnerving to hear."Well, Bella, I have to be going, I have an errand to run," Severus said and Bellatrix eyed him suspiciously. "My wand needs repairing, it's making a rather strange buzzing noise." Bellatrix accepted this and disappeared with a loud crack.

* * *

Severus looked down at his watch 2:48, Olivia would be in school now. He wanted to ask Bellatrix why she was so interested in his sister but she was insane, any response would be the same. He knew that Bellatrix was testing him, looking for any excuse to attack her. She didn't need a reason, though, she'd do it if Severus breathed at her wrong.

Severus decided to apparate to her house. He arrived inside of her bedroom with a loud crack. He couldn't hear Ms. Mannasa, she wasn't home and Severus. He sat down on Olivia's bed waiting idly for her to get home. He looked around her bland room, everything was so white and dull, didn't represent Olivia at all. He saw a picture of her and himself on her bedside table picking it up as he stared at it. They looked so much alike, even as children. Both so much like their drunk of a father.

Lost in thought an hour must've gone by before Severus heard the front door slam open and there was shouting. He heard Ms. Mannasa and Olivia's voices. Olivia burst into her room slamming the door behind her. She saw Severus and without a second flung herself into his arms.

"What's the shouting?" Severus asked hugging her back.

"Um, my mom's just mad at me. No big deal. Why are you here?"

Severus knew she was lying. "Olivia?"

"Olivia I want you out of this house now!" Ms. Mannasa shouted banging on Olivia's bedroom door.

Olivia tried to laugh it off. "Why are you here?"

"Olivia, What's happening." Olivia brushed him off grabbing a suitcase from under her bed.

"Olivia Daphne Mannasa Prince. Answer me." Severus demanded.

"You didn't answer my question," Olivia complained as she began grabbing clothes from her drawers and stuffing them in her bag. "

One of my acquaintances wants to kill you," Severus said bluntly.

Olivia just raised an eyebrow at him as she continued packing stuff into her bag. "Sounds interesting."

"You whore! Get out!" Ms. Manassa was still screeching from the hallway. Severus' hand twitched towards his wand.

"What's going on."

"Your friend Sirius, he may have knocked me up. Mom's kicking me out. Question answered."

"He's not my- What!" The door slammed open and Ms. Mannasa stormed in looking rather shocked to see Severus standing there.

"How'd you get in here. I want you both out now!"

Olivia slung her bag over her shoulder and stormed out of the room. Severus followed her still in a state of shock. "Did you say what I think you said?" He asked finally finding his words.

"Can I stay with you?"

"Can you not answer my question with another question?"

"No." Olivia ran out of the house and Severus followed her the front door being slammed behind them by Ms. Mannasa.

"Sirius Black got you pregnant?"

"Kind of."

"How can you be kind of pregnant?"

"You're the wizard, you tell me."

"You're 16."

"Observant."

Severus and Olivia went back and forth like this for a minute before Severus finally realized they weren't getting anywhere. "Olivia, we need to get you as far away from here as possible." Olivia crossed her arms staring up at him.

"Because people wanna kill me?"

"If any of his family find out you're carrying a half-blood descendant of theirs. They'll kill it and you."

"Don't call my unborn baby it…. Shouldn't I call Sirius, and tell him?" Severus flinched at her words, how could his baby sister be carrying a baby. He shook his head trying to clear the thoughts from his head. Olivia pulled at her hair as she sat down on the curb.

"Olivia, He'd be about as helpful a wet doorknob." Olivia's body was shaking, tears staining her cheeks.

"I don't understand why." She sobbed to herself.

"Why what?"

"Why do people wanna kill me. Why this is happening to me." Severus sighed and went on to tell her about Lord Voldemort and the state of the wizarding world. Olivia listened not interrupting. "So his family is involved with this guy?" Olivia asked in reference to Sirius.

"Correct."

"Is he?"

"No."

Olivia stayed quiet for what seemed like a long time. Severus finally grabbed her hand apparating them both to his flat. "Are you okay?" Olivia finally let out a bloodcurdling scream. "Guess not."

"How the fuck do you expect me to be okay!" Severus shook out his hair as he sat down on his old couch.

"Didn't know the hormones kicked in this early." Olivia stormed out of the room into Severus' bedroom. There was an unsettling sound of things being thrown.

Severus' heart broke for her, but he was also wondering how hard it would be to get Bellatrix to kill Sirius. He had defiled his little baby spent years ruining his life only to ruin his sisters.

"Severus?" Olivia was standing in the door shaking.

"Yes?" "Will it be a wizard, the baby?" Severus sighed, of

"Will it be a wizard, the baby?" Severus sighed, of course, she'd care about that.

"Or a witch. Or a squib."


	6. Six Months Later

Severus arrived at Malfoy Manor not too long after Bellatrix. His heart was pounding in his chest and relaxed slightly when he saw Serenity had been passed on to Narcissa, the more relaxed and sane of the two sisters. "Severus, she's lovely." Severus nodded in agreement still feeling breathless. "Did Bellatrix take her and run?" She whispered as Bellatrix sauntered off towards the kitchen.

"Little bit."

Narcissa smiled slightly shaking her head as she stared down at the baby."So she's your muggle sister's, baby?" She asked skeptically.

"Correct…" Severus answered trying to not let his nervousness show in his voice, Bellatrix wasn't bright and would believe just about anything, Narcissa was smart and aware.

"How did she come to get pregnant by a wizard?"

Severus tried to come up with a somewhat acceptable answer before just shrugging. "I don't know honestly, she found out I was one when we were young and became annoyingly obsessed. Probably tried to get knocked up by the first wizard she met. Probably just saw him do a bit a magic, didn't even learn his name and that was enough for her," His voice sounding unnecessarily harsh. "I didn't want her to be raised by muggles who would just corrupt her, so I'm taking her for now."

"Hm, May I continue holding her? Lucius and I are talking about children and I could do with some practice." She asked bouncing Serenity lightly in her arms.

"Please do, as long as you want," Severus mumbled not realizing just how tired he sounded as he sat down.

"How old is she?"

"Um she was born March 18th, So she's like two weeks."

Lucius walked over, curiously looking down at the baby, he asked the same question Narcissa asked and Severus gave him the same answer. He seemed to strongly agree with not letting her be raised by muggles.

* * *

Albus had taken to visiting Severus and Serenity every couple of weeks and Serenity adored him. Severus had named him her Godfather and Albus happily agreed. They talked about her future as a witch and what house they thought she'd be in, in Hogwarts. "I suppose she'd do well in Slytherin," Albus said thoughtfully, which surprised Severus. But he just stared down at his little girl and knew that whatever house she was in she'd make him proud.

Much to Severus' surprise Serenity became rather popular among fellow death eaters, they all saw her as a future death eater and Bellatrix now referred to her as 'Baby Death Eater' and saw her as the start of the future generation. It was the fact that her mother died giving birth to her that made her seem like such a shoe-in for a future dark witch. Maybe it was because the Dark Lord came from such a similar situation.

Narcissa began offering to watch her multiple days a week and seemed quite smitten with her constantly talking about how she and her future child would be the best of friends. Severus, however, knew that if she was aware she came from her very family things would be quite the opposite, She'd have seen Serenity as a disgrace to the family name and probably marked her for death. Similar to how they had marked Nymphadora Tonks, their niece who was a half-blood, Serenity still hadn't shown even the slightest degree of magic and this made Severus rather nervous

Bellatrix pointed it out a few months later. Severus went to think of a response but at that same moment Serenity reached up to play with Bellatrix's hair and there was a small flash before everyone realized Bellatrix's hair was now purple. "Well then, I stand corrected." Bellatrix laughed before pulling out her wand and turning her hair back to black. Severus smiled slightly and everyone else laughed at this.

* * *

By October Narcissa made the announcement she was pregnant and a month later Severus found out that Lily Potter was also expecting and he felt his heart rip out. But the same day Serenity crawled for the first time which was enough to make him smile. He heard occasionally of Sirius Black who was still completely ignorant of Serenity's existence. Severus knew sooner rather than later he'd be losing his little girl to him and he selfishly knew he'd rather never let Sirius know. Serenity was now talking and her first word was 'bellra' it was rather obvious she was trying to say Bellatrix who had become easily one of her favorite people. She said Dada next as Severus fed her one night and he nearly cried.

June came around and Regulus joined the Death Eaters much to Sirius' dismay. He worried Regulus would've told Sirius about Severus' mysterious niece but it never came up. Serenity was now walking around and was quite the character. Always upset by silence and seemed to thrive when the was trouble. Her long ebony curls seemed to grow faster every day and she looked so much like Sirius it hurt.

* * *

"Daddy! Wand brokey!" Serenity cried waddling into the kitchen as Severus tried to eat his dinner.

"Renny, that's not a real wand it's not gonna do what mine will. I do believe I've explained this." Severus smiled as Serenity looked rather put off as she waddled back into the living room swinging around her toy wand.

"Honey! I'm home!" Bellatrix voice echoed through the flat as she let herself in the front door.

"Are you trying to be funny again Bella?"

Bellatrix waltzed into the kitchen sitting across from him. "So cold, Severus, you're breaking my heart." She teased sitting down.

Serenity ran towards the kitchen to greet Bellatrix excitedly.

"Belly!" Bellatrix pulled her onto her lap grinning at her as she played with her hair.

"She's like a mini me." Severus raised a brow at her concerned she had figured out she was her cousin.

"Are you her father then?" He mocked and Bellatrix laughed shaking her head.

"Anyway finish stuffing your face, We gotta get to Mungo's." She whined pushing Severus' plate towards him.

"Why? Is everyone okay?"

"No everyone's dead, but seriously. Narcissa had the baby! A boy, little Draco." Severus grinned and went to finish his plate. "Dress Serenity for me?" Bellatrix nodded picking up Serenity and carrying her into her bedroom.

"Let's go Renny."

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and upon seeing baby Draco, Serenity began giggling and reaching for him.

"Dolly! Want it." Severus sat down in the chair watching everyone crowd around the baby.

"Got our next 'Baby Death Eater'," Bellatrix grinned at him and everyone shushed her.

"Little louder dear cousin." Regulus retorted sarcastically earning a laugh from everyone.

* * *

It had been over a year since that day at the hospital and Draco and Serenity had grown so much and become the best of friends. It was the cutest little friendship and Narcissa offhandedly said that if only Serenity was pureblood she'd be perfect for a future wife for him. 'Yeah if only she wasn't his cousin either' He thought to himself. He felt rather offended though by the suggestion the Serenity wouldn't be enough for someone because she was half-blood.

"Daddy! I'm going tricker eating with Draco right?" Serenity asked as Severus paced nervously around his flat. He was worried about Lily and her son, he was praying Dumbledore had succeeded in protecting them. He felt like the stupidest person in the world for delivering the prophecy, he didn't realize that it was Lily's child and he hated himself for it. There was a plan being formed to take out the Dark Lord, and Albus had reminded Severus that he'd be having to finally tell Sirius the truth. Something that was also giving him anxiety. He wondered how Serenity would react to learning of her real father and realized he should've told him sooner.

"Yes baby, and it's Trick or Treating, you're gonna spend the night all right?" Serenity let out a squeal of delight as she ran off into her room to change into her bumble bee costume. Severus smiled at her and decided that he'd bite the bullet tomorrow and let her know that although he wasn't her real father, that she did have one. One who she would be meeting very soon. But for now, he would enjoy his Halloween.


	7. Baby Death Eater

Severus arrived at Malfoy Manor not too long after Bellatrix. His heart was pounding in his chest and relaxed slightly when he saw Serenity had been passed on to Narcissa, the more relaxed and sane of the two sisters. "Severus, she's lovely." Severus nodded in agreement still feeling breathless. "Did Bellatrix take her and run?" She whispered as Bellatrix sauntered off towards the kitchen.

"Obviously.."

Narcissa smiled slightly shaking her head as she stared down at the baby."So she's your muggle sister's, baby?" She asked skeptically.

"Correct…" Severus answered trying to not let his nervousness show in his voice, Bellatrix wasn't bright and would believe just about anything, Narcissa was smart and aware.

"How did she come to get pregnant by a wizard?"

Severus tried to come up with a somewhat acceptable answer before just shrugging. "I don't know honestly, she found out I was one when we were young and became annoyingly obsessed. Probably tried to get knocked up by the first wizard she met. Probably just saw him do a bit a magic, didn't even learn his name and that was enough for her," His voice sounding unnecessarily harsh. "I didn't want her to be raised by muggles who would just corrupt her, so I'm taking her for now."

"Hm, May I continue holding her? Lucius and I are talking about children and I could do with some practice." She asked bouncing Serenity lightly in her arms.

"Please do, as long as you want," Severus mumbled not realizing just how tired he sounded as he sat down.

"How old is she?"

"She was born March 18th, She's two weeks."

Lucius walked over, curiously looking down at the baby, he asked the same question Narcissa asked and Severus gave him the same answer. He seemed to strongly agree with not letting her be raised by muggles.

* * *

Albus had taken to visiting Severus and Serenity every couple of weeks and Serenity adored him. Severus had named him her Godfather and Albus happily agreed. They talked about her future as a witch and what house they thought she'd be in, in Hogwarts. "I suppose she'd do well in Slytherin," Albus said thoughtfully, which surprised Severus. But he just stared down at his little girl and knew that whatever house she was in she'd make him proud.

Much to Severus' surprise Serenity became rather popular among fellow death eaters, they all saw her as a future death eater and Bellatrix now referred to her as 'Baby Death Eater' and saw her as the start of the future generation. It was the fact that her mother died giving birth to her that made her seem like such a shoe-in for a future dark witch. Maybe it was because the Dark Lord came from such a similar situation.

Narcissa began offering to watch her multiple days a week and seemed quite smitten with her constantly talking about how she and her future child would be the best of friends. Severus, however, knew that if she was aware she came from her very family things would be quite the opposite, She'd have seen Serenity as a disgrace to the family name and probably marked her for death. Similar to how they had marked Nymphadora Tonks, their niece who was a half-blood, Serenity still hadn't shown even the slightest degree of magic and this made Severus rather nervous.

* * *

Bellatrix pointed it out a few months later. Severus went to think of a response but at that same moment Serenity reached up to play with Bellatrix's hair and there was a small flash before everyone realized Bellatrix's hair was now purple. "Well then, I stand corrected." Bellatrix laughed before pulling out her wand and turning her hair back to black. Severus smiled slightly and everyone else laughed at this.

* * *

By October Narcissa made the announcement she was pregnant and a month later Severus found out that Lily Potter was also expecting and he felt his heart rip out. But the same day Serenity crawled for the first time which was enough to make him smile. He heard occasionally of Sirius Black who was still completely ignorant of Serenity's existence. Severus knew sooner rather than later he'd be losing his little girl to him and he selfishly knew he'd rather never let Sirius know. Serenity was now talking and her first word was 'bellra' it was rather obvious she was trying to say Bellatrix who had become easily one of her favorite people. She said Dada next as Severus fed her one night and he nearly cried.

June came around and Regulus joined the Death Eaters much to Sirius' dismay. Severus worried Regulus would've told Sirius about his mysterious niece but it never came up. Serenity was now walking around and was quite the character. Always upset by silence and seemed to thrive when the was trouble. Her long ebony curls seemed to grow faster every day and she looked so much like Sirius it hurt. She also resembled Bellatrix, something that was very concerning. She had the traits of every member of the Black family. Personality and looks.

* * *

"Daddy! Wand brokey!" Serenity cried waddling into the kitchen as Severus tried to eat his dinner.

"Renny, that's not a real wand it's not gonna do what mine will. I do believe I've explained this." Severus smiled as Serenity looked rather put off as she waddled back into the living room swinging around her toy wand.

"Honey! I'm home!" Bellatrix voice echoed through the flat as she let herself in the front door.

"Are you trying to be funny again Bella?"

Bellatrix waltzed into the kitchen sitting across from him. "So cold, Severus, you're breaking my heart." She teased sitting down.

Serenity ran towards the kitchen to greet Bellatrix excitedly.

"Belly!" Bellatrix pulled her onto her lap grinning at her as she played with her hair.

"She's like a mini me." Severus raised a brow at her concerned she had figured out she was her cousin.

"Are you her father then?" He mocked and Bellatrix cackled shaking her head.

"Anyway finish stuffing your face, We gotta get to Mungo's." She whined pushing Severus' plate towards him.

"Why? Is everyone okay?"

"No everyone's dead, but seriously. Narcissa had the baby! A boy, little Draco."

Severus nodded and went to finish his plate. "Dress Serenity for me?" Bellatrix nodded picking up Serenity and carrying her into her bedroom.

"Let's go Renny."

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and upon seeing baby Draco, Serenity began giggling and reaching for him.

"Dolly! Want it." Severus sat down in the chair watching everyone crowd around the baby.

"Got our next 'Baby Death Eater'," Bellatrix grinned at him and everyone shushed her.

"Little louder dear cousin." Regulus retorted sarcastically earning a laugh from everyone. Serenity glanced over to Regulus staring at him in surprise as if he had said something awful.

* * *

It had been over a year since that day at the hospital and Draco and Serenity had grown so much and become the best of friends. It was the cutest little friendship and Narcissa offhandedly said that if only Serenity was pureblood she'd be perfect for a future wife for him. 'Yeah if only she wasn't his cousin either' He thought to himself. He felt rather offended though by the suggestion the Serenity wouldn't be enough for someone because she was half-blood.

"Daddy! I'm going tricker eating with Draco right?" Serenity asked as Severus paced nervously around his flat. He was worried about Lily and her son, he was praying Dumbledore had succeeded in protecting them. He felt like the stupidest person in the world for delivering the prophecy, he didn't realize that it was Lily's child and he hated himself for it. There was a plan being formed to take out the Dark Lord, and Albus had reminded Severus that he'd be having to finally tell Sirius the truth. Something that was also giving him anxiety. He wondered how Serenity would react to learning of her real father and realized he should've told him sooner.

"Yes baby, and it's Trick or Treating, you're gonna spend the night all right?" Serenity let out a squeal of delight as she ran off into her room to change into her bumble bee costume. Severus smiled at her and decided that he'd bite the bullet tomorrow and let her know that although he wasn't her real father, that she did have one. One who she would be meeting very soon. But for now, he would enjoy his Halloween.

* * *

AN: Severus will totally enjoy his Halloween. Totally. Lily won't die. Obvi.

This was a lie.


	8. Hogwarts Youngest Student

Serenity and Draco were going house to house getting hopped up on sugar and kept accidentally setting their candy flying. While funny at first it had grown to be particularly annoying.

"I think you've had enough," Narcissa said to them as they headed back to the manor. They'd only gone to a handful of other Witch and Wizard's house but they gave the children much more than they needed. Draco was just walking and Serenity had 'accidentally' knocked him over multiple times. So Narcissa just decided to carry him. She was out for Serenity since Draco was still a little young to understand what was going on.

"Mwore candy!" Serenity squealed and Draco nodded eagerly in agreement.

"We're going home," Narcissa said and as they passed a few witches who stared at them with dirty looks. Narcissa anxiously held Draco clutching him tightly in her arms. Serenity seemed rather content skipping alongside her. "Serenity, Dear take my hand." Narcissa got home to find Lucius pacing around the house.

"When is Severus coming to get her?" He asked almost immediately.

"She's staying until Wednesday, I promised Severus, He's felt rather stressed and I didn't see the harm in her staying another couple of nights. Why is something wrong." She replied setting Draco down on the floor watching him fondly as he and Serenity ran towards the toys.

"Dobby! Send them to bed." He snapped and then shouted for him to bring him a drink afterward. "Bellatrix stopped by, with news, the Dark Lord, he has fallen." He said in a hushed whisper as Dobby escorted the children upstairs.

Narcissus felt her stomach drop and she clutched on the nearest chair to support herself. "What, but how?" She gasped her mind running through a million possibilities.

"He was defeated at the Potter's after he killed James and Lily."

Narcissa had to sit down, putting her head in her hands. "By whom?"

"Harry Potter, their son."

"Their son! He's younger than Draco!"

Lucius nodded grimly, "I daresay that boy will be the next Dark Lord."

* * *

Draco and Serenity woke up to shouting. They looked at each other rather confused as they climbed off the bed. Draco grabbed Serenity's hand as they made their way to climb downstairs. "Master! You want breakfast?" Dobby, the house elf squeaked running up to them. "

"Blooburries!" Serenity shouted excitedly. Draco asked for pancakes and Dobby popped out to the kitchen.

Draco and Serenity finally made their way to the sitting room where Draco's parents and Severus were shouting at each other. "The ministry will be here any moment to question you both. You must be careful!" Serenity released Draco's hand as she ran to Severus to hug him. His face relaxed at the sight of her and he picked her up safely in his arms.

"Who was it that led him to the Potter's though?" Narcissa asked as she beckoned Draco to her side. "Sirius Black, I wasn't even aware he had joined the Dark Lord." Lucius shook his head as cast a glance at Narcissa who looked rather shocked. "Who

"Sirius Black, I wasn't even aware he had joined the Dark Lord." Lucius shook his head as cast a glance at Narcissa who looked rather surprised.

"Who Serus?" Serenity asked curiously. Severus tensed up slightly which Narcissa noticed but Lucius seemed unaware of it as he grabbed a briefcase off the table

"He's nobody, don't worry honey, go eat breakfast with Draco." Severus sighed as he put her down, watching as she and Draco scrambled off to the kitchen.

"I have to get to work, the best thing we can do is remain neutral," Lucius said and Narcissa and Severus agreed. He left looking rather shaken up but relieved at the same time. As soon as he walked out the front door Narcissa turned to stare at Severus.

"If you did know who Serenity's father was, I'd advise you told nobody, especially now, considering he's slaughtered 12 muggles and is on his way to Azkaban," Narcissa whispered quietly and the color drained from Severus' already pale face. "Because I love her very much, no matter who she is born from, even if it was from my traitor family members. But I don't think many others would see it the same." She continued as she walked away to the kitchen.

"How long have you known?" Severus asked in a hushed whisper as he followed her.

"I could tell for about a year now, she's his as clear as Draco is Lucius's." She replied sitting down at the table next to Draco smoothing down his hair.

"Have you said anything, to anyone?" Severus asked anxiously and she shook her head.

"I'll keep the secret safe, I'll protect her always." She replied smiling at Serenity who was munching on berries.

"I have to be somewhere, will you watch her the rest of the day?" Severus asked and Narcissa nodded as she watched the two children eat their breakfast and talk about dragons.

* * *

Severus walked into the Headmaster's office, his heart racing and anger coursing through him. "You were supposed to protect them." He said the moment he walked in, slamming the door behind him.

"They put their faith in the wrong person Severus, just like you, I do believe you asked the Dark Lord to spare her." Severus's body shook with tears as the image of Harry screaming and Lily's body on the floor ran through his mind. Severus and Albus went back and forth before Severus was finally somewhat relaxed. "I have an offer for you, Severus," Albus said as he sat down at his desk. "How would you like to take over the job of Potions Teacher?"

Severus shook his head. "I can't, Serenity-"

"Could stay here at Hogwarts as well, We have ample house elves who could look after her." Severus continued shaking his head.

"That would be going against a dozen rules."

"I do believe it is I who is in charge of the school, You'll start in September." He said not giving Severus a chance to respond.

* * *

A week later Severus found himself once again at Malfoy Manor, where Narcissa and he were trying to soothe a crying Draco and Serenity. "Why Bella go away!" Serenity cried stomping her foot her curls falling in her face.

"Bellatrix was gonna teach me how to fly a broom." Draco wailed. Severus and Narcissa felt dumbfounded on what to say to them.

"Bellatrix had to go away, she may come back," Narcissa said soothingly which did very little to relax them.

"Why she go. Does she hate me?" Serenity sniffled and Severus sighed patting down her hair.

"No, she loves you both okay. I promise you'll see her again." Narcissa lied but Draco and Serenity seemed to relax at this.

"Dobby made some brownies, why don't you have one?" Severus suggested and they both light up at this as they ran off shouting for Dobby.

* * *

Next August came around and in typical fashion, Severus was at the Malfoy's trying to break up Draco and Serenity who were clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it. "I no leave Draco!" The stubborn three-year-old shouted.

"It's just til Christmas, and then you'll have all summer after that." Severus sighed pulling Serenity away from Draco who was sobbing.

"Pwomise." Draco whimpered wiping tears from his eyes.

Lucius nodded at his crying son. "Although I can't believe you're gonna be working for Dumbledore, Severus seems a bit odd." He said thoughtfully and Severus shrugged.

"Well Draco, give Serenity her present and then you gotta let them go," Narcissa said ruffling Draco's hair.

Draco ran off towards the corner and grabbed a purple bag and then hurried to give it to Serenity. She squealed as she pulled a stuffed Mooncalf. "Thanks, Draco!" Serenity pecked him on the cheek hugging him tightly. Draco's ears turned scarlet but he hugged her back.

"Bye, Renny." He sniffed letting her go. Serenity sobbed a reply before Severus finally lifted her and carried her out the door. Feeling his heart break as she cried for Draco, clutching to her Mooncub.

* * *

Severus felt a certain nostalgic feeling as he walked into the familiar castle with Serenity trailing behind him. It had held the worst and best years of his life. Serenity screamed as Peeves dove down in front of her in an attempt to scare her.

"It's not nice to scare people." She said sternly and Peeves grinned before speeding off. Severus spotted the familiar face of Professor McGonagall, she smiled at him and Serenity.

"It's nice to see you Severus, and this must be Serenity." Serenity gave her a toothy grin.

McGonagall gave them directions to Severus' classroom and office/bedroom.

"Do I go to school here daddy?" Serenity asked as they walked through towards the dungeon. She was in awe of the ghosts and paintings.

"You will, but not for a long time." He said and she pouted.

"Why not now?"

"You have to be 11." He said and she scowled at him causing him to chuckle.

"Severus! Good to see yer, lad!" Shouted Hagrid from down the floor and Severus sighed to turn around and greet him.

"You as well Hagrid, I don't believe you've met Serenity, have you?"

Hagrid shook his enormous head and smiled down at Serenity who stared at him in wonder, "I was just on my way to go tend to the owls, but I thought I'd say hello." He said in a friendly voice.

Serenity's eyes widened, "I love owls!" She shouted excitedly.

"Wanna help me feed 'em" He grunted and Severus gave him an apprehensive glance. "I can 'andle a Hippogriff I can take care of her," Hagrid said defensively.

"You will keep her away from the Hippogriffs," Severus said as Serenity ran towards Hagrid. Hagrid gave a less than assuring nod before leading her away towards the Owlery. Severus sighed praying all her limbs would be intact by the end of the day.

* * *

Serenity had taken to Hagrid even more so than Bellatrix, and Hagrid just thought she was the cutest thing he had even seen. Dumbledore had informed all the staff of who Serenity's father was, simply because they kept asking and Dumbledore knew they all wouldn't say anything. Everyone was extremely shocked, Hagrid cried wondering how a traitorous murder could produce such a perfect little girl. McGonagall had taught Serenity to read and she would bring her books to read while she spent most of her days hidden away from students in Severus' office or Hagrid's hut.

By the time she turned six she was learning very basic potions, some that even first years struggled with. Albus wasn't a fan of Serenity learning magic so young at first but then decided that they were already breaking rules by keeping her a secret from the ministry and allowing her to live at Hogwarts, how bad could making a forgetfulness potion be, he had wanted to say something against it at first but he ended up forgetting what that was so he went with it.

Serenity spent a lot of time with Professor Sprout as well, she loved helping her tend to some of the less dangerous plants, Hagrid let her take care of some of the gentle creatures and Snape taught her math and reading after he finished teaching Potions for the day. Serenity took very little interest in Transfiguration and Charms, but perhaps that was a good thing, as brilliant as she was, there was something unsettling about a six-year-old girl turning mice into mugs, and Serenity was far too young for a wand, she seemed to love her life at Hogwarts and always managed to cheer up all the teachers after a particularly stressful day with her charming personality and somewhat borderline inappropriate humor. Severus could only assume she got it from her time with Hagrid.

But as much as Serenity loved life at Hogwarts, her favorite time of the year was the two weeks at the end of every summer she would spend at Malfoy Manor along with visiting nearly every day prior to that, She wrote Draco nearly every day, but he couldn't write as well as her and she would much rather be at the mansion with him playing with toy wands and broomsticks. So when the school year came to a close Serenity couldn't stop talking about the broomsticks Mr. Malfoy had gotten Draco and how they were gonna fly, and learn to play Quidditch.

* * *

August came around and Mrs. Malfoy had taken Serenity and Draco to Diagon Alley, she had some errands to run and they loved the sweets. "Now Serenity, you're in charge, you're to stay here and not leave okay," Narcissa explained as she led them towards Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'm seven years old, I assure you I'm more than capable." Serenity replied in an overly sassy voice, earning a giggle from Draco.

"Don't leave Miss Sassy," Narcissa said laughing lightly at the two children. Draco and Serenity ran up to order their treats, Serenity got an Ice Pop and Draco had taken to a particularly nasty looking sundae.

Serenity and Draco took their seats by the window watching people walk by as they ate. " My daddy told me that there are books that talk to you," Draco said as he stuffed ice cream into his mouth, getting most of it on his face.

Serenity's eyes widened in awe. "Where?" She gasped before licking her pop.

"The bookstore. DUH." Draco replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Serenity perked up looking towards the bookstore, in awe of an exceptionally large family of redheads made their way into a store. "Daddy says that they're bad,"

One of them seemed to notice Serenity staring and stuck his tongue out at her. He had lots of freckles and couldn't have been much older then Serenity.

"They seem it." Serenity said offendedly, turning away from the window. But her mind went back to the book that spoke.

"I wanna go see the book." Serenity announced climbing out of her seat.

"Momma said that we're to stay here," Draco said horrified at the idea of Serenity leaving.

"I'm just gonna have a peek, besides where is 'here' really," Serenity said coolly, making air quotes around the word 'here'. Draco scrunched up his nose shaking his head.

"I think she meant here, here."

Serenity ignored him jumping out of her seat. "I'll be back before your mom, it'll be totally fine. Just stay in your seat." Serenity said in a bossy tone before running out to the bookstore.

* * *

Serenity entered the bookstore, taking notice of the boy who had stuck his tongue out at her, then she realized there were two of them and she stared in wonder. They noticed her staring and smirked running over to her. Serenity's heart sped up and she ran to the back of the store dodging bookshelves to avoid them.

"Oi! What were you staring at." Said one of the boys as the cornered her.

"Nothing much." Serenity said, a rather stern look on her face.

"Fred! George where are you! Did you take Ginny's doll!" A voice shouted across the shop. They boys both looked rather startled and looked around frantically for a place to hide. They ducked behind a bookshelf as a plump looking woman, with flaming red hair ran towards Serenity.

"Where are your parents." She said taking note of Serenity.

"Outside." Serenity lied crossing her arms, the women eyed her skeptically for a moment.

"Have you seen two, twin boys?" She asked politely.

"Well, I don't know what a twin is, so I wouldn't know now would I?" The women opened her mouth to respond but a loud crash of a bookshelf falling across the shop grabbed her attention and she sped off in the direction.

"You don't know what a twin is?" One of the boys asked peeking out from behind a shelf staring at Serenity looking baffled.

"Of course I do." Serenity responded staring the boy down.

"Oh, well thanks for not ratting us out." He smiled holding out his hand, Serenity shook it timidly.

"I'm Serenity, Who are you?" She asked in a polite town that she had learned from McGonagall.

"I'm Fred, Fred Weasley," His cheeks had tinted pink. "What are you doing here?" He asked conversationally.

"I'm looking for a talking book." Serenity replied and Fred's eyes widened.

"My dad told me to stay away from those, says that they're dangerous."

Serenity pouted at this as she glanced around the shop, hoping to see a sign that said 'Talking Books'. "Oh, why-" Serenity began but was cut off when an older boy with flaming red hair appeared behind Fred grabbing his hair and pulling him away.

"Charlie! Ow! Stop." Fred shouted loudly but Serenity just rolled her eyes at the silly boy and went back to search for the book. But that Charlie boy was rather cute... for a boy.

A short while later Serenity realized there were no talking books and decided to make her way back to Draco. She ran to the Ice Cream Parlour and found Draco's seat was empty. Her heart skipped a beat and she whipped her head around wildly, looking for Mrs. Malfoy. Serenity decided that she must've gone to Knockturn Alley, perhaps Draco had gone to find her.

Serenity ran towards the dark alley but due to her lack of paying attention, she ended up tripping over her own two feet and falling on the ground in front of a very tall man who was staring down at her quizzically.

"Are you alright dear?" He asked helping up Serenity. The man's face was covered in scars and his robes looked rather shabby. Serenity's knees were scraped and tears were forming in her eyes. "Are your parents here?" The man asked kindly crouching down to meet Serenity's gaze.

"I- I don't have parents, I'm here with Mrs. Malfoy." Serenity whimpered looking around hoping to spot Draco. The man nodded and pulled his wand out.

"Mind if I heal you up and then we'll go find her?" He asked and Serenity nodded apprehensively. He muttered something and Serenity felt a cooling feeling on her knees and looked down to see that they had stopped bleeding.

"Thank you, mister." Serenity smiled at him.

He smiled back and stood up to glance over the crowd. "I think I spotted her." He said and then gestured Serenity back in the direction of the bookstore where she saw Draco and Mrs. Malfoy standing talking to an older wizard looking rather worried.

Serenity ran over to them and the kind man followed, making sure she was safe before he left. "Serenity Snape!" Mrs. Malfoy shouted crouching down and pulling Serenity into her arms. "Thank you for finding her." She said kindly to the man but he had already disappeared into the crowd. Remus looked back at the girl wondering who was so unfortunate to procreate with Severus.


	9. The Vision

Serenity was tucked away in the corner of Severus' office, her nose to a book and a bowl of blueberries to her left which she was munching on occasionally. Her long ebony curls, falling in her face with a casual elegance. Her gray eyes flying over the pages. "What are you reading?" Severus asked glancing up from his stack of essays.

"Oh it's from the library, it's about dark creatures, like werewolves, vampires and all that." Serenity replied not taking her eyes off the book,

"I thought I told you that you're not to go to the library, we can't risk anyone seeing you." Severus raised a brow as Serenity tried to come up with a response.

"Well, everyone just thought I was a First Year, I mean I'm nine years old daddy, But I do look older." She tried brushing him off, flipping through the pages.

"I suppose they didn't ask why a first year was in the restricted section," Severus replied with a knowing voice. Serenity froze again. "Next time you want a book, tell me, or one of the ghosts. I'm not mad, but be good I have to go to class" Severus sighed, picking up his papers and walking out the door, reminding Serenity, Draco was expecting a letter.

Serenity grinned at the mention of Draco and threw her book onto the floor and ran towards the portrait covering her room. "Unicorn Tail." She spoke clearly to the portrait of a Mooncub. The portrait swung open to reveal the round bedroom that was painted a deep purple, charmed like the great hall having a ceiling to match the sky outside, the sun on the wall as it rose as the day went on. A large bed was pushed up against the wall, but you could barely see it under all the stuffed animals that moved around, never leaving the bed, though. She hurried to her desk, grabbing a quill and piece of parchment.

 _Draco, I really really really miss you, I can't wait for Easter, Daddy said he'd bring me to see you and that we could go to a quidditch game. Hogwarts is as amazing as ever, McGonagall (the transfiguration professor) let me try out her wand, It didn't go too well, but I did manage to turn a piece of yarn into half a worm, she thinks that once I get my own wand and start practicing for real I'll be brilliant, I'd like to say I agree, but I really think Potions and Herbology are my things, not to mention helping Hagrid care for creatures, get this, he says there are all kinds creatures in the forest at the school, they call it the forbidden forest. I wanna go in but dad won't let me, Says I'm not allowed. Maybe when we are both at school we can go. I'll write you again before we leave for Easter break._

Serenity hesitated before writing. _'Love Renny'_ She turned slightly pink folding the parchment in half and putting it in an emerald colored envelope and sealing it with a black wax. She'd have to wait for her dad to take it to the Owlery unless she took it herself. She suddenly felt trapped in her small room wishing she had chosen to spend the day at Hagrid's. She looked at the clock on her wall, everyone would be in class, she could totally sneak out without being seen. She grabbed her black cloak off the wall pulling it over her green jumper and leggings before taking the envelope and heading out the door.

She wandered out into the hallways walking past the portraits occasionally stopping to say hello to ones she particularly liked. She made her way towards the tower to the Owlery climbing up the stairs. The smell of owl droppings and hay were strong. "Oi, you come down here." She called and a large, handsome looking black owl flew down sticking out her leg. "Hey, Peaches." Serenity smiled at the owl, tying the envelope to its leg. "Take this to Malfoy Manor, and if Draco doesn't write back immediately, bite him." Serenity smiled as the owl flew away. She hurried out of the owlery, running down the stairs.

She ran to the front door of the castle thinking she was in the clear until she saw a girl with bright bubblegum pink hair sitting on a bench by the door, cuddled up with a ginger boy. Serenity was about to duck behind the curtain but the girl noticed her. "You ditching class First Year." She called and Serenity crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes as she walked towards her.

"I see you're not in class either," Serenity replied, an accusatory tone to her voice. They both laughed at her, but she didn't notice.

Charlie looked at the kid, "You're a sassy one aren't you?"

"I have somewhere I need to be, so I'm going to go, you didn't see me and I didn't see you alright." Serenity said before hurrying off out the front door.

"Weasley, you ever see that First Year before?" Tonks asked watching the small girl run out the door.

"No..."

"Should we say something to Dumbledore?"

"Or we could go to the kitchen?" Charlie grinned and Tonks nodded.

* * *

Serenity ran all the way to Hagrid's, pounding on the door, Fang barked excitedly. "Oi, shut it, yer dumb dog." Hagrid's voice muttered from inside the cabin. He beamed down at Serenity as he opened the door. "Hey, Renny." He led her into the cabin, Serenity took a seat on one of the large comfy chairs. "I thought I wouldn't be seeing yer today." He grabbed a bottle of pumpkin juice and passed it to Serenity.

"I got bored, I hate my dad's office, it's really creepy." Serenity whined and Hagrid laughed.

"Well, yer made sure nobody saw yer right?" He asked cautiously and Serenity froze.

"Well, this particular strange looking girl and this ginger boy did." Hagrid gave Serenity a disapproving look.

"How was she strange?" "She had pink hair! That's not normal!" Serenity shouted and Hagrid shook his head.

"That would be Nymphadora, she's a nice girl," He pet Fang absentmindedly, "Probably with one of the Weasley boys."

"Weasleys a strange name." Serenity said thoughtfully.

"Girl, yer think everything is strange."

Serenity smiled softly "Yes, but the strangest things are often my favorite things."

Hagrid looked down at her fondly. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Easter holiday came around and Serenity and Draco were once again joined at the hip, they were flying around the backyard on Cleansweeps and chasing the peacocks. Narcissa watched them for a long time, Lucius was sat next to her sipping on fire whiskey. "It's a shame isn't it." He said after a moment of silence.

"What is dear?"

"It's a shame Serenity isn't a pureblood, I just worry Draco will start to-"

"They're just kids they aren't thinking those things." Narcissa cut him off, hoping to relax him. This was a conversation she didn't want to have.

"I just wish we at least knew who her father was, he could've been a muggle-born for all we know." Lucius continued and Narcissa took a deep breath.

"Lucius, they've been friends since they were in diapers, they're brother and sister, and I thought you didn't mind him being friends with a half-blood."

Lucius sipped on his drink and didn't respond for a long time. "I don't mind if it's the right half blood, take that Potter boy, for example, he's half-blood, but I've told them both many times they're to be friends with him when they arrive at Hogwarts."

"Severus tells me Serenity has become quite a talented little witch, already can do Second-Year level potions," Narcissa said, a sense of pride in her voice, trying to change the topic. Lucius just nodded not saying anything.

"Well, I sure hope she has some formidable skill at least, I don't know of any decent pureblood family that would marry their son to a half-blood. But I'm sure if she finds a wizard whose half blood that'll do." Lucius said bluntly and Narcissa couldn't help but laugh.

"Lucius, she's nine. The only things she cares about is dolls and broomsticks."

"I know, but it's never too early to consider the possibilities."

* * *

Draco and Serenity ran back into the house after hearing Dobby call them in for dinner, both covered in mud; Narcissa stopped them both, using a spell to clean them. "No mud in my house."

Serenity muttered an apology, running to the dining room, Draco hot on her tail. Narcissa felt oddly shaken up hearing about her husband's pureblood mentalities, while she did agree Serenity was like a daughter to her and she hated hearing her husband describe her as less. She followed them to the dining room, sitting to the right of Draco, eating silently.

"Mrs. Malfoy, Is it true that some Hogwarts houses are better than others?" Serenity asked, catching her off guard.

"Slytherin is the best," Lucius answered before she could.

"Do you think I'd be put in Slytherin, Professor Flitwick told me I'm smart like a Ravenclaw." Serenity said innocently.

"You'll want to be in Slytherin, that's where all the best go," Draco said and Serenity nodded, biting her lip.

"Well, I would wanna be with the best."

Lucius gave her a nod of approval as he resumed eating.

"I heard Gryffindor was filled with Mudblood lovers," Draco said looking rather confused by the term 'mudblood'.

"Draco!" Narcissa shouted shocked by Draco's use of the word.

"Oh it's just a word Narcissa, and it's true they are." Lucius chuckled sipping some wine.

"What's a mudblood? Are they bad people?" Serenity questioned.

"They are, you'll do good to keep away from them, just dirty blooded they are," Lucius explained and Serenity furrowed her brows.

"Am I a mudblood, My mom wasn't a witch, but my daddy was a wizard, that's what-"

"You're a half-blood dummy!" Draco shouted interrupting her.

"Don't call her a dummy." Narcissa snapped at Draco.

"I heard my daddy was a pureblood." Serenity said absentmindedly and Narcissa froze, Lucius, on the other hand, looked rather curious.

"Did, did Severus tell you who he was?" Lucius asked slowly, silence fell over the room.

"No, he doesn't know who he actually is, but he said that he told my mommy he was a pureblood from some fancy house or something." Serenity said proudly and Narcissa kept sipping wine, not wanting to have to respond to that. She knew her father was pure as could be, her father was her own cousin.

"Shame you don't know," Lucius muttered, looking disgruntled.

* * *

Serenity was ten years old, her 11th birthday fast approaching, she'd be going to Hogsmeade with Severus that day, getting her first wand, finally learning real wand-waving magic. Serenity was up to Third-Year level potion making, she had also developed a love for Astronomy. She was beyond brilliant, Severus couldn't have been prouder.

It was late at night and Severus was up reviewing potions when she heard screaming from Serenity's room, dropping the potion he jumped up running to her room. She was on the bed thrashing, stuffed animals flying everywhere. "Serenity, wake up! It's just a dream!" He shouted shaking her.

She jolted up, eyes wide shaking. "He's in the library. You have to go now."

"Who's in the library? What are you talking about."

"He's in the library, he's gonna be crushed." Serenity jumped out of bed to run towards the door, Severus clutched her arm pulling her back. "Taylor, he's gonna get crushed to death." Severus froze staring at her. "Taylor Bell, he's gonna die if we don't go now." She was thrashing trying to get out of Severus's tight grasp on her arm. Taylor Bell was a third year Slytherin, Severus recognized the name at once, he was a remarkable student.

"What are you talking about?" Severus raised his voice as he pulled Serenity back to her bed.

"Please daddy, go to the library now!" Serenity shouted. He saw the fear in her eyes and finally jumped up running to the library, ignoring the ghosts and paintings who were shouting at him to be quiet. He got to the library and sure enough, Taylor was lying on the floor, under a shelf, coughing up blood. Severus immediately cast a Patronus to alert Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore, then levitated the shelf, lifting Taylor and laying him on a table.

Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore arrived moments later, Madam Pomfrey ignored Severus running to Taylor muttering a healing charm. "What happened Severus?" Dumbledore asked as he turned to him. "How did you know-"

"Serenity, she- she had a dream and woke up screaming and-"

Dumbledore raised a hand to silence him. "We'll discuss this later, why don't I go send an Owl to his parents. Pomfrey what happened?"

"He was up doing an essay, He went climbing up the shelves to get a book, the shelf came crashing down on him." Madam Pomfrey explained, still muttering healing charms "He's gonna be perfectly fine." Madam Pomfrey said after a long silence.

"We better get him to the infirmary."

* * *

Serenity hadn't slept all night. She stayed up watching the stars move on the ceiling. Taylor's parents had come via Floo Powder that morning and Severus finally was able to return to his office. He walked into Serenity's room, finding her staring up at the ceiling. "Serenity, we need to talk about last night."

"I'm a freak aren't I?" Severus hesitated, he moved to sit next to her stroking her hair soothingly. "I-I saw it happen, it was like I was there." She whispered leaning against him.

"You're not a freak honey, your godfather wants to see you." Serenity nodded, moving to get clothes from her wardrobe. Severus left to let her get dressed.

They hurried to Dumbledore's office early in the morning before the students would be awake. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk sipping tea. He smiled softly at Serenity as she entered the office. "Serenity, how are you doing?" He asked kindly, pushing a bowl of lemon drops in her direction.

"I saw him die." She mumbled and Dumbledore just stared at her.

"Well, he didn't, because of you. You saved him." Serenity sighed and grabbed a lemon drop. "Serenity have you had these visions before?" Severus pulled up a seat next to her.

"No, I haven't, is it normal?"

"Well seeing the future isn't exactly normal-"

"So I can turn a piece of yarn into a worm but seeing the future isn't normal-"

"Don't sass your godfather," Severus cut her off and Dumbledore just chuckled. "So much like her father isn't she," Severus muttered and Dumbledore stifled another laugh but Serenity just stared up at the both of them.

"You said my father was a bad man, I don't wanna be like him."

"Everyone has good traits dear, even if they're very deep down, It wasn't an insult," Dumbledore explained and Serenity looked apprehensive.

"But-"

"We're not having a conversation about your father." Severus interrupted.

"Severus, I'm gonna have Serenity stay here with me, Surprisingly I think Trelawney, will be most helpful, don't you," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Serenity, you know her do you not?"

Serenity scrunched up her nose, "Trelawney's a weirdo." She muttered bitterly.

* * *

AN: For some reason paragraphs keep duplicating themselves no matter how many times I delete them. If you notice a chapter has been duplicated please tell me. Others also keep deleting themselves. (Basically, tell me if something is messed up)


	10. The Forbidden Forest

Trelawney arrived in Dumbledore's office looking much like a kid on Christmas, her eyes wider than usual. "You said she's a Seer?" She asked excitedly, beaming down at a petrified Serenity.

"I said I suspected that she was, she had a vision of Taylor in the library and-"

"A vision, oh dear! Come with me to the tower! We have much to discuss!" She squealed interrupting Dumbledore and grabbed Serenity, pulling her out of the office. Serenity sent one last pleading look at Dumbledore who just looked amused at the situation.

* * *

Trelawney kept Serenity in her office into the late afternoon, telling her all about what it meant to be a Seer and about seeing leaves in tea cups and interpreting dreams. Serenity was slowly becoming more interested and accepted a few of the books Trelawney offered her.

"Now dear, this is a spectacular gift to have, tell me is anyone else in your family a Seer?' Trelawney asked as they sipped tea together and Serenity shrugged

"I wouldn't know."

Trelawney just smiled at her."Well, you'll come to me if you have any more of these visions, I'll help you interpret them alright." Serenity agreed wordlessly as she finished her tea and got up to leave. Serenity agreed wordlessly as she finished her tea and got up to leave. "Wait dear! You have to check the tea leaves!" Serenity groaned inwardly but looked down at her cup.

"I see Antlers, here I guess and that kind of looks like a Shepherd," Serenity said flipping through the book. "Antlers mean… I'm going to have an accident and the Shepherd means that…. I should avoid taking unnecessary risks at all costs." Serenity's eyes widened in fear looking up at Trelawney.

"Well dear, you better be careful, now off you go I have work to do," Trelawney said gesturing for Serenity to leave.

Serenity grabbed her books and hurried towards Hagrid's hut. She spotted him by the edge of the forest, chasing two red headed boys away from it and shouting at them. "It's a full moon tonight yer idiots! Tryna get yerselves killed!" He shouted as they ran away.

The boys sped past Serenity running towards the school. "Serenity, promise you'll never be friends with them." Hagrid panted as he walked up to her struggling to catch his breath. Serenity glanced back at the boys who were taunting some Ravenclaw girls in front of the school.

"Why not?" She asked seriously and Hagrid laughed.

"I'm just pullin yer leg, I just don't want yer getting into trouble," Serenity just giggled. "Yer dad told me what happened, that yer a hero." Hagrid continued proudly and Serenity shrugged.

"I guess, I don't wanna talk about it, it's too weird."

"Fair enough, wanna help me with something?" He asked with a toothy grin.

"Alright! What!" Serenity responded enthusiastically.

"Well, I suspect you've heard of Mooncubs, Their dung produces magic properties and Professor Sprout has asked me to collect some."

Serenity mocked vomiting and Hagrid chuckled. "Yuck. I'm not collecting poop."

"No silly, they only come out on the full moon and you're absolutely bonkers if you think I'd let yer in the forest on a full moon either way."

Serenity frowned, "Why not, what's so special about the full moon?"

"Werewolves," Hagrid whispered as he led Serenity to the back of the hut, "I just need some help making the food to lure them out, just some sugar and cinnamon cubes."

"My daddy tells me that there aren't any werewolves in the forest and that it's just propaganda."

Hagrid chuckled shaking his enormous head. "Let's get ter work."

* * *

A couple hours later Serenity and Hagrid finally finished making the cubes and Serenity went back to Severus' office for dinner keeping her head down as she walked past students. Now that she was older she was more often recognized as a First Year and it was less risky to let her walk through the school, but she still kept her head down and didn't talk to them.

She got to the office to see a plate piled high with bread, tomato soup, and some Blueberry pie. She ate the food faster than it could reappear on the plate. Severus came back hours later. "So how did it go with Trelawney?" He asked apprehensively.

"Um, she taught me how to read tea leaves and interpret dreams."

Severus just sat down next to her staying quiet for a long minute. "Well, what did the tea leaves tell you then?" He asked conversationally.

"That I'm gonna have an accident and not take any risks."

Severus just rolled his eyes. "Surprised she didn't just tell you that you were gonna die, that's her specialty."

* * *

Serenity was curled up next to the fire, a book 'Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them' in her hands. She was reading about Mooncubs. They were just about the cutest creature Serenity had ever seen and she wondered if she could get Hagrid to catch one for her to keep as a pet. She glanced up at the clock it was 9:27 surely it wasn't too late to go and ask him. From what she read Mooncubs didn't come out until Midnight, he couldn't have left yet. Severus had already retired to bed, very tired after trying to teach students a fatigue potion. Serenity grabbed her cloak and headed out the door.

Serenity walked through the hallways quietly, listening for Peeves and Filch. She snuck out the front door and then broke into a run towards Hagrid's. She pounded on the door but was greeted by silence, even Fang wasn't barking. "Must've left already." She grumbled to herself staring longingly at the forest. She spotted a light towards the edge. Eagerly she ran towards it; when she came to the edge of trees the light was already too far in to see. He couldn't have gotten far, probably only a 100 feet in.

Hesitantly Serenity walked through the trees towards where she had previously seen the light. She climbed over fallen trees and after stumbling through for what felt like a very short time she realized she was beyond lost. "Hagrid! Where are you!" She shouted running through the trees back towards where she believed she came from. The forest was so dark she couldn't see any farther than a few feet in front of her. She heard the rustling of trees behind her and spun around. "Hagrid is that-" Serenity stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a wolf sauntering towards her. "Nice puppy... " She whispered stepping back her hands up in the air. She tripped over a mossy fallen tree, falling flat on her back.

The wolf bared its teeth slowly stalking towards her. She tried to get up and slipped on the tree roots and fell forward onto her stomach. A scream echoed through the forest that nobody was around to hear as the wolf's fangs pierced Serenity's skin. She thrashed under the wolf, kicking and screaming. Her vision was blurry, her skin felt like it was burning as she stumbled to her feet, the wolf had gone, it had bitten her and ran. She let out a cry of pain leaning against the tree branch for support.

She half walked, half crawled through the forest. Holding her hand against her bleeding stomach, blood staining her clothes. "Hagrid! Help." She called weakly. Hours went by before Serenity finally managed to find her way back to Hogwarts grounds. It was pitch black, no light coming from anywhere. Her heart was racing as she snuck inside the castle. She headed back to Severus's office, he was still fast asleep in his room. Serenity had to crawl the rest of the way to her room falling to the floor in front of her bed.

She pulled off her cloak and looked down at her stomach. Blood had stained all her clothes and was still pouring from the swollen wound. It must have gotten infect, it was turning an unpleasant shade of green and had pus seeping from it. "Dad." She whispered desperately. She peeled off her bloody shirt and threw into her hamper, the leggings next after her boots. As she sat there naked she grabbed a nightgown pulling it over herself. She forced herself up and back into her dad's office to looking for a blood replenishing potion. She could feel the life slipping from her.

She looked through his vast supply of potions before finding it and chugging it down, nearly vomiting at the taste alone. She felt much better, but the bleeding had yet to stop. She grabbed another potion and poured it over her wound, crying in pain as it burned her skin but cleaned out the dirt and pus. She went to look for a potion that would stop bleeding when she saw a book on the counter, a book she hadn't touched in a year, the one she never returned to the Library. She was gonna move past it when she realized the was a wolf on the cover. A wolf that looked exactly the one who had just bitten her. A dark realization washed over her. That was no ordinary wolf, that was a werewolf.

"There has to be a potion for werewolf bites" Serenity mumbled grabbing the book. It would be possible, she'd be fine, she wouldn't even have to tell her dad she snuck out, it'd be alright. She flipped through the book finding the werewolf section. She read through it five times, hope draining from her. It said how to clean the bite, 'Powdered Silver & Dittany', However, it didn't say how to reverse the effect. Serenity searched through the potion ingredients on the shelves before finally finding the Powdered Silver and Dittany. She poured them both into a small cauldron waiting 20 minutes before reaching in and rubbing the sticky mixture onto her wound. There was a cooling sensation and then finally it stopped bleeding.

Serenity looked down at her bloody nightgown and sighed. She'd go to the library tomorrow, she'd find out how to reverse the effects. She'd be fine. She cleaned up the cauldron and ingredients, put the potions away and changed again out of her bloody clothes, burning them in the fire to destroy the evidence. She tore her dress using it as a bandage to tie around her wound incase it bled again. She finally dressed again and collapsed in her bed.

* * *

Serenity awoke the next morning, the pain was mostly gone as she sat up in her bed, she tiptoed out of her room into her dad's office, he had left for the day. Serenity took another dose of blood replenishing potion and dressed for the day in her favorite purple dress, and saddle shoes. She was a girl on a mission, she grabbed a Slytherin robe and pulled it on over her clothes and ran straight towards the library. It was mostly empty, except for a few students. Serenity recognized the two boys she had seen Hagrid chasing the day before, as well as the pink haired girl, who was sitting in the restricted section.

Serenity looked both ways before ducking into the restricted section, she looked over the books before spotting one labeled 'Lycanthropy- Everything you need to know.' on the top shelf.

"Darn it." Serenity tried jumping up to reach it but it remained high out of her reach.

"Need help shorty?" A voice said behind her, Serenity turned around to see it was none other than the pink haired girl. Wordlessly she pointed up at the book and the girl grabbed it, handing it to Serenity.

"Thanks." She mumbled shyly.

"Don't tell anyone I let a first year have a book from the restricted section alright." She said kindly before returning her own books to the shelves. She winked and then sauntered off.

"She is strange." Serenity whispered to herself before sitting at a table behind the two boys.

"Fred, I don't know what you expect to be so special about a dumb bit of parchment." One of them muttered.

"Georgie, I'm telling you, Filch wouldn't have it labeled dangerous for no reason."

A tall, handsome looking boy with a prefect badge walked up to them. "I suspect you two are behaving." He said looking pointedly at the boys.

"I solemnly swear I'm being good." Fred grinned and the prefect nodded, walking off.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," George muttered in a joking tone. The boys both started shouting excitedly and Serenity tuned them out flipping through the book.

* * *

Serenity read through the book for over an hour, desperate to find anything, she was slowly feeling more hopeless. Eventually, she got to a page labeled 'Cure' her heart sped up as she read through the page her hope grew, and then switched off like a switch. "There is no cure." She whispered to herself. Tears threatened to pour from her eyes. She threw the book back on the shelf running hastily out of the library, tears falling down her face. She pushed past students, going straight to her room where she cried for hours.

Severus returned hours later to find Serenity sat in front of the fire watching it intently. "Dad, what do you know about werewolves?" She asked as he placed a stack of papers on his desk.

"That they're vile creatures, I'd know, there was one in my class when I was not much older than you."

Serenity gulped nervously. "Vile how?"

Snape sat down next to her looking at her curiously. "He almost killed me."

Serenity's eyes widen but she stayed silent, not trusting her voice.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

Serenity got up slowly, locking herself in her room and falling asleep in her daytime clothes. Wolves and blood plaguing her dreams. She awoke to a tray with tea and donuts placed next to her bed courtesy of house elves. She sipped the tea as she watched the sun rise on her walls. When she finished her tea she looked down at the leaves. It looked kinda like an axe, she'd look it up what it meant later.

She dressed for the day and nibbled on a donut before losing herself in a book on potion making. A knock on the door eventually grabbed her attention, she opened the door to see Hagrid standing there, a smile on his face. "Renny, I'm er goin' to Hogsmeade, yer dad said yer could come." Serenity wanted to say no, she wanted to hide in her room forever.

"I'll grab my coat."

* * *

Serenity followed Hagrid around Hogsmeade, noticeably silent. "Yer gonna tell me why ther hippogriff got yer tongue."

Serenity shrugged "Just tired I suppose."

"Well alright, yer ter wait right 'ere I 'er got an order ter pick up in ther Hog's Head." Serenity nodded, taking a seat on a nearby bench. She watched Hagrid disappear into the tavern, she shivered from the cold air.

"You there," A large, terrifying looking man smiled as he strode towards Serenity, "I believe, I could be of help to you." Serenity noticed his pointed teeth and yellow nails and slid farther away from him. "What's your name?" He asked and Serenity frowned,

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"I'm Fenrir, now if you tell me your name, we won't be strangers." He said kindly and Serenity looked towards where Hagrid has disappeared before answering.

"I'm Serenity, and how could you help me?"

"You were bitten, were you not?" He asked, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

Serenity froze and glanced up at him. "How'd you know?"

He sat next to her smiling in what was probably an attempt of a kindness, but it was completely terrifying. "Friends in the forest, I believe I can help you get rid of your problem."

Serenity lit up, eyes widening. "How, what, I'll do anything?" He glanced back at the Tavern. Hagrid was exiting.

"I have my ways. You'll meet me outside the castle at midnight, yeah?" He asked and Serenity nodded. He smirked then walked off before Hagrid could return. Serenity felt hopeful once more. She smiled the rest of the time in Hogsmeade.

* * *

That night Serenity once again snuck out of her room, out the front door and towards the gates of Hogwarts. She saw the man from Hogsmeade standing there waiting. Serenity broke out into a run towards him and slipped her small body through the gates. "Hey, I-" Two strong arms came out of the darkness and wrapped around Serenity from behind her. She screamed as she tried to break out free.

Fenrir forced a bag over her face, "Niklaus, let's get her out of here," Serenity kept screaming, shouting for Hagrid, for Dumbledore and her dad. Nobody heard her screams, they were all safe and asleep inside the castle.

Serenity, a young, innocent, and trusting ten-year-old girl had just seen the last of Hogwarts.

* * *

AN: The deleting a duplicating thing keeps happening. If anyone knows how to fix it lemme know!


	11. A New Home

Serenity screamed, thrashing as she tried to break free. Fenrir cast a silencing spell and they apparated, Serenity nearly threw up due to the way it made her feel. They dragged her in a small secluded cluster of mobile houses and Niklaus threw Serenity into one of them and locked it tight.

"When you relax, we can talk!" Niklaus shouted.

Serenity pulled the bag off her head and looked around the house, the paint on the walls was peeling off, there was a layer of mold around the ceiling and stained carpet. She jumped up running to the door slamming against it.

"Let me out freak! My daddy will kill you!"

Hours passed, Serenity screamed until her throat felt raw and she slid to the floor shaking with silent sobs.

* * *

Severus slept in, he woke with a start, a sinking feeling in his chest. He ran to Serenity's room to find it empty. She had to be with Hagrid. He continued getting ready and left to teach his class. But the feeling in his chest wouldn't go away, he had felt this before, on Halloween night, when he just knew something had gone wrong with Lily. He decided he would check after class during the break, He'd go to Hagrid's and find Serenity on the floor, playing with Fang, everything would be okay.

* * *

The house grew darker and Serenity went to peek out the window, she saw Fenrir, he was talking to a group of people and several children. One of them spotted her and pointed in her direction. Fenrir spun around and stalked towards the house. Serenity ducked and ran to hide in the corner behind a shelf. Serenity crossed her arms and glared at him

"Are you ready to talk girl?" He asked entering the house, teeth bared. Serenity nodded peeking out at him. "Lovely," He sat down at the kitchen table and gestured for Serenity to join him. "Honey, I don't bite."

"You're the werewolf who bit me. Aren't you?"

"No."

Serenity apprehensively sat down across from him staring into his eyes, a fierce look on her face. "I wanna go home."

He sneered at her, "You wanna go back to that place, that place will never be home to you now."

He got up and leaned down over Serenity trapping her. "I don't know who your daddy is, and frankly I don't care. You think he would want to find you? With what you are now."

Serenity took a deep breath, "He's my dad."

"All these kids here, they've been abandoned by their parents, I saw you, and I didn't want to subject you to that. I only wanted to help. Tell me, dear, what does your father think of werewolves?" Fenrir asked in what must've been an attempt at a friendly tone.

"That they're vile," Serenity whispered to herself. She felt her blood run cold, her heart beat frantically in her chest. Her dad would hate her, he made it perfectly clear he hated them. Tears spilled from Serenity's eyes and she pulled her knees up to her chest ducking her head down "He's… not even my real dad, though, he-he's my uncle but-"

"See girl, that's even a less reason to keep you. He would've found out what you were and thrown you to the curb. You never would get to go Hogwarts-"

"What do you mean I can't go to Hogwarts?" Serenity interrupted, feeling liked her whole world had come crashing down.

"Oh honey, you know they don't accept werewolves. Don't you?" He asked airily.

"Well, maybe I won't be a werewolf, maybe I'll-"

"You were bitten, girl. The next full moon… you'll see." He put a hand on Serenity's shoulder to soothe her and she shook it off.

"If I don't go to Hogwarts, how will I learn magic?"

Fenrir just smiled sadistically. "We have people of our own kind here, they'll teach you, you don't wanna associate yourself with so called 'normal wizards' they'll discriminate against you, they'll see you as less. We can even give you a wand right away."

Serenity's mind raced a mile a minute as she tried to process this. "Why do they think we're less?"

Fenrir paused for a moment, before uttering a response. "Because, we're strong, smarter and better. They fear us...as they should."

Serenity frowned, "But, I- How could I- I wouldn't hurt anyone."

"On the full moon, it's not your choice," Fenrir explained and Serenity knew he was right, she read about werewolves, she knew they were dangerous.

"You'll have friends here, a new family. I promise you'll like it." Serenity paused before, realizing she'd never see her dad again. She wouldn't see Draco again… She wanted to break out into tears once more but blinked them back. "Would you like to get a wand?" Fenrir gestured to the door and Serenity stood up.

"I'm not old enough for a wand. I'm 10."

Fenrir unlocked the door and walked out, Serenity following him.

"Then how were you at Hogwarts."

"I was visiting with my uncle, I normally stay with-" Serenity began lying but Fenrir cut her off, bored already.

"You're old enough here."

* * *

Severus ultimately got out of classes, he rushed towards Hagrid's and pounded on the door. "Severus, good ter see yer lad, did yer-"

"Is Serenity here?"

"No,"Hagrid's face whitened and he shook his gigantic head.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Yesterday, remember I took 'er to Hogsmeade." Severus left Hagrid standing there as he sprinted back to the Castle. She was with Trelawney, talking about tea leaves. She was okay. She couldn't leave Hogwarts, she wouldn't.

She wasn't with Trelawney, She wasn't with Flitwick, not McGonagall, not Professor Sprout, Not even Madam Pomfrey. He asked every Prefect, every Head Boy & Girl, no one had seen her. Hagrid searched the forest. Dumbledore triple checked classrooms Severus didn't know existed. Severus searched Hogsmeade. He in paced in Dumbledore's office as they hypothesized where she could be. "I don't understand, where would she go-" Then it dawned on him. "The only other place she'd go would be-"

"Feel free to use my fireplace, I believe you'll be able to get to the Malfoy's."

In a burst of green flames, Severus entered Malfoy Manor. He was greeted by an agitated looking Narcissa.

"Narcissa," He coughed moving out of the fireplace. "Serenity-tell me she's here."

Narcissa shook her head looking puzzled. "What's going on?"

"She's missing. Nobody can find her, I thought maybe she came here." Narcissa looked ready to fall over and she grasped a table to steady herself.

"Draco! Come here!"

Draco bounded down the stairs, looking delighted to see Severus. "Is Serenity with you?" He asked excitably.

"She's missing Draco, when did you see her last?"

"I haven't seen her since Christmas, is she okay?"Draco's lip quivered and Narcissa pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sure she- I must go." Severus stepped in the fireplace and went straight back to Dumbledore's office feeling like his world was tumbling down around him.

* * *

Draco cried as Narcissa revealed that Serenity was missing. When she said she didn't know if she was okay he asked to be excused and fled to his room to look at the last letter he was going to send her, the one he wished he remembered to finish.

Dear Renny,

I really miss you too, I can't wait to see you again. I asked my mom about the forbidden forest. She told me we aren't to go there. Daddy mentioned that I could go to Durmstrang, I told him I wanted to go to Hogwarts with you. Momma didn't want me to go somewhere that far away either

Draco never finished the letter, he just stared at it for what felt like hours. Pleading to God that his best friend would be okay.

* * *

Serenity followed Fenrir into another mobile house, the other children there gawked at Serenity curiously. One older boy smiled kindly at her. Fenrir entered the house and grabbed a box off a shelf. Serenity looked at it to see it was full of wands.

"Why don't you pick one?"

"Alright…" Serenity examined them for a moment before selecting one. It was pretty long and seemed to be yew wood. It gave a pitiful spark and Serenity went to look through the others but Fenrir put the box away.

"That'll do won't it."

Serenity nodded meekly, she knew the wand was supposed to choose the Witch and this wand clearly didn't fancy her.

Fenrir led her back outside to the group of children, "You be nice to Serenity now." He mocked before walking off. Serenity looked at them all before sitting on the ground and staring at her new wand. She'd been waiting to get one for years and this one didn't feel right.

"I think that one has a Unicorn Tail Hair core." The older boy who had previously smiled at Serenity said as he sat down next to her.

"I don't think it likes me." Serenity murmured in reference to the wand. The boy just smiled shaking his head.

"A wand is only as good as the witch who wields it, you'll get used to it." He gave Serenity a reassuring pat on the shoulder and Serenity flinched away from him. "Who are you, what's your name?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I'm Marook, honored to meet you-"

"Serenity, My name's Serenity."

"Serenity," Marrok smiled down at her brushing his dark hair out of his face. He was rather handsome, defined jaw, dark skin, hazel eyes but he still made Serenity nervous.

"We're not allowed to leave are we?" Serenity asked glancing around, there seems to be a transparent wall surrounding all the mobile houses.

"Well, no you're not when you've been here a while and you're older they may send you out on missions or something," Marook explained and Serenity sighed.

"How long you been here Marook?"

He thought for a moment, "I was three, I think."

Serenity's eyes widened, "Well how old are you now?"

"Nineteen."

"Oh, would… would I be able to write to my friend, Draco?"

Marook shifted awkwardly, "Draco who?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Marook looked mildly impressed. "Are you a pureblood? Must be if you know the Malfoy's."

"Um, I'm Pure-blood. Does that matter here?" Serenity lied, although she didn't know why. "S'long as you aren't muggle born. You're fine." He said soothingly.

"Oh…"

"Well, is Draco your boyfriend?" Marook teased and Serenity flushed.

"No-I- He's my friend-just, my friend." Marook chuckled as Serenity continued to ramble on justifying the fact she and Draco were only friends.

"All right, I believe you," He stood up and offered a hand to Serenity to help her up, "Want some food." Serenity's stomach chose that second to make a sound that mirrored a dying whale.

"Yes, please."

Serenity followed Marook to a picnic table, piled high with food. She grabbed a bread roll and munched on it as Marook quite messily ate a rather raw looking burger.

"Serenity, I see you've met Marook," Fenrir, sat down next to Serenity and involuntarily she slid away. "Did you get-"

"I'll get it." Marook interrupted. Serenity glanced between the two men and tried to shrink in her seat.

"All right, and introduce her to everyone else alright, I got an...errand to run." Fenrir grabbed a burger and walked off through the transparent wall, Serenity looked at longingly.

"You'll turn into a crisp, only he and Niklaus can get through." Serenity pouted at Marook as he said this and continued picking at the bread.

After they ate Marook directed Serenity to the other kids and few adults. There were four boys and one other girl and a couple of older men. Serenity took quick notice of the lack of girls. "Most girls don't survive the transition," Marook stated as if he had read her mind. "So you're pretty extraordinary."

"More like most girls don't survive Fenrir." Niklaus grinned and Marook shook his head.

"What does he mean?" Serenity questioned innocently.

"Nothing. This is Lester." Marook said quickly gesturing a scrawny looking blond boy who looked to be about 12, "That's Russell and Randy," He pointed over Lester's head to two other boys, Russell looked to be about 8 and Randy must've been 15ish. Marook pointed out another boy called Bennie, he was the same age as Serenity, he was rather round looking and then to a girl even younger than Serenity, she was pretty, golden hair and warm brown eyes. The all greeted Serenity kindly, except for Randy he seemed rather moody.

"There's a spare cot in your house right?" Nikaus asked Marook who nodded.

"You'll be sleeping in my house," He pointed over his shoulder to a shabby looking trailer. "Lester sleeps there too, sound good?"

Serenity nodded.

"I'll show you," Lester said excitably but Marook held up a hand and led Serenity himself towards the house. She climbed in after him and he shut the door and he motioned to a handful of cots pushed against a wall. It was messy, Serenity could tell boys lived there. There was an owl flying freely in circles, piles of parchment on an old table with some books and a quill. There were a sink and fridge but that was really it other than a chest of drawers. It was dark due to lack of windows. There was a door in the back the must've led to a bathroom.

"Serenity, I need a favor." He rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a needle and small bottle.

"What kinda favor? And you never answered my question can I write Draco?"

Marook paused for a moment. "If you do me this favor, I just need you to prick your finger, and get a little blood in this bottle."

The only thing on her mind was Draco, "Anything." She took the needle and pricked her finger, a drop of blood fell from her finger. She held her finger over the bottle and another two drops fell in. Marook sealed the bottle and tucked in his pocket.

He grabbed a quill and parchment off a table and handed it to Serenity.

"I'll have to approve it before it's sent. You can't tell him where you are, or what's happened just tell him goodbye, you won't be able to send another. It's better if they think you're gone for good." Serenity begrudgingly accepted and sat at the table scribbling down words. Marook stood over her watching her. He rubbed her shoulders soothingly as she cried trying to get the words out.

Draco, I can't say much, I'm sorry I left you. But don't try to find me please, Tell my dad not to either, It'll be better that way. I'm never gonna be able to see you again. I'm sorry. I love you so much, you're my bestest friend in the whole world. Tell my dad I'm sorry. Tell him I'm okay. I won't be able to go to Hogwarts anymore… So I… I'm sorry Draco. I hope you can forgive me. But you're gonna do great at Hogwarts, you'll get to be in Slytherin and you'll make your family really proud, I'd be proud too if I was there. I'm sorry that we'll never be on the Quidditch team together, I know you'll be a great Wizard. I just won't be there to see you do it… Thank Hagrid for me, tell him how much I cherished spending my days in his cabin, you'll like him when you meet him. Thank McGonagall for teaching me to read and write… I'd write them myself but I can't… I… I messed up… I couldn't face them now… Goodbye, Draco. Promise you won't forget me. I know I won't forget you. Don't bother writing back I won't get it. I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Love Serenity S.

Tears streamed down Serenity's face and they stained the parchment, smudging some of the words. Marook gave Serenity a sad smile as he took the letter and glanced over it.

"Sure he's not your boyfriend?" He teased trying to ease the tension. He rolled up the parchment as he walked over the Owl, he tied it to its leg and opened the door, Serenity watched it fly away. She broke down falling to the floor, tears streaming down her face.

"I want my dad." She whimpered. Marook hesitated before sitting down next to her and pulling her into his arms, hugging her tightly as she cried out.


	12. The Lost Little Girl

A week went by, Nobody had given up their search for Serenity. But everyone was feeling hopeless. Draco had locked himself and his room and wasn't talking to anyone, he only ate when Narcissa force fed him and appeared to have gone mute. A hoot from Draco's window grabbed his attention he saw the owl and held out his arm, the owl landed on him and he pulled off the parchment. The owl flew off happily and Draco watched it disappear. He unrolled the parchment and felt his heart drop to his stomach as he read it. "Mom! Serenity wrote me!" He shouted running out of his room and down the stairs two steps at a time.

Narcissa jumped up and grabbed the letter from Draco's hand reading over it. Her heart pounding. "Draco, I'm gonna take this to Severus, I-"

"I'm coming! It's my letter!" He protested Narcissa nodded and grabbed his hand and led him out to the front door and down past the gate.

"Dobby! Tell Lucius we're going out. Send an Owl to Severus, Tell him we're on the way!" She called as she held out her wand arm, the Knight Bus pulled to a stop in front of them. "Hogsmeade." She instructed as she and Draco boarded. She dropped a Galleon in the driver's hand carelessly.

"Momma, are we gonna find her?" Narcissa didn't answer.

Narcissa and Draco arrived in Hogsmeade, Draco was still clutching desperately to the letter. "Mother-" Severus hurried towards them, and Draco fell silent as he ran into Severus' arms. "Renny-sent-she said she's going away forever." He sobbed and Severus saw the letter in Draco's hand and seized it. He read over it and blinked back tears to keep a straight face.

"Draco. Is that all she sent?"

"Yes. I don't know where she'd go, What could she have done that she thought was so bad?" Narcissa answered for him.

"She couldn't have done- This is definitely her writing, I'd recognize it anywhere. She couldn't have gotten far. She has no money, she doesn't have a broom-"

"The school brooms Severus. Do you think she'd take one?" Narcissa interrupted and Severus considered the idea.

"Maybe. Why don't we apparate to the gate? We'll talk to Dumbledore and have an elf check the sheds."

Severus disappeared with a crack, Narcissa grabbed Draco's arm and apparated to the castle gate, Draco fell to the ground vomiting profusely.

"Draco, relax." Narcissa chided. Draco wiped his mouth and scrambled to his feet. He looked at the castle in amazement as they all walked through the gates. Sadness washed over him as he remembered his first time seeing Hogwarts was supposed to be with Serenity. They entered the castle and Draco craned his head around looking at everything he possibly could.

"Severus anything?" McGonagall sped up to greet them.

"She sent Draco a letter, and Narcissa suggested the idea that she may have taken one of the school brooms."

"Nymphadora! Come here." McGonagall shouted as Tonks walked past. Tonks walked over looking at Draco and Narcissa with disgust. Narcissa stared back with equal distaste. Draco, however, hadn't a clue who this girl was. "Nymphadora, would you please go with one of the boys to check the sheds and make sure all the school brooms are there?"

Tonks broke her gaze from Narcissa to face McGonagall. "Why me?"

"I'll give you a two-day extension on your Transfiguration essay."

"You know Minnie, I suddenly feel like checking the school sheds." Tonks grinned then sauntered off shouting for a 'Weasley'

Narcissa looked at her niece with disdain as she took in her Hufflepuff robes and vibrant pink hair.

"Mom, who's that?" Draco asked.

"Your cousin."

"I have a cousin?" Draco was completely bewildered as he looked back at Tonks.

"Dumbledore had to go out Severus, why don't we go to my office."

The four of them walked to McGonagall's office, Draco trailed behind looking at the pink-haired Hufflepuff.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you excited to go to Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked conversationally as they sat down in her office.

"Yeah… But I was excited to be here with Serenity." Draco mumbled slumping in his seat.

"Draco, did you just get that owl today?" Severus asked to change the subject.

"Yes."

Severus paced the office muttering to himself. "That may not mean anything, she could be miles away." Narcissa reached over to try to soothe him but he recoiled.

"Or she could be a few towns over, thinking her whole life is over because she accidentally broke something. Kids run away all the time, Bellatrix did a dozen times."

McGonagall made a face of disgust at the mention of Bellatrix's name but stayed silent.

"Would she be with Aunt Bellatrix?" Draco asked innocently.

"Your Aunt is in Azkaban Draco." Narcissa snapped and then froze at the look of horror on Draco's face.

"What-why, she wouldn't-"

"Draco, we'll talk about this later." Draco stared at Narcissa silently tears brimming around his eyes.

"Hey! All the brooms were there." Tonks said walking into the office not looking at Narcissa and Draco. Severus cursed slamming his fist on the desk.

"What's going on Professor?"

"Someone's gone missing?" McGonagall sighed and Tonks frowned.

"Who?"

"My niece." Severus interrupted. Narcissa paused as she stared at Severus, he hadn't referred to Serenity as his niece in years.

"What does she look like, maybe I've seen her?" Tonks asked sincerely. McGonagall rummaged through her desk before pulling out a picture of Serenity from her 10th birthday.

"She was in the Library the other day, and I also saw her running through the hallways a week or so ago," Tonks explained and Severus swallowed nervously.

"Did she-was there anything?" Severus asked desperately.

"She was in the restricted section. But that was the only thing notable."

"Thank you Nymphadora, you may return to class," McGonagall stood up and Tonks walked out muttering under her breath. "Severus, I have a class to get to-"

"Alright, I'm gonna speak to Hagrid, see if he can go search for her." Severus interrupted and McGonagall nodded solemnly walking out of the room.

"We're gonna go home, But if we hear anything we'll send an Owl." Narcissa stood up grabbing Draco's hand. Severus bid them a goodbye and watched them walk away.

* * *

Hagrid had taken it worse than anyone else if that was possible. He was constantly blubbering and he cried enough to water all his plants with his tears.

"Hagrid, I think you should search Hogsmeade again, perhaps she's hiding in a cave that we missed," Dumbledore suggested and Hagrid lit up hopefully.

* * *

Fenrir examined the blood and smirked, "Niklaus will duplicate it, we'll smear it in a cave outside that wretched school, let them think an animal got her."

Nikaus smirked as he grabbed the bottle from Fenrir. "Sir, I thought you were going for those children of the blood traitor Weasley's." Fenrir shrugged.

"They weren't in the forest as I expected, but she was there all the same. Besides you know how wolves are the first time you set them loose. I'm sure he didn't even know who he was biting."

Niklaus nodded, then took the blood and apparated to Hogsmeade. He wandered over to an abandoned cave, he took out his wand, creating slash marks on the wall to resemble an animal attack. He poured the blood out muttering, "Geminio." as the blood hit the ground it grew and created a small pool of blood on the ground. After scooping some back into the bottle he apparated back to Fenrir.

* * *

Hagrid approached the cave, the smell of blood greeted him immediately. He stopped in his tracks, reaching down to see that it was cold. He looked around and spotted the deep gashes on the wall and swallowed. Couldn't be Serenity, It couldn't. He collected some blood in a jar, for Dumbledore to examine later. He checked the rest of the caves, then through the woods, shouting Serenity's name.

Running back to Hogwarts, the jar of blood clutched in his hand. He pushed past students as he made his was straight to Dumbledore, Snape was there too. "I found blood, in one of ther caves. I doubt it's hers."

Dumbledore took the jar and stared at it. "Severus, you're the closest blood relative-"

"Alright."

"A little will do Severus." Severus took out his wand making a deep cut on his wrist, letting the blood drip on the tray.

"What'cha doin'?" Hagrid asked curiously.

"If the blood mixes, it's hers… It's a way to check family ties." Severus explained irritably. Dumbledore poured some blood from the jar, murmuring a spell in a language Severus and Hagrid didn't know. The blood glowed and slithered together. It meshed easily and a strangled sound came from Severus.

Hagrid stuttered, "Doesn't mean she' dead it er-"

Severus fled from the room and Dumbledore sat down staring at the blood.

"Hagrid, was there a sign of a struggle?"

"Some er, gashes on ther walls. No sign of her."

Dumbledore swallowed, "Hagrid, I do believe there's a chance, but…. A slim one at that. But nothing will stop Severus from assuming the worse. I mean with Peter Pettigrew all they found was his finger, You check carefully alright."

Hagrid broke out into sobs, tears falling from his eyes. He fell to the floor and the ground shook.

"Do yer think someone found out she was Black's. Think they wanted revenge?" Hagrid sobbed and Dumbledore froze looking curiously at Hagrid, amazed he had thought of something he hadn't considered.

"I daresay, you have a fair point."

Severus listened from the hall, crying as the realization Hagrid was right hit him.

* * *

Inside Malfoy Manor, Narcissa flew into the wall as a hex hit her. Hands around her throat dangling her in midair. "Who'd you tell! Who knew?" Severus snarled as he threw her to ground.

"Severus-what- what's wrong with you."

"Someone killed her. Is that what you wanted? Someone, to kill her? Couldn't have a half-blood in your pure little family tree could you?" He shouted. Narcissa coughed, clutching her now bruised throat.

"Dead?" Narcissa coughed tears brimmed her eyes. Severus recoiled looking horror struck. "Serenity's dead?" Narcissa gasped, tears fell down her face.

"I-you didn't-fuck." Severus grabbed Narcissa's hand pulling her up. "Obliviate."

Narcissa blinked a few times before smiling kindly at Severus. "When did you get here?"

"Serenity, she's gone." He said coldly and Narcissa gasped. "She went to live with some of my distant family, she hated me and Hogwarts and wanted a fresh start. She doesn't want to talk to him or me ever again. Tell him that's why she ran away."

"Severus-" She cried but Severus disappeared with a loud crack, arriving in Hogsmeade.

Severus' head was spinning, he just attacked his friend. He blinked back tears as he tried to wrap his head around everything. He hated himself, wishing he could just go back to two weeks ago when everything was alright. He stumbled into the Hogs Head. Dumbledore was sat at the bar and appeared to be arguing with the man behind the bar.

"I don't think you should've attacked Narcissa. Although that was quite the creative lie you told her." Dumbledore said as he turned to face him.

"She could still be alive," Aberforth said, Dumbledore just gazed at him shaking his head.

"I inspected the cave, there was a lot of blood."

"It's extremely unlikely," Snape replied coldly, He knew in his heart she was wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to hurt someone, but he couldn't. He couldn't even bring himself to feel anything he felt empty. His little girl was gone.


	13. The Compound

Serenity had been at the 'Compound' as Lester called it for a week. She hadn't spoken much to anyway she took to sitting at the back of a mobile house and throwing rocks at the transparent wall that surrounded her new prison. She watched the wall spark slightly and spit the rocks back at her.

"Serenity?" Marook called as he approached her. "

Hello." There was a robotic tone in her voice as she answered him.

"So you must be a pretty pathetic witch?" He taunted sitting next to her. She stared at him, taken aback. He grabbed a rock throwing it at the wall. "You know this isn't much fun, but if it's what you wanna do I'm not stopping you."

"I'm not pathetic!" Serenity exclaimed, Marook chuckled and gestured to the wand, lying on the ground next to her.

"Had that thing a week, you still haven't tried to use it." Serenity frowned at the wand as if it had offended her.

"It doesn't feel right. Besides I'm not really interested in wand waving magic, I like astronomy, divination, and potions." Serenity explained and Marook just stared at her. Something seemed to have severely upset him with that statement but he brushed it off.

"Those things aren't really magic, and divination? Only interesting if you're a seer." Marook picked up another rock throwing it at the wall.

"Well, I know some transfiguration, I almost did the worm to yarn thing."

"Worm to yarn thing. Good English. But hey if you wanna do more of your magic we have some books in one of the trailers, maybe find one you like or I could teach you some real magic."

Serenity looked at him curiously, "Could I do both?" Marook nodded

"We'll start with history."

"You just said you were teaching me real magic."

"Well, I'm supposed to teach you the history of our people first."

"Our people?"

"Werewolves."

"Oh,"Serenity shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I'll give a brief rundown, it might help you understand why you're here. For centuries, witches and wizards have hunted werewolves to near extinction, In the ministry… They tried to create this Werewolf Registry if you ask me it was just because they wanted to make it easier to track and kill us. They had this code of conduct they wanted us all to sign, only very few stupid ones signed it. Telling anyone one not like us is a death wish."

Marook stole a glance at serenity. She had a stoic look on her face, she stared forward into the deep woods surround the compound.

"Still listening." She mumbled.

"Okay, well the Ministry has always been trying to fuck with us," Serenity looked shocked at his use of the F-word, "We have been shunted between the Beast and Being divisions of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures for years, They struggle to decide whether we should be given the same rights as humans."

Serenity made an unintelligible sound and moved closer to Marook. "Would they try to kill me?"

"Killed my sister," Marook said bluntly and Serenity reached over to hug him, he shifted away but smiled all the same.

"Do you know who killed your sister?"

Marook nodded, scowling. "Alastor Moody, He was an Auror, I'll get my revenge on him, though. I swear it. She was out on a full moon, hadn't even phased yet, but the signs were there… He tried to just capture her, she tried to escape… So he killed her. I got a piece of his nose, though, but I got knocked out, suppose he thought I was dead too, just left me there lying next to my sister. Hope you never meet him. Anyway, as I was saying," Marook went on to tell her about all the Werewolves that had been killed by humans and the oppression, He told her about a book written by Professor Emerett Picardy, he had written a whole book explaining why all werewolves deserved to die.

Serenity was angry, no longer about being trapped here, angry that such people in the world existed. She cursed the idea of ever seeing regular wizards again. Marook eventually took Serenity back to his trailer and pulled an array of books out of a drawer. Lester smiled at Serenity as she walked past. She was too angry to notice him. Marook laid the books in front of her.

"What's your favorite magic?" Lester asked, sitting at the table next to Serenity. She recoiled from him.

"Potions."

"I fancy the Dark arts myself, course they haven't taught me much yet, But they will, they teach it all to us when we turn 13."

Serenity gave a curt nod as she looked over the books. A worn book on Divination and Tea Leaf Reading were buried under the pile. She took them and a book on charms.

"You read the psychic books on your own, I can teach you a few spells," Marook said uncomfortably. Serenity just nodded, she spotted a book on Animagi and picked it up curiously, McGonagall was an animagus, Serenity remembered when she found out, she was chasing a cat around the castle over the summer when it morphed into an amused McGonagall. She shook the memory from her head before taking that book as well.

Marook laid a feather in front of Serenity. "We're gonna try a levitating spell."

* * *

Serenity had been at compound almost a month, she awoke and rolled over to see Lester, fast asleep on the cot across from hers. She felt sick, weak and like she was gonna faint. She forced herself up and out of the trailer to see Bennie, Niklaus, and Marook sitting there. She sat next to Marook out of habit.

"Your first full moon tonight." Bennie sneered.

"Suppose that's why I feel like death," Serenity said and frowned.

Marook was reading 'The Daily Prophet' muttering under his breath about something. Serenity saw the date in the corner and felt her heart stop. March 18th, her 11th birthday. "Is that today's paper?"

Marook nodding not turning to her. "Why'd you ask, no use reading an old paper."

Serenity shifted in her seat. "My birthday is all." Niklaus shrugged at this fact but Bennie was kind enough to mutter a 'Happy Birthday' Marook just smiled as if he knew something nobody else did. "Come with me." He said then lead Serenity into another trailer that she'd yet to be in. They tiptoed past a sleeping Russell, Anna, and Randy. Marook searched through what looked like a safe for a moment before pulling out a silver bracelet.

"Picked this up once while out on a raid, was gonna give it to someone else, turned out to be a right git." He whispered to Serenity who stifled a giggle. "Now it's yours, be sure to take it off tonight before- well you know." He fastened the bracelet to Serenity's wrist. It was a simple chain with purple crystals hanging from it but was much too large for Serenity's tiny wrist. "Happy Birthday."

* * *

Unbeknown to Serenity, Draco was crying over the present he had intended to give her and

Severus was keeping a cool, emotionless facade, although he did cry that morning. He considered giving Narcissa her memory's back, he knew what he did was wrong, but he didn't want to admit to her that his little girl was dead. Because he knew clear as day that it was his fault. He had examined the cave, he saw the blood, he knew that even if she escaped that cave she would've bled out. He didn't want Narcissa or Draco to blame him for letting her escape. He had already blamed himself enough.

* * *

As it grew dark Serenity watched Niklaus one by one lead the children out past the barrier to the woods. "Good luck!" Anna called at Serenity as she left with Niklaus. He sneered as he grabbed Serenity's arm pulling her through the transparent wall. He dragged her to a section of the woods that was barren of trees.

"You'll be trapped here tonight. Just to make sure you don't hurt anyone." Lazily he waved his wand and a red misty wall surrounded them both. He snatched Serenity's wand. Then walked through the mist. Serenity went to touch it, it was hard as cement.

20 minutes went by, Serenity felt her bones begin to crack, She screamed falling to the ground. Her teeth and nails extended, fur sprouted from her body. Screams came from her that could not be heard from beyond the mist. Perhaps that was a good thing, those screams could plague someone's nightmares for years.

She awoke the next morning disoriented, and lost of where she was. Deep slashes on her arms and legs that were bleeding profusely. A purple cloak laid on the ground beside her. She felt sicker than she ever had felt in her life. Every bone in her body ached. Every sound was too harsh and made her head spin. She remembered the similar feeling from when she and Draco accidentally drank Fire-Whiskey, only this was worse, much worse.

* * *

It was September 1st, upon finding out the date Serenity locked herself in a trailer, She was clutching her wand staring at it. "I should be at Hogwarts, I should be taking the train, doing the boat ride Hagrid always told me about, I should be getting sorted into Slytherin, I should be making friends, getting a dorm outside my dad's office. I shouldn't be here." She repeated to herself over and over again.

Nobody else seemed offended by the date. They went on with their days, Niklaus and Fenrir were even here, drinking and muttering about something. Marook was teaching Magic to all the kids, all the kids except Serenity who asked to be excused. Mourning for the Hogwarts experience she would never get. She traced with her wand the silver scars running down her arms and legs, scars she desperately tried to hide even though everyone else had them as well.

"Serenity?" Lester called as he entered the trailer, "You alright?"

Serenity sniffed, "I just, I miss my dad."

Lester shrugged awkwardly patting her shoulder. "Well, Bennie's saying you're hiding in here because you can't do the Bombarda spell." Lester chuckled as Serenity frowned and clutched her wand, running outside.

"Hey, Bennie!" She called getting his attention. "Bombrada!" She shouted pointing her wand at the chair he was sitting on. It exploded sending Bennie flying through the air and landing on the ground in a heap.

"There's not a spell she can't do," Marook said proudly. Fenrir glanced at her approvingly.

"Serenity, Marook was going to look through the woods to look for some potion ingredients, I understand that you read One Thousand Herbs and Fungi, I believe you'll be able to help him identify certain plants," Niklaus said and Serenity beamed nodding vigorously. "

Plants out there are pretty cool, I'm not any good at finding them but there are, loads of 'em. Fenrir says that-" Lester rambled on.

"Fenrir says that you better get going." Fenrir snapped at Serenity and she sped off after Marook. Lester ran off to practice a new spell. Marook stepped slowly through the transparent wall and beckoned Serenity to follow him. "There are some Hyena trees around here, we're gonna teach you to lot how to make a laughing potion."

"I already know how to do that." Serenity boasted. Marrok rolled his eyes.

"Well, then you can help me. Or you can make something you don't know on your own." Serenity decided she'd do both. They found the tree and after putting on a pair of gloves Marook collected the leaves.

They collected other things as well, fairy eggs, they even ripped a few quills off an unsuspecting porcupine. Plus loads of other leaves and plants.

"Feels nice to be out of there." Serenity admitted as they headed back. Marook didn't comment as they walked in.

Serenity made a rather impressive Wide Eye Potion. But longed to be back in the woods hunting for more ingredients. Anywhere would be better than here.

* * *

Another year went by with Serenity at the compound. She got used to it ultimately. Niklaus and Marook taught them magic and everything. But Serenity knew they weren't the best teachers. She took to reading books and teaching herself by trial and error. But teaching herself got harder as the magic became more complex, she had to start relying on Marook eventually but she was determined to be as good as she always promised her father she would be.

She had gotten up to the ability of a second-year level wizard in all things but Potions, there she was an advanced learner. She took to it like ants to cauldron cakes. She even learned different ways to create potions more efficiently by adding different ingredients or crushing instead of cutting. She was slowly learning to channel her Seer abilities but never told anyone about them, she read her tea leaves in secret and learned to put a silencing charm around her cot in case she woke up shouting.

She had been trying to channel and see Draco's first day at Hogwarts, praying it would go well for him. Hating that she couldn't be there herself, but she knew now how they'd treat her if she went back. She knew better than to associate with non-werewolves. Fenrir often informed them of all the awful things normal witches and wizards did to their kind.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was positively beaming as he made his way through platform 9 ¾, He was welcomed by Crabbe, and Theodore Nott.

"Malfoy! Did you hear? Harry Potter, the boy who lived is here." Crabbe said in astonishment. Draco stiffened giving a curt nod.

"You'll do good to be friends with him," Lucius demanded. Lucius gave him a short goodbye before walking off the platform.

Narcissa discreetly pulled Draco to the side. "Are you ready?"

"I should be here with Serenity."

Narcissa hugged Draco softly. "You'll make new friends, go meet that Potter boy alright. Be nice. Be careful who you associate with and write me twice a week." She gave Draco a kiss on the forehead and sent him off waving sadly as he boarded the train.

Crabbe introduced Draco to Goyle and a few other kids he had yet to meet. They talked in their compartment for a while talking about the houses the wanted to be sorted into.

"I've seen Hogwarts before, went there with my Mother, it's rather impressive," Draco said proudly. Goyle went to respond but the compartment door flew open to reveal a round looking boy with blond hair.

"Have-have you seen a toad?" He stuttered and Goyle snickered.

"Sure you didn't eat him? We ain't seen no toad but if we do we'll be sure to throw it out the window." The blond boy hurried off looking mortified.

"Hey, why don't we find that Potter kid?" Crabbe asked and Draco nodded as he stood up. Goyle got up to follow him they wandered through the train glimpsing into the compartments. They came across an apartment with a red-haired boy and a boy with black messy hair. Draco recognized the boy to be a Weasley and stuck up his nose at him.

"So, you're Harry Potter, at least that's what I've heard, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco stuck out his hand expectantly but Harry just stared at it.

"Yes I'm Harry, this is Ron." Ron was glaring at Draco, Draco glared back and Goyle cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"Got something to say, Weasel, my father told me all about your family." Draco sneered at him.

"My father has told me about yours," Ron said casually, but seem a little taken aback by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Filthy blood traitors they are isn't that right. You, Potter you don't wanna be making friends with the wrong sort." Draco turned to look Harry in the eye.

"I can tell the wrong sort for myself. But thanks anyway." Draco's anger blew up.

"You'll regret that Potter, You're parents made friends with the wrong sort, and look at them now." Draco snapped. A fight broke out, a rat attacked. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle fled back to their compartment.

* * *

"Draco, you socially incapable potato." Serenity mumbled to herself as she climbed out of her cot, shaking her head at the dream.

Lester stared at her, "Who is Draco."

"My pet worm." Serenity muttered bitterly before getting up to get some oats for breakfast.


	14. The Dark Arts

Another year went by, Serenity was 13, She had begun growing considerably, ending up taller than a few of the boys. Her hair was long and fell casually around her face, although it was always oily even when she washed it twice a day. She no longer resembled the little girl who would play quidditch in the garden with Draco.

"Serenity, did you hear about these two idiot kids flying a damn car over London?" Lester snorted as he read over the paper. Marook raised his eyebrow and leaned over to glance at the paper.

"They sound like cool people." Serenity mumbled as she leaned over her cauldron. The full moon had finally past and everyone was a bit out of it.

"Of course you'd say that." Marook taunted and Serenity stuck her tongue out at him grinning.

"I'm just saying if someone were to give me access to a flying car I'd totally go to mess with muggles." Serenity giggled.

"You would be the one to reveal the wizarding world to the muggle one," Marook said shaking his head. Lester eyed Marook for a moment before turning to his potion.

"Well, I just read this book about Gellert Grindelwald that went in depth about-"

"Didn't he try to take over the entire world?" Lester asked holding back a laugh.

"Well… yes. Technically. But his reasoning made sense."

Marook frowned, "You think wizards should rule over the muggles."

"Well… I just think-I don't know."

"Quite ironic isn't it…" Marook mumbled to himself. Serenity swallowed looking back to her potion.

Lester smiled at Serenity and sat down next to her peering into her cauldron. "Lester, pass me the bottle of troll skin." She mumbled and Lester eagerly grabbed the bottle handing it to her. He blushed scarlet as their hands brushed and Serenity bit her lip shyly as she took the bottle. Serenity went about cutting up the skin carefully, measuring it on a scale before adding it piece by piece into the cauldron. She felt Lester's eyes on her and she felt suddenly very nervous. She looked back at him and when their eyes met they both looked away.

"You look pretty today," Lester mumbled. Serenity when to thank him but he had jumped off and run away to talk to Anna. A twinge of jealousy washed over Serenity, she went back to her potion trying to ignore Lester.

Screaming from the woods grabbed everyone's attention. Fenrir walked through the barrier, a small screaming girl over his shoulder.

"Been awhile since we had a new one," Bennie said thoughtfully. It was true after Serenity they stopped bringing in new people. Marook said it was because there were other camps and that any bitten kids would go there. Serenity often wondered who would bite children, Fenrir had told her not to worry about it.

Fenrir locked the girl in a mobile house then apparated out to god knows where.

"It'll be nice to have another girl," Anna muttered glancing at the trailer. Serenity merely nodded far more interested in her potion.

"Alright. Serenity, we have some new magic to teach you and Bennie. Are you at all familiar with the Dark Arts?" Niklaus asked forcing Serenity to look up from her cauldron.

"No, I'm 13 how the hell would I know about them?"

"I haven't either." Bennie piped in.

"Let's get started then." Niklaus sneered as he transfigured a chair into a mannikin. Lester bragged to Anna about how he already knew it and Serenity wondered if she could practice the jinx on them.

* * *

Serenity took to the Dark Arts, rather well, even Marook was surprised… as well as concerned. Marook had been acting strangely around Serenity as of late. She noticed but didn't really comment. He just seemed to linger around her longer and sometimes she would catch him staring oddly at her. It made her uncomfortable. But Marook had become like an older brother to her so she didn't want to be rude and say something. Lester was acting weird too but in a different way, he always tried to make her laugh by telling god awful jokes, but he did bring her some pretty flowers the other day.

Randy had become much more of a tool and was bragging about how he was free to leave the compound as he pleased now that he was of age and could do more work for Fenrir. The new girl was shy and quiet, she was only 7, she stayed away from everyone and jumped at the sight of magic. She was a witch, though, but she didn't seem happy about it. Her name was Calliope.

* * *

It was September again, 14-year-old Serenity woke up to find everyone in a bit of a panic, well maybe panic wasn't quite the right word, but everyone was one edge and seemed very afraid.

"Serenity, did you hear?" Calliope asked as Serenity rolled (literally) out of bed. She had taken over Lester's bed after Serenity woke up to him… doing something she didn't wanna see again. He had apologized for it multiple times. Serenity would've felt a lot less weird about if she hadn't heard him mumbling her name as he did had found the whole situation quite amusing but did offer to move Anna, Calliope and her into their own trailer away from the 'hormonal little shits'. But Serenity just let Calliope take Lester's cot.

"Well, I just woke up love so probably not." Serenity clambered to her feet. Serenity liked Calliope, even if nobody else did, they all found her odd since she refused a wand and didn't want to learn magic. Fenrir assumed she'd come around but it had been a year and Serenity doubted that. Calliope was terrified of magic she often went into panic attacks and ran off to calm herself.

It had been slightly more pleasant around the compound since Randy left, he had gone to live at another compound, this one was apparently too small and he went to one that supposedly had more people.

"Someone broke out of Azkaban, Anna said he's a murderer." Calliope whimpered.

Serenity chuckled, "She's just trying to scare you, you can't break out of Azkaban, nobody can."

"No, I even asked Fenrir, he said it's true and so did Niklaus and Bennie. Marook's out somewhere I hope he's okay." Calliope looked on the verge of tears so Serenity pulled her into a hug.

"Who did they say broke out?" Serenity asked with mild curiosity.

"Sirius Black. What if he comes to kill me or what if he kills my parents." Calliope cried. Serenity froze, she had heard of Sirius black, Lester told her all about him and so did Marook.

"He… he only killed Muggles, I'm sure-"

"My parents are muggles." Calliope wailed and Serenity's jaw dropped. She and everyone else had assumed she was half-blood.

"Well, why don't we go have some breakfast, I'll transfigure your eggs into mangoes." Serenity carried Calliope outside and placed her on a folding chair. "True some guy broke out of Azkaban?" Serenity asked Russell who nodded and shoved a paper at her.

Serenity read over the paper, it had a mugshot of Sirius Black, a list of his crimes and the reward for capturing him. She flipped through the paper, there was a picture of him as a teenager. Serenity felt a weird feeling in her stomach and a weird sense of familiarity. They had a whole separate article on his younger years. Serenity shoved the paper back to Russell. She felt strange, but she didn't know why.

"You kinda look like him." Lester taunted glancing at the paper. Serenity rolled her eyes and using her wand got some breakfast from a nearby table.

"Calliope, are you alright you-" Bennie asked but was cut off as a strong wind sent everyone flying. Serenity slammed against a mobile home feeling like her head split. Stumbling to her feet she saw a great black liquid mist with a red core flying through the compound, It tore through the mobile houses tearing them apart.

"Everyone! Get out of here!" Niklaus was sending curses at the mist and he tore down the barrier.

Lester had blood flowing from his head as he ran to Serenity. He dragged her through the woods and they ran from the compound. Serenity looked back over her shoulder as they sprinted deeper into the woods.

"What the fuck is that!" Serenity shouted.

Lester pulled her behind a thick tree. "Have you heard of an Obscur-"

"Of course, I've read about- oh Merlin."

"Calliope. Always knew she was odd." He gulped

"Where's Bennie? Where's Randy? We have to go back." Serenity moved to go back but Lester pulled her back.

"Do you have a death wish? Stay here." Serenity peeked back, straining her ears to hear what was going on. She looked for the black mist, it was nowhere to be found. "Where'd it go?" Lester asked looking over Serenity's shoulder. "I'm gonna check, don't move, please. Wait until someone comes for you." Lester moved to get up but Serenity grabbed him kissing his cheek.

"Good luck, be careful." He blushed looking a bit shaken up as he walked slowly towards the compound wand raised.

It felt like hours had gone by before Serenity heard someone shouting her name. "Marook!" Serenity shouted running towards the sound of his voice. He was bloodied up and looked like he hadn't slept in a week.

"Where's everyone else, everyone's okay right?" Serenity asked at once.

"Serenity… Calliope, she's an-"

"I know what she is."

Marook just nodded he held out his hand and Serenity took it timidly as the walked back to the compound. "Marook, everyone is okay. Right?" Marook didn't answer as he tightened his grip on her hand protectively. He kept glancing at her warily.

They arrived back at the compound and everything else was in shambles. Anna, Bennie, and Russell were standing around…. Something. Serenity couldn't see what it was and she didn't see Niklaus, or Lester anywhere. Calliope was sat on the ground crying hysterically.

"Where's Lester?" Serenity asked desperately. Marook weakly gestured to where Anna and the rest of them were standing.

Her knees felt weak as she walked over to them. She finally saw what they were standing around, Niklaus and Lester's lifeless bodies. A small scream erupted out of Serenity as she fell on her knees next to Lester's body. An ugly scar decorated his face and body, his eyes were still wide in shock but they were unseeing. "He's-he can't be." Serenity cried.

"Serenity…" Marook crouched down next to her wrapping his arms around her. She shrugged him off.

"Lester… all my fault…"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Calliope was screaming. Fenrir was stalking around the compound.

"You've killed two people you know that," He said calmly. Serenity stared at Lester's body as he spoke. "Everyone, stand up. I have a new lesson for you all." Fenrir ordered. Serenity couldn't move she was frozen staring at Lester's body. Marook pulled her up.

"Don't look away… he'll know if you do." Marook whispered in her ear. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"I want you all to see what happens to people who kill us. Calliope here is no better than a common witch."

"I'm sorry!" Calliope cried out as Fenrir spoke.

"I was far too kind and patient with that, and because of it Niklaus and the boy are dead. Do you all know how we will punish Calliope?" There was silence, the only sound coming from birds in the forest.

"We do to her what she did to them." Fenrir grabbed Calliope his nails pierced her skin as he threw her to the went to scream out in protest but Marook grabbed her by the throat and held her in place.

Calliope recoiled away from Fenrir, tears were falling down her face as she stumbled away from him. Fenrir was clearly enjoying this as he walked towards her slowly baring his teeth.

"Don't move. Please." Marook whispered in her ear. She nodded and he released her throat.

Calliope moved to get to her feet but Fenrir kicked her in the shins. There was a loud crack as she fell to her knees.

The was complete and utter silence as everyone watched Fenrir.

"Please. I'm sorry… I can control it I swear." Calliope begged.

"Oh really? You can control it. Explain that to their corpses."

Calliope glanced over at Niklaus and Lester's bodies and another sob came from her throat, "Sorry."

Fenrir grabbed her by the throat and lifted her to look her in the eye, "You deserve to die."

Serenity went to shout out in protest but Marook grabbed onto her and growled, scaring her into silence

Fenrir tightened his grip on Calliope's small throat cutting off her oxygen supply. Her screams for him to stop just turned into desperate gasps for air. Fenrir was dragging this out. Serenity wasn't sure who he was trying to punish. Calliope or everyone watching.

"Crucio," Fenrir said in just above a whisper as he let her fall to the ground. Everyone watched in horror and Calliope's small body contorted as she cried out in pain, screaming for him to stop. "Stop! She gets it!" Serenity shouted.

Fenrir stopped letting Calliope fall to the ground, "What was that Serenity."

"She… just do it. If you're really gonna kill her. Just do it."

Fenrir grinned, "But that's no fun."

Serenity swallowed taking a step back from Fenrir. He glanced from Calliope to Serenity with a sick smile on his face. He grabbed Calliope by her hair harshly forcing her to stand. Tears stained her face and her eyes looked crazed.

Fenrir grinned maliciously as he leaned down to her neck digging her sharp teeth into her throat. She tried to scream but she started coughing out blood. Fenrir bit down harshly tearing out the skin, leaving a gruesome hole in her throat.

There was dead silence as Calliope's body gave a final twitch. "Always be prepared to kill." Fenrir barked. Nobody spoke, Fenrir pointed his wand at Calliope and her body burst into a cloud of dust. "We'll bury them." He jabbed his thumb at Lester and Niklaus' body.

"Alright," Marook said, unfazed as he moved to lift Niklaus' body, carrying it to the words.

Fenrir watched him disappear before glancing back at Serenity, "Come here."

"No-no." Serenity stuttered at Fenrir who glared angrily at her. Serenity took a step back, her heart hammered in her chest.

"You said what?" He barked.

"Nothing sir." Serenity mumbled staring down at the pile of dust.

Fenrir strode forward and grabbed Serenity by the scruff of her neck. "Never question my actions again girl or you'll suffer the same fate as her." He lifted his hand, Serenity stared at his sharp nails.

"Of course, Sir."

"You're not a little girl anymore. You know that." Serenity swallowed still staring at his hand. "You answer me when I speak girl." He smacked Serenity harshly across her face, the sound echoed and Serenity cried out as her hand flew up to clutch her face.

"I'm sorry!"

"You no longer will be coddled. You will embrace your true nature."

Serenity nodded, "Yes."

"I'll make sure you don't forget this lesson." As he grabbed Serenity by her hair he dug his nails into the side of her face, she cried out, it was one of the worst pains of her life. Her head felt like it had been set to flames, his nails were like hot branding rods. The last thing she saw was Fenrir's face as he shoved her to the ground.


	15. The Escape

Pain, that's all Serenity could focus on. "Dear, you need to relax, I'll heal you right up." A woman's voice said. Serenity winced as a cool liquid spread over the left side of her face. She tried opening her eyes but she could only open the right one.

"What happened," Serenity asked weakly. Her face felt cool as ice for a moment and then it was gone.

"I think you can open them now." Serenity slowly opened her eyes, the room was blurry and she couldn't quite make out the figure standing over her.

"Got on Fenrir's bad side did you?"

Serenity grunted in response. Then as the memories came back she sat up her heart racing. "Lester, he's… he's dead."

The room slowly came into focus, a woman with black bushy hair and dark eyes watching over her.

"Your boyfriend was he?"

Serenity blinked a few times, "No."

"I could hardly believe what had happened when Fenrir told me, thought he was making it up. Of course, he'd be stupid enough to not notice an Obscurial."

"Where am I?" Serenity asked looking around the unfamiliar room. It was dark, tattered curtains and a thin layer of dust over the furniture.

"We moved you all here, The old place was ruined, your friends are downstairs."

Serenity couldn't think straight. "He killed her, right in front of us, he just ripped her throat out."

The woman gave a small shrug. "She killed, she got killed. It's how life works. I'm Alyssa by the way."

Serenity didn't care who she was. Two of her friends were dead, along with Niklaus but… well, that didn't bother her as much.

"That's gonna leave an ugly scar, ruins your pretty face," Alyssa commented as she stared at Serenity's face.

Serenity just stared back confused. "What scars?"

Alyssa grabbed a small mirror off a nearby wardrobe and handed it to her. Serenity looked back at her reflection and sighed. Four deep cuts ran from her forehead to chin. She turned her head and saw the right side of her face was unscarred and her skin was still smooth and pretty. But the left side was ugly. "I'll never be a model now will I." Serenity said bitterly.

"I have some makeup, charmed to cover scars like that," Alyssa said helpfully.

"Convenient, I've never worn makeup in my life, though." Serenity was drained she didn't care about the scars, she was just tired.

"You should let me do your makeup, you're so fair and with your hair, you look like Snow White." Serenity watched Alyssa pull a small jar filled with a dark cream. Alyssa tapped it with her wand and it lightened to the same shade as Serenity's skin. "I have more, this will keep refilling. You can have it." She placed the jar on the table next to the bed when Serenity didn't take it. "Well, I'll be downstairs if you need me." Alyssa walked out of the room gracefully and Serenity stared after her.

A couple hours later Serenity woke up and found that she was still in the same room and that what happened hadn't been a dream. Alyssa came back in carrying a tray piled high with food.

"Serenity, Marook is worried about you," She sighed handing the tray to Serenity. "I know what happened might have been traumatic-"

"Might have been- Might have been traumatic!" Serenity shouted at her. Alyssa thrust a glass into her hand. Serenity took a sip and raised a brow. "What is this?" Alyssa smiled, "Just ice tea."

Serenity shrugged drinking the rest. She felt much more relax and nibbled on a bit of food. "How about we get you cleaned up?" Alyssa conjured up a hair brush, brushing through Serenity's thick curly hair. "I'm jealous of you hair," Alyssa commented as Serenity ate her food.

"I don't like it. It's oily, all the time… I get it from my mom I suppose… My uncle has the same problem so it's probably genetic." Alyssa listened as Serenity rambled on.

"Did your dad have good hair?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"When we left the compound I took the liberty of collecting your belongings, do you have anything meant for a girl?" Serenity was aware she was referring to her clothes, she hadn't worn any girls clothes in years, Marook or Niklaus had always gotten things when they were needed and trying to explain girl's clothes to them was hell. Asking for tampons was bloody awful, no pun intended.

"Marook does the shopping."

Alyssa laughed, "Well Serenity, I'll get you some proper clothes make you look nice and pretty." Serenity didn't ask why Alyssa was trying so hard to be nice to her, she was feeling far to relaxed and slightly sleepy. "You finish eating, I'll see you tomorrow." Alyssa practically danced out of the room leaving Serenity alone with her thoughts and food.

* * *

Serenity was 15, It had been months since Calliope's murder, Serenity felt rather numb when she thought about it now. She mourned for Lester and her for a short time but found herself moving on rather quickly. But deep down she still ached but it felt like something was numbing her brain and that she couldn't feel properly. She felt as though she was going mad.

Alyssa came back one day with clothes for Serenity that at first glance looked too tight and too black but eventually she took to them feeling rather confident in them. Dark red lips and winged eyeliner were something often sported by het, as well as the foundation that covered her scars. Nobody has seen her without it since the attack.

"They had a werewolf teaching at Hogwarts!" Russell exclaimed at once looking over the daily prophet. Serenity's heart stopped. If they'd let a werewolf teach, then surely they'd allow a student to go there. But Marook had told her many times that wasn't the case, werewolves weren't accepted anywhere.

"Yeah and as soon as the found out what he was he got fired, poor guy." Marook sighed.

"What's his name? Do we know him?" Alyssa asked.

"Remus Lupin," Russell announced and Serenity just stared blankly at him before sitting on the counter in the kitchen. Alyssa handed her a glass of ice tea and Serenity drank it. The tea tingled on her tongue and sent a dizzy feeling to her head.

* * *

Serenity was 16, her and Russell, along with Marook were sitting around a table listening to the final challenge of the Tri-Wizard-Tournament that was taking place at Hogwarts, their only form of entertainment since Fenrir had taken away all things fun and had Alyssa and Marook teaching and training them 14 hours a day. Serenity's muscles ached and she hadn't had a good night's sleep in what felt like a very long time.

"My money's on the Cedric guy." Russell decided.

Serenity had been channeling the event, hoping to see the outcome of the challenge. She wanted to make a bet with Anna just to win. But the only vision she could get were rather disturbing ones, she saw blood, and a hand being chopped off of a scared looking boy, and a bone. Not to mention a baby being dropped into a cauldron. Serenity didn't know where it was coming from but she figured it probably wasn't from a school event. They kept listening.

"I don't have an opinion, could be anyone." Serenity said.

The announcer on the radio started shouting that Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory had won tied for first place. Russell clapped and Marook looked annoyed. He'd been rooting for Krum. Then the were screams and shouts from the background. "Dead he's dead!"The announcer shouted before the radio cut off.

"Um, well alright then." Marook shrugged turning off the radio and going to the kitchen to look for food. Serenity felt a chill wash over her 'Dead'.

* * *

September came around, Serenity had woken up in the early hours. She had a strange dream and she couldn't shake it.

There had been a white room with no windows, no doors nothing, nothing there but a woman with flaming red hair, and almond shaped green eyes. "You need to escape, they're drugging you. They're going to have a visitor today, they'll need to remove the barrier to let him in. Wait for that moment and run."

Serenity tried to answer the women but it felt like someone was choking her every time she tried to reply.

Finally, she found her voice, "Who are you? How do you know me?" .

The women stared at her, "I know your father, he's out there you need to go to him, he'll protect you. Go to him."

Unbelieving Serenity challenged her, her father had never mentioned this women and Serenity would've remembered meeting her if he had. This girl was barely any older than Serenity was. "You know Severus?"

The woman gave a small smile. "I mean your biological father, but I know Severus as well, he mourns for you. Go to them and please deliver a message to your uncle for me. Tell him to lay off my son or I'll come back to haunt him. Also thank him for what he's doing, it's very brave." Serenity was confused but she nodded. "Who's the message from?"

"Lily, Lily Potter."

Serenity was disorientated when she woke up but she still remembered the dream vividly. She wondered who Lily Potter was, perhaps related to Harry Potter, the boy painted as crazy in the paper. She halted when she heard Fenrir, Marook, and Alyssa talking in hushed voices.

"They're learning the curses right, I promised the Dark Lord I'd have him an army, you know he'll create a better life for us." Serenity nearly fainted as she crouched down next the door to listen in. Voldemort was back… Serenity was frozen, shocked that Fenrir was speaking openly of this. "Well yes. But I'm concerned about Serenity's progression, with that potion you've been giving her, she's not as sharp as she could be. We've been going back and forth. But I think it's time that we stopped it." Marook said to them both and a realization hit Serenity. She hated ice tea, she always had. Alyssa had been giving it to her twice a day since Lester's death.

"The mind-numbing potion? I think it's safer that way, the girl was shaken up, she could've killed us all."

Serenity was about to barge in when Fenrir said something that made her blood run cold. "The Dark Lord is coming here, they need to be able to perform."

Serenity's heart pounded as she ran up the stairs muttering a silencing charm as she went.

Not even hesitating Serenity dressed and tucked her wand in her boot. She was leaving, Today, The woman Lily had warned her of this. Serenity would wait for an opening and run. Serenity packed some clothes and makeup in a small pouch that she tucked in her pocket.

The day dragged on slowly, it was mid afternoon and still no visitor had arrived, Serenity paced her room staring out the window at the transparent wall surrounding the house. Serenity realized she had no idea where she even was. She heard the chirping of the owl 'Oscar' in the next room and an idea struck her. She ran into the room where Russell and Anna were playing chess. "You're not using Oscar are you?" Serenity panted.

"We're not supposed to use Oscar, you know that," Russell said glancing at the Owl perched on the dresser. Serenity stared at it, as well as the quill and parchment it was next to. "Then if we get caught blame me." Serenity knew there was only one person who could help her get out of this hell. She wrote neatly ignoring the staring eyes of Russell and Anna.

Dumbledore,

It's Serenity, I'm alive,I've spent the last six years with Fenrir Greyback. I need help. I'm going to escape today, but I don't know where I am or where to go. Please help.

~Serenity

Serenity didn't have time to write a long letter, she knew that the visitor could arrive any moment. She tied the parchment to Oscar's leg and opened the window. "Take this to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts." Anna and Russell looked shocked. "I'm leaving, are you coming or going?"

Russell stuttered, "You know Albus Dumbledore?"

Serenity nodded proudly. "He's my Godfather." Anna looked at the door as if she was expecting Fenrir to come barging in.

"If Fenrir knew that he wouldn't have ever taken you," Anna stood up to shut the door. "He wouldn't be that stupid.

" Serenity watched the owl fly off, it went to the right of the house. That would be the direction she ran. "Are you guys coming with me?" Serenity asked.

They both shook their heads. Serenity went to argue but then she heard the front door open and there were two unfamiliar voices. Serenity went to tiptoe down the stairs, she saw Alyssa's purse there, she grabbed it and made her way down the stairs.

A tall man, who was hooded and had long white fingers was standing there. Serenity looked out the open front door that was slammed shut by Fenrir. "My Lord, it's-"

"Quiet."

Serenity's heart dropped to her stomach. She bolted down the hall into the bathroom. The door was locked and Serenity went to try another room but Marook was standing there watching her.

"Alyssa's in there, try upstairs. Why do you have her bag?"

"I'm returning it." Serenity lied but Marook just looked over her.

"You look nice today."

Serenity glanced at the open bedroom door behind him. "I look nice every day." Serenity said still watching the door.

"Wanna join me in the bedroom?" He joked.

Serenity stared at him in surprise, "Sure."

Without a response, Marook walked into the bedroom and Serenity followed him. Her mind was racing. Marook claimed to be her friend. Something about the way he had so boldly ask was creepy almost. He had looked at her as if he regularly asked her to kiss her. Like it was somehow familiar to him. But it...wasn't...

He turned around to close the door and continued looking at Serenity. Serenity took a step towards him and he placed his hands on her waist and she made herself not recoil immediately. Hesitantly she went to her toes and kissed him. It wasn't a bad kiss, rather enjoyable actually. But something about it was odd. Marook pressed Serenity against the wall kissing down her neck. Serenity ran her hands down his back until she felt his wand in his back pocket. She pulled it out slowly. "Having fun?" Marook breathed his breath tickling her neck.

"Petrificus Totalus" Serenity whispered and Marook's body tensed up and he fell to the ground with a thud. "Idiot, Silencio." Marook went to shout but he was frozen and silenced. "You're a rather good kisser, a creep but a good kisser nonetheless." Serenity walked to the window, it was locked. "Alohomora." The window flew open.

Serenity gave Marook one last glance before throwing his wand on the bed and climbing out the window. It was almost too easy.

Serenity looked both ways, waiting for someone to come running and catch her. Serenity grabbed her wand from her boot and broke out into a sprint running right of the house following the direction of Oscar. She felt free for the first time in years the old farm house disappearing from view behind her.

Serenity didn't stop running for over an hour, she tried not to think of how long it took them to find Marook, he could still be there, stuck on the floor. Serenity saw a road ahead and picked up speed. Cars and buses sped past. Serenity ran to the bus stop and sat down as she waited for a bus to take her anywhere but here.

Not to much later a bus pulled up in front of her. "You going to London?" The driver asked and Serenity nodded as she climbed on. Serenity didn't know how to get to the Leaky Cauldron in London, she hadn't been in years she was sure she'd remember. "17 pounds." The driver barked and Serenity discretely pulled out her wand.

"Confundo."

The driver blinked and Serenity grinned in relief and took a seat next to an old woman who was knitting a rather long scarf.

An hour later they were pulling into London. Serenity smiled relieved. She thanked the driver as she and others climbed off the bus. She looked around the streets trying to remember how to find the Leaky Cauldron. She was about to start walking aimlessly until she saw a tall man in the crowds, he was young not much older than Serenity and was dressed in scarlet covered robes. Serenity hurried over to him.

"Excuse me, could you tell me how to get to the Leaky Cauldron from here?" She whispered as to not let the muggles overhear. She flashed her wand. The man smiled at her.

"Your muggle disguise is much better than mine, I'm just heading there now, I'll walk with you." He smiled and led Serenity down the streets. "I'm Taylor by the way, Taylor Bell." He said introducing himself and Serenity smiled.

"The one who almost got crushed to death by some books I remember you." Serenity said remembering that night.

Taylor chuckled, "You must be the girl who had that vision, I suppose I owe you my life now."

Serenity laughed shaking her head. "I just need to get to the Leaky Cauldron and I'll consider your debt paid."

They walked together and Serenity learned that Taylor was in Auror training. Serenity told him she was staying with some family in the country. They talked until they arrived in front of the dark building that was the Leaky Cauldron. They walked inside and Taylor said goodbye as he left out the back door to Diagon Alley. Serenity looked through Alyssa's purse pulling out some money. Tom walked over to her smiling.

"I'll have a Butterbeer."

Serenity drank three Butterbeers, she hadn't had one in years and it was more delicious than she remembered.

"Owl came for you," Tom said handing Serenity a piece of parchment. Serenity's hands trembled as she unrolled it.

Serenity, I'll see you tomorrow, stay at the Leaky Cauldron, and don't go anywhere but Diagon Alley. Do not wander off.

Serenity couldn't stop smiling, she rented a room for the night and then wandered into Diagon Alley. She walked down the familiar street and felt people staring at her.

"I thought she was Bellatrix Lestrange, she looks just like her." Serenity heard a woman whisper as she walked past. Serenity ducked her head and wandered the shops until it grew dark. She retired to the warm bed and slept peacefully. Tomorrow she'd be home. Tomorrow she'd be with her father again.


	16. The Return To Hogwarts

Mrs. Manassa was dusting off the fireplace when she happened upon one of Olivia's old school pictures and she sighed. It had been years since she had spoken to her. She regretted her decision to disown her every day since she had experienced the same thing so many years ago. In the spirit of reminiscing, Mrs. Manassa placed Olivia's photo down and wandered back to her own room. She opened her closet, pushing her clothes back until she found what she was looking for. A long oak box engraved with the name 'Manassa' on it. She opened it slowly staring sadly at her snapped wand. The wand she had given up years ago after giving birth to a squib daughter. She sighed shaking her head.

* * *

Serenity woke up late into the morning. She had, had another peculiar dream. A boy with untidy black hair, bright green eyes in Hogwarts uniform and the words 'I must not tell lies'. There was also a toad looking women dressed in pink. Serenity didn't speak to the red-headed women again but she wanted to thank her. She assumed she would soon. Serenity put on her makeup, bracelet, and dressed before hurrying down the stairs.

Her heart swelled as she saw the familiar face of her Godfather Albus Dumbledore. Serenity ran to him embracing him tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Serenity wept and Dumbledore just smiled hugging her back.

"For what? I should be apologizing for not finding you."

"I missed you," Serenity sniffed as she pulled away, she wasn't much shorter than Dumbledore, Only four inches shorter she'd guessed.

"You must be hungry," Dumbledore sat down at a table and beckoned to Tom. Serenity sat down beaming. "Please tell me, where have you been?" Serenity thought for a moment, before answering carefully.

"Well, I don't know where I was, for the first couple of years they kept us in the woods, then there was an accident, we were in this farm house. But I don't know where. When I got out I just started walking til I found a road."

Dumbledore watched Serenity order a fruit salad before saying more, "Who is we?"

Serenity dropped her fork. "Fenrir, well- there were a lot of kids there." Dumbledore just nodded, he already knew Fenrir's ways. They both ate in silence.

Serenity spoke before she realized what she was saying, "Are you aware that Dolores Umbridge is abusing your students. She made them use a blood quill." Serenity was as confused as Dumbledore was horrified.

"Will you accompany me to the Ministry in that case?" Dumbledore asked before continuing, "Then we'll go see your father." Serenity grinned larger than she had in years.

"Does he know- I mean, did you tell him?" Serenity asked.

Dumbledore shook his head, "Surprises are a very enjoyable thing, I didn't want to get his hopes up."

Serenity thought for a moment before murmuring. "I saw him… I saw you-know-who." Dumbledore seemed mildly perplexed.

"When was this?"

Serenity was moderately surprised by the lack of surprise on his face.

"Well, it was yesterday, he came to see Fenrir," Dumbledore seemed as though he was considering something. "I believe he wants an army of werewolves." Dumbledore held a hand to hush Serenity.

"We'll speak of this later."

* * *

Dumbledore and Serenity entered the ministry, it was crowded and people were running around everywhere. A kind looking man with blazing red hair said a swift greeting to Dumbledore before running off.

"Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore announced answering Serenity's unspoken question.

"Gotcha."

"It's lovely to see you again, you resemble your father so much," Dumbledore said as they entered an elevator, paper airplanes flew over their heads.

"Severus?" Serenity questioned, they both had dark hair and fair skin but she never looked like him. Serenity's hair while oily was beautiful, wild and curly, her nose was petite and her lips pouty.

"No, your biological father, he'd love to meet you," Serenity's eyes widened but Dumbledore kept speaking. "I've been urging Severus to tell him about you since we discovered the truth of his innocence, But since we both assumed you dead, and with all, he'd been through there didn't seem to be an appropriate time.

"He and Severus' have never gotten along well, childhood rivalries. Tell me Serenity, what exactly happened to you in the cave, there was so much blood, not even a witch would've survived."

Serenity swallowed, "I don't know what cave you're talking about, Fenrir bit me in the forest, the next night he took me, I was never in a cave."

Dumbledore sighed. "I wish we had never put that spell on you to shield you from the ministry. It seemed to end up working against us. Considering only you asking can remove it." Serenity attempted to remember what they were talking about.

"The one that made me untrackable, how'd you find me now then, how did you know where I was?"

"I knew Fenrir had a couple of different locations, I knew one of them was near London, so I guessed when you got out you'd head there," Dumbledore smiled. "Then I asked Taylor to look for you."

Serenity giggled. "I think you might wanna take that spell off."

Dumbledore swished his wand before tucking it in his robe as they exited the elevator. People stared at Dumbledore as he passed. They entered an office where a short looking man sat.

He seemed annoyed to see Dumbledore and didn't regard Serenity. "Fudge, we need to speak about Umbridge, I have information that she's been using a blood quill on students." Serenity's eyes widened, surely Dumbledore wouldn't be using random information that Serenity just blurted out. Fudge turned red.

"Your proof!"

Dumbledore gestured to Serenity. "A seer, she's seen it as she hasn't even been in the school."

Serenity swallowed and Fudge laughed.

"Why don't you simply come and ask her." Serenity said before she could help it. Fudge scowled at her.

"That would be an insult to her she's a fine woman."

Serenity grimaced, "Says the guy painting a poor boy like he's crazy."

Fudge turned purple.

"If I'm wrong I'll resign," Dumbledore said and Fudge's eyes light up.

"We'll come to Hogwarts midday."

Dumbledore smiled as he went to exit the room.

"Who is she?" Fudge asked looking at Serenity.

"A new student."

Serenity didn't speak again until they exited the ministry. "I can't go to Hogwarts, and why did you bet your job on-"

Dumbledore raised a hand to silence her. "Why ever not, and I trust you."

Serenity swallowed before speaking. "Fenrir bit me."

Dumbledore gave her a look that clearly said 'Duh'. "Why would that mean you couldn't attend Hogwarts?"

"I'm a werewolf." Serenity muttered and Dumbledore shook his head and held out his arm.

"I gathered, now why don't we get some tea" Serenity hesitantly grabbed his arm as they apparated to Hogsmeade. She almost threw up. They went into the three broomsticks and sat down at a table. Serenity ordered some peppermint tea.

"I assume you've been trained?" Dumbledore asked and Serenity nodded.

"Yes, but I don't really know what level I'd be at."

Dumbledore just smiled and as he finished his tea he revealed the leaves to Serenity, "Am I going to die?"

Serenity looked at the leaves, "You're good."

Dumbledore just chuckled. "Can you get back to Hogwarts when you're done, I have to run an errand?" Serenity nodded and Dumbledore dropped the money on the table before leaving.

Serenity watched him walk into the Hog's Head, she finished her tea and sat there for a moment feeling like her world was finally coming together. A short while later Serenity walked out of the 'Three Broomsticks' she stared at the castle in the distance, the similar sense of home greeted her. She grinned as she marched towards the castle.

* * *

"Is that Bellatrix Lestrange?" Someone whispered in a panicked voice as she walked past. Serenity glanced at the women who said it. She was old and wrinkled.

"Serenity Snape, not Bellatrix." Serenity spat before picking up speed towards the castle but a pink-haired woman shot a hex at her and Serenity hardly missed being hit by it. "Did I fucking offend you?" Serenity demanded

"I'm so sorry I thought-" The girl rushed towards Serenity but ended up tripping and falling on her face. Serenity snorted at her.

Serenity helped the woman up. "Are you alright?"

The pink-haired girl was blushing but she nodded. "I thought you were someone else." She wheezed and Serenity just nodded.

"Well, I'm Serenity, and you are?"

"Call me Tonks," Tonks held out her hand and Serenity hesitantly shook it.

"I gotta get to Hogwarts, nice meeting you, though." Tonks stared at Serenity for a minute as she walked off.

"You're a student?"

Serenity whirled around. "My uncle teaches there." Tonks felt suspicious but nodded as the girl walked off.

Remus strolled out of Honeydukes munching on a chocolate bar and Tonks blushed walking over to him, making sure she didn't trip. "Say, Remus, do you know if any of the teachers at Hogwarts have a niece called Serenity? This girl who looks exactly like Bellatrix just said she had an Uncle there." Remus mused for a moment.

"No, I don't- Maybe, but what do you mean she looked like Bellatrix?"

Tonks blushed, "Well, I accidentally attacked her," Tonks recoiled at the look Remus gave her.

"Accident could happen to anyone, but seriously it's freaky she's probably Severus' and Bellatrix lovechild." Remus laughed at this and shook his head.

"I'm sure it's fine," Remus replied but after seeing the look on Tonks face he sighed. "Let's go check her out,"

Tonks frowned and grasped his hand apparating to the castle to watch Serenity. Tonks pulled him behind a tree to not be seen. Remus spotted Serenity as she walked up and he squinted at her. "She seriously reminds me of someone, but it's not Bellatrix." Tonks shrugged.

"Well if you figure it out let me know."

* * *

Serenity looked at the tree by the gate, she thought she'd heard something but upon examination, it was just the wind. Serenity pulled at the castle gates and they swung open.

"I'm home."

Uncaring Serenity ran up to the Castle. She sprinted, not pausing until she came to the front steps and the grand front entrance. Timidly she reached forward to touch the door, just to make sure it was real. It was. She turned around to study the grounds. Hagrid's hut, the Quidditch arena, the greenhouses, and lake. They were all here. They were all home. The grounds appeared empty outside but Serenity then noticed kids in the greenhouses. Students must've been in class.

Serenity passed through the doors and smiled at the familiar sight of ghosts, moving paintings and she even smiled as Peeves flew down in front of her. "I'd know you anywhere Renny. Welcome back" He cackled.

"You too Peeves, tell me where's my dad?" Serenity smirked at the poltergeist. They'd always gotten along well and many times he'd snuck her food and books to the dungeons.

"He's out!" Peeves roared before racing off.

Serenity sighed. The bell rang and students came pouring out of the classes. Serenity groaned ducking her as she headed towards Dumbledore's office, or what she believed was the way to his office, she scarcely remembered.

She had forgotten which doors were fake and where to tickle them to make them open. Serenity made her way up the stairs heading down a corridor at random. Her heart halted when she recognized the familiar blond pointed face of Draco Malfoy sat upon a bench, nose in a book.

"Draco."


	17. Meeting a Murderer

Serenity froze where she stood unable to believe this was real. But it was. Draco Malfoy, her other half was sitting there. Draco had his nose in a book and didn't notice Serenity. He hadn't changed a bit.

Something must've grabbed Draco's attention because he glanced up, right at Serenity. His eyes widened and the book in his hands fell to the floor. Students bustled between them and Serenity took a step towards her long lost friend.

"Draco."

Draco jumped up moving towards Serenity across the crowded hall. It was like slow motion. It didn't even feel real as he opened his arms to embrace her. He hugged her tighter than was comfortable and lifted her slightly, spinning her around. "Oh, Merlin, I've missed you." He breathed and Serenity hugged him back tightly.

"You too Draco. You have no idea."

Draco and Serenity embraced for a moment, people were starting to stare. Neither of them cared.

"Merlin you look, wow." Serenity said taking in Draco's grown-up appearance.

Draco smirked. "I know."

Serenity smacked his arm laughing. "Still conceited I see."

Draco tinged pink but grinned. "Not so bad yourself."

"Why thank you," Serenity scoffed at him.

"You got some face on your makeup, though, God I barely recognized you. What are you doing here? Where have you been?"

Serenity attempted to rack her brain for an explanation. "Staying with some family in the country, but I've chosen to come to school here."

"It's been so long Renny...why didn't you ever write?" Serenity couldn't help but smile at being called 'Renny' it had been ages since she had been called that.

"It's a long story… I'm not sure where to begin but I'll tell you everything."

Draco nodded approvingly but glanced at the watch on his wrist and moaned. "I've got class, why don't we catch up later Serenity?" Draco proposed taking Serenity's hand. Flushed, Serenity just nodded watching Draco walk off smirking. 'Puberty smacked him right in the face' Serenity thought.

"Serenity!" A startled voice yelled and Serenity whirled around.

"McGonagall." Serenity breathed rushing to her.

McGonagall gawked at Serenity like she'd just seen a ghost, although she might have this castle was full of them. "I thought- where- how did you get here?"

"Dumbledore." Serenity answered simply.

"Are you-where were you?"

"It's a bit of a story." Serenity explained stiffly.

McGonagall wasn't impressed by this response, "I'd like to hear it."

Serenity nodded looking around wanting to see everyone else. "I promise to tell you. I just have to speak to Dumbledore- wait is Hagrid here?"

McGonagall shook her head. "He's away on business."

Serenity sulked visibly. McGonagall was still anticipating an explanation.

"Just, ask Dumbledore when you see him. Please." Serenity pleaded. She didn't want to see how McGonagall would react to finding out what she was. She couldn't handle her seeing her differently.

"I trust it'll be a good story," McGonagall said and Serenity just stared at the ground.

"Have you seen my father?"

McGonagall informed her she had not and Serenity sighed looking longingly around the corridor. "I have a class to get to. Go-"

Serenity cut her off as she saw Dumbledore wandering through the sea of students. "I must be going. I'll see you at dinner."

Serenity ran to Dumbledore. He smiled as Serenity ran to him and together they wordlessly walked to his office.

"Seen some old friends I see?" Dumbledore questioned as they trudged up the stairs to his office. Serenity was beaming.

"Yeah, I saw Draco." Fawkes flew down to greet them. "Where's Hagrid?"

Dumbledore paused, "He's doing some business for me."

"Well that's lame," Serenity frowned. "I had a question that's been troubling me. You said that my biological father was innocent, that he's not as bad as you all spent my childhood telling me?"

Dumbledore looked up at an empty portrait before answering. "I think Severus and I need to speak to him first before I say more."

Serenity frowned, "Does he even know about me?" Dumbledore shook his head. Serenity's mind was racing. "I don't think he'd want a werewolf for a kid."

Dumbledore laughed seeming amused. "I don't think he'd mind. Care for a lemon drop?" He pushed a bowl of sweets towards her.

"Well, who is he?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I don't believe it is my place to tell you, but would you accompany me to a meeting, your dad is there." Dumbledore held out his arm.

"I thought you couldn't apparate inside Hogwarts." Serenity said but held onto his arm all the same. The world spun and Serenity felt her oxygen supply cut off momentarily before she realized where they were standing. They were on a dull looking street, with sad looking muggle townhouses.

"Why are we here?" Serenity questioned looking around as she released Dumbledore's arm. He handed her a piece of parchment that read '12 Grimmauld Place'. Serenity looked over it before Dumbledore set it ablaze and Serenity dropped it in surprise. Serenity looked for house 12 but there was only 11&13

"Focus on that, only that," Dumbledore instructed Serenity focused on the address and to her surprise a townhouse began to appear between 11 & 13\. Serenity watched in wonder.

"I love magic."

She and Dumbledore walked up the porch steps.

* * *

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mrs. Weasley and Severus were sat in the kitchen discussing order business, well everyone but Severus was sitting. Severus took to standing in the corner with a sour face. They all heard the sound of the front door opening, followed by the sound of someone tripping and the troll-leg umbrella stand being knocked over. Walburga's screams filled the house.

"Damnit Tonks," Sirius muttered before realizing Tonks was sitting next to him and was not the one who knocked over the umbrella stand.

"Cousin, I'm telling you, you gotta get rid of that thing everyone trips on it." Remus chuckled at this rubbing Tonks arm soothingly.

"Only you I'm afraid, and whoever that was, can you check Severus?" Remus asked politely.

Severus seemed to be offended by this but made his way up to the front door.

* * *

Serenity got to her feet and carefully fixed the umbrella stand, startled by the screaming portrait. Her face was a red so deep Godric Gryffindor would've been proud. She turned around and her heart stopped.

"Daddy," She whispered running up to Severus as he walked down the hall, he halted as Serenity entered his line of sight. She ran to him hugging him so tight that it hurt.

Severus nearly collapsed, He had to be hallucinating. "Serenity." He choked hugging her back staring at Dumbledore stunned.

Dumbledore smiled. Severus held Serenity tightly, he didn't care if this was a dream he didn't want to wake up.

"Daddy I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Serenity hugged him tighter not wanting to ever let go.

"You're alive? Where-what happened to you."

Serenity didn't know what to say or where to start. Severus stared at her. "I-I don't know where to begin." Serenity admitted.

"Who was it- oh hey Albus." Sirius and Remus emerged in the hallway as they went to close the curtains in front of the shrieking portrait. Remus noticed Serenity and was disturbed to see her again. Severus released Serenity to answer Sirius.

Serenity looked at the two men and stiffened. Sirius stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at Serenity, for a moment he thought his mother had stepped out of the painting as a younger version. The same gray eyes, beautifully curled ebony hair and red lips. Sirius swallowed blinking several times to wake himself up. But the girl was still there standing in the same rigid stance his mother always stood. Dressed in all black, her tight black trousers, and long sleeved lace shirt only added to the resemblance.

"U-uh who-who's this Albus." He spluttered. Dumbledore looked thoughtfully between Serenity and Sirius. Serenity seemed to realize who Sirius was because she grabbed her wand out of her boot hastily taking a step back as she raised it, shaking slightly.

"Serenity, dear relax you're fine," Dumbledore said soothingly. Serenity kept her wand raised staring straight as Sirius. They both seemed terrified of each other. Each for a different reason, but similar in the sense the both thought the other was a cruel monster.

Severus got over his initial shock and became livid. "Albus why did you bring her here? Where did you find her? What-"

"Dad, it's a long story." Serenity interrupted.

Sirius also got over his confusion. "When did you reproduce?

" Severus as well as Serenity raised his wand at Sirius who followed suit.

"Gentleman, could we not act like we are still in our school days, we have a young lady present, she doesn't need to see such childishness. Severus, I need to speak to you for a moment. Serenity why don't you go with Remus and Sirius."

Severus went to argue but Dumbledore pushed him lightly into the drawing room. Serenity stayed frozen looking between Remus and Sirius.

"Care for some pumpkin juice?" Remus asked kindly. Serenity didn't lower her wand but followed him all the same down the kitchen. Sirius hesitated he looked at the girl and back to his mother's painting shaking his head.

Tonk's eyes widened as Serenity entered the kitchen. "Oh you again, are you planning to hex me again, I'm starting to think my Godfather wants me to be killed, first you now the murderer," Serenity muttered scornfully gesturing towards Sirius. "Tell me now if any of you are vampires, I seemed to have forgotten my garlic."

Tonks erupted in laughter slapping her knees.

"I like her." Tonks decided and Mrs. Weasley just shook her head.

"I'm not a murderer," Sirius spoke bitterly behind Serenity.

Serenity jumped, moving away from him. Sirius was now glaring at Serenity, angry at this stranger solely because she looked like his mother and that she had accused him of murder.

"So what you didn't kill thirteen people? You're innocent?" Serenity asked boldly lowering her wand ever so slightly.

"Correct." Sirius spat. Serenity went to say something but paled considerably as Dumbledore's words echoed in her head 'I've been urging Severus to tell him about you since we discovered the truth of his innocence'

Serenity swallowed but nodded, "Okay then, I'll trust you but if you kill me I'm gonna be pretty upset." Serenity joked trying to ease the tension. She tucked her wand back in her boot and leaned against the counter. This was a total coincidence,

"To her defense, I did also try to hex you when I saw you the first time." Tonks joked as she looked through the fridge, she grabbed two bottles of pumpkin juice and threw one to Serenity.

"Well you see,- Tonks, right? It appears like you hex everyone, so that's not a fair defense," Serenity laughed, Sirius was the only one unamused by this. Serenity took a sip of the pumpkin juice before placing it back down on the counter. "Okay um, where's your bathroom?" Serenity asked awkwardly as Molly pointed her down the hall.

Remus seemed to realize something. As he looked from Serenity to Sirius. "Padfoot, are you okay?" He asked apprehensively getting up to rest a shoulder on his friend's shoulder. "What'd she do wrong, I mean everyone-"

"She reminds me of my mother." Sirius interrupted. Tonks eyes lit up at this.

"I thought she was Bellatrix when I saw her, I thought she had broken out of Azkaban or something!" Tonks exclaimed. Sirius halted at this thinking for a moment.

"I guess I see that but- I mean it's uncanny she looks like fucking Walburga."

Remus thought for a second before speaking, "She definitely looks like someone, but not who either of you are thinking of."


	18. The Long Lost Daughter

Severus entered the room again looking like he was on the brink of collapsing. "Black, Me and Dumbledore need to speak with you."

Sirius looked eager to get out of the kitchen even if it meant going with Severus. "Have I done something?" He questioned as he followed Severus to the drawing room.

"Well-" Severus began but Dumbledore raised a hand to silence him.

"Shall we sit?"

"Is Harry all right?" Sirius asked at once in a panicked voice.

Albus nodded as he sat back down on the old couch. "Sirius, do you by any chance remember Olivia, Severus's sister?"

Sirius smirked cockily, nodding. Rage flared in Severus and he resisted the urge to hex him. "How is she doing?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"She's doing rather well six feet under," Severus replied dryly, swallowing the lump in his throat, refusing to let Black see him weak.

Sirius flinched visibly. "I-I didn't know."

Severus stared down at the shorter man.

"Well, I have to inform you that she actually passed away eight months after your… date." Albus interrupted. Sirius still looked confused but then his eyes widened.

"My family- did they kill her-."

"No, Sirius it's not that, she died giving birth." Sirius stared at them both looking more confused.

"Oh, well then not to be rude, but this affects me how and wait a minute wasn't she just like 16? I'm genuinely baffled."

Albus placed a hand on Severus's hand to calm him. "Sirius, she was pregnant- with your child."

Sirius burst out laughing slapping his knees. "Okay- you got me. Why did you call me in here? Really?" He snorted. He looked expectantly at Severus and Albus but upon scanning their faces he faltered. "Well, you are kidding right?"

"I wish," Severus said bitterly looking around the room, becoming thoroughly interested in a shelf of dark objects. "

Sirius shifted restlessly. "If you expect me to believe this is true-"

"It is." Severus interrupted.

"If it is. Then why haven't I heard of this until now?"

"I didn't know you could send owls to Azkaban," Severus responded dryly.

"I meant the past two years since I've been out or perhaps even before that! This is fucking ridiculous! I don't get what you're joking about this for!" Sirius shouted

* * *

Serenity entered the kitchen again, she could hear the shouting from down the hall but it was muted so she couldn't make out what they were saying. Tonks gestured to the seat beside her and Serenity sat down.

"Are you alright dear you look rather pale?" Molly asked in a motherly tone that surprised Serenity.

"It's been a bit of a long day." Serenity sighed and Molly just smiled patting Serenity's hand.

"So you're Severus's daughter?" Remus questioned suspiciously. Serenity was surprised by his bluntness but shook her head.

"Yes. Not biologically though. But as he mostly raised me I consider him my father." Molly gave a small smile.

"Mostly?" Tonks asked curiously. Serenity felt offended by these nosy people but brushed it off.

"The past few years have been complicated, and before you ask why I was raised by my uncle, my mom's dead- tragic I know." Serenity said, dramatically holding her heart to her chest, her voice dripping sarcasm.

There was an awkward silence that was broken by Kreacher wandering into the kitchen muttering under his breath. He tripped over Tonks bag and cursed loudly. Nobody paid mind to this except for Serenity who jumped out of her chair and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" Serenity asked and Kreacher stared at Serenity shocked that she had helped him but jerked away all the same when he was back on his feet. "You're bleeding." Serenity murmured pulling out her wand and casting a simple healing charm. Kreacher looked at his arm to Serenity scowling. "Be careful bud." Serenity said before sitting back at the table unaware of the appalled looks everyone was giving her.

Kreacher was rather surprised by this act of kindness and left the kitchen hastily, fleeing to Mrs. Black's bedroom.

"What's your name honey?" Molly asked.

"Call me Renny." Yelling could still be overheard from down the hall, there was a distinct sound of something being thrown. Tonks and Remus got up to investigate leaving Serenity alone with Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

"She's been… well, she hasn't been around the last six years, so we've been waiting for the appropriate time to tell you." Albus said delicately.

Sirius stared at them both, "You're joking, tell me you're fucking kidding," Sirius paused. "You're not kidding."

Albus nodded.

"I-I why the fuck wouldn't you have told me? You've had two fucking years!" Sirius roared and Tonks and Remus rushed in alarmed by the commotion.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Tonks demanded. Remus placed a hand soothingly on his shoulder.

"Sirius, mate what's going on."

Sirius hesitated as it dawned on him, "That girl-it's her isn't it-she's-fucking hippogriffs."

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Remus asked again.

Severus gazed in the direction of the kitchen to make sure Serenity was still in there.

"I-I can't- you're telling me I have- this is a joke." Sirius stammered.

Albus glanced at the clock realizing something, "Severus we need to get to Hogwarts. We have some things we need to deal with."

"No wait- you're telling me- your sister- I got her-" Sirius was barely speaking above a whisper.

"What did you knock someone up Sirius?" Tonks joked to ease the tension.

Severus cast a look at Tonks that made her recoil.

"Precisely," Sirius grunted.

"Wait when you went out with that- you got her pregnant- for fuck's sake Sirius," Remus groaned. Then suddenly jerked his head in the direction of the kitchen. "Wait- Is it her? Because she looks just like-" Remus cut off after glancing at Sirius who seemed like he was gonna breakdown.

"I-I have a kid, who-who fucking thinks you're her father- this isn't happening, it's not happening," Sirius stated defensively as he paced the room. He went to walk to the kitchen but Severus seized his arm.

"She's aware that I'm her uncle- what she isn't aware of is that you're her father," Severus explained.

Sirius jerked away. "She hasn't a clue who I am?"

"She just thinks you're a murder don't worry." Severus taunted. Sirius sank back onto the couch putting his head between his knees.

"Well, why don't we give you some time to process this, really we have to get going, Severus go get Serenity," Dumbledore said rubbing Sirius' shoulder.

"Wait- If this is true I need to talk to her," Sirius said at once. Severus shook his head moving to block the door.

"I have to explain this to her and ask her first, she may not want to speak to you. I can't just throw this on her." Severus explained. Remus and Tonks looked at each other each wishing they had stayed in the kitchen.

"You kept my child from me, I'm meeting her." Venom trickled from Sirius' words as he spoke.

"I'll ask her if she wants to meet you," Severus replied honestly and Sirius looked on the brink of exploding.

"Yeah, I can imagine what you told her about me. I'm sure she's eager to meet me," Sirius spat. Severus shrugged unfazed.

"Nothing that wasn't true."

"You watch your tongue Snivellus," Remus had to grab Sirius to keep him from attacking Severus on the spot.

"I'll speak to her about it tomorrow, I'll send an Owl." Severus sighed and Remus agreed that this was fair. Sirius was still livid.

"You two out," Sirius said to an apprehensive Remus and Tonks.

"We'll be in the hall," Remus said taking Tonks arm and guiding her out of the room. Tonks almost tripped but Remus caught her.

"What's she like Snivellus?"

"Are you actually-" Severus looked ready to kill but leaned back against the wall crossing his arms.

"Sorry-I- I don't know-If I-" Sirius apologized.

"Nothing like you, thank Merlin," Severus interrupted but Sirius looked desperate and Severus sighed standing up straighter fidgeting slightly. "She may have adopted your sense of humor."

Sirius grinned slightly at this. "Does she go to Hogwarts? Does she know Harry? What house is she in? Is she in Gryffindor? How old is she?" Sirius rambled on.

"She's sixteen," Severus answered.

"She's sixteen," Sirius repeated despairingly. He was angry, he felt more incompetent than ever. He had let down Harry, leaving him to be raised by muggles and now he had left a daughter for 16 years.

"I need to meet her." Sirius decided and Severus hesitated but Sirius stood up scowling at him.

* * *

Serenity squirmed in her seat as she attempted to make small talk with Molly. "Severus never told us he had a niece."

Serenity shrugged, "He doesn't like to brag much." Molly laughed lightly shaking her head. "Do you know what they're yammering about?" Serenity asked casting a glance at the hallway, all she wanted to do was speak to her father Severus and her godfather.

"No dear I don't."

"I'll be right back." Serenity said standing up and making her way down the hall. She entered the drawing room to discover Severus and Sirius in the middle of a shouting match.

"I'm telling you she-"

"Dad?" Serenity asked cautiously. The room fell silent. Severus grimaced casting a warning glance at Sirius.

"Serenity, we're leaving," Severus said but he was speaking directly to Sirius. Serenity just nodded, anxious to leave. Sirius stared right at Serenity, unblinking. Serenity noticed and moved back.

"Nice meeting you."

Sirius just blinked at her. He studied her face trying to find a difference between the two of them, but it proved to be just as difficult as finding a difference between Harry and James.

Severus stepped to her, leading her towards the front door. "I'll owl you tomorrow Black," Severus said as he and Serenity stepped out the door followed by Dumbledore.

Sirius stood frozen for a long time, "Molly is going to have a field day with this. Remus, I messed up with Harry and now I-I messed up with- Merlin I can't even remember her name. Remus, I don't know my own kid's name.

"Serenity, her names Serenity," Remus said helpfully.

Molly entered the hallway. She was smiling but frowned after seeing Sirius' distressed face. "Molly, guess what I found out," Sirius murmured.

Molly looked suddenly alarmed. "Is it Harry?" Sirius shook his head, looking back at the door. "That girl is my kid."

Molly just looked at the door and back to Sirius. "Well, I hope you'll forgive me for saying this. But, this isn't like Harry. You can't pretend this girl is your old friend, what you should really do is-"

Sirius interrupted her, "Why are you not surprised?"

Molly gave an awkward half-smile. "Sirius, it's not the most outlandish thing I've heard, and she looks like you."

Sirius snorted, "Me having a child and not knowing about it for 16 years seems just like something I would do to you doesn't it." Molly sighed but Tonks responded before she could.

"Well, it's not something you could do, it's something you did do."

Sirius went to argue but then just laughed. They all walked back to the kitchen but Sirius pulled Molly aside. "Molly, I don't know how to be a parent."

"You'll learn. You have to. Not just for her. For Harry too."


	19. Werewolf Daughter

_Severus, Serenity, and Dumbledore apparated back to Hogwarts, into Dumbledore's office. Serenity fell over. "I hate that." She moaned, as she climbed back to her feet._

 _Severus was still staring at Serenity, studying her. "Okay, what is going on?"_

 _Serenity blinked a few times. Dumbledore gestured for Serenity to continue._

 _"After I say this… I'd understand if you don't want to see me again." Serenity said staring into the black eyes of the man she considered her father. Severus shook his head._

 _"There's nothing you could say." Dumbledore's attention was grabbed by a silver trinket on his desk._

 _"The night before I ran away… I went into the forbidden forest and… it was a full moon," Serenity said slowly avoiding Severus' gaze. He stood up straighter, unblinking. " I was trying to- well I suppose that part doesn't matter. Um, I got bit."_

 _Severus swallowed nodding once as he turned away from Serenity gripping the desk tightly. "By what?"_

 _Serenity blinked again to stop tears from falling. "By Fenrir Greyback. I assume."_

 _Severus cursed loudly grabbing the nearest trinket off the desk and throwing it against the wall. It shattered loudly and Serenity jumped. Dumbledore just watched curiously, unbothered by Severus destroying his things. "I'm going to-"_

 _"You're not going to do anything Severus," Dumbledore interrupted and Severus made an unintelligible sound. He turned back to Serenity whose eyes were brimming with tears._

 _"Serenity, Is that why you ran away… because-"_

 _Serenity stepped forward to interrupt him, "I didn't run away. He took me. He told me that I would've been disowned anyway and I didn't know how to break free. For a long time, I didn't want to but then… yesterday I had this dream and this woman warned me to leave. They were talking about you-know-who and then he was there, so while Fenrir was preoccupied… I left."_

 _"You saw the Dark Lord?" Severus choked out staring into Serenity eyes. She turned away biting her lip._

 _"I did, I mean I didn't see his face, he was wearing a hood and I don't think he saw me." Severus glanced at Dumbledore who was wearing a grave expression. "He wants an army of werewolves… A.K.A people like me…" Serenity continued. Severus swallowed taking a step towards Serenity._

 _"You- you can't be a werewolf," Severus said breathlessly causing Serenity to roll her eyes._

 _"I'd be thrilled to find out that were true but the last six years of me turning into a monster beg to differ." Severus cursed again, kicking the desk harshly. Serenity steadied her breath as she grabbed her wand from her boot. "I'm prepared to leave now; you've made your feelings quite clear about my kind." Severus jerked around to face Serenity, his face contorted in agony. Serenity sighed looking down. "I'm not the same little girl I was six years ago. I've changed, I've seen things, I've-." Severus was stark white as he paced the room. He grabbed a glass mug and launched it at an unsuspecting portrait. " I know what I am and I don't expect you to love me, anymore. It's a fundamental characteristic of my life," Serenity stomped her foot angrily muttering something incomprehensible before shouting, " I hate everything about myself! So you know what I don't care if you hate me too! I'm a disgusting creature and I well aware of it! The guy who changed me was a disgusting man. Because of him my life is ruined and you know I wanted to be somebody one day! But then he just decided to ruin my fucking life!" Serenity was screaming and Severus just looked at her sadly._

 _He pulled her into his arms tightly. Serenity couldn't control the tears as she hugged him back. Dumbledore smiled sorrowfully at the two, "You're not disgusting or a monster."_

 _Serenity snorted pulling away. "Really, so you mean to tell me that werewolves are accepted here? I heard about what happened to that Professor. I know he had to leave when people found out what he was and I expect the same thing will happen to me!" Serenity yelled, her hands shook wildly, her eyes twitching and her heart hammering in her chest._

 _"I read the article and it was you who revealed him!" Serenity yelled._

 _"Serenity, you're my daughter. I love you." Severus replied in a calming tone._

 _"Last time we talked about werewolves you said they were vile. Why should I be any different?" Serenity spat at him. Severus was reminded of a particular conversation with Lily Evans. He shook his head. Serenity's hands were so tightly clenched that blood was coming from her palms as her nails punctured her flesh._

 _"Serenity, I shouldn't have said that." Severus sighed and Serenity just shrugged._

 _"Now you just sound like Hagrid. But it's okay. I forgive you. It was a long time ago." Serenity said less than sincerely. Dumbledore gazed off into the distance. The temperature of the room seemed to rise and Serenity - without realizing what she was doing pulled up her sleeves revealing the silver scars running down her arms._

 _She was breathing heavily as she spoke. "Don't pretend you're okay with this. I know you're not." Severus shook his head trying to wake up from this nightmare._

 _"Serenity, this is my fault. If I was more… aware you wouldn't have been bit… I'm sorry."_

 _Serenity closed her eyes steadying her heartbeat. "It's nobody's fault but Fenrir's. He's gonna get what's coming to him. I'll see to that personally."_

 _Severus stared at Serenity, his heart felt heavy in his chest and there was a lump in his throat that he couldn't swallow. He analyzed Serenity trying to find a similarity to the little girl he had lost so long ago. Serenity seemed to realize something because she spoke again, "The woman I spoke to was called Lily Potter and she told me to tell you to lay off her son or she'll come back and haunt you." Severus' jaw fell as he stood there gawking stupidly at Serenity who seemed to have relaxed slightly._

 _"I apologize for my temper, it's a bit of a side effect." Serenity murmured. Severus reached forward and pulled Serenity back to him, hugging her until her breathing was steady and her tears stained his robes. "I missed you, daddy… so much… please don't hate me… please."_

 _"I'd never hate you."_

 _"I love you. Always."_

 _"Now that I've made an ass out of myself can I just ask… Is Sirius Black my father?" Serenity asked desperately._

 _Severus looked at Dumbledore who nodded encouragingly. "He is and he wants to meet you actually," Severus explained and Serenity furrowed her brows._

 _"He already met me and I'm pretty sure he hated me."_

 _"He didn't know who you were. Would you be interested in meeting him or speaking to him?", Dumbledore inquired gently. Serenity looked at Severus for a long moment._

 _"I'll think about it. I don't know honestly. Besides, I don't think he'd be interested in having a werewolf for a daughter. He's a pureblood, right? They're all racist."_

 _"I don't think you'll find that to be a problem, but take your time. He is most anxious to meet you, but you don't have to do anything you don't want to do" Dumbledore smiled, a familiar twinkle in his eyes._

 _Serenity zoned out for a moment then whispered. "McGonagall is here."_

 _Before Severus could reply there was a knock on the door._

 _"Minnie, you just missed my most spectacular meltdown since the legendary tantrum of my 7th birthday," Serenity said with mock offense as McGonagall entered the room. She was holding a small bottle labeled veritasium._

 _She gave an amused smile. "What a shame. Tell me what was it about?"_

 _Serenity paused for a moment before blurting out, "Oh you know, just a lot of angst about being a werewolf; the usual teen wolf struggle." McGonagall blinked before nodding._

 _"Sounds fascinating. I do hope you got it all out. Fudge is here and the ministry is not very tolerable of werewolves," Serenity frowned before McGonagall continued. "I assure you it's not a mutual feeling. I look very much forward to you being in my classes."_

 _"Me as well Minnie."_

 _"Serenity, it is lovely to see you again."_

 _Serenity grinned cockily, "I've been told."_

 _McGonagall chuckled shaking her head as she looked at Dumbledore. "Just like her dad."_

 _Serenity stood up. "The murderer. Oh wait isn't he innocent? Forgive me, it's a full moon this weekend, I'm a bit out of it."_

 _Dumbledore fought back from smiling. McGonagall just raised a brow._

 _There was a knock on the door before more could be said. Fudge and Kingsley walked in. "Well, where's Dolores?"_

 _Dumbledore smiled softly as he scribbled on a piece of parchment and handed it to Fawkes who flew off. Kingsley was staring at Serenity oddly; he too thought Serenity reminded him of someone. A house elf brought tea to the office and Severus discretely poured some veritaserum into a cup. He handed Serenity a different cup. An idea struck Serenity and when nobody was looking she switched her cup with the veritaserum filled one._

 _Time went by before the toad looking woman from Serenity's dream walked in. She had a sour face. "What's the meaning of this?"_

 _"Dolores, I'm very sorry about this, but we've been told that you've been using a blood quill on students," Fudge said apologetically._

 _Dolores noticeably paled which was something Fudge noticed._

 _"Tea?" Severus asked handing the cup he believed to be tainted to Dolores she looked at it skeptically._

 _"Want to trade?" Serenity smirked and winked at Severus and Dumbledore before they could protest._

 _Dolores sipped her tea and looked expectantly at Fudge. "Is it true you've been using a blood quill on students?" Fudge asked anxiously._

 _"Yes," Dolores answered, her eyes widened when she realized what she said and Serenity snorted loudly._

 _"Guilt must've gotten her." Serenity whispered._

 _Fudge was cherry red, he clearly realized that veritaserum was used however he was too flabbergasted to object._

 _A short hour, later Umbridge was escorted out of the castle screaming by two aurors, Dumbledore applauded Serenity for her cleverness and Severus just shook his head trying to stifle a grin. Kingsley left and Fudge stayed a moment asking Dumbledore who he planned to get for a teacher. "I'll find someone I assure you."_

 _Fudge left looking rather red._

 _"Well, that was fun. Poor woman, let her own paranoia get the better of her. I'm surprised Fudge couldn't tell we used veritaserum. Probably too mortified of having been proven wrong." Serenity grinned._

 _"She's just like him." Severus moaned bitterly._

 _"I'll have to put out an ad in the paper." Dumbledore said as he began to write a letter to the 'Daily Prophet."_

 _Severus looked over the letter before turning to Serenity. "I can't believe this, you disappear for six years, come back and get a teacher fired."_

 _"I could probably accomplish more; maybe a massive food fight." Serenity joked._

 _Dumbledore shook his head but a spark in his eyes told Serenity he wouldn't object to a good food fight._

 _McGonagall looked less amused. "Serenity, why don't you go see Draco. Classes should be over. I advise you not to tell him the truth of where you've been. He was rather happy when Professor Lupin got fired. On that note, I think Severus needs to start a wolfsbane potion."_

 _Serenity still feeling like she was in a dream world ran out to find Draco but instead accidentally ran into two tall red-headed boys who were climbing up the stairs._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you need to see Dumbledore?" Serenity apologized looking up at the identical boys. They both just smiled warmly._

 _"We just wanted to know if it's true that toad got fired."_

 _Serenity chuckled. "News must travel fast, but yeah it's true. Dumbledore's in there."_

 _"What's your name, new girl?" One of the boys asked._

 _"Oh I'm Serenity, but please call me Renny." Serenity shook the boy's hand._

 _"I'm George and this is Fred."_

 _Serenity greeted Fred shaking his hand. "Is there a way to tell you apart?" Serenity asked looking at them both trying to find a difference._

 _"I'm the better looking one." George grinned and Fred smacked him denying that statement._

 _"Well, I'm sure I'll figure it out. I have to get going but I'm sure I'll figure it out later." Serenity said bye before rushing off to find Draco._

 _George and Fred watched her run off. "Dibs!" They shouted at the same time._

 _"I'm older so I get dibs," Fred said proudly._

 _"Thirty seconds older and I saw her first," George argued as they walked into Dumbledore's office._

 _"Saw who first?" Severus asked in his typical terrifying manner._

 _"Uh, Serenity," Fred answered apprehensively._

 _"My niece?" Severus asked slowly and Fred and George glanced at each other horrified._

 _"All yours," George whispered quietly. Dumbledore looked amused by the situation. "How did the toad get fired?"_

 _Severus took a sip of tea so Dumbledore answered for him._

 _"You'll have to thank Serenity. Now, if you'll excuse us. Severus and I have some things to take care of." Dumbledore smiled and Fred and George grinned eagerly, running out of the room._

 _"I take back what I said she's still mine," George said once they were safely out of the office._

 _Fred whacked him on the head. "Nope."_

 _Dumbledore was still laughing about the Weasley boys when he turned to Severus, " Well that was fun."_

 _Serenity wandered the halls for an hour trying to locate Draco. She eventually found herself in the empty trophy room. Her feet ached and she fell onto a cushioned couch._

 _"Serenity Snape?" Blaise asked poking his head into the room, halting when he saw her. Serenity stared at him for a moment before recognizing him._

 _"Blaise, wow you got old." Serenity laughed as she got up to greet him._

 _Blaise rolled his eyes looking over Serenity. "Where'd you disappear to?"_

 _Serenity thought for a minute trying to remember what she told Draco. "I was living with some distant family."_

 _Blaise just shrugged uninterested._

 _Blaise gave Serenity an enthusiastic hug. They were friends as children, but no friendship could rival Serenity and Draco's._

 _"What family would that be?" Blaise asked in a snobby tone._

 _Serenity sighed, "My father's family but not by muggles if that's what you're thinking." Blaise seemed to warm up to Serenity more after she said this._

 _"I couldn't imagine living with muggles; that would be disgusting," Blaise said repulsed._

 _Serenity rolled her eyes, "It would be awful but I don't think disgusting is the word, though."_

 _Blaise chuckled looking over Serenity. "You look good."_

 _Draco walked into the trophy room and smirked at Serenity. Blaise whispered something into his ear before walking out of the room. Draco looked rather put off as he watched Blaise leave. "Draco, I couldn't find you. Are you hiding from me already?" Serenity asked in mock offense. Draco chuckled sitting on the couch and Serenity sat next to him practically falling in his lap. "So tell me Draco, how's it been without me?" Serenity asked in a presumptuous tone._

 _"It's been lovely, actually." Draco teased and Serenity smacked his arm._

 _"I'm serious, did you join quidditch? How are classes? I need to know."_

 _"I'm a seeker, and classes are fine, but Dumbledore has a knack for hiring awful teachers. The only good one we ever had just got fired for something so ridiculous," Draco complained and_

 _Serenity chuckled. "Uh, she was using a blood quill on students, Draco. I'm pretty sure that's less than an ideal trait of a teacher." Draco disagreed but stayed quiet about it._

 _"We'll have to get you on the quidditch team once you're sorted into Slytherin. Since our chasers are less than ideal I'm sure they won't mind removing any of them to let you join," Draco said and Serenity blushed but nodded._

 _"If I get into Slytherin." Serenity said and Draco looked at her as if she had said the most outrageous thing in the world._

 _"What?"_

 _"I'm sure I will, I'm just saying." Serenity added._

 _"So how has it been for you, I mean other than missing me terribly of course?" Draco asked casually draping his arm over her shoulders. "What makes you think I missed you?" Serenity teased._

 _Draco mocked offense, " I would think after confessing your undying love for me in your last letter meant you would."_

 _Serenity flashed red, "I can't believe you remember that. " Serenity groaned and Draco laughed. Then it dawned on Serenity, "You wouldn't remember that Draco, your memory is awful. You still have the letter you little shit." Serenity said loudly, bursting into laughter. It was Draco's turn to blush._

 _"Shut it." He muttered and Serenity slapped him playfully and he slapped her back. The went back and forth slapping each other for some time before Draco called a truce._

 _"I can't believe you kept that thing." Serenity said idly and Draco muttered something unintelligible under his breath. Serenity looked at Draco frowning at his hair. "Draco, did you put a whole jar of gel in your hair?" Draco scoffed touching his hair defensively. Serenity grinned evilly and climbed on top of him, effectively straddling him. She went to tousle his hair and Draco tried to push her hands away, laughing as she struggled to mess up his hair. She tightened her legs around his waist and pushed his hands down with one hand and messing up his hair with the other._

 _"Renny! Are we ten years old again?" Draco whined but couldn't hide the amusement in his voice. Serenity ignored him as she attempted to fix his hair. A moment later she leaned back, still straddling Draco. She was grinning. "What did you do to my hair?" Draco asked looking over Serenity's shoulder to check his reflection in the glass in the trophy cases. He groaned audibly at his now tousled hair._

 _"I think you look mesmeric." Serenity grinned carelessly draping her arms around Draco's neck._

 _Draco went to push Serenity off him, but he paused to admire Serenity's smiling face. She definitely didn't look like the ten-year-old girl who was once his best friend. She looked… different, but in the best of ways. He subconsciously rubbed the sides of Serenity's waist as he looked up in her eyes._

 _"You're staring, Draco." Serenity chided. Draco went to push her off, but her arms were wrapped too tightly around his neck and they both went crashing to the ground._

 _Serenity's laugh echoed and Draco shook his head. He hoisted himself up to his elbows glaring playfully down at Serenity. "You haven't changed have you?"_

 _Serenity nodded grinning. Draco hadn't laughed or smiled like this in years. His friends expected a constant maturity of him; an heir of intimidation. Serenity just wanted to mess around and laugh._

 _"Draco- OH," A fourth year on the Slytherin team halted at Draco and Serenity's precarious position. Serenity flushed and Draco hurried to his feet. "We um, we gotta get to practice. I didn't mean to interrupt." Draco just nodded as he helped Serenity up. She stumbled and accidentally knocked into him, but he didn't fall over and he steadied her._

 _"I'm coming, Averill, Serenity um- Averill, can you give me a minute," Averil scurried out of the room to avoid Draco's wrath. Draco whispered to Serenity, "He's the one we'll kick off the team."_

 _"Lovely."_

 _"Well Renny, I'll see you at dinner. I really gotta get to practice. See to Severus about getting sorted." Draco said in a hurried tone before hugging Serenity and leaving to follow Averill. Serenity chuckled because she could picture the rumors that would form._

 _Serenity walked around the trophy room, admiring the trophies and pictures of former and present students. One picture grabbed Serenity's attention. She thought it was a picture of herself, but she quickly realized that wasn't possible and reached into the case to take out the photo frame and study it closer. 'Walburga Black- awarded for superb scores on Newts.'_

 _"Black." Serenity mumbled to herself, she was clearly related to whoever this was. It was obvious for physical qualities alone. Serenity put the photo back, her heart hammering. She paced the room._

 _Footsteps came running down the hall as well as a teacher's shouting. The twins from earlier ran into the room past Serenity, hiding behind the couches out of sight and Serenity snickered._

 _McGonagall entered the room looking livid. "Serenity, there you are, have you seen two twin boys?" She asked, completely out of breath._

 _"What's a twin?" Serenity asked and McGonagall gave Serenity a stern glare. Serenity grinned as McGonagall left the room searching for the Weasley twins._

 _"You don't know what a twin is?" Fred asked peeking up from behind the couch. "No, I just don't fancy being a snitch or a liar, so I just ask people stupid questions until they give up." Serenity laughed and went to help George and Fred to their feet._

 _"Well, thank you, then," Fred said as fixed his robes. Serenity looked between the two boys, desperate to find a way to tell them apart._

 _"If you do find a way to tell us apart please do tell our mother; she'd appreciate it." George mocked and Serenity rolled her eyes._

 _"Give me her address and when I figure it out I owl her." Fred decided that this girl was nothing like his former overgrown bat of a potion professor; Serenity was much too pleasant. Although she did have the same greasy hair. "Molly Weasley, the burrow. I do hope she doesn't send back Errol, he's useless."_

 _Serenity thought for a moment. "I think I actually met her today, at-" Serenity physically couldn't finish the sentence. She tried to speak again, but the words wouldn't come out._

 _"Wait what?" Fred asked curiously._

 _"Dumbledore took me to-" Serenity couldn't finish the sentence again._

 _"Wait… were you at headquarters?" Fred asked in a hushed whisper._

 _"I don't know, but there was an escaped convict there." Serenity said dryly. Fred and George's eyes widened._

 _"I wouldn't recommend you mention that to anyone. Actually, I'm telling you not to. Please. Secrets and all that." Fred said suddenly serious._

 _Serenity nodded feeling incredibly awkward._

 _"Sorry… my godfather failed to tell me it was a secret." Serenity mumbled._

 _Fred just shrugged rubbing her shoulder reassuringly, "S'okay, who's your godfather, though?"_

 _"Oh, Dumbledore." George and Fred looked at each other._

 _"Who are your parents?" George asked._

 _Serenity swallowed, "Um well, my mom's six feet under… and I currently don't know my fa-father." Serenity lied._

 _George and Fred's face fell. "Sorry didn't know." George apologized and Serenity just smiled sadly._

 _"I'm fine, I can't miss people I never knew."_

 _Fred looked her was going to say more but Lee Jordan, who was drenched in sweat ran into the room and was panting heavily. "McGonagall is coming and Filch is with her." he panted before running off._

 _"Follow me, Serenity said at once running with Fred and George behind her up the stairs to the next floor. George got lost behind in a sea of students. Fred shouted back to him that it was every man for himself._

 _Serenity looked around for the right portrait. She tickled the portrait and it swung open to reveal a secret room. It was an old, dark and abandoned classroom._

 _Fred had already found this classroom with George years ago by using the Marauders Map, but he thanked Serenity all the same._

 _"You know the castle well," Fred said casually. Serenity nodded as she sat herself up on an old desk that creaked loudly under her weight._

 _"You just abandoned your brother to the wrath of Filch," Serenity laughed and Fred chuckled._

 _"He's done the same plenty of times, serves him right."_

 _Serenity looked at Fred; his red hair stood out brightly in the dark room. He was slightly taller than her and had a crooked smile that was infectious._

 _"What did you do to earn the wrath of McGonagall?" Serenity questioned._

 _"We were simply testing some new products for our joke shop in the great hall and apparently we endangered some of the students," Fred said with an air of mock annoyance. "Honestly, a couple of boils and the woman loses it."_

 _Serenity shook her head running a finger through her hair. "You're funny," Serenity complemented and Fred smirked._

 _"I am the better-looking twin as well." Serenity pretended to think for a moment. "I don't know, George is pretty good looking as well."_

 _Fred mocked offense; his hand flying to his heart and he dramatically fell to the ground. "My heart! You've broken it, you cruel woman!" He cried. Serenity walked over and pulled him up harshly with one arm, laughing._

 _"You're quite the character."_

 _Fred's eyes widened as he took in her strength; she lifted his whole body weight with one arm. "Strong," Fred remembered what Dumbledore had said and exclaimed, "You're the one who got Umbridge fired!"_

 _"Guilty," Serenity curtsied and Fred laughed, again._

 _"Well, in that case, it is my duty to invite you to the party Saturday where we shall celebrate the firing of the Toad and you shall be the guest of honor," Fred announced. Serenity frowned; Saturday was the full moon._

 _"I can't I have… well, I'm gonna be busy that night."_

 _Fred groaned, "I'm not accepting that; it starts at six."_

 _Serenity shook her head and Fred nodded in return. Serenity thought about it. The moon theoretically wouldn't be at its peak till about ten and if she left by 9:30 she'd be okay… "I'd have to leave early," Fred grinned accepting that. "So you mentioned a joke shop?"_

 _Fred and Serenity talked for over an hour about Fred and George's joke shop. Serenity was genuinely interested in all the products and promised she'd be their best customer. Fred promised her a discount for getting rid of Umbridge. Perhaps she would be able to make friends. Maybe this could work._


	20. The New Girl

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were sitting in the Great Hall waiting for dinner to start. They were all fussing over their latest potions essay. Ron was cursing Snape under his breath. Ginny came rushing up to them she was grinning ear to ear. "Guys! Umbridge got fired, I was talking to George and he said that this new girl got her fired."

Harry couldn't hold back the sigh of relief, no more detention, no more blood quill.

"Do you suppose she could get Snape fired as well?" Ron prayed desperately.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she looked through her potions book. "I doubt it, he's her uncle," Ginny stated taking a seat next to Harry.

Ron mimicked gagging as he gave up on his essay and stuffed it in his school bag, "Is she a greasy git too?"

Ginny giggled but shrugged, she had yet to see the new girl. George arrived at the table looking put off.

"Have you seen my traitor brother?" He grumbled sitting next to Ron, Hermione raised a brow out of concern. "He ditched me, left me to deal with McGonagall and Filch for his damn-" George stopped himself from cursing in front of Ginny.

"Mione, what are the effects of ceasing to use a mind-numbing potion?" Harry asked desperately.

Hermione sighed, "Honestly Harry if you just read the book you'd know. But the main symptoms are going to be withdrawal obviously. They contain Opium Poppy which is mind altering and if you take it for a long time it's going to mess with your mind. The potion is typically used to treat people who have experienced traumatic events. But it can also be used to slow someone's reflexes, like make them weaker and almost numb to their surroundings" Hermione was speaking in a bossy tone, reading straight out of her book.

"What are symptoms of withdrawal, though?" Harry asked as he scribbled down the information Hermione was spitting out. Hermione groaned shaking her head. "Paranoia, shakiness, anxiety, cold sweats and agitation there's also-" Harry interrupted her, "I only need five, thanks!" Ron chuckled while Hermione huffed.

"Honestly Harry, it's suggested to at least five. You should list them all. I mean a lot of the time when people stop taking the potion they'll start acting really different. They won't be able to properly process their own emotions. For example romantic attraction will be more extreme and said person may struggle to comprehend their own emotions. There's-"

"Mione, we get it."

Hermione frowned, "Well don't come crying to me if you get another Troll."

George was complaining about Fred to Lee Jordan and Harry and Ron were talking about who they're next professor would be.

"Where is Fred?" Ron asked and George just shrugged.

"I don't know, with the new girl I presume."

"What's she like?" Harry asked out of morbid curiosity, Hogwarts never got new students, people came when they were 11 and that was it. Nobody had ever transferred here. George who loved being the center of attention instead of Fred (who normally had all the attention even when they shared it) enthusiastically began describing the new girl. She was about 15 or 16, tall, and surprisingly attractive for being related to Snape.

* * *

Fred finally entered the Great Hall with Serenity walking next to him, they were both laughing and talking animatedly about something, Fred led her over to the Gryffindor table. "Guys meet Renny," Fred said gesturing to the girl. Harry stared at her, well more like gawked. She was reminding him of someone, but he couldn't place his finger on who.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione stood up holding her hand out, Serenity smirked shaking it.

"I'm Serenity Snape, but please just call me Renny."

Ron and Ginny also muttered a hello.

"That's my kid brother Ron, and Ginny," Fred explained. Serenity looked at Harry who was still staring at her.

"You are?" Serenity asked and Harry looked baffled.

"Harry Potter." He said surprised she didn't recognize him like everyone else.

"Well good for you. My godfather is waiting for me. I'll see you all at the party Saturday." Serenity said before hurrying off to the staff table.

"What party, Fred?" Hermione demanded.

"We're celebrating the toad getting fired. Duh." Fred said taking a seat next to George who was still ignoring him. Hermione went to object to a party but Fred tuned her out. "What's wrong Georgie?" George pretended to ignore him as he continued talking to Lee. "Have I done something?"

George glared at Fred, "Just abandoned me to Filch and McGonagall."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Yes because you've never done the same to me, don't be stupid Georgie."

George scoffed, "There's a U in stupid."

Hermione went to break up the incoming fight but Ginny pulled her back.

"Yeah well, there's also an 'I' in stupid as well." Fred retorted. George snorted leaving Fred alone to realize what he said.

"She looks like Bellatrix Lestrange," Harry realized aloud causing all the Weasleys and Hermione to turn to him. "I saw a picture of Bellatrix at Snuffles' house, and Serenity looks just like her." Hermione frowned considering it. Fred and George glanced in the direction of Serenity. She was talking to Flitwick.

"I think it's just a coincidence, Harry," Hermione muttered, the food began to appear on the table and everyone became occupied, forgetting about Serenity.

Serenity took her place next to Severus, talking animatedly with Professor Sprout. Severus was in a particularly good mood, but he only slightly showed it.

Serenity picked at her garden burger not having much of an appetite, the excitement of the day had her feeling like she was on a constant buzz. "Dad, when will I get sorted?" Serenity asked.

Severus shrugged, "Ask your Godfather."

Serenity leaned forward to look at Dumbledore. "Well, Dumbly?"

Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes twinkling. "I've spoken to Professor McGonagall. We're gonna give you a series of tests starting Monday, see what level you're at and then we'll discuss sorting."

"Well, Draco said that he can get me onto the quidditch team." Serenity said to Severus who just rolled his eyes.

"Who will he be kicking off the team to do that?"

"Averill." Serenity said reaching for a bread roll.

Severus knew he probably should object, but he didn't care. Serenity deserved to get whatever she wanted.

"Think you'll be in Slytherin?" McGonagall asked and Serenity thought about it for a minute.

"Hopefully."

"Not Gryffindor?"

"I've want Slytherin."

The discussion changed after that and dinner passed quickly. Serenity watched the hall empty until it was just her and Severus. "I think I should meet him. At least once." Serenity said and Severus just nodded. "But this doesn't change anything. You're my dad. Not him." Serenity whispered hugging Severus tightly. He couldn't help but smile as he pressed a kiss to the top of Serenity's head. Serenity smiled and Severus couldn't help but notice she had the same smile as Olivia.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

That night Serenity found herself in the prefect's bathroom, soaking in a lavender scented bath. She sunk under the water and floated around for over an hour, she felt free. She washed her hair twice and scrubbed her skin raw. She tried to remove all the excess body hair that was one of the most bothersome werewolf traits.

"I see you're back." a voice said when Serenity's head broke through the water.

Serenity smirked at Myrtle. "I am."

Myrtle floated next to Serenity staring at her. "What happened to your face?" Myrtle asked as Serenity climbed out of the tub and reached for a towel.

"I got into a bit of a disagreement with someone." Serenity wrapped the towel around her and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You're hair looks awful." Myrtle commented.

Serenity scoffed, "Did you just come to insult me?"

"Fine if you don't want to talk to me I'll go!" Myrtle cried disappearing down a toilet.

Serenity started laughing as she collected her clothes, waving her wand she cleaned them and dressed in them again. Her long wet hair stuck to her head, The bathroom door opened and Serenity quickly moved her hair to hide her face. Hermione walked in, she looked rather annoyed to see Serenity in the prefect's bathroom.

"My godfather told me I should use this bathroom if that's what you're going to say," Serenity said as she moved carefully to keep her scars covered.

"Who's your godfather?" Hermione demanded in a bossy tone. Serenity turned away from Hermione, messily putting her charmed foundation on, it covered the scars magically and Serenity turned around.

"Dumbledore, If you have a problem with me being here take it up with him." Serenity said arrogantly. Hermione frowned and Serenity gave a wry smile. "My father is also a professor, so I'm untouchable. Just so you know." Serenity finished and strutted out of the bathroom.

"I thought Professor Snape was your uncle," Hermione demanded following Serenity.

Serenity glared at Hermione and if looks could kill Hermione would've dropped dead that instant. "Not to be harsh, but it's none of your business. Yes, he's my uncle, but he raised me. Therefore I consider him my father."

Hermione attempted to stand her ground, but there was something animalistic about this girl that frightened her. "Well if he raised you where have you been? I've never seen or heard of you before."

Serenity marched up to Hermione baring her teeth; a low growl came from her throat and Hermione stepped back. Serenity smirked as she flipped her wet hair (which hit Hermione in the face) and stalked off.

Hermione forgot about the bath she intended to take and hurried back to Gryffindor tower. Fred and George were giving some sweets to first years but Hermione was too angry to care.

"You okay?" George asked noticing Hermione's expression. Ron and Harry who were doing homework glanced up as well.

"That new girl is awful," Hermione declared and Fred shook his head in disagreement.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Hermione explained everything that happened and George was the first to talk. "Well, her parents are gone or at least her mom is. She's probably sensitive about it."

Fred agreed.

Hermione frowned but nodded trying to be reasonable. "Well she didn't have to be rude about-"

Ron interrupted "She seemed nice enough." Hermione huffed and sat next to Harry who rubbed her shoulders soothingly.

"Maybe you just took it the wrong way," Fred suggested.

Hermione shook her head, "She growled at me. How am I supposed to take that? Why are you defending her?"

George laughed at this. "She growled? Damn, well I like a wild woman."

Fred thumped him on the head. "I've already claimed her. We had a very romantic hour together."

George grimaced and turned to check on their product testers. Nobody noticed the hurt look on his face. Because once again Fred had gotten what he wanted and was the star. 'Fred and George... emphasis on Fred' George thought bitterly.

* * *

Serenity's heart was racing as she made her way down to Severus' office. The room hadn't changed a bit and Serenity smiled at the familiar place where she had grown up. It was home. Severus was hunched over a cauldron looking perfectly in his element.

"I don't like that bushy haired girl." Serenity moaned sinking in a chair in front of the roaring fire. Severus chuckled, he already knew who she was talking about.

"Miss Granger is a bit of an insufferable know it all. You'll learn to tolerate it."

Serenity looked at the potion Severus was making. "That looks awful." Severus didn't comment as he cut up a purple flower, adding it to the cauldron. Serenity thought for a moment before asking, "What's Sirius like? How did he and my mom meet?"

Severus stepped back from the cauldron looking ready to kill. "They met in Hogsmeade on her 16th birthday."

Serenity shook head, "That can't be true. Muggles can't see Hogsmeade."

Severus looked at Serenity for a moment. "I was there. She saw everything clearly. I can assure you." Serenity leaned back in her chair.

"What's Sirius like?"

Severus' hands were shaking as he walked over to Serenity sitting down in the chair next to hers. "I have nothing positive to say about him. You can formulate your own opinion when you meet him. If you want to hear more about him I suggest you speak to Mr. Potter."

Serenity jumped up ready to go but Severus grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I don't suggest you tell people who your father is. He is a wanted criminal."

Serenity froze and nodded. "But the Weasleys know he's innocence right? Cause their mom was at headquarters with him."

Severus was alarmed. "Did the Weasleys tell you about the Order of Phoenix?"

"No, but you did. Just now. So can I ask Potter about Sirius?"

"You're not to mention the order, the headquarters or anything to anyone. The only people who know are the Weasleys, Potter, and Granger," Serenity went to argue but Severus spoke again, "I mean it. Don't tell anyone. Especially Draco." Serenity frowned at this but agreed.

There was a comfortable silence before Severus asked, "Hagrid was searching for you after you left. There was a cave… filled with your blood. We all assumed you dead, what happened?"

Serenity just stared at him shrugging. "Must've not been mine."

"It was," Severus insisted "Unless… Serenity you never gave your blood to anyone right?" Serenity thought then whitened and apprehensively nodded. "Damnit Serenity! Do they still have it?"

Severus got up; immediately hurrying to search through his desk for a book. "Serenity, don't you know about blood magic," Severus barked it wasn't a question. Serenity nodded getting up to see what Severus was looking at. "If Fenrir Greyback still has it…" Severus trailed off running his hands through his hair.

"Our last compound got destroyed… the blood could've been destroyed." Serenity offered but Severus was flipping through the book ignoring her. He glanced at the potion which was now smoking.

"Drink one glass." He ordered and Serenity wrinkled her nose but grabbed a ladle and poured it into a goblet.

"Fenrir wouldn't kill me. He'd try to get me back first." Serenity said going to take a drink of the potion, she almost vomited at the smell alone.

"Why would he-"

"You-know-who wants werewolves to fight for him. I'm the best in the Dark Arts by far ergo... " Severus looked over Serenity he looked nervous.

"Do you have an interest in joining the Dark Lord?" He asked and Serenity recoiled immediately. "If I did I wouldn't have run away now would I?" Serenity asked bitingly.

Severus just smiled softly in relief giving her a one armed hug. "Drink." He said before walking over to the door.

"It's repugnant." Serenity whined.

"I have to see your Godfather, drink." Severus chuckled before leaving through the door. Serenity chugged down the potion, she fell to the ground gagging.

There was a knock at the door a few moments later. "Come in." Serenity called and a small looking first year walked in carrying a cauldron.

"I-i needed help with this potion." The girl stuttered.

"My dad just stepped out but I'll help you." Serenity offered. The girl smiled and lifted her cauldron placing it on the desk. Serenity looked over it.

"What are you making it doesn't quite look like anything I'd recognize?" The cauldron looked like it was just filled with mud and leaves.

"It's supposed to cure boils. I just got it off the fire but it still looks wrong." The girl mumbled and Serenity patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Well it should be blue, do you have your potions kit?"

The girl shook her head. "It's in my room."

"Why don't we finish in there?" Serenity asked lifting the cauldron. The girl smiled and led Serenity out of the office and down towards the Slytherin common room. The girl whispered a password anxiously. Serenity looked around the crowded, slimy, cold and wet room before following the girl down a hall to the girl's rooms. There was nobody else in it. "Your roommates out?" The girl just nodded pulling a potion kit out from under her bed.

"They went to the library. My name is Callie by the way." Callie said and Serenity's heart broke in that moment because she thought she had said Calliope. Serenity's eye burned as she thought of Calliope but shook her head as Callie searched through her kit.

"I'm Renny." Serenity looked into the potion trying to figure out where the girl went wrong. "Did you add the ginger root before the flobberworm mucus? Callie blushed then nodded. Serenity racked her brain for a solution. "Do you have mint? That might neutralize it and then we'll be able to add continue as normal." Serenity worked with Callie for the next 30 minutes until the potion was a beautiful shade of blue. Callie thanked Serenity who just smiled. "Well, maybe you can join your roommates in the library." Serenity said as she got up to leave. Callie muttered something and Serenity walked out towards to common room where Draco spotted her.

* * *

Sirius had locked himself in his room since dinner. Remus was trying to think of a way to support him. He tentatively knocked on the door. "Come in Moony." A hoarse voice whispered so lowly that without werewolf hearing he wouldn't have heard it. The door swung open and Remus stepped in smiling when he saw Sirius lying on his bed looking cool and elegant. He was reading a letter.

"Come to gawk?" Sirius asked scornfully and Remus climbed on the bed lying next to him.

"Shut it." Remus blushed and Sirius smirked, subconsciously placing a hand on Remus' thigh rubbing lightly. Much like they had as kids. Remus swallowed trying to keep a level head. "Who's the letter from?"

"Snivellus, he got back to me early… I'm surprised honestly." Sirius said moving to rest his head on Remus' shoulder, his hand still on his thigh. Remus leaned in to read the letter and smiled softly.

"She wants to meet you, Siri, that's good."

Sirius crumpled up the letter tossing it at the door furiously. "How do I have a kid?"

Remus hesitated before leaning closer and dropping an arm over Sirius' stomach holding him comfortingly. Sirius' grip on Remus' thigh tightened. "God, Remus, she was terrified of me." A strangled sob escaped Sirius throat as he buried his face in Remus' shoulder.

"So you had a bad first impression, it's not like you've ruined everything. She still wants to meet you."

Remus ran his fingers through Sirius' hair therapeutically; Sirius sighed contently. "I-I know nothing about her. Literally nothing except that she looks like my mother and it terrified me Moony. I can barely handle that cursed portrait. What if I can't put that aside? What if I hate her?"

Remus grabbed Sirius' chin forcing him to look up at him. "You're not gonna hate her. She's not gonna hate you." Remus smiled and Sirius shot up sitting up looking horrified.

"What if she hates you."

Remus laughed shaking his head, "It doesn't matter what she thinks of me." Sirius jumped off the bed pacing the room.

"What if she hates half-bloods and werewolves?" Sirius panicked.

"She's half-blood isn't she?" Remus said rhetorically and Sirius groaned.

"If she doesn't like you I don't like her."

Remus sighed shaking his head. "Your daughter will come before me." Sirius climbed back on the bed sitting in front of Remus placing his hand on his shoulders.

"Remus-"

"Sirius, she's your kid. She'll be lovely I'm sure."

Sirius scoffed and Remus smiled leaning forward to ruffle his hair.

"I can't believe I have a kid," Sirius mumbled and Remus sighed giving a sad smile.

"I've always wanted a kid. You're lucky Sirius." Sirius blinked looking at Remus, his hair was falling in his face and the bags under his eyes were more prominent than ever.

"You'll have kids one-day Moony," Sirius spoke softly and Remus just looked away studying the pattern of the wallpaper.

"You and James used to talk about how your kids would be best friends… remember?" Remus asked smiling at the memory. Sirius' eyes burned as he blinked back tears.

"If Harry's anything like James was with girls they better be just friends," Sirius muttered wiping his eyes and Remus chuckled.

"She seemed a bit wild for Harry's taste."

Sirius groaned lying back,"I'm awful with kids, Remember the time I accidentally lost Harry in the invisibility cloak. Lily was so mad."

"She's not a kid Sirius," Remus stated and Sirius rolled over burying his face in the pillows. Remus rubbed his back.

"I missed her whole childhood. Fuck Remus, I missed everything. I missed Harry's life and hers… what if it's too late. What if-"

"She'll adore you Padfoot."

Sirius rolled over and opened his arms, reluctantly Remus lied down resting his head on his chest. Sirius sighed in content.

"Remember 6th year, you used to climb into my bed every night." Remus teased and Sirius huffed.

"It wasn't every night. Only...only when I had nightmares."

Remus looked up at Sirius' face. He looked troubled. "I promise everything will be okay…" Remus breathed.

"Should I buy her a broom like I brought Harry?" Sirius pondered and Remus rolled his eyes.

"You can't buy her love."

Sirius sulked, "I can try. I brought you chocolate and you love me."

Remus just smiled wrapping his arms around him. "Love is a strong word." Remus challenged and Sirius growled under his breath.

"Do you still have nightmares Pads?" Remus asked softly and Sirius nodded. "My bed is always open."

Remus absentmindedly played with Sirius' hair.

"I'd hope so. This is my house." Sirius teased.

Remus smacked his chest laughing. "Why are we friends again?"

"Because you can't resist my charm."

Tonks listened in from the hallway with a sad smile before walking back to the kitchen.

* * *

AN: So yes, Serenity will be acting a bit differently as the potion effects and withdrawals wear off. Some people originally thought she was acting OOC just for the hell of it. But no. It's all symptoms of her withdrawals. To refrain from spoilers lets just say... her crush that she will develop will definitely... be awkward.


	21. Games in the Slytherin common room

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked walking over to Serenity. She could hardly hear him over the commotion in the common room. "Why don't we go to my room, Crabbe and Goyle are in a chess match that's bound to last all night," Draco said and Serenity laughed glancing at Goyle, she hadn't seen him since she was eight. He was still thick and stupid looking. "Between you and me they're both too stupid to realize they could've won ages ago," Draco added in a hushed whisper.

Serenity giggled like a schoolgirl as she followed Draco down the hall opposite the one that led to Callie's room. They entered an elegant looking room, painted bright emerald green with deep mahogany furniture, there were no posters hung on the wall and no laundry on the floor. It was neat as a pin, nobody would guess five teenage boys lived here.

Blaise and Theodore were sat on the floor playing exploding snap. They both jerked their heads at Serenity.

"If you need privacy you can just close the curtains. Maybe a silencing charm if she's a screamer." Theodore joked and Serenity crouched down next to him and stared him down

before he smirked. "Renny, I'd recognize you anywhere. She's definitely a screamer Draco." Serenity pushed Theodore down, pinning him to the ground. Theodore smirked again.

"If you say that again I swear I'll-"

"Scream?" Theodore taunted.

Blaise and Draco laughed as Serenity repeatedly punched Theodore in the chest.

"Damnit, okay Ren, get off him." Draco pulled Serenity of Theodore who just looked amused.

"I don't mind you being on top of me, though I could do without the punching." Theodore gloated.

Serenity held back a grin.

"Ted, if you don't want to be beat up by a girl I suggest you shut it," Draco commented as he released Serenity.

"I wouldn't mind being beat-"

"TED!" Serenity laughed but flushed red. "It's good to see you again."

Theodore leaned forward hugging her. "You too."

Draco sat down and leaned up against his bed, Serenity sat next to him resting her head on his shoulder, yawning. Theodore went to open his mouth but Draco brandished his wand so he stayed silent.

The conversation changed to who got Umbridge fired and Serenity shifted awkwardly.

"Draco, muggles can't see Hogsmeade right? Like I'm pretty sure that's a known fact, right?" Serenity asked remembering her conversation with Severus.

Blaise scoffed, "Obviously they can't. It's wizards and witches only. Squibs can see it too, though."

Serenity frowned and Theodore raised a brow in question.

Goyle peeked his head in, "Blaise, Pansy wants you."

Blaise grinned getting up. Theodore thought for a moment before winking at Serenity and following Blaise and Goyle out of the room.

"My mom met my dad in Hogsmeade and I know she wasn't a witch." Draco's eyes light up.

"If your mom is a squib you could be a pureblood," Draco whispered.

Serenity shrugged, "I mean does that matter? And no I wouldn't be my grandfather was a muggle." Draco waved his wand shutting the bedroom door.

"They don't need to know that. Nobody does. What was your grandmother's maiden name?" Draco asked eagerly.

"Um… Manassa or something like that." Draco thought for a minute before grabbing a book from under his bed. "Draco? What is that."

"A book of all magical families." He murmured flipping through it.

"And you keep it under your bed to make sure a girl is from a noble family before you shag her-"

Draco waved a hand in Serenity's face to shut her up. "My father got me it first year." Serenity sniggered ruffling Draco's hair. "There's a pureblood family by the name of Manassa in Italy." Draco looked over the book. "Was your mom's name Olivia?"

Serenity's heart stopped and she leaned over to look at the book. "Yes."

"If anyone asks you're a pureblood. I'll inform them all that you found out your mom was a squib, and the reason you've never known it is because she was so embarrassed and-"

"Draco, my little worm, this is a rather elaborate lie which appears to have no point." Serenity picked up the book and stared at her mom's name.

"Serenity, if people think you're a pureblood you'll make a lot more useful contacts. I mean you could probably-" Draco rambled on and Serenity placed her hand over his mouth.

"Serenity that's not where you put your hand. I'd recommend going a bit lower," Theodore commented reentering the room.

Serenity snarled loudly and Theodore stepped back startled.

"Down girl." Draco chortled and Serenity elbowed him.

"Serenity, you're a half-blood right? I recall discussing that when we were children." Blaise asked with Pansy in tow.

Pansy was staring at Draco.

"Serenity's mom was a squib. She's pureblood." Draco blurted out and Theodore's eyes flashed to Serenity. He looked slightly pleased. "What family?"

"Manassa," Draco said.

"Good," Theodore said simply, Serenity went to intervene but Draco elbowed her. Serenity gave up and just sat back leaning on Draco again.

"We should play a game." Pansy said.

Draco groaned, "Don't be such a girl."

Serenity giggled and smacked Draco's laugh. "I'm a girl." Serenity said in mock offense.

Theodore gasped. "What? I think I'll have to check that. Take your pants off."

"Theodore Nott. I am giving you a five-second head start." Serenity spat and Theodore ran from the room and Serenity got up to chase him. Draco watched her run off and stashed his book under the bed. He noticed a particular letter lying there and smiled to himself.

"Think your parents would let you date someone with a squib for a parent?" Blaise pondered and Draco scoffed trying to be casual.

"Me and Serenity are friends." Draco insisted and Pansy grinned. Draco knew his parent's Serenity was a half-blood and nothing would make them approve them as more than friends. There was shouting coming from the common room and Draco wondered if it was worth breaking up. There was a loud crash followed by a girlish scream.

"Theodore seems to like her," Pansy commented hopefully.

Theodore came back in with Serenity dragging him by the ear.

"Bested by a girl were you?" Blaise mocked.

"She lifted me, over her shoulder and threw me!" Theodore shouted glaring at Serenity who was blushing. "Strong girl, it's hot honestly," Theodore added and Serenity blushed furiously and sat down on one of the beds refusing to look at Theodore.

"So are we playing a game?" Pansy asked in a whiny tone.

"I'm down." Serenity grinned.

"Confess or Undress?" Pansy continued and everyone stared at her.

"Explain cupcake," Theodore demanded sitting next to Serenity.

"Okay so people can ask you anything and you have to answer it honestly or take a piece of clothes off if you don't want to admit it."

Serenity wanted to run and subconsciously pulled her sleeves lower down making sure her scars were all covered.

"I'm down," Theodore said winking at Serenity who smacked him. Albeit reluctantly everyone else agreed and Pansy cast a locking charm on the door.

"We need alcohol." Blaise decided to riffle through his drawer before pulling out a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Serenity you're first. Who was your first kiss?" Pansy asked.

Draco scoffed, "That's a lame question." Serenity just jerked her head at Blaise who looked confused.

"Draco's eighth birthday party. Remember?"

"Oh. I forgot."

"That doesn't count," Pansy argued and Serenity shrugged.

"Ok Drakey, who was the first girl you like at Hogwarts?" Serenity asked and Draco paled and pulled his shirt off. "Of the wrong blood status was she?" Serenity mocked.

The game went on for a while and so far the only people with all their clothes on were Theodore and Serenity mainly because neither of them had any shame, so far nobody had asked her anything incriminating and if they did she'd find a loophole to give the answer.

Everyone was slightly buzzed and much to her dismay Serenity was laughing far too hard at Theodore's jokes.

Draco was leaned up against his bed shirtless and shoeless. Blaise was in his boxers looking rather nervous, Pansy had taken off her stockings as well as her shoes.

"Serenity," Blaise said grabbing her attention and she smirked at him.

"Blaise."

He thought for a moment before asking, "Who in this room would you choose to shag?"

"You've had too much to drink," Draco laughed taking the bottle from Blaise whose eyes were bloodshot. The door swung open to reveal Severus.

Serenity started laughing as Blaise went to cover himself and Draco leaped for his shirt.

"I think I should be going," Pansy said grabbing her things and running out past Severus.

Serenity just walked past Severus who looked ready to explode. "Hi, daddy." She said but Severus just grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her out of the room.

"40 points will be taken, Draco," Severus said and there was a collective group of cursing from the room.

Severus didn't release Serenity until they were back in his office. "What in the world were you doing?"

Serenity laughed awkwardly. "Playing a game."

Severus just shook his head running his hands through his hair in frustration. "My clothes were on, you gotta talk to Blaise if you're gonna be upset about-"

"You're-grounded," Severus said and Serenity just snorted.

"From what exactly."

"Draco!"

"Draco?"

"Serenity! Bed. Now." Severus ordered and Serenity walked over to her portrait and Severus muttered Asphodel and swung open to Serenity's childhood bedroom. Nothing had changed, her bed was still covered in more stuffed animals than needed and her old drawings were still taped to the walls. Serenity jumped onto her bed and Severus shut the portrait. Serenity cursed under her breath and climbed under the covers cuddling the old moon cub stuffed animal she had gotten ages ago.

* * *

Serenity was sitting in the compound with Lester and Calliope by her side. Lester looked up at Serenity smiling softly. He reached for her hand and Calliope giggled at them blushing. Serenity intertwined her fingers with his. "It's your fault I'm dead you know," Lester whispered.

Serenity jerked back. "No. No, it's not." Lester leaned forward placing a hand on the side of her face.

"It's all your fault," Calliope whispered. Serenity turned to her, blood dripping down her face. "Your father should've stayed in Azkaban. We'd be alive."

"He's not my father!" Serenity shouted.

The scene changed. Serenity was locked in her old bedroom with Fenrir. He was smirking down at Serenity. "You'll never last a day without me. These people won't accept the gift I gave you. You have two weeks to come back. Or I'll come find you and when I do. I'll tame you."

* * *

Serenity woke the next morning and promptly vomited into the waste basket next to her bed. Her skin was too tight, her muscles ached, her joints were sore and bones seemed to creak with every movement. Severus heard her and opened the portrait slowly. He stopped in his tracks. Serenity caught him staring and moved to cover her scars. "I pissed off Fenrir, bad move on my part honestly."

Severus moved to place a hand on Serenity's forehead, she was burning up. "Are you always like this before a full moon?"

Serenity shook her head sitting up to lean against her forehead. "I feel especially shitty today. Probably that damn potion. The potions Fenrir were giving me weren't this shitty."

Severus sat on the bed brushing Serenity's hair out of her face. "What potions?"

"Mind numbing potions." Serenity groaned stretching.

Severus cursed under his breath. "How long?"

Serenity's bite mark burned and she groaned in pain rolling onto her stomach. "Since the day Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban I suppose."

"Get up. We're going to see Madam Pomfrey."


	22. Party in Gryffindor Tower

Remus groaned as he rolled over in bed, his skin was extremely tight, his muscles throbbed and even breathing hurt. He reached out for Sirius and felt soft fur. Opening his eyes he laughed softly, "Padfoot? Is there a reason you're a dog?"

Sirius transformed back to human and grinned at Remus. "Force of habit, you look awful by the way," Remus threw a crude gesture at Sirius as he sat up in bed. Sirius observed Remus sadly. "Full Moon is tomorrow right?" Remus sighed and nodded.

"I'll be fine. The basement at my old place is reinforced."

Sirius scoffed and climbed out of bed. "We'll reinforce one of the bedrooms, I'm not letting you do this alone." Remus went to argue but Sirius just shook his head. Remus shifted uncomfortably but nodded. Sirius looked at the letter from Severus on the floor and gave a dry laugh. "I can't believe I have a kid." Remus stretched and his bones cracked unpleasantly. "When are you meeting her?"

Sirius just shrugged running his fingers through his hair. He tied it up loosely and stuck his wand in it. Remus watched him fondly. Sirius' face fell and Remus arched a brow. "Snape said that she hadn't been around for the last six years. Where would she have been?"

"Another wizard school? Perhaps she was living with different family." Remus suggested but Sirius shook his head.

"Sniv-Snape was far too surprised to see her," Sirius muttered pacing.

"Perhaps they hadn't spoken in a long time."

Sirius shook his head sitting down on the bed. "No, she called him dad- fuck my kid calls Snape dad. That's just wrong." Sirius let out a dramatic sigh falling back, resting his head on Remus' lap.

* * *

Tonks stepped through the door faltering when she saw Remus and Sirius. Her pink hair darkened slightly. "Severus sent you your potion, It's in the kitchen." With that, she left not casting another glance at the two.

"Severus stopped making me those potions months ago-" Remus argued but Sirius pulled him up.

"Perhaps he's trying to get on my good side, which to be fair is all my sides. C'mon moons."

* * *

Serenity didn't remember how she got to the infirmary she just remembered waking up late in the day in the infirmary with two tennis ball eyes in her face. "Dobby!"

Dobby squealed when Serenity recognized him. Without hesitation, Serenity hugged him tightly. Dobby was startled but hugged her back. "What are you doing at Hogwarts? Don't you still work for the Malfoys?"

"Dobby is a free elf."

"Wicked," Serenity beamed and then she noticed the obscene amount of socks and hats Dobby was wearing. "Love the socks Dobby." Dobby smiled at Serenity. Dobby apparated away after a few minutes of catching up. Madam Pomfrey walked over to Serenity looking over her sadly, she remembered this girl who used to come to her with scraped knees and bloody noses. Now she had horrible scars gracing her face and body. She glanced at the wolfsbane potion next to Serenity's cot and handed it over to her. Serenity took the potion and chugged it down, gagging loudly.

"You're staring- fuck." Serenity's hand flew to her face to cover her scars. She looked at her uncovered arms and frantically check that nobody else was in the hospital room.

"I changed you, you broke out in rashes." Serenity felt like the t-shirt she was wearing was strangling her. All she wanted was a sweater to cover her and her makeup.

"Can I leave? I need to-"

"No. You can leave tonight. Now rest."

"But-"

"Rest." Madam Pomfrey walked off to the back room and Serenity frantically sat up.

"Dobby-"

Dobby popped up back in front of Serenity grinning, "Yes?"

"I have a bag in my room- it's in Severus' office. It should be on the nightstand and grab my sweater please?" Serenity asked and Dobby nodded popping away.

An hour later Madam Pomfrey returned to find Serenity had dressed in a long sleeved sweater and had a full face of makeup. She sighed muttering about the fact that it was just like having Sirius Black back in her school.

* * *

Draco ran to the hospital wing after hearing that Serenity was there. He hurried to her cot sitting down on it. She opened her eyes and winked at him teasingly. "Sup sexy."

"What happened?"

"Long trip to get here, just a bit under the weather." Serenity lied and Draco could see through it but didn't argue. He figured it was girl things he didn't wanna know about.

"You look rather well off for someone in a hospital wing."

"I always look rather well. When is dinner?"

"It's starting now."

"Pomfrey I'm out!" Serenity shouted jumping out of bed and dragging Draco by the arm behind her. Draco had to run to keep up with her but he laughed as she dragged him to the Great Hall.

Severus frowned at Serenity as she entered the Great Hall. He beckoned her to the staff table and she ignored him as she followed Draco to sit with his friends.

* * *

The next morning Serenity felt poorer than the night before, her throat was throbbing, her head felt like it had been stomped on by a hippogriff. She dragged herself to the prefect bathroom and locked the door behind her and stared at her reflection in the mirror scoffing. She was paler than anyone she'd ever met and her hair was so greasy it looked wet. She filled the bath and discarded her clothes to the floor.

* * *

"You know the way to the shrieking shack correct?" Severus asked as Serenity entered his office, shaking out her hair like a wet dog. She nodded as she grabbed a hair tie and loosely put her hair up in a bun. She put her wand in her bun and Severus just stared at her, wincing slightly.

"I'm fine. I was wondering if I may speak to Potter about Sirius?" Serenity asked and Severus just nodded going back to the paper he was grading, it was Potter's paper funnily enough. The resemblance to Lily's writing was enough to make Severus just give him a Troll and move on.

"Let's get to breakfast," Severus muttered getting up. Serenity and him made their way to the Great Hall.

Serenity took her seat next to Severus at the staff table she glanced around before whispering to Dumbledore, "Hagrid should be back in the first week of November if you were wondering." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he nodded.

"Any other useful information?" Severus asked somewhat mockingly and Serenity laughed but hesitated.

"If Fenrir had my blood and was able to perform blood magic… would he be able to control my dreams?" Serenity asked. Severus glanced at Dumbledore and nodded tensely. Serenity leaned back in her chair putting her feet up on the table. "Well then, I presume we have a problem."

McGonagall demanded Serenity removed her feet from the table and rolled her eyes as Serenity tried to smoothly get her feet down but fell out of her chair. "Ms. B- Serenity. Get off the floor."

Flushing Serenity climbed to her feet and got back into her chair. Students began entering the hall, many were whispering and pointing at Serenity. Serenity leaned forward to hear, they were all talking about her getting Umbridge fired. They all seemed relatively happy about it.

As it got later into breakfast the owls arrived and a particularly handsome one flew straight to Serenity. It was the Malfoy's owl. A letter and package fell onto her lap. She opened the letter and smiled widely.

Dear Serenity,

Draco told me that you have returned to school at Hogwarts, I have missed you terribly as has Draco, I hope that the two of you will come meet me at 'The Three Broomsticks' at your upcoming Hogsmeade weekend where you can tell me about where you've been.

Narcissa Malfoy

Serenity ripped open the package, it contained banana muffins. She stuffed one sloppily into her mouth and McGonagall reprimanded her, telling her she should act more like a lady. "Sorry, I tend to wolf food down." Serenity grinned cheekily jumping out of her chair and scurrying off to the Gryffindor table when she saw Harry walk in. "Potter!" Serenity shouted running to him. He looked alarmed to see her but smiled stiffly. "I wondered if I could speak with you privately," Harry looked ready to say no so Serenity added in a whisper, "It's about your godfather." Harry's eyes widened and he nodded slowly.

"Renny." Fred winked at her from his spot at the table and Serenity nodded a hello. Fred shoved George to the side and motioned for Serenity to sit next to him. Serenity sat down awkwardly and Fred cheekily wrapped an arm around her. "You look like hell."

George reached over to smack Fred's arm and Serenity looked between the two of them. "I know, I didn't sleep well. But I'll be ready to party tonight don't worry."

The casual conversation continued between Renny, George, and Fred. Harry kept glancing at Serenity apprehensively. When breakfast ended Harry followed Serenity out of the Great Hall as they made their way to an empty room. Harry stirred uneasily as Serenity locked the door. Serenity clumsily played with the purple bracelet on her wrist that Marook gave her so many years ago. It gave her a strange feeling. Like she had forgotten something.

"I know he's innocent, so I'm not here to interrogate you." Serenity murmured and Harry just stared at her and then noticed the wand sticking out of her hair.

"What do you want?" He asked impatiently.

"I was wondering if you could just… tell me about him."

Harry got ready to leave but Serenity grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Who even are you?"

"Are you telling me you don't see the family resemblance? You're godfather… well, he's my dad."

"That's a lie."

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is, Sirius doesn't have a kid."

"If you don't believe me ask him, or Dumbledore, you could also as McGonagall or my father Severus." Serenity argued and Harry just stared at her and she smirked at him. In that moment he realized he only knew one other person who could smirk like that. "See, I was at headquarters the other day, I met him and he didn't seem to like me. I myself am not a fan of him either." Harry stared at Serenity trying to figure out if she was serious.

"You just called Snape your father."

"Sirius is only mine in the biological sense."

"How come he never told me?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Well, the thing is he didn't even know I existed." The door unlocked and swung open.

"What is going on in here?" McGonagall demanded standing in the doorway.

"We're playing hide and seek, obviously." Serenity lied, she blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Serenity, you've never been a good liar." There was an uncomfortable silence as Harry looked from Serenity to McGonagall. Serenity grabbed another muffin from the package eating it quietly as McGonagall lectured them about being in abandoned classrooms.

"Is-is she really his-" Harry began to ask and McGonagall nodded understanding what Harry was referring too.

"If you both would get out of here now." She demanded. Harry grabbed Serenity's hand and pulled her down the hallway away from everyone else and into the nearest broom closet.

"I'm not shagging you, Harry." Serenity teased as Harry locked the door and he just shook his head. The cupboard was small and Serenity and Harry were chests to chest. Serenity was almost the same height as Harry. She took another bite of the muffin, crumbs getting everywhere. Harry rolled his eyes, "We met during my third year."

* * *

Serenity listened to Harry talk about Sirius for a while, Harry seemed to think he was the most amazing person he had ever met. Serenity was still skeptical. "Let me see if I understand, your parents were betrayed by this Peter guy, and you let him live?"

"Well-"

The broom cupboard door opened and Serenity jumped in surprise falling onto Harry. Her hands went to his neck desperately trying to steady herself. Harry grabbed her hips to keep her from falling.

Severus glared at both of them who just glanced up at him sheepishly. "I'll see you both in detention after dinner on Monday." He said coldly grabbing Serenity by the collar and pulling her out and slamming the door on Harry.

"Detention?" Serenity asked appalled and Severus just glared at her. "Fine."

Severus looked livid as he walked off, Theodore Nott smirked at Serenity from across the hallway and she just rolled her eyes. Harry stepped out of the closet awkwardly. Theodore looked surprised to see Harry and gestured for Serenity to walk over to him.

"First Draco and the trophy room and now-" He teased as she stalked towards him.

Harry just blushed going off to locate Ron.

"Teddy, I swear."

"I'd just think you're too pretty for Potter," Theodore said casually walking off and Serenity followed him. He looked down at her over his shoulder smiling cockily. "And Draco can be a right git."

"But not you of course." Serenity played along and Theodore wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Of course. I'm a perfect gentleman."

"Sure, I do recall you putting chewing gum in my hair as a child, though."

"Love, allow me to take you out next Hogsmeade weekend. It'll be lovely."

"Sorry, I have plans. I'm going to be with Draco and Mrs. Malfoy."

"You wound me. Study date in the library? Wednesday afternoon." Theodore demanded and Serenity looked over him and shrugged.

"I come with loads of baggage."

"I like a challenge."

"You're awful."

"In the best way, though."

"I'm sure," Serenity's bite mark burned and she indiscreetly rubbed her stomach, wincing.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, stomach ache. Want a muffin?" Serenity asked holding up the package from Mrs. Malfoy. Theodore took one munching on it as they walked out to the quidditch field. Draco and the rest of the Slytherin team were there.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going? We need to talk." Severus demanded as he entered Serenity's room, she was fussing with her hair.

"Just to the shack. I like to look pretty when I transform into a werewolf."

"We need to talk about those potions Fenrir gave you. You're addicted to them." Severus said sitting on the bed and Serenity just raised a brow at him.

"I'm addicted to nothing but my reflection." Serenity said cheekily as she checked her hair in the mirror. Severus grabbed her shoulder to get her attention.

"You may not realize it but you were, he gave them to you every day. They have addictive qualities. That's why you were in the infirmary yesterday. You had a reaction to not having them."

"Father, I don't know what you know about werewolves but we always feel shitty before a full moon."

"I'm aware of that."

"I'm not addicted. I'm fine, now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go to the kitchen for some food and then the shack. I'll continue this conversation in the morning."

* * *

Serenity made her way to Gryffindor tower slowly, she had just spent the last 20 minutes lying to her father to convince him that she was, in fact, going down the secret path to the Shrieking Shack.

She didn't realize until she got there that she didn't know the password. There was a girl standing there with long sandy blonde straggly hair. She looked up at Serenity and smiled warmly.

"Do you know the password?"

"No, Fred didn't think to tell me." As Serenity said that the portrait swung open to reveal one of the twins. Serenity wasn't sure which so she just smiled awkwardly as she and the blonde girl climbed through the portrait hole. The Gryffindor common room smelled strongly of whiskey and cakes. Students were everywhere and somewhere beating a pinata that looked eerily like Professor Umbridge. Music was blaring.

"I'm Luna by the way." The blonde girl said in a voice that sounded surprised.

"Renny."

"That's a strange name," Luna commented and Serenity laughed shrugging.

"No stranger than Luna." Serenity retorted before looking for the twins, instead, she bumped into Hermione.

"Hello," Hermione said stiffly and Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Wotcher, you always so uptight?" Serenity teased and Hermione huffed walking off.

George began,"That's not a way to make friends-"

"People are gonna think you're rude," Fred finished.

Serenity laughed at the Weasley twins nodding in agreement. "I just might be rude."

George mocked disappointment, "Shame here I was-"

"Thinking you were quite lovely." Fred interrupted and Serenity chuckled.

"You always interrupt each other?"

"He's been interrupting me since he was born. Honestly, I look back fondly on the moments it was just me." George grinned.

"I was born after you," Fred argued and Serenity held her sides laughing loudly at the pair.

"If you say so."

"Best minute of my life," Fred teased and George smacked his arm. "Care for a dance Renny?"

"I can't dance."

"I'm a fair teacher," Fred said holding out his arm. Serenity eyed it wearily.

"I'm not responsible for the damage I'm about to do to your feet."

* * *

AN: Friendly friends.


	23. One Too Many Drinks

To say that Serenity was a bad dancer was a bit of an understatement. Everyone in Gryffindor tower quickly learned to back away from Fred and Serenity as they both danced wildly. Although Fred wasn't much better but they were both laughing and Serenity ignored the painful throbbing coming from the bite on her stomach. George watched them somewhat bitterly. As the next song slowed George walked up to them. "Mind if I cut in?" George asked boldly. Serenity blushed taking his hand and Fred chuckled, walking off to find Lee Jordan. "I think my brother fancies you." George murmured and Serenity laughed looking over at Fred.

"Well he has excellent taste," Serenity said cheekily. George grabbed Serenity's arm and twirled her. She stumbled awkwardly bumping into Ron and Harry. "Sorry Potter." Harry watched Serenity as she danced with George, he was trying to find similarities between her and Sirius. They had the same hair and eyes. Both were rather good looking.

A few songs later Serenity ducked away to the drink table. Luna was talking animatedly to Neville about nargles.

"What are Nargles?" Serenity asked curiously and Luna smiled happily as she went on a tangent about Nargles and then some other creatures nobody else had heard of. Serenity was immersed hanging onto every word. Neville just looked mildly scared and alarmed.

"Your eyes are rather familiar you know."

"Are they?" Serenity asked curiously and Luna nodded.

"Same as Draco Malfoy, are you related?" Luna asked as her eyes wandered to stare off at Crookshanks, who was staring oddly at Serenity.

"No, we aren't." Serenity said uncomfortably. Luna began swaying with the music, in a world of her own.

"You should probably make sure," Luna advised seriously. Neville shifted uncomfortably and Serenity raised a brow at him.

"Problem?" Serenity asked sincerely and Neville swallowed staring at the girl who resembled the woman who had tortured his parents to insanity.

"Who are you? What's your name?" Neville asked meekly.

"I'm Serenity Snape. You are?"

"N-neville Longbottom."

"Well, it's lovely to meet you," Serenity said kindly, patting him on the shoulder. "Are you alright Neville?"

"You look like you've seen an Exploding Snabberwitch," Luna added.

"You remind me of someone that's all."

"Who?" Serenity questioned grabbing a butterbeer.

"Nobody. Forget it." Neville said walking off to talk to Hermione.

Crookshanks ran between people's legs to Serenity. He rubbed against her legs and Serenity reached down to scratch him behind the ears. Luna began rambling about Stubby Boardman while Serenity listened as she sipped her drink.

"Looney-Luna! You've met my lovely friend Serenity." Fred Said grabbing a handful of chips and stuffing them messily in his mouth, chewing obnoxiously.

"You fancy her don't you?" Luna asked knowingly and Fred smiled awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"You seem rather smart, so I'd hope you did, otherwise I'd question your taste." Serenity commented to clear the awkwardness. Serenity felt George's eyes watching her from across the room. It wasn't the way you stared at someone you found attractive. It was just curiosity. Serenity winked at him and he laughed raising a drink towards her.

" How's Hogwarts treating you?" Fred asked stealing Serenity's attention.

"Um well, it's been nice to see some of my old friends again."

"Who are your friends?" Fred leaned up against the couch pushing some first years out of the way. Serenity moved to stand next to him.

"Oh, Um Draco, Blaise, Goyle,-" Serenity noticed the way Fred was looking at her and faltered. "What's wrong?"

"Those are your friends?" Fred asked in a judging tone. Serenity shrugged giving a nod.

"I've known them since we were in diapers. What of it?" Serenity replied defensively and Fred took a sip of his drink to avoid answering.

"You don't seem like the type to be friends with them," Fred said after an uncomfortable silence. Serenity glanced at Luna who seemed to forget they were there.

"Well, I wouldn't compare me to them. I'm Serenity Snape. Completely different from them. Not that I'm even aware of what your problem with them is," Serenity irritably put her drink down. "I'm gonna go see if Harry wants to dance." Serenity went to walk away but Fred placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, I'm sorry," Fred said stiffly. Serenity just sighed rolling her eyes.

"Never tell a girl to relax Weasley. But it's fine. Just never insult my friends again."

"Okay, fancy another dance love?" Fred asked as he stuffed some more chips into his mouth. Serenity reached forward to brush crumbs off his sweater. With a glance at the floor, Serenity saw that it was rather crowded.

"Don't think there's room." Serenity said and Fred gave a devilish grin as he climbed over the couch and knocked the food and books off the coffee table. He then jumped onto it causing people around him to curse him off. He ignored them holding out a hand toward Serenity. She rolled her eyes and climbed up onto the table. She and Fred danced on the table, Fred sang off key with the music and Serenity kept tripping over her own two feet, only being able to stay steady when Fred wrapped an arm around her waist dancing together. Lee passed shots up to them.

Serenity didn't remember what happened after that. She woke up on the Gryffindor floor with a crowd of people standing around her looking down at her. She flushed red and there was painful throbbing in the back of her head.

"You alright?" Fred asked kindly holding up her hand to help her up. She took it graciously as she clambered to her feet. The was a painful lurch in her stomach and she doubled over. Her bones felt like they were on fire. Fred and George's half walked half carried her to the couch. Serenity could feel her teeth shifting it her mouth. Her heart hammered as she looked around the crowded common room. He head felt like it was being torn in half. Serenity looked at the large clock. It read 9:52. She pulled out of Fred and George's grasp.

"Thanks but I need to go." Serenity said quickly and Fred went to argue but Serenity pushed past the crowd and out the portrait hole. She didn't remember the way to the secret passage to the shrieking shack. Her mind raced as she tore down the stairs. She looked over the edge quickly and jumped over to land on the moving stairs below. She landed gracefully running faster. The halls were abandoned as it was almost curfew. She kept running towards the main entrance. She spotted Luna there looking out a window staring wide-eyed at the moon.

Serenity felt a rib crack painfully and she fell to the ground. Luna turned around to glance at her.

"Need a hand?" Luna asked as she pulled open the front door. Serenity couldn't move. Her legs contorted painfully and her fangs came through piercing her lips. Her mouth tasted like blood.

Luna propped the door open and grabbed Serenity by the armpits and pulled her out the door down onto the lawn. Fur burst through her skin and her legs extended. She let out a cry of pain as she scratched at her arms as tears ran down her face. The pain was worse than anything the average person could handle. Serenity's cry turned into a howl as she fell onto all fours. Luna had backed up but still watched Serenity with mild interest.

It was strange being in control as a werewolf. Serenity just stared at Luna for a moment before running off to the whomping willow. Luna shrugged and skipped back into the castle back towards Ravenclaw tower.

* * *

Serenity was sprawled on the outdoor couch next to Lester, her head on his shoulder. Fenrir came in the room a nasty smile on his face. "Where's Bennie and Russell? Anna get outside you're all learning some new curses today. Serenity yawned and gestured to one of the trailers.

Fenrir walked over to it entering it. Serenity heard him yelling at them. Serenity stood up and Lester did as well. He reached forward boldly grabbing Serenity's hand. The both looked at each other blushing. Fenrir walked out of the trailer with Russell and Bennie behind him.

"Serenity and Lester kis-" Bennie began to sing and Fenrir shot him a cold glare and he stared creepily at Serenity and Lester.

"Serenity, love would you like to go first?" He whispered as he walked toward Serenity rubbing her shoulders.

"Of course sir."

"Marook! Get them!" Fenrir shouted in the direction of the forest. Marook emerged from the trees with five does being dragged behind him on ropes.

" Are we practicing on defenseless animals again?" Russell asked nervously and Fenrir just rolled his eyes.

"Serenity, what I want you to do is to point your wand at the deer and say 'Crucio'. Can you do that?"

"Of course." Serenity said proudly although she had never heard of the spell or rather curse before. She raised her wand at the deer, she stood straight and focused.

"Crucio." Serenity spoke clearly and immediately the doe in front of her let out cries of pain. Startled Serenity dropped her wand and jumped back. The doe went to run but Marook lazily waved his wand paralyzing the animal.

"Perfect Serenity, though next time don't drop your wand." Fenrir praised and Serenity just stared at him wide-eyed.

"W-what kind of spell is that?"

"One to be used on Ministry folk. I advise you not to use it on each other unless they really deserve it. But then again practice can be rather good." Fenrir walked over to Russell who was on the break of tears. "You next boy."

"B-but that's cruel." Russell whimpered looking at the terrified doe in front of him. Fenrir snarled loudly causing all the kids to jump back. Serenity backed into Lester who grabbed her hand.

"Do it now, or I'll have someone practice on you instead since you're so keen to save the animal," Fenrir said and Russell blinked back tears raising his wand.

"C-cruico." Russell spoke softly and nothing happened, he looked anxiously at Fenrir who was frowning at him.

"Serenity, why don't you show Russell how this is supposed to go down." Fenrir beckoned towards Serenity. Lester tightened his grip on her hand.

"Y-yes sir." Serenity broke away from Lester and raised her wand up again at the doe, still shaking.

"No dear, on Russell." Fenrir and Niklaus shared a look of amusement and Serenity swallowed slowly raising her wand at Russell.

"Crucio." Serenity spoke clearly and Russell twitched slightly but looked otherwise unbothered. Fenrir glared at Serenity who shrunk under his glare.

"I have an idea, Lester, come here." Fenrir gestured to Lester who walked towards Fenrir anxiously. Fenrir bared his teeth lowering to position himself near Lester's neck. "Get it right this time, or I'll rip your little boyfriend's throat out."

Serenity looked frantically between Russell and Lester, both were staring at Serenity in horror. "Crucio." Serenity whispered and Russell fell to the ground convulsing and Fenrir chuckled pushing Lester back towards Serenity who had yet to break the curse. Fenrir watched Russell for a moment before holding up a hand for Serenity to stop. She tucked her wand in her boot and ran to get Russell to his feet.

"Lester, you next. You may practice on the doe, give Russell a break. This spell can drive people mad."

Everyone tentatively got the spell to some degree, but Russell didn't and Fenrir threatened to use him as the training dummy next time if he didn't. Everyone was on edge wishing to be dismissed but Fenrir had other plans.

"Serenity, since you did so well last time why don't you go first again. This time I want you to say 'Imperio' and force Anna here to the ground."

Anna stared at the Doe's who were still traumatized from the torture spell. With a lazy flick of the wand, Fenrir sent them running to the forest except one. Bennie and Serenity were the only ones able to perform the curse. Fenrir was disappointed but praised them both. "There's one more, but there's a bit more of a risk so Marook will be demonstrating it."

Marook turned to the final doe before muttering. "Avada Kedavra." With a green flash, the deer fell to the ground. Niklaus just smirked as Serenity and the rest of the kids jumped back.

"I pray for the day there will be an excuse to do this. You're all dismissed." Fenrir whispered silkily and everyone scurried off but Marook motioned for Serenity to walked over to him.

"You did well,." He said rubbing Serenity's arm. Serenity was shaking but nodded.

"T-thanks."

* * *

Serenity woke up on the floor of the shrieking shack with a moldy blanket dropped over her. She looked around and saw a pile of her clothes placed on a nearby table. She stood up and the blanket dropped to the floor, she shivered as she dressed quickly. She had realized that she had destroyed the small amount of clothing she had left. She brushed her fingers through her hair as she tried to fix her appearance. She realized that none of her makeup was here and she cursed as she made her way back to the castle. It was still the early mornings, it was a Sunday and nobody would be awake yet or so Serenity thought.

* * *

Luna was sitting on the steps in front of the castle playing with the charm on her necklace.

"Morning." She said airily as Serenity walked up to her anxiously.

"Good morning, So you um… you know that-"

"That you're a werewolf, well I could tell that right away. It was quite obvious."

Serenity stared at Luna, anxiously fidgeting with her hair. "Obvious how?"

"It was in your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Yes, they had a certain spark to them." Luna complemented and Serenity just nodded and then her hands went to her face as she realized her scars were exposed.

"Who gave you those? Couldn't have been a nice person." Luna said standing up, she brushed dirt off her multi-colored trousers. Serenity stared at Luna waiting for the punchline of the joke. Luna glanced at the cuts on Serenity's arms and raised her wand murmuring a healing charm.

"Did you tell people that I- did you tell people what I am?" Serenity demanded and Luna looked mildly alarmed.

"That you're a werewolf? No, I didn't, most people don't talk to me… I won't say anything if you don't want me too… although I don't really understand secrets but I'll keep it if you want me to." Luna said casually as she stared off at a cloud.

"Really… well thanks... " Serenity felt rather confused, Fenrir had been telling her since she was 10 years old that wizards and witches hated werewolves, of course, Dumbledore, Severus, and the other professors didn't… but they couldn't hate Serenity they'd known her since she was in diapers. But Luna was a stranger and she was talking about Serenity being a werewolf as if it was as casual as the weather…

"Anytime, although you should try to get out of the castle sooner next time," Luna advised seriously. Serenity chuckled nodding, she smiled at Luna.

"I didn't intend to pass out on the Gryffindor floor, thanks for helping me out."

"Would you like to get some pudding?" Luna asked out of nowhere and Serenity laughed again nodding.

"Can we just stop by my dad's office first. Just wanna fix my face."

"I suppose." Luna agreed and together they walked down to the dungeons, into Severus' office. Severus wasn't there. Serenity opened the portrait and Luna looked around Serenity's room in wonder.

"I haven't changed it since I was ten." Serenity said awkwardly as she put on her makeup, the standard dark red lips and liner. Luna watched her somewhat judgingly.

"Red isn't your color."

"Gee thanks," Serenity rolled her eyes as she dragged a brush through her hair. Luna grabbed an old bow of Serenity's and put it in her hair looking rather pleased with herself. Serenity tied her hair up in a tight ponytail. "Let's get some pudding."

* * *

Fenrir smirked down at the muggle lying on the ground before looking up at Marook. "Care for some dinner?" He asked kicking the lifeless body. Marook shook his head. "I had a reason for calling you here. I wanted to hear again how Serenity was able to overpower you."

Marook swallowed scratching the back of his neck. "She took me by surprise, sir."

"Sir," Marook snorted as he stared down at Marook. "You've been invested in this girl since the day she arrived. How am I to know you won't aid her?"

"I-I just- she's nothing more than a pretty face. My loyalty is to you." Marook said as Fenrir stalked towards him.

"Yes, you say that often. However I don't believe it. Since she came here you've..." Fenrir grabbed Marook's collar. "You've acted different with her. Tell me. What makes her different then Anna… or even Alyssa?"

"I-I don't know."

"Besides, the girl has a rather powerful father. We must act carefully-"

"I'm aware of Sirius Black's power." Marook interrupted.

"We need to know how he escaped."

"Alright sir."

Fenrir grinned looking over Marook, "Good boy...you know it's been a long time since you were tamed...perhaps I could be persuaded to let you share Serenity…. Or better yet. I give her to whoever finds her."

Marook swallowed, "I-I have to-"

"Right, you have to find her. Here, take this." Fenrir muttered pulling a vile of blood out of his pocket.

Marook sighed, he already knew where Serenity would be, "Thank you."


	24. A Werewolf Revealed

Serenity and Luna made their way to the Great Hall, it was mostly empty with the stray students here and there. Serenity sat with Luna at the Ravenclaw table, something that made Flitwick very happy as he had hoped to have Serenity in Ravenclaw since she was young. Luna grabbed some pudding and Serenity grabbed a bowl of cereal. They ate in comfortable silence.

Serenity's head pounded and her stomach turned at the sight of food. She shoved it away and leaned forward with her head in her hands. "Are you alright?"

"Meh," Serenity mumbled rubbing her temples. Her throat was burning and she began chugging down water. "Just a bit under the weather."

"Alright."

Serenity's skin burned, it felt like her veins were on fire. The full moon wasn't as bad with the potion but it wasn't much better. As students and staff entered the great hall. Severus walked over to Luna and Serenity and put a hand on Serenity's shoulder.

"Come with me." He whispered softly so students wouldn't overhear. Luna did but she just smiled a goodbye as Serenity followed Severus out of the great hall. The made their way to an empty corridor. The floor swayed under her feet.

"What's wrong daddy?" Serenity asked innocently. Severus stared down at her. Her eyes twitched.

"How was the party?"

"Balls," Serenity swore to herself. Severus scowled down at her. "I mean… what are you talking about?" Serenity tried and Severus sighed.

"I still- merlin you… You've grown up." Severus studied Serenity, staring down at her sadly, his little girl was back but she wasn't so little anymore and he had missed out on six years of her life because of a stupid assumption.

"Observant."

"I don't think I could apologize enough for-"

"No, there's nothing anyone could do or say to make up for the last six years of my life… " Serenity interrupted harshly. "What did you want?" Severus was taken aback but he stayed somewhat composed. Serenity was more like Sirius than ever before and it was a growing battle to realize that she was Olivia's too. He found himself thinking of Harry momentarily and how at the end of the day he was Lily's son as well. He shook the thought from his head.

"How- last was- did the potion work."

"How was turning into a murderous beast? Lovely. It was strange being aware of it for once." Serenity replied briskly.

"Renny-"

"Stop. What else did you want?" Serenity asked irritably.

"Yeah, you're also grounded."

"What? What did I do?"

"You disobeyed my direct orders-"

"What are you gonna ground me from? You already did that and didn't keep me away from Draco long."

"Stop being arrogant."

"I'm just saying."

"Serenity you could've turned into a werewolf in the middle of Gryffindor tower."

"Could've being the operative word."

"Serenity-"

"I think I know a little bit more about the risk than you do. I am the werewolf here," Serenity said under her breath.

"Serenity."

"Severus."

"I'm being serious right now."

"I thought my 'father' was Sirius." Serenity grinned cheekily.

Severus cursed, shaking his head, "Next time I will walk you to the shack and lock you there until the full moon is over."

"Well, now you sound like Fenrir. But alright. Anything else?"

"You're seeing your father today, we need to get you school supplies, books, and uniform."

"How am I to get a uniform without being sorted."

"Serenity. We're leaving after lunch." Severus muttered irritably.

"Can I go now?" Serenity asked but left without waiting for a reply. Severus felt more separated from her than he had over the last six years.

"Renny!" He called after her, but she kept walking.

Serenity went back to the great hall to find Luna, she was sitting at the end of the Ravenclaw table deep in conversation with some startled looking first year. Luna spotted her and got up to skip towards her leaving the first year alone. Together they skipped out of the great hall. Serenity felt beyond lucky as she ignored the nausea brewing inside her.

* * *

Sirius woke up early in the morning, he heard Remus singing to himself in the shower and smiled. He made his way down to the kitchen where Kreacher was cursing under his breath about Remus' singing.

"Kreacher make me some breakfast," Sirius ordered sitting down at the table kicking his feet up. There he noticed a letter addressed to him, he recognized Snape's handwriting and ripped it open. He read it over and over again.

"Is it about Serenity?" Asked Remus as he entered the kitchen, he looked like hell.

"Severus said he's bringing her over later if she still wants to that is. He made it rather clear that's a possibility she'll just change her mind." Sirius grumbled bitterly. Remus moved to rub his shoulders.

"Padfoot, I'm sure she'll wanna meet you," Remus said soothingly. Sirius leaned back and looked up at him.

"She has no reason to wanna meet me. Sh-"

"Sirius shut up." Remus interrupted and Sirius shut up startled and then smirked.

"Make me Moony." Sirius teased and Remus raised a brow.

"How do you suppose I do that?" Remus asked as Sirius turned around in his chair to face him grinning.

"I haven't the slightest clue, here I was thinking you were the smart one."

There was a silence before Remus leaned down slightly, Sirius bit his lip staring up at him. Sirius' cheeks flushed and his heart pounded.

"Filthy half-breed." Kreacher scowled as he reentered.

"Kreacher I swear. Go polish the couch." Sirius ordered and Remus snorted.

"How do you polish a couch?" Remus whispered into Sirius' ear once Kreacher had left.

"That's up for him to figure out." Sirius retorted. Remus smiled down at Sirius, subconsciously moving some hair out of his face. He leaned down lower, the faces inches apart. The screaming portrait interrupted them.

"Fucking Kreacher," Sirius growled getting up to shut the curtains.

"You're a disgrace!" The portrait screamed.

Sirius pulled on the curtains, "I try."

"Filthy blood traitor! A disgrace to our name!"

"Thank you."

"It should've been you! Not Regulus!" She screamed and Sirius froze. His hands trembled.

"You got him involved with Voldemort, it's your fault," Sirius whispered.

The portrait began screaming louder and Sirius just stood there. Remus entered the hallway to see what the delay was, "Padfoot, she's not worth it."

"You know mother when they came to Azkaban to inform me of your death it was the happiest of my life," Sirius responded bitterly. The portrait stopped screaming.

"How dare you say that."

"You're the one who sai-"

"Sirius! You're arguing with a portrait!" Remus shouted but Sirius ignored him.

"Walburga, you're a disgrace, I will never be as awful of-"

"Sirius! Let it go!"

" -A parent as you were."

"Can't imagine the kind of kids you'd have."

"I already have one. She's lovely. She's a half-blood if you were wondering."

"For fuck's sake," Remus muttered shoving Sirius out of the way and pulling the curtains closed.

* * *

Luna and Serenity were sat under the tree by the lake when McGonagall approached them. "Serenity, what electives did you plan to take?"

"The kind where you learn stuff." Serenity responded cheekily. Minerva was unamused.

"Ancient Runes? Divination-"

"Divination sounds good. I mean you do remember the library incident right."

"Okay well, how about-"

"Luna said Hagrid's a Professor now so I'll take whatever he's teaching."

"Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Am I set up? I presume the rest of my classes are standard."

"Yes, Ms. Snape."

"Thanks, Minnie."

"Professor McGonagall," Minerva said irritably but fought back a smile.

"Gotcha."

"Good Morning Ms. Lovegood, I trust your essay is nearing completion."

"Of course," Luna said. Minerva smiled at them both before making her way back to the castle.

"So what were you saying about wrackspurts?"

* * *

Serenity ran down to the Dungeons after Luna had to go off to finish some uncompleted homework.

"Serenity! What are you up to today?" Theodore called as Serenity went to enter her dad's office.

"Gonna head to Diagon Alley, pick up school stuff. Why?"

"I was only hoping you'd grace me with your lovely presence."

"Perhaps when I get back I'll 'Slytherin'."

"That-that wasn't even funny," Theodore muttered exasperatedly but chuckled regardless. Serenity winked before heading into the office. Theodore watched her walk away as he thought about something.

Severus was in the office bent over a cauldron.

"Are we leaving yet?"

"Not yet. Go entertain yourself for a while."

"Rude." Serenity muttered before going back to her room. She looked at her old toys, her old clothes and saw a photo album under her bed. She grabbed it and began flipping through. It was filled with pictures of her, Dumbledore, Draco, Mr & Mrs. Malfoy, some others Serenity didn't remember. Serenity laughed at the pictures from Draco's 8th birthday party. She stumbled on some of her, Blaise and Draco and laughed at Draco's toothy grin. As she flipped through she faltered, at the same time Severus walked in.

"This man looks like Sirius." Serenity said pointing at the picture, Severus looked more closely at it and sighed.

"That's his brother Regulus."

"Oh. What happened to him?"

"He… died."

"How?"

"Nobody knows."

"Well, that's cryptic. What if he's not even dead."

"He is."

"Hmm, alright."

"Ready?"

"No, I'm reminiscing about the good ole days."

"Ren, we're going," Severus muttered as he took the photo album and placed it back on a dresser.

* * *

Severus and Serenity arrived in Diagon Alley and Serenity groaned miserably. "I'm never learning to apparate."

"Stupid decision, it's a rather useful skill."

Together they made their way through Diagon Alley. To say Severus was spoiling Serenity would be an understatement. He kept offering to buy her things and she said no awkwardly. Serenity did, however, allow him to purchase her an extra cauldron and some pumpkin pasties. Both of which were extremely important. Serenity took about 10 minutes to decide between a swan or eagle quill but Severus couldn't even complain he just trailed behind.

They next went to the robe shop. Serenity stood on the pedestal as she got measured for school robes while Severus took a seat, reading a potions magazine.

"You've gotten tall." He commented glancing up at her.

"Mhmm… Can I get a pet?"

Severus sighed, "Do you remember the Goldfish that you had."

"He lived a long life."

He lived three days. But very well we'll get you a toad or something." Severus smiled as Serenity broke into a grin. After leaving with her school robes and green dress robes.

They wandered into the pet menagerie and Serenity looked over the cats and they all seemed to be terrified of her, the owls were apprehensive and didn't like her much either. She tried the toads and though they tolerated her she wasn't much of a fan.

"Don't worry about the school rules, I'm sure your Godfather will be more than willing to bend them for you."

Serenity glanced over at a small black dog before considering the responsibility, she looked over the birds and bunnies before stumbling upon a colorful blue and purple snake with red eyes. It slithered towards her in its cage, staring into her eyes. She stepped towards the cage and reached inside to pet its scaly skin.

"That snake has bitten nearly everyone that's gone near him." The shop keeper said in awe as Serenity picked up the snake from its cage. It was small and immediately wrapped itself securely around her arm. Serenity glanced hopefully at Severus who just looked amused.

"I want him."

"Very well. Get him a cage, I don't want him running around the office or I'll use him in a potion."

"Snakes can't run daddy."

* * *

Severus and Serenity took their time purchasing the last of the textbooks and parchment. The snake had wrapped itself loosely around Serenity's neck like a scarf. Severus and Serenity must've spent an hour in the apothecary, easily the favorite shop of both of them. Severus insisted on buying Serenity a potions kit with far more ingredients than she'd ever require academically. He insisted that she would need them if she were to experiment with potions.

"Alright, do you need anything else?" Severus asked and Serenity shook her head as she pet the snake wrapped around her neck. Everything else they purchased had been delivered to Hogwarts.

"Your father hates snakes, I remember this time his brother set about a dozen of them loose in his dorm room. It was quite amusing."

"Well, he's staying so he can meet me and Snakey both."

"For the love of Merlin, I am not letting you name that snake 'Snakey'."

"I promise to come up with a respectable name." Serenity grinned cheekily, together- with 'Snakey' carefully clutched in her hand. They apparated to Grimmauld Place. Serenity swallowed nervously.

"I'll take your stuff back to your room, Have someone send a Patronus when you want to leave. If I don't hear anything I'll get you before dinner." Serenity handed her robes and cauldrons to him.

"Okay, daddy." Serenity said as he disapparated. The snake seemed to tighten around her neck sensing her fear. She slowly made her way up the stairs as the house appeared in front of her. She lightly knocked on the door and not a moment later Sirius was standing there looking eager and then taken aback by the snake wrapped around her neck. Serenity smirked to herself trying to snicker as she made her was into the house. She heard screaming coming from a portrait and froze.

"Who's that."

"My mother."

"Oh." Serenity trailed behind Sirius as he pulled the curtains closed but there was a moment before the curtains closed where the woman made eye contact with Serenity and faltered.

"Remus is here, by the way, he lives here. Dumbledore is here we're discussing my godson."

"Fascinating… Wait do you mean Remus Lupin? The werewolf who worked at Hogwarts?"

"Do you have a problem with werewolves?" Sirius asked defensively. Serenity snorted loudly.

"No I'm sorry it's just funny, a werewolf living with a Pureblood sounds like the beginning of a terrible joke."

"Oh… yeah." Sirius tried to laugh but he just stared at Serenity and the cursed snake around her neck

"I will be honest there are quite a few werewolves that I would like to see thrown to the giant squid. However, your friend Remus isn't one of them."

"You have a pet snake…" Sirius said awkwardly trying to create conversation. "I trust your uncle told you I'm not fond of the slimy creatures." Serenity couldn't hold back the guilty smile that broke out on her face but then went back to her stoic expression.

"Yes, my dad told me." Serenity said dryly as she looked around the dark house. Sirius clenched his fist and gestured to the kitchen where Dumbledore and Lupin were sitting, deep in discussion. Serenity praised Merlin for being able to see a familiar face. "Dumbly, what's up?" Serenity quickly took a seat next to him. He and Lupin seemed to be in the middle of a very tense conversation.

"Dumbledore I can assure you it wasn't me on grounds last night," Remus muttered under his breath and Serenity froze.

"What's going on?" Serenity asked anxiously.

"There were two sets of Werewolf tracks found on school grounds this morning."

"Two? Sure it wasn't just one who may have possibly been making its way towards the whomping willow a tad bit late?" The guilt in Serenity's voice was clear but Remus and Sirius were confused.

"That was one of them. I'm more concerned with the other."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius interrupted and Serenity faltered wide-eyed. She fiddled with her thumbs as Dumbledore changed the topic. Her hands began shaking uncontrollably and she moved to sit on them. The burning in her throat made her want to scream out.

"Well, Remus if it wasn't you I'll just have to put up some more wards and recheck all the entrances."

"What about Harry I don't want-" Anger flared in Serenity as Sirius said this, of course, worry about him, not your actual daughter.

"Harry is perfectly safe at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Yeah, it's not like Fenrir Greyback is gonna get onto grounds, bite someone and then kidnap them for like six years. Something like that happening at Hogwarts would be atrocious." Serenity said in a voice so snarky it rivaled her father. Sirius and Remus were just staring at Serenity. Dumbledore looked guilty and uncomfortable.

"W-what are you talking about?" Sirius asked after a long moment of silence.

"Well Sirius, remember my story about the werewolves I'd like to throw to the giant squid? It starts there and it starts with Fenrir Greyback, and then Niklaus Vian, though I've alway said it doesn't do much use to hate a dead man." Everyone was staring at Serenity but she didn't seem to notice.

"Then there was Randy Barich, he's a real prat who spends half his time licking Fenrir's- you know that part doesn't matter, now there's also Alyssa Forsworn a sneaky bitch that one. I've also grown quite some disdain for Marook Thomas, I originally thought him to be a tad bit creepy but a wonderful friend turns out he was just creepy-"

"Serenity." Dumbledore interrupted harshly but Serenity didn't seem bothered.

"The one werewolf that has to annoy me most is Serenity Olivia Snape… now that girl is horrid."

* * *

AN: Serenity... sigh.


	25. A Strained Encounter

Serenity halted staring wide-eyed at Sirius and Remus. Sirius coughed to clear the silence, "You're a werewolf?"

"No I'm a unicorn, I'm talking about the other Serenity Snape." Serenity drawled.

"You've inherited your father's sass," Remus commented looking like he was in pain. Fenrir… at hogwarts… the thought alone sent a shiver down his spine. Sirius' daughter, bit by the man who had terrorized him for years.

Serenity scowled at him, "I've never considered Severus to be sassy."

"Okay then," Remus said glancing at Sirius. "I meant Sirius."

Serenity picked up her snake from her neck and placed it on the table. Sirius jerked back in his chair and Serenity pursed her lips with mild amusement. She took a deep breath.

Remus stared at her, studying her. She couldn't be a werewolf. It just wasn't possible.

Serenity stroked the snake as she steadied her breath, she could feel everyone's eyes on her," I intended to get a cat but as I'm sure you know Remus… they don't like our kind much. Just as racist as these purebloods."

Sirius nodded, Serenity frightened him in the same way his mother used to. She had this presence that made you think she could kill you by looking at you funny. Serenity just glanced over him looking bored. The snake began slithering off the table and down the hallway. Serenity who felt too lazy to get up decided to accio him later.

"Should've gotten a dog." Sirius joked uncomfortably.

Serenity grit her teeth, "I'm much more of a cat person."

"I'll have you know dogs are loyal creatures," Sirius said defensively sitting up straighter.

"As well as stupid." Serenity muttered under her breath.

Remus and Albus kept staring at each other unsure how to break up the brewing fight.

"So you're in Slytherin I'm guessing? I mean you seem to have the temperament-" Sirius said dryly. Remus smacked his forehead and kicked Sirius under the table.

"You say that like it's a bad thing… I'm not in Slytherin…Yet."

Sirius stared at her, "I was in Gryffindor."

"I can tell." Serenity said airily.

"You remind me of your uncle."

"I presume you're talking about Regulus because let me make one thing clear. Severus raised me, Severus is my father and nothing will ever change that. You are not my father."

"Serenity." Albus scolded Serenity went to respond but her stomach turned. She hastily excused herself to the bathroom and after a quick silencing charm vomited into the toilet. Her throat burned and she the floor swayed under her. Her skin felt like it was on fire. She wanted to tear off her skin to stop the burning. She sat on the bathroom floor attempting to clean herself up with her wand.

* * *

Sirius and Remus had been arguing like an old married couple since she left.

"Sirius stop baiting her."

"She's-"

"Your daughter." Remus interrupted. Dumbledore reached over the table to rub Sirius' hands soothingly.

"I thought she said she was Snivellus'. That's what she seems to think."

"She's inherited your stubbornness. But Severus is the only father she has ever known. You can't expect her to just cast that aside and accept you." Albus explained.

"I-She's a werewolf. She was raised by Fenrir fucking Greyback. She hasn't-"

"Sirius. Please."

They heard the bathroom door open and fell silent. Serenity exited the bathroom to be greeted by three pairs of eyes staring at her. She scowled, snubbing them all as she took her seat back next to Albus, hugging her knees.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked hesitantly.

"No. Let me tell you being hungover on the day after a full moon isn't fun. I'm sure you know." Serenity whined and Dumbledore narrowed his eyes somewhat amused at Serenity.

"How did that come to be?" Dumbledore questioned and Serenity whitened.

"I meant- um- nothing."

"I'll make you some tea." Sirius sighed remembering his and Remus' old party days before the full moon.

Serenity squeaked a thank you as he handed her a mug. There was more silence before Dumbledore mentioned the werewolf tracks again.

"I don't think it would've been Fenrir on grounds. He said I had two weeks to come back and if he was on grounds he would've taken me then." Serenity said as she sipped her tea. Albus looked conflicted.

"Yes we'll have to make sure- hm-I'm not sure he'd be able to get on grounds but I'm not sure what the other option would be."

"Is there a chance there's just another werewolf at the school that you don't know about?"Serenity asked and Sirius gave a nod agreeing with the question.

"I'm sure Albus would know," Remus stated and Serenity snorted.

"Just like he knew I was kidnapped by a crazy pedophile werewolf." Serenity muttered bitterly not noticing the look on Albus' face. It took a moment for her to realize what she had said. 'Fuck' she thought trying to swallow the lump in her throat and just stared forward. "But it could've been one of his minions checking up on me I suppose, probably Marook… But I don't believe that it would've been him either… I mean it can't be that hard to get onto grounds… I had no problem sneaking off them at ten years old. It also wouldn't be Fenrir's first time getting onto grounds."

Remus looked horrorstruck as he stared at Serenity, pain in his eyes. If Serenity could have got bitten at Hogwarts... he didn't dare to think of all the other kids Fenrir could easily get. Serenity just swallowed messing with her hair. She didn't realize tears were forming in her eyes and that she was once again shaking. The guilt of what she had said and memories of Fenrir ripping apart her heart. Nobody quite knew what to do or say. Serenity broke the silence.

"I might have a way of finding out who… Someone who's probably watching over- you know what I'll have an answer for you tomorrow morning."

Dumbledore just nodded still ignoring the aching pain in his heart of what Serenity had said. He stood up straightening his robes, " I daresay I have a lot of work to do… I'll see you at dinner Ms. Snape." He said before making his way out of the kitchen. Serenity's heart stopped and she was blinking back tears rapidly.

"I'm Ms. Snape now." She whispered in disbelief under her breath.

"I've never seen Dumbledore upset," Sirius commented dumbly.

Serenity went to get up to apologize but he was gone. She cursed kicking the table. 'Life would be simpler if I stayed with Fenrir'.

Remus handed her a chocolate bar.

"Eat you'll feel better."

Serenity took it graciously and nibbled on it as Remus and Sirius stared at her. Her eyes were twitching rapidly and she was breathing heavily.

"Serenity, are you okay?" Sirius asked looking to Remus for help.

"I'm fine." Serenity insisted. Remus and Sirius appeared to be having a silent conversation, Remus looked alarmed while Sirius was seemingly relaxed. Serenity watched them trying to decipher what they were saying.

"So Fenrir bit you?"

"Technically it could've been one of his minions… I don't actually know for sure that it was him… Not that it makes a difference."

"How?" Remus demanded refusing to look at her.

"I was… well, Hagrid had been going into the forbidden forest to collect something for one of the professors… I don't even remember why but I wanted to follow him in for some reason… by the time I got to his hut he was gone and I thought I saw him in the forest so I went in after him… and well you get the rest…" Serenity tried to remember the night but it was a lifetime ago. Remus had gotten up to pace around the kitchen.

"Do you know why he would've bitten you specifically?" He asked.

"No… Did he have a reason to bite you?"

"Yes."

"Can't imagine it was a good one." Serenity drawled. Sirius just looked lost of what to say.

"How old were you when-" Sirius began to say but Serenity interrupted him.

"I was ten."

"Then why were you at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.

"I lived there…since I was like two or something. I spent most of my childhood with Hagrid or house elves… when my dad was teaching classes." More uncomfortable silence filled the room and was broken by Kreacher shouting about a wild animal.

"Kreacher you, idiot, it's her snake- I'll be back." Sirius got up to save 'Snakey' from Kreacher. Remus was staring at Serenity she just stared back and he faltered.

"Have something to say Mr. Lupin?"

"You can call me Remus… I'm just…I can't believe Padfoot has a kid that's-"

"A werewolf? Huh. You couldn't tell I was a werewolf when I walked in? Damn, I could smell it on you the second I got here."

"I think Remus smells lovely," Sirius commented reentering the room. He was holding a cane which Snakey was wrapped around.

"It's not a bad smell… Just a very recognizable one but I guess it makes sense that you wouldn't be able to smell it… your senses probably aren't as… sharp as mine."

Remus looked mildly offended but Sirius thought this was hilarious and laughed as he pointed the cane in Serenity's direction, allowing her to grab Snakey.

"I think she's calling you old mate." Sirius laughed but Serenity shook her head.

"I just meant- from what Fenrir told me… that you domesticated wolves are… weaker."

"Fenrir is-" Remus began.

"-A lot of things. But he's not stupid and he didn't allow any of us to be. Not that I'm calling you stupid Remus. I'm just saying… besides I'm sure you're a lot tamer than I am so there are pluses to being raised civilly."

"'Us' as in plural. How many kids did he bite?"

"He bites as many as he can Padfoot." Remus looked on the verge of a breakdown. Sirius sat next to him wrapping his arms around him. Serenity looked at the two of them then smirked. 'My father's a shirt lifter… of course' She thought. But she stared at Sirius. She had his eyes and hair and… she was a clone of him. She didn't notice Kreacher staring at her until he spoke.

"She looks like mistress." Kreacher said in awe. Sirius looked at Serenity with distaste and then to Kreacher.

"Kreacher go cuddle with mothers socks or something."

"Who is she?" Kreacher croaked desperately.

"I gave you an order."

Kreacher popped away looking upset.

"I'd prefer not to discuss Fenrir. I left for a reason." Serenity said and they both nodded at her. There was a short silence that was broken by Remus.

"So Serenity, what are your interests?" Remus asked earnestly.

"Potions, Chess, Reading, School."

"I think we need a genetics test." Sirius tried to joke but Serenity just glared at him.

"I mean if you expect me to have the same interests as you after never knowing you that's a bit unrealistic."

"Not my fault you never knew me," Sirius grumbled bitterly. Serenity just stared at him.

"Well I was born before you got locked up, wasn't I? Must've done something to make my mom not want you to know about me."

Sirius' eyes flashed, "Are you sure Snivellus didn't just-"

"Sirius!" Remus scolded. A deep growl erupted from Serenity and Snakey hissed loudly at Sirius. Remus looked desperately around the room trying to find a way to calm them both.

"Hm, tell me how you met my mom. I've only heard Severus' version of things."

"I met her at Hogsmeade," Sirius said briskly. Remus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Great story." Serenity whispered unhappily. Remus considered smacking their heads together. They were far too alike.

"Sirius, may we speak in private for a moment." Remus got up and grabbed Sirius by the collar into the hallway.

"Might wanna cast a silencing charm. Werewolf hearing you know."

Remus rolled his eyes at Serenity but cast the charm when he and Sirius entered the hallway.

"I don't like her," Sirius stated crossing his arms. Remus sighed.

"Because she's a mini you. Takes a special person to tolerate your kind." Remus said placatingly.

"You are special." Sirius agreed.

"Sirius, this isn't like someone you can choose to dislike and ignore. This is your kid."

"She's Severus' kid. She exactly like him."

Remus sighed, "So, do you want me to take her back to Hogwarts? I'll tell her you're not feeling well."

"That's a complete stranger Moony, what am I supposed to do?"

"Harry was a stranger but you love him."

"Harry shouldn't have been a stranger." Sirius' eye burned and he kicked the wall out of frustration.

"Neither should she be."

"I don't know Moony, she seems rather happy as Severus' kid. I'll let her stay with him. It'd be better that way. I mean she's the exact opposite of me. For the love of Merlin, she has a pet snake and-"

"Okay, I'll go take her to Hogwarts. It's lucky she has Severus at least… like you had the Potters." Remus said airily.

Sirius' eye twitched, "What are you implying Remus."

"Nothing at all, I go get her," Remus said making his way to the kitchen but Sirius grabbed his arm.

"Are you really comparing me to my parents?" Sirius asked and Remus just stared at him. "Balls, I am acting like them."

Remus smiled victoriously, "I never said that."

"It was implied," Sirius grumbled.

"She likes chess… try playing that together to get along."

"Mhmm. I'll get the chess board." Sirius muttered and without thinking placed a kiss on Remus' cheek before making his way upstairs to find said chess board. Remus stood frozen on the spot. He shook his head clear and reentered the kitchen. Serenity hadn't moved but tears were silently running down her face. Remus hurried to her side.

"What's wrong Serenity?"

"Call me Renny."

"What's wrong Renny?"

"I said you should put up a silencing charm… not that I wouldn't take it down to be nosey." Remus' heart broke and he debated hugging her. The tears kept coming so he pulled her into his arms rubbing her back soothingly. She tensed up under the physical contact. Her heart pounded. She pulled away trembling. Remus rubbed her arm soothingly until she was able to catch her breath.

"I should probably go home."

"Nonsense, listen between you and me your father- I mean Sirius is a right prat. He doesn't mean to be but trust me if you give him a chance I'm sure it'll be worth it."

"Says the one shagging him."

"Excuse me?" Remus asked affronted. Serenity's hand flew to her mouth and she started giggling her face bright red.

"Sorry, I just assumed."

She kept laughing unable to stop and Remus tried to keep a straight face as he stared at her.

"Well no we're not. Honestly, I don't get how Sirius doesn't see it. You're just like him."

* * *

Sirius made his way back downstairs, he passed his mother's portrait which was open but for once she wasn't screaming she just watched Sirius silently. He huffed going to shut the curtains.

"She looks like you," Sirius halted staring at the portrait. "Of course you'd have a girl. A half-blood no less."

"What does her being a girl have to do with it?"

"House Black requires a future heir."

Sirius rolled his eyes, of course, he 'had' to carry the pureblood line.

"Why aren't you screaming? I prefer you that way strangely enough."

"I never thought you'd have a kid. I expected you to run off with that half-breed."

"Don't call him that." Sirius spat. "Besides your Granddaughter is a werewolf as well."

"What!"

"Bye mother," Sirius said yanking the curtains shut.

* * *

Serenity and Remus had entered the hall, along with Snakey who was wrapped around Serenity's neck. Sirius gestured to the drawing room and silently set up the chessboard. Serenity pet the snake as Remus observed both stubborn Blacks.

"How did you know who Regulus was?" Sirius asked at once.

"I have some pictures of me and him in my photo album."

"You do?" Sirius asked sounding eager.

"Yeah back in my room at Hogwarts.."

"Kreacher! He can get it." Sirius said as Kreacher popped up.

"Um sure, it's in Severus' office. Dobby will know where it is if you find him."

"Talk to nobody but Dobby," Sirius added. Kreacher popped away. Then Serenity and Sirius wore equal faces of realization.

"House elves can apparate into Hogwarts." They said at the same time.

"So a werewolf with a house elf? Those are rare." Remus pondered.

"It narrows it down some. But I'll figure it out by tomorrow."

"Wait- what about all those old, unguarded entrances," Sirius said and Remus' eyes lit up.

"That's right-We'll have to suggest that to Dumbledore."

"I haven't a clue what either of you are talking about." Serenity muttered setting up the game of chess.

* * *

Sirius had lost to Serenity at chess rather quickly so he passed the game onto Remus. He and Serenity were deeply immersed.

"So you're gonna be going to school at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked tauntingly.

"Yes and don't distract me." Serenity said briskly as she moved her knight.

"Did you pick your classes?" Sirius asked cheekily and Serenity glared at him.

"Divination and care of magical creatures."

Remus laughed at Sirius' attempt to distract Serenity. He hadn't taken well to losing to his own kid.

"Divination? They didn't have that when I was at Hogwarts," Sirius said airily and Serenity huffed. "Course Harry said it's just a bunch of rubbish."

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked as Sirius had finally distracted her.

"I mean that class is just for a bunch of cuckoos claiming they have the sight." Sirius mocked and Serenity's face fell.

Remus caught this and deadpanned,"You're a seer aren't you."

"Yep."

* * *

AN: Well that went well.


	26. The New Professor

**TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN A LOT OF BLOOD AND SHIT AND WHILE I DON'T THINK IT'S BAD** **PROCEED WITH CAUTION! IT'S MORE GROSS THAN GRAPHIC.**

* * *

"Of course, you'd be a seer," Sirius mumbled.

"My skills have saved lives so." Serenity said flipping back her ponytail.

"No- I didn't mean it like that I just-" Sirius said defensively.

Serenity pursed her lips, "You're not a smooth person are you?"

"I'm very smooth," Sirius replied and Serenity just snorted. "What I am."

"Sure Sirius." Serenity was smirking slightly now. Kreacher popped up at that moment, photo book in hand. Serenity grabbed it disregarding the chess game and flipped through til she got to the picture of her and Regulus. She sat next to Sirius and gingerly handed him the book.

"Fuck… he was so young… sometimes I forget… " Sirius trailed off and then froze when he saw the next page. "Is this Bellatrix?"

"I don't know you tell me. I was basically a fetus how do you expect me to remember." Sirius and Remus just stared directly at each other. Remus moved to sit on the opposite side of Sirius and smiled.

Sirius and Remus just stared directly at each other. Remus moved to sit on the opposite side of Sirius and smiled.

"You were a cute kid."

"I'm still cute."

Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius flipped through the photos quietly.

"You know Draco I see," Sirius commented as he came to a photo of Serenity and Draco both smiling wildly at a quidditch game. Both of them were missing their front teeth. Draco had his arm wrapped securely around Serenity.

Serenity smiled at the photo nodding, "Yeah I've known him since the day he was born… we were best friends up until-" Serenity froze for a moment then continued, "Well you know… we've been catching up…"

"Spent a lot of time with the Malfoys did you?" Sirius asked in a judgemental tone and Remus glared at him.

"Yeah, why-"

"Of course Severus would let you be around them," Sirius grumbled

"Excuse me! They were like family to me. Narcissa happened to be the only mother figure I ever had."

"Sirius- Apologize," Remus ordered and Sirius just shrugged stubbornly.

"If you had a problem with that you probably shouldn't have gotten yourself locked up and pissed off my mother. Then you could've been fucking involved in my life. Then I wouldn't have had my life spent locked hidden away in my dad's office practically being raised by- you know what why don't I just leave. Can you take me home Remus?"

Serenity grabbed her snake and stood up getting ready to leave but Sirius stood up and grabbed her arm. He looked mildly crazed and was trembling.

"I'm sorry. I just… I'm not a fan of the Malfoys."

"Listen since I'm so much like Severus and-"

"Both of you _sit down_."

"Don't touch me." Serenity said ripping her arm from Sirius' grip.

"Sit now. Both of you." Remus demanded standing up to look down at them in a terrifying matter. Serenity quickly sat down on the couch followed by Sirius.

"Now stay, and shut up Sirius," Remus said with a pointed look at Sirius. Serenity was trembling and Snakey was wrapping tightly around her arm. "Serenity, that was uncalled for. Sirius don't insult the people she cares about. Try for the love of Merlin to find some common ground."

"What are you my father now." Sirius mocked and Remus sighed.

"Sirius I don't want to be your father."

"You just quoted him!" Sirius yelled, Serenity and him erupted into a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry for insulting the slimeballs- I mean Malfoys." Sirius apologized to Serenity with mild disgust. She just nodded in return.

"Serenity," Remus said pointedly.

"He started it." She replied stubbornly.

"Serenity."

"I'm kind of sorry."

"Okay, let's try a different topic. Serenity… have you met Sirius' godson."

"Yeah, and I have detention because of him." Serenity complained, "But he seems alright."

"How'd you get detention? What'd you do?" Sirius asked eagerly, his mind already racing with the possibility of him and James' kid getting into trouble together just as he and James had.

Serenity went to answer but then hesitated her ears tinting pink as there was no real way to say 'We got caught in a broom cupboard' without it sounding really wrong.

"Uh…" Serenity said dumbly.

"What did you get caught in a broom cupboard?" Sirius joked and Serenity choked on air.

"Sirius, you don't ask your kid that- wait did you?" Remus noticed Serenity's flaming face.

"Not like that! I swear…"

Sirius couldn't decide if he was supposed to be mad at Harry or proud of him. He chose to consider the ultimate possibility of the Black and Potter's lines mixing. Remus just rolled his eyes.

"Sirius I can literally see the cogs in your brain turning and whatever you're thinking. No." Remus reprimanded.

"Mhm," Sirius said stubbornly. Serenity laughed at them both.

"We were talking about you and didn't wanna be overheard. Besides Harry's not… well… his face wouldn't be my first choice."

"Rude."

"Besides… you know what nevermind."

"No let's talk boys, I'm good at that," Sirius said eagerly and Serenity shook her head. Remus just smiled at them both taking a seat on the chair across from them. "Or girls, either's good. I prefer both myself."

"I figured as much."

"Rude." Sirius mocked offense. Remus watched as Sirius went on a tangent about this guy he had dated in the third year to piss off his mom. Remus just fiddled with his thumbs… he remembered that guy… he hated him. He never had a reason but he did.

"Well, I'm gonna grab some tea." Remus excused himself to the kitchen. Serenity and Sirius paid him no mind.

"No to be rude… because I know Remi will yell at me for asking you this… but who named you?"

"Dumbledore."

"Mmm."

"What would you have named me?" Serenity laughed not at all offended, she wasn't the biggest fan of her name.

"Elvendork."

"Elvendork?"

"It's gender neutral."

"I'm starting to like my name better."

"Rude. Very rude."

Remus reentered the room with tea in his hand eyeing Sirius, "No explosion in the last minute, we've made progress."

"Shut up Moony."

"Make me," Remus muttered under his breath and Sirius smirked at him causing Remus to flush.

The front door opened and there was a distinct sound of a wooden leg followed by someone tripping.

"Damnit Tonks get up," Moody shouted and the portrait started screaming. There was a moment before the screaming stopped.

"In here Dora!" Remus shouted and Tonks came in with flaming hair.

"My name is Tonks," She said coldly to Remus. She saw Serenity and smiled. "Wotcher."

"Who's this?" Moody asked entering the room his mechanical eye going to stare at Serenity. Serenity stared back.

"I'm Serenity."

"She's Sirius' kid. I told you about this." Tonks said airily taking a seat next to Serenity grabbing the photobook. "Wait I knew I've seen you, you're that brat from Hogwarts who used to sass me."

"Oh yeah, the chick with the pink hair."

"You were the one who went missing and everyone was- oh shit-"

"Serenity this is Alastor Moody." Remus interrupted to avoid for Serenity's sake, the reason she went missing. But as soon as the words left Remus' mouth Serenity jumped back as Marook's words echoed in her head. This was the man who murdered his sister. Serenity apprehensively shook his hand.

"Did you hear Siri, Charlie Weasley has been roped in teaching at Hogwarts? Since someone refuses to teach again." Tonks looked straight at Remus who avoided her gaze. "I'm talking about you, Remus." Remus gave a sad smile and shrug.

Tonks leaned back on the couch and draped her legs over Sirius' and Serenity's laps. Serenity was still staring at Mad-eye.

"You'll get used to it," Tonks whispered into Serenity's ear, thinking it was the eye making her nervous. Serenity just nodded. Mad-eye gestured to the hallway and Remus followed him out. Tonks settled comfortably on the couch going through the pictures again.

"You're friends with Malfoy? Would've thought you'd have better taste." Tonks said casually. Serenity just shrugged. "What did Severus do take you to all the Death Eater meetings."

"Probably." Serenity said staring at the door that led to the hallway.

"Wait whatever happened to you? Last I heard you had gone missing and the entire staff was-"

"I… it's a long story."

"Huh alright? Siri do you have any food?"

"If Remi didn't eat it all," Sirius said and Tonks jumped up- tripped over her feet- and hurried to the kitchen.

"You wanna play exploding snap?" Sirius asked and Serenity nodded.

* * *

Serenity slowly warmed up to Mad-eye and realized that if she thought about it Marook and his sister probably did something to deserve what they got. He was harsh in a similar way to Fenrir but pleasant in a way. Tonks and Serenity got along like the were long lost sisters.

"Wait we're related?" Serenity asked after Sirius had referred to Tonks as 'cousin'.

"Yeah Second cousin or first or… Remus, you're smart how does this work?"

"Um well-" Walburga's portrait began screaming as the doorbell rang.

"Merlin, why do you people need to ring the bell." Sirius moaned.

"I'll get it." Serenity said realizing it was her dad. She hurried past portrait which screamed at her as she opened the door.

"Hey, daddy." Serenity hugged Severus tightly as he entered the house.

"Were you impressed?" Severus whispered into Serenity's ear and she laughed shaking her head.

"He's a bit-"

"Snape," Sirius greeted, coming up behind Serenity.

"Black," Severus responded.

"Manassa," Serenity added dryly.

"Serenity, get your photo book and snake," Sirius said and Serenity went to get it leaving Severus and Sirius alone. "You did well. She's not nearly as insufferable as you are."

"I'm just glad she hasn't inherited your arrogance."

"Mhm."

They went to say more until a cry of anguish came from down the hallway. It was Serenity.

Severus shoved past Sirius running to the kitchen to find Serenity on the floor screaming in pain, hands covering her face as blood seeped through her fingers. Tonks, Mad-eye, and Remus were all startled. Tonks looked to Severus, "She just started crying blood and screaming and-"

"It hurts it hurts." Serenity whimpered and Severus gently pulled her hands from her face. Blood was coming from her eyes, staining her face. Severus halted for a moment before muttering a counter-curse. But it didn't stop. The cuts on Serenity's arms that she had gotten from all the full moons reopened and began bleeding once more. Sirius watched helplessly as Remus crouched down next to Severus.

"Do you know what's going on Severus?"

"Fenrir Greyback." Severus responded simply, "Unless you know anything about blood magic-" Serenity began screaming louder scratching at her arms slicing the skin. Remus grabbed her arms holding her in place. Mad-eye the most experienced one there pointed his wand at Serenity muttering and the blood finally stopped coming.

"Keep your eyes closed," Mad-eye muttered, "I've seen this before. You don't wanna damage them." The last of the blood turned to tears as Serenity cried thrashing in Remus' grip. Sirius pulled Remus out of the way as he moved to Serenity stroking her hair still in shock.

"What just happened Severus?"

"Fenrir is probably trying to... he has her blood and he's-"

"Greyback? What would he want with her?" Tonks asked her heart pounding.

"He- he bit me...kidnapped me... I escaped.. he's mad..." Serenity tasted blood in her mouth and choked. Tonks grabbed a towel and wet it in the sink.

"I'm killing the bastard." Tonks decided as she used the towel to clean the blood from Serenity's face which in turn removed her makeup revealing the harsh scars. Serenity's tears quieted and she leaned into Sirius resting her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back soothingly. Blood had stained his clothes and was getting on him but he didn't care. This was his kid and he'd be damned if he ever let Fenrir hurt her again

"Tonks do you have any clothes her for her? No need for her to sit in blood." Sirius asked and Tonks nodded hurrying up the stairs. Sirius pulled up Serenity's sleeves to reveal cuts and scars that rivaled Remus'. Serenity tried pulling away but stopped as Sirius muttered healing charms. Severus did the same as Mad-eye began asking Remus-who was the most startled- what he knew about Greyback.

"I'm sorry." Serenity whimpered.

"For what?" Sirius asked as he grabbed the towel cleaning up the drying blood covering her arms.

"I got blood on you."

"You sound like your mother, apologizing for things that aren't your fault," Severus commented. " Can I heal your stomach?" Serenity nodded as he pulled up her stomach to reveal even more cuts, her skin was covered in blood that Sirius used a quick charm to clean up. Everyone took notice of how tiny she was. Severus healed her stomach and then legs through her jeans.

"I got clothes."

"Your old Hufflepuff sweater?" Sirius laughed looking up.

"It's too small for me and it's a lovely color."

"Still better than Gryffindor." Serenity said opening her eyes finally which was a mistake, the lights stung her eyes. Severus and Sirius each grabbed and arm helping Serenity to her feet.

She grabbed the sweater and the ripped denim skirt making her way to the bathroom blood dripping as she walked. Sirius paid no mind just casting a cleaning spell. Serenity entered the bathroom and disregarded her clothes on the floor and grabbed her blood stained wand from her boots as she kicked them off. She cast a cleaning spell on herself and dressed in the clothes Tonks had given her feeling exposed. She never wore skirts. Not to mention the scars on her face as well as legs not being covered. She sighed and with a flick of the wand made her bloodstained clothes disappear. Serenity looked in the mirror studying her face, but everything was blurry and she couldn't see properly.

"That was literally one of the most terrifying things in my life," Tonks said as they cleaned up the remaining blood.

"I'm gonna kill Fenrir," Sirius muttered and Tonks nodded in agreement. Serenity exited the bathroom and Tonks gave her a comforting hug.

"Don't worry cuz, he won't get you again."

"He still has my blood... til we get that back-"

"We'll handle it," Mad-eye said and Serenity nodded feeling uncomfortable.

Tonks looked over her cousin, "You look good in yellow."

"I look good in everything." Serenity said cheekily.

Tonks huffed pulling away from the hug, "It's like someone just shrunk Sirius down and put boobs on him."

"Nymphadora!" Severus reprimanded. Remus chuckled and Sirius gave guilty smile. Mad-eye just looked uncomfortable.

"Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey," Severus decided and Serenity nodded. "Where's your snake?"

Remus had spotted 'Snakey' slithering around Sirius' feet and grabbed it, handing it to Serenity.

"Thanks." Serenity said kindly, she let the snake wrap itself around her neck securely.

"We'll see you soon alright?" Remus said hugging Serenity goodbye. She pulled away and gave a nod to Mad-eye. She turned to Sirius and just gave an awkward wave.

"Let's go, dad." She said to Severus who nodded and together they left. Sirius erupted into a fit the moment they did.

* * *

"I don't care if I get sent back to Azkaban I'm not resting until I find Fenrir and-"

"Sirius _sit down_!"

* * *

Serenity didn't speak as they made their way back to Hogwarts. She just blinked back tears because of the pain in her eyes. Severus watched her as they walked from Hogsmeade.

"Wanna pick up some sweets before seeing Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, I have to apologize to Dumbledore for making him sad."

"What did you do?"

"Blamed him for me getting kidnapped by a pedophile werewolf."

Severus began fidgeting with his sleeves before he asked a question he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to, "Did Fenrir... touch you?"

"No... not really...can we talk about something else..." Serenity mumbled and Severus nodded. In that moment he decided he _would_ kill Fenrir.

"How are your eyes?"

"Everything is blurry..." Serenity said squinting.

"Maybe you need glasses..."

"What? I'm a werewolf I'm supposed to have super senses." Serenity said quickly.

"Let's just see Pomfrey."

* * *

A short walk later they were at the Infirmary and Madam Pomfrey hurried to Serenity. "Remus Lupin sent a Patronus, sit down. You need rest."

Madam Pomfrey fretted about the room grabbing blood replenishing potions and an array of other things.

"Try these on." Madam Pomfrey said handing Serenity a pair of glasses. She frowned but put them on.

"Still blurry... why do I need glasses? Can't you heal me?"

"I'm sorry dearie but it's a dark curse and some can only be contained and not cured completely."

"But I'll look like a nerd."

"I think glasses are rather smart looking," Dumbledore commented from the doorway. Serenity offered a small smile at the blur that she recognized as him.

"I think you're biased."

"Padfoot has sent me about ten Patronus', how are you?"

"Blind as a bat apparently." Serenity groaned rubbing at her eyes. Madam Pomfrey smacked her hand away and readjusted the glasses.

"I have some of the order members looking for Fenrir. Padfoot is rather upset he can't join."

"Mhm..."

Madam Pomfrey tapped the glasses with her wand and the room came into focus.

"You're set, now would you like to rest here?" She asked.

"I feel fine. Dumbly can we talk?" Serenity asked getting up off the bed pushing the glasses up her nose as they fell.

"Why don't we get you to my office? We can talk about what to do about Fenrir." Severus suggested and Serenity nodded. The three of them walked down to Severus' office. Serenity bowed her head to hide her new glasses and scars that remained uncovered.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"You're forgiven," Dumbledore said placing a hand on Serenity's shoulder comfortingly. "I imagine this hasn't been easy on you." They got to Severus' office, Serenity went to grab her makeup from her room Severus and Dumbledore chuckled at her.

"She's grown up so much... but she hasn't changed at all," Severus said fondly and Dumbledore just nodded sinking into one of the comfy chairs. Serenity came out with a full face of makeup a few minutes later.

"You know you don't have to cover-"

"I'd rather not scare small children."

"Serenity if Fenrir or any of his- whatever you wanna call them contact you, you need to let us know," Dumbledore said delicately.

"Duh."

"I mean it."

"When have I ever disobeyed you?" Serenity asked then burst into a fit of giggles. "I promise I'll tell you, Dumbly."

"Don't go wandering around alone," Dumbledore added.

"I have to go hold Detention, which you still have tomorrow." Severus excused himself. Serenity looked up at Dumbledore and sighed.

"You're still upset with me?" He asked.

"It'll take a while to get over six years with Fenrir." Serenity said simply.

"What did happen over those years?"

"I was drugged, learned how to use the unforgivable curses. Made cute friends and watched said friends die. Quite lovely other than that- No I'm serious I didn't mind it there that much... I had friends and nobody judged anyone... If it wasn't for you-know-who showing up and Lily Potter warning me that they were drugging me-"

"Lily Potter?" Dumbledore interrupted. There was a guilty look in his eyes that made Serenity feel suspicious.

"Oh, she kinda infiltrated my dreams from the great beyond."

"I want you to talk to Trelawney about that... I'll be giving you your test tomorrow to figure out what level you are at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Our new teacher.. he's a bit new so I'll be handling it."

"What am I doing?" Serenity asked with a tone of arrogance.

"Facing a boggart, a written test, perform a few spells. I'm sure Fenrir made sure you were all ready to fight."

"Fenrir taught us to fight with and without wands... he never wanted us to be weak without them like most wizards." Serenity said subconsciously reaching for her wand.

"I'm sure."

Serenity thought for a moment, "You don't need a wand to do magic."

"Many do and there's no shame in that... "

"I guess. But I refuse to be weak regardless."

"You always did... I look forward to testing your skills."

Dumbledore left, and after just sitting there for a while Serenity tucked her wand in her ponytail and headed towards the great hall.

* * *

"Renny!" Theodore called from the Slytherin table. Draco and Goyle were sitting there already. Serenity hurried to them squeezing between Theodore and Draco.

"For the love of Merlin tell me you didn't get put if Hufflepuff." Draco scoffed.

"If I was in Hufflepuff I'd have left again." Serenity reassured and Draco chuckled giving a nod of approval before staring down at Serenity's legs.

"What happened to your legs-"

"Quidditch accident." Serenity interrupted far too quickly.

"Doesn't-"

"Teddy be a dear and pass me the salad bowl." Serenity said quickly cutting Draco off. Theodore smiled as he piled said food onto her plate.

"You got glasses... I like it." Theodore flirted and Serenity blushed giggling quickly. Pansy sneered at her.

"You look ridiculous," Pansy muttered and Draco glared at her.

"Jealousy isn't your color Pansy," Draco said coolly. Pansy scoffed and walked off.

"She's just jealous, a hippogriff could rip off half your face and you'd still be prettier than her," Theodore reassured.

"Did your father tell you about the new teacher?" Draco asked irritably sending a glare in Dumbledore's direction.

"Charlie Weasley? Right, that's what Tonk- I mean Father said." Serenity said scanning the room for said teacher.

"Yes, he's just getting desperate, he's so afraid to let the ministry get involved," Draco said with a sneer.

"Better than Umbridge," Theodore said and Draco glared at him the looked back at Serenity.

"When were you gonna tell me it was you who got her fired?"

Serenity gave a guilty smile, "On the 32nd of next month."

"There's not a 32nd- you know what it's fine. It'll be fun to mess with Weasel."

"You mean Weasley?"

"Eh."

"Draco I have truly missed you." Serenity said and Draco smirked. Serenity leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Theodore turned away talking to Astoria Greengrass.

"I missed you too Ren," Draco kissed Serenity's forehead in a friendlike manner and then returned to eating dinner.

* * *

"Serenity forgot her photo book." Remus realized as he cooked dinner. Sirius looked at it and was secretly glad as he flipped through the pages showing his daughter's childhood.

"I feel worthless Remus... I can't protect Harry or Serenity... I'm just trapped here..." Remus shook his head and moved towards Sirius grabbing both hands in his.

"You're not worthless, not now not ever."

Sirius reached forward to brush some hair out of Remus' face and smiled.

"Thank's Moony."

"I can't believe your daughters a werewolf..." Tonks commented and Sirius shrugged.

"It doesn't make a difference," Sirius said and Remus gave a sad smile rubbing his arms. "She could be-well it doesn't matter what she is."

* * *

Serenity and Draco had left dinner early and wandered the halls talking about the last six years. Serenity left Draco to carry to the conversation as she couldn't answer totally honestly.

"What kind of wand is that?" Draco asked pulling the wand out of Serenity's ponytail, "and don't keep your wand there."

"Um. Yew? I don't know I might replace it, it hates me."

"Looks old- that's the new teacher," Draco said in a hushed whisper pointed at Charlie Weasley who was talking with Dumbledore in the hallway outside his office. Serenity's breath caught as she stared at him. He wasn't that tall, not much taller than Serenity, he had so many freckles that he looked tan, his arms were sunburnt and his hair was flaming red, tied back in a ponytail. He was exceptionally good looking. Almost more so than Marook. She stared at him for a moment before Draco waved a hand in her face. "Earth to Serenity."

"I just remembered I have to go to the bathroom." Serenity said fixing her hair.

Drac rolled his eyes, "You just remembered-"

"Draco, why don't you go to the kitchen and grab us some sweets, I'm gonna go do- Okay I'll meet you in your room yeah?"

"Um, sure," Draco said uncomfortably turning around and heading towards the kitchen. Serenity stared at Charlie and Dumbledore before shaking out her hair and walking towards them trying (and failing) to look casual.

"Hey, Dumbledore, who's this?"

"This is Charles Weasley, your new teacher."

"Just Charlie," Charlie said holding out his hand, Serenity flushed as she shook his hand, It was calloused and rough, Serenity felt goosebumps going up her arm. "You are?" He asked after Serenity stood there dumbly for a minute.

Serenity tried to think of a reply. Her mind felt stretched and the words just refused to come. She twitched slightly. Her initial feeling of attraction turning to anxiety, "I-I'm um- Hey I'm Renny, my name is Renny I mean- um. Your Freds brother?" Serenity considered Avada Kadaraving herself as she turned a brighter shade of red. Charlie looked at Serenity and tried not to laugh, biting his knuckles.

"Yeah." He choked at then bit his lip to stifle a laugh. Dumbledore was equally uncomfortable.

"Serenity is Sirius' daughter."

"Oh nice, Sirius is great."

"Yes. Heh." Serenity stammered, she was pretty sure the both of them could hear her heart pounding. She balled her hands into fists and blinked rapidly. Her head felt too heavy and her eyes ached. "So you're the new- um you're new what did you- I mean what did you do- heh." Serenity was brighter than the Weasleys hair by this point. Rage was beginning to fill her as she tried to sort through her internal emotions.

"Charlie worked with Dragons in Romania, he's agreed to fill in for the rest of the year as a favor to me."

"Oh, uh cool- I love dragons." Serenity lied. Her brain seemed to be completely unwilling to give her a better response and she internally groaned.

Charlie's lips pressed tightly together as he nodded, "That's cool-"

"I gotta go, Draco is- I'll see you." Serenity interrupted hurrying away turning around the first corner she saw.

Luna was there talking to one of the ghosts she turned to Serenity and smiled slightly. "That was incredibly awkward to watch."

"Thanks, Luna, I appreciate the vote of confidence." Serenity said angrily. Her head was pounding and her skin felt as though it had been lit on fire. She couldn't even think straight and she didn't know why. Nor did she know why the new DATDA teacher would be the one to make her so nervous and incapable of speech.

Charlie started laughing loudly after Serenity had disappeared. "She's a cute kid."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

'He will be mine.' Serenity thought as she made her way back to the Slytherin dungeons.

* * *

AN: Those withdrawals though. So yes we can expect Serenity to have a harder time processing her emotions. Especially romantic ones. (It's not nerves with Charlie. I just want that to be clear. )


	27. A Test

Serenity made her way to the dungeons with nothing but the new freckled Professor on her mind. She had nearly walked into seven students as she seemed to be in a perpetual daze. She got to the portrait and froze, "Serenity, there you are. The password is Monkswood." Draco said as he came from 'round the corner with Goyle and Crabbe carrying loads of junk food. Draco himself carried nothing. 'Brat' Serenity thought.

"Ironic." Serenity said under her breath as she and Draco climbed through the portrait hole followed by Crabbe and Goyle. They all made their way to the dorm and Theodore winked playfully at Serenity when she walked in, Serenity, however, didn't notice as her thoughts were consumed. She didn't know how to explain her behavior with Charlie. It wasn't normal at all. Her emotions ran wild making her feel powerless. It was beyond frustrating.

"Serenity? You in there?" Draco taunted tapping Serenity on the head.

"You looked like Looney with that expression on your face." Crabbe sneered and Serenity cast a bewildered look at Draco.

"The crazy Lovegood girl, she's a Ravenclaw and she's absolutely bonkers," Draco said casually as he flopped onto his bed. Serenity stared appalled at him.

"Luna?"

"Is that her name?" Draco asked and Theodore nodded. Serenity glared at them both.

"That's rude."

"Eh," Theodore patted the space next to him on the bed and Serenity chose to sit on Goyle's bed instead. (Much to his dismay). Serenity though was plotting revenge at them both for making fun of Luna.

"Serenity- Why do you look like the cat that caught the mouse?" Theodore asked anxiously after seeing the terrifying smirk on Serenity's face.

"Oh nothing Theo," Serenity replied in a childlike voice. Theodore peeped tensely at Draco who looked fairly disturbed.

"I remember that face… that's the face you had on my 8th birthday when-"

"Draco! I need to borrow your notes and-" Pansy glanced at Serenity with disgust as she entered the room. Serenity rolled her eyes and leaned back against the pillows, admiring her unpainted nails.

"Problem Pansy?"

"So you're gonna be hanging around here now?" Pansy asked with a sneer.

"Til Draco tells me otherwise," Serenity glanced at Draco who grinned at her and then cast a jaded glance at Pansy.

"She stays."

"I'll study with someone else then."

"Please do,"Draco said thankfully.

Goyle eventually kicked Serenity off his bed and she retreated to Draco's bed lying next to him on her stomach. He absentmindedly played with her long hair as they talked about dull topics until something Theodore said made Serenity's head shoot up.

"Now you all know the Weasley's are gonna get special treatment now that their oaf of a brother is teaching here," Theodore complained.

"Did you say, Weasley?" Serenity asked quickly. Once again rage and anxiety filled her.

"Keep up Ren," Draco sighed entirely oblivious. Theodore narrowed his eyes skeptically.

"Sor-sorry I- just- we're talking about Charlie- nevermind." Serenity stumbled over her words and grew more frustrated.

"You good?" Draco asked and Serenity nodded tugging on her hair to cover her face.

"Serenity have you cut your hair in the last six years?" Draco criticized pulling on her hair.

"No! And I won't."

"Hm… it's a bit long." Draco said absentmindedly pulling one of the curls straight.

Serenity paused for a moment, "Unlike something else."

"Oh shit," Crabbe burst into laughter promptly followed by everyone else… except for Draco.

"Well as pleasant as the lot of you are, I'm knackered. See you at Breakfast." Serenity excused herself climbing off the bed with a teasing wink at Draco.

"Night Renny."

"Night Drakey."

Serenity walked back to her dad's office as she plotted her revenge.

* * *

"Where were you?" Severus asked as Serenity entered the office.

"Oh, I was with Draco." Serenity pulled her hair free and it fell around her like a curtain.

"Oh, good."

"I'm gonna go to bed. Night." Serenity made her way into her bedroom where all the packages from Diagon Alley sat on her bed but one stood out, one poorly wrapped one that Serenity didn't remember buying with a letter tied to it. She opened the package she froze and grabbed the letter.

 _Serenity,_

 _I'm sure you're missing this._

 _Marook_

Serenity stared at the bottle filled with a clear liquid. 'I'm supposed to be addicted to that.' She opened the bottle and sniffed it, immediately her mouth watered and she gripped the bottle tightly. Severus walked in and eyed Serenity questioningly.

"What's that?"

"Water." Serenity said quickly, taking a swig of the drink for effect.

"Alright, well go brush your teeth."

Serenity could feel every part of her body relaxing and she went to take another sip of the drink but Severus grabbed it from her.

"Give it back! I need it." Serenity reached for it wildly. Severus brought the bottle to his nose and smelled it.

"Mind numbing potion? Serenity are you trying to rot your brain?"

"Maybe," Serenity licked her lips anxiously.

"Where'd you get this?"

Serenity handed him the letter and Severus read it and glared at Serenity.

"Are you that thick that you'd drink something from him?"

"Yes. I mean no- I mean I'm not addicted- I was just-"

"Bed. Now." Severus took the bottle and letter leaving Serenity there feeling lost.

* * *

 _Serenity was sitting out by the lake under the tree when she saw a figure that made her heart stop! "Calliope!" Serenity shouted running towards her, wrapping her arms around her tightly, Calliope hugged her back smiling._

 _"Hey Serenity, I was hoping we could talk. I need a favor..." Calliope said breaking away from the hug. It hit Serenity that this wasn't real._

 _"You're dead… I'm dreaming…"_

 _"Both are true, this doesn't mean we can't talk, does it?" Calliope asked as she took a seat under the tree and gestured for Serenity to join her._

 _"Uh-yeah." Serenity took a seat on the grass and Calliope smiled again._

 _"I've missed you Serenity, it's lonely here. I was trying to learn to get into your dreams like Lily, but it's hard to do when your mind isn't clear…"_

 _"You know Lily?"_

 _"Yes… but that's not why I'm here… I need to tell you how I became a werewolf."_

 _"Fenir bit you... didn't her?"_

 _"Well yes, but there's more to it than that. When I met Fenrir… I was at a park with my mom and little brother… I had flown off the swings and Fenrir saw. My mom started yelling at my for displaying my 'Freakishness' in public. Fenrir overheard… he came up to my mom and said he knew a way to help me… if I had other magical people in the family- he didn't want a muggle-born-"_

 _"Why did he-"_

 _"He told my mom it was because he wanted to make sure I had some self-control…. My mom lied and said my dad could do the same but that he had left… Fenrir made her an offer… he'd take me away and train me… she'd never have to worry about me again… long story short… she let me go with him and she told my dad I had blown myself up…"_

 _"That's-"_

 _"Awful, I know… I was only three when I had started showing signs of magic. My parents are strict Catholics… they thought I was of the devil. Tried beating the evil out of me… one day I just… I ruined half of our farm…"_

 _"Calliope…. You told us you were a half-blood."_

 _"I figured if my mom had to lie about it… I might as well follow through. I spent years trying to resist magic and contain it. Even when I met all of_ you it _still terrified me. I hated everything about it. I was evil. Fenrir was right too-"_

 _"No, he wasn't!" Serenity took Calliope by the shoulders, "You didn't deserve to die!"_

 _"I killed Lester and Niklaus… I did. But I would've died anyway… just glad it was before I hurt you… I've watched over you and_ I _just… I always wanted a sister Serenity."_

 _"I forgot how young you were…" Tears brimmed Serenity's eyes as she looked over Calliope._

 _"Well, I'm not the only one who wants to talk to you… so here's what I need you to do, My brother, his name is Zimri… he's been showing signs of magic… I've watched over and my parents have yet to notice but… if they do my mom will give him to Fenrir... He promised her if my brother was the same he'd take him too."_

 _"What do you need me to do."_

 _"I'm gonna keep watching him… if I see a risk of that happening I'll contact you again and I know I-"_

 _"I'll protect him."_

 _Calliope smiled and hugged Serenity again._

 _"Promise me he'll get to go to Hogwarts and do all the things I never go to do. Promise me that he'll love magic."_

 _"I promise." Serenity murmured tears staining her face._

 _"I can't contact you easily when you take that_ potion _… I need you to-"_

 _"I-I- okay."_

 _Calliope smiled taking Serenity's hand in hers, "The best part of getting bit by Fenrir was that I got to know you… and be nice to your dad- Sirius, he loves you already." Serenity tried to talk again but she choked as the tears kept coming._

 _"I should've taken care of you Calliope… I tried-"_

 _"It's okay Serenity… I have people here to do that… they love me like my parents never did." Calliope turned around and pointed down to the lake edge where Lily stood with a man who resembled Harry._

 _"We'll talk again. For now Lily wants you." Calliope hugged Serenity a goodbye before running excitedly towards James who turned around and looked over Serenity with a cocky smirk._

 _"Be nice to Padfoot!" He shouted and Serenity rolled her eyes._

 _"I'll try!" She shouted back. Lily rolled her eyes at them both as she made her way towards Serenity._

 _"You must think highly of me… knowing that I'd be watching over you."_

 _"Well with Harry at Hogwarts I'm sure you wouldn't want Fenrir there, he'd love to sell Harry to you-know-who."_

 _Lily frowned but nodded tucking her hair behind her ear._

 _"It's not Fenrir… it's someone who wants to stop him, and help you."_

 _"Where are they now?"_

 _"The Forest… You're gonna wake up soon. Just go there today- after classes, of course, you have to catch up-"_

 _"Who cares about classes!" James shouted and Lily rolled her eyes. Serenity raised a brow at James, he seemed incredibly arrogant._

 _"You're not funny." Serenity said dryly knowing he could overhear. James frowned at her._

 _"Much like your uncle I see."_

 _"I wouldn't know, I can't remember Regulus." Lily rolled her eyes at the two and intervened. "Go to class. Then talk to Randall. Be careful and don't do anything stupid-"_

 _"Don't get in Slytherin!"_

 _"James Potter I swear!" Lily shouted turning around sending him a glare that could kill a man._ _"While I go handle my husband… go say hello to your friend."_ _Lily walked back to James and up Serenity, turned on her heels and stopped dead in her tracks._

 _"Lester…. Lester oh Merlin." Serenity cried hugging him tightly. He hugged her back lifting her off her feet as he spun her around._

 _"Hey." He whispered into her ear as he pushed her hair back._

 _"I've missed you so much." Serenity confessed leaning into him._

 _"You better have…" He mocked and Serenity blushed smiling at him._

 _"Can't believe you went from me to that Dragon tamer… must say I'm offended by that downgrade."_

 _"Lester!" Serenity shouted in defense and Lester grinned arrogantly._

 _"Serenity, I'm kidding… you know I'm happy for you… you're free of Fenrir… embrace it…"_

 _"Embrace it?"_

 _"Yes… I know this isn't real but there's one thing I wanna do before you get him to fall for you…" Lester whispered placing his hands of the side of Serenity's face and leaning in._

* * *

Serenity woke up the next morning with her heart pounding. Her fingers went to her lips. In the dream, she had felt excited for Lester to kiss her. It was something she had wanted for a long time. But she almost felt as though she was betraying someone. Not Charlie, obviously. But something had made her feel weird about it. Grabbing her glasses in a blinded state she climbed out of bed and made her way through her portrait hole to see Severus still in his dressing robe muttering about dunderhead students.

"These glasses are annoying."

"There's something in that box that might interest you," Severus gestured to a box on his desk Serenity peeked in to see Snakey in it, fast asleep.

"Oops."

"You left him in the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey was less than pleased."

"Snakey my baby." Serenity picked up the sleeping animal and hugged it. Severus rolled his eyes as he took a drink of his coffee. Serenity looked next to the box and saw that the bottle and letter were still there.

"I suppose you're gonna say you're not addicted," Severus gestured to the bottle.

"I'm not." Serenity said as she let Snakey cuddle around her neck.

"Well that's good, go get dressed," Severus said heading back into his room to dress for the day. Serenity grabbed the bottle quickly and chugged it down, immediately she fell to the floor gagging as drink burned her throat.

"Not addicted alright," Severus said in a snarky tone from the doorway of his room.

"You laced it with-"

"Wolfsbane. Quite toxic for werewolves. As well as poisonous but I only put in a small amount."

"I was just-"

"Serenity, it's alright… we'll get through this. It's not your fault although I do hope you get better at identifying potions. Get dressed."

"Daddy… I- I just… I have all these emotions coming back and I- I can't handle them all."

"Renny, I'm here, it's gonna be okay."

"Okay, Daddy."

"C'mon, we're both late."

Serenity went back to her room dressing quickly until she got to her black tie and stared at it for a moment. She put her makeup on and ran out.

"Dad!" Serenity yelled pulling on her robe.

"Have you caught on fire?"

"How do I tie?"

"C'mere." Severus laughed as he tied Serenity's tie.

"I should be wearing a Slytherin robe and tie, not black it's depressing.

"Go to breakfast, Dumbledore is giving you your first exam."

Serenity put Snakey back in his cage and grabbed her parchment and quills stuffing them into her bag.

"Alright." Serenity hugged Severus and half-ran to the great hall. She spotted Harry at the Gryffindor table and froze when she took in how much he looked like James. She smiled and took a seat next to him.

"Renny, you disappeared on us. I for one am personally hurt." Fred said placing his hand over his heart dramatically.

"Sorry I was out all day Yesterday… getting school stuff… visiting people." Serenity said casting a glance at Harry who caught on and nodded.

"Well, I heard you were in the Infirmary, didn't know you hit your head that hard."

"Huh?"

"At the party, you fell off the table… remember?"

"Oh of course."

"You got glasses, they're cute." Fred flirted and Serenity smirked.

"I know, I try… well, actually I don't have to try."

Serenity took a sip of apple juice.

"I can't believe Charlie is teaching," Ginny said to Harry as she grabbed some toast. Serenity choked on her drink at the mention of Charlie. Perhaps she could have a conversation with him without her mind going all fuzzy.

"What now?"

"Oh, my older brother is teaching here," Ginny explained as Harry patted Serenity's back.

"Breathe." He laughed as Serenity tried to catch her breath.

"Went down the wrong hole- nevermind."

"He's a right git you'll hate him." Fred joked as Charlie walked up behind Serenity.

"You know I can give you detention now right?'

Serenity's heart skipped a beat as she heard Charlie's voice.

"Yeah but you still can't apparate," George said under his breath.

"At least I don't sleep with a teddy bear." Charlie retorted.

"Oh hey Renny," Charlie said patting Serenity on the shoulder as he walked away to the staff table.

Serenity's mind froze, "Bye-I mean hi-"

"Told you, he's awful." Fred teased and Serenity giggled shaking her head.

"There's worse I'm sure," Serenity said and Fred shrugged. "I just remembered, word on the street is you guys like pranks and let's just say I need some revenge on some Slytherins."

"I'm in love. What's the plan-"

"You and George have NEWTS this year, shouldn't you focus on that," Hermione said in a bossy tone. Serenity glared at her,

"You seem like someone who's not a lot of fun." Serenity said with a bored expression.

Hermione sneered, "You seem like someone who's trouble."

"Yes, but I embrace it." Serenity said taking a bite of food.

"C'mon Mione, it's our last year." George chided.

"You could be a part of something useful."

"Like what? Spew?" Fred mocked.

"What the hell is a spew?" Serenity laughed.

"It's some house elf rights thing Hermione has invented," George explained as he stuffed more food inside his mouth than looked possible.

"It's important! Did you know that house elves are enslaved in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked Serenity and she snorted.

"More than you do honey," Serenity said airily as she sipped her drink. "The elves love working here."

"They're enslaved!" Hermione shouted causing nearby students to turn and stare.

"She's right Mione," Fred whispered and George nodded in agreement.

"It's slavery!"

"Hermione, the house elves were put in here by Helga Hufflepuff so they'd have a good and safe place to work. But I'm guessing you don't know that." Serenity sighed.

"They-"

"Honestly Hermione this common knowledge. Honestly have you ever even read Hogwarts: A History?" Serenity asked, her voice heavy with irony.

After Serenity said this a wave of silence washed over the nearby students. Fred and George were the first to break the silence, they laughed loudly and slammed their fists repeatedly on the table. Ron howled loudly and laughed so hard he fell out of his seat and onto the floor. Harry tried controlling his laughter but he just kept snorting. Ginny buried her face in her hands. Hermione stared aghast at Serenity before getting up with a huff and walking off.

"What did I say?"

"Serenity… you're brilliant." Fred said his voice full of admiration.

"I'm gonna check on her." Ron decided, getting up and going after her.

"So what's the prank you had in mind love?" Fred asked and Serenity smirked.

* * *

"Serenity, you're brilliant."

"You said that already."

"Well, meet us outside the Slytherin common room at lunch?" George asked and Serenity nodded looking at them both.

"Can you tell us apart yet?"

"No, but I will."

"Sure you will." George teased as he and Fred waved goodbye heading off to Herbology. Serenity readjusted her glasses and made her way to meet Dumbledore. He was stood outside his office and smiled at Serenity as she approached he gestured for her to follow him and they went into an empty classroom where a practice dummy was set up, along with a box placed on the floor and a lot of papers that appeared to be a test.

Serenity readjusted her glasses and made her way to meet Dumbledore. He was stood outside his office and smiled at Serenity as she approached he gestured for her to follow him and they went into an empty classroom where a practice dummy was set up, along with a box placed on the floor and a lot of papers that appeared to be a test.

"Why don't you start with the paper test?" He asked taking a seat at a desk and pulling a muggle newspaper out of his pocket. Serenity sat at the table and looked over the papers. She worked silently answering quickly and she got through 1st, 2nd, and 3rd-year level easily before she started getting stumped.

"Dumbledore? Did you make these?"

"No, they're standard? Are you struggling."

"No-Maybe."

"Do your best."

"I'm really struggling with this one." Serenity said stifling a giggle.

Dumbledore looked up at her over his half-moon spectacles, "Which one."

"The five ways to identify a werewolf."

"Serenity… finish." Dumbledore sighed, his eyes twinkled as he looked back at his paper, shaking his head.

Serenity giggled as she went on to continue the test. About an hour later she finally finished feeling like an utter failure.

"I don't think I got O's."

"Let's move on to the practical side."

Serenity did rather well on practical… although she had never heard of a lot of the counter curses.

"Fenrir never thought we'd need to undo something we did. Always taught us once you did something you don't take it back." Serenity said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"In some aspects that's rather wise. However, if you accidentally hex someone you'll want to be able to undo it."

Serenity brushed him off, "What's next?"

"Well, just the boggart. Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked lifting the box. Serenity nodded raising her wand. "Riddikulus." He said and Serenity nodded. He lifted the box completely away. Serenity waited a moment until the boggart exited the box transformed into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"You're just a disgusting half-breed now, you know that right?" Serenity froze on the spot her hand trembling. "You think I'd ever be friends with you now? I hate you."

"Riddikulus." Serenity whispered softly but the boggart transformed again. There stood Fenrir Greyback sneering.

"Look at you, so weak… you know if you weren't so weak Lester would still be alive… you might as well have killed him yourself." Serenity stepped back shaking.

"Serenity I-" Dumbledore began stepping to intervene.

"So weak Serenity, perhaps one of your little friends will be of more use."

"I got it," Serenity's heart raced as she raised her wand. "Riddikulus!" She shouted weakly. The boggart transformed again into a black mist with a red core. Serenity stepped back sobbing. Dumbledore froze, he had seen this before. Many times with Ariana.

"Calliope… don't please." The boggart moved closer and Serenity backed up into a desk her wand falling out of her hand. Dumbledore stood there looking petrified. Serenity grabbed her wand and ran from the classroom, the walls around her and floor shook as she ran right into none other than Charlie Weasley.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked and Serenity nodded running a hand through her hair.

"I-I just- boggart." Serenity stammered and Charlie gave an understanding nod.

"They're not my favorite creatures."

"Agreed…" Serenity trailed off staring up at Charlie. "I much prefer dragons." Serenity lied and Charlie grinned.

"Now that's good taste, I got a class to teach I'll see you later, alright kid." He said ruffling her hair as he walked off. Serenity stared off at him walking away.

"Did he just call me kid?"

Dumbledore appeared of out literally nowhere as he said, "Yes I think he did."

Serenity looked up at him apologetically, "Dumbledore, I'm sorry… I just… memories…no good."

"It's alright my dear. You did rather well, we'll just need to refine your skills. I'm sure Professor Weasley will get you all caught up."

"Charlie?" Serenity asked with mild eagerness and Dumbledore raised a curious brow.

"Why don't you just go have lunch..."

Serenity ignored him, her mind already racing, "Wait so what year will I be in? I'll be in sixth like I'm supposed to be right?"

"I'm not sure… we may need to have teachers work with you one on one perhaps-"

"Like Charlie?" Serenity asked and Dumbledore stared down Serenity until she fell silent.

"Yes, I'm sure Professor Weasley won't mind working with you but-"

"Okay great!" Serenity grinned, finally, she'd have a one on one opportunity to talk to Charlie without her mind going wonky.

Dumbledore shook his head realizing Serenity's mind was somewhere else. "Serenity, why don't you go to lunch."

"Lunch! I gotta meet Fred and George!" Serenity ran off quickly passing Charlie once more he watched her run off chuckling slightly.

* * *

Fred and George were hidden behind a tapestry while they waited for Serenity.

"I was thinking of asking her to Hogsmeade this weekend," Fred commented to fill the silence. George raised a brow at him and shrugged.

"Alright, but we still have to drop off our orders," George said and Fred nodded as he peeked out from the tapestry to see Serenity running towards them.

"Hey guys," Serenity had a smile on her face as she approached them. Fred grinned at her.

"Someone looks happy, did you hear that I was gonna ask you to Hogsmeade?" Fred asked in a flirty tone and Serenity froze and stood there awkwardly.

"Heh- I uh- I'm having lunch with an old friend… Sorry." Fred looked dejected for a moment but then put on a false smile.

"Totally fine." He added quickly. George snorted patting Fred's shoulder.

"Well, this is awkward… why don't we carry out the prank?"

"Alright Georgie," Fred grabbed his wand and pointed at the Slytherin portrait. "You know the password, Ren?"

"Monkswood," Serenity spoke clearly and the three of them stepped into the empty common room. "Draco's room is this way."

"You must not like Malfoy much," George commented following Serenity into the dorm room. Nobody was there.

"No, we've actually been best friends for years… he just pissed me off."

Fred thought for a moment, "Are you going to Hogsmeade with anyone-"

"Fred shut it."

"George you-"

"Both of you shut it! Let's get to work."

* * *

I can't believe you let is spread to the common room! My dad will kill us."

Serenity, Fred, and George had completely missed lunch but they were all laughing as Serenity walked them to Defense Against the Dark Arts. It definitely had nothing to do with the fact Charlie would be there. But when they got there Charlie appeared to be late so Serenity left to take her Potions exam.

"I'm telling you if she wasn't friends with Malfoy she'd be perfect," Fred said as he and George took their seat. George rolled his eyes as he grabbed his textbook from his bag. Charlie entered the room dressed in ripped jeans and a ziptop, George and Fred snorted.

"Doesn't look much like a teacher does he."

"I heard that George," Charlie said taking a seat on his desk looking over the raised his hand and Charlie rolled his eyes, "Yes Fred?"

"I was just wondering Professor, how working with dragons makes you qualified to teach."

"I heard Dumbledore's just desperate!" A Hufflepuff shouted and Charlie shrugged.

"My brother Bill couldn't be here so I'm here," Charlie said to the Hufflepuff. "So what were you guys learning?"

"Nothing," Fred said grinning.

"Lovely turn to page… 12 I guess."

"Page 12 is just the index Charlie." George snorted under his breath.

"Then- I don't know page 40."

"We already-"

"George you pick a page then," Charlie said exasperatedly.

"Wait how big are dragon… y'knows?" A Gryffindor boy asked.

"I'm not sure McGonagall would appreciate me answering that…" Charlie said looking up at the doorway where McGonagall stood observing the class. She rolled her eyes and gave a curt nod before leaving to teach her own class.

"They're like this big," Charlie said gesturing to the desk once she had left.

* * *

 **AN: I hope I gave jackass-I mean James proper characterization. I'm not a fan of his. Like I actually despise him. Also, Charlie should win teacher of the year. (Who else's heart got ripped out because of Serenity's boggart?)**


	28. Return to The Forbidden Forest

Serenity had to sit in the back of a 1st-year class as she took her potions exam. Severus had set her up on a desk in the back of the class with both her cauldrons and potions kit. Serenity wished she had her old potions book that she had spent the last years scribbling in, she hadn't thought to bring it when she ran away. Countless self-invented potions lost.

She went through all the paper tests and essays without a struggle as this class ended and the next came in. She started on her potions cutting with a precise hand and stirring carefully. She could feel her dad watching her as he took the tests from her and graded them while some first years worked on their potions. The next class came and left but Serenity was still working her focus hadn't broken yet.

"How are you doing?" Severus asked quietly peeking over her shoulder.

Serenity slapped at him, "Shush, I'm concentrating."

"Well, you've passed all your written tests… you actually have nearly perfect scores." He said proudly.

"Nearly?" Serenity scoffed.

"You've included mint as something that can stabilize potions."

Serenity glanced up at him, "Because I can."

Severus' mind raced, that wasn't true... was it? "How do you figure that?"

"From almost blowing up a trailer. I improvised and it worked."

"Huh, alright. Well, O's on them all… you've gotten better scores than my 7th years did."

Serenity ignored him as she went to sprinkle frog liver into the cauldron. Severus watched over her shoulder curiously.

"You're supposed to slice it."

"Dad, I know what I'm doing." Serenity said irritably.

"Alright," Severus said placatingly.

"Am I making NEWT level potions? What makes you think I'd wanna take 6th-year level potions? Do I not only need to take potions until fifth year?" Serenity teased and Severus stared down at her, brushing her hair out of her face as she almost set it on fire on her cauldron.

"Is it not still your goal to be a potioneer?"

"Been my dream since I was five daddy."

Severus smiled proudly as he stepped behind her and braided her hair as she worked as to not let her burn it off.

"You were always awful at doing my hair." Serenity said reminiscing as Severus pulled tightly on her hair.

"It's because you have too much and perhaps Minerva wasn't a good teacher." Severus muttered under his breath. Serenity giggled as she reached for the worm skin.

"I'm telling her you said that."

"Please don't."

* * *

An hour later Serenity had just finished as Harry arrived for detention. Serenity winked at him over her cauldron and he laughed nervously.

"Don't laugh Potter, get to work." Severus pointed at the pile of dirty cauldrons on a table in the far corner and threw Harry some old gloves. Serenity handed in her potions Severus gave a proud smile as he took them.

"Perfect, if only my other students possessed your skill." He said casting a sideways glance at Harry who stared back at him stubbornly.

"Probably too busy in broom cupboards." Serenity grinned earning a glare from her father.

"You know I'm right here?" Harry asked as he wiped a suspicious green liquid off his sleeve. Severus rolled his eyes as he handed Serenity brand new gloves and gestured to the cauldrons.

"Potter, I'm teasing. Scoot over." She said pushing him to the side.

Serenity took a seat next to Harry as they both went on scrubbing cauldrons. Severus watched them both as he graded papers.

"So you saw Sirius?" Harry asked conversationally as they worked.

"No speaking," Severus muttered and Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Daddy, we'll get this done a lot faster-"

"No speaking."

"When did you get so cranky?" Serenity muttered under her breath.

Harry snickered, "He hasn't always been?"

"He used to be likable." Serenity sighed with mild despair.

"I can still hear you," Severus said irritably.

"Well you have delightful hearing," Serenity murmured and Harry held back a laugh.

"Both of you work in silence or you'll be here til midnight." Harry and Serenity worked until their hands both blistered and Severus dismissed them with a wave of his hand. Serenity suddenly remembered Lily's instructions.

"Harry I gotta go I'll see you." She said putting her things together.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked with morbid curiosity.

"Meeting a friend." Serenity said it wasn't a total lie.

Serenity slung her bag over her shoulder and pulled her wand out of her boot. Harry eyed her suspiciously.

"How'd it go with Sirius?" Harry asked following her out of the potions classroom. Serenity just shrugged indifferently.

"He's a bit rude… kinda said he wished I wasn't his daughter-"

"Sirius wouldn't say that." Harry interrupted defensively.

Serenity shrugged, not at all in the mood to argue,"Sure, well I have to go."

"Go where?" Harry asked.

"'Fraid I can't tell you that Harry." Serenity muttered.

"Why not?"

"Bye Harry." Serenity said harshly walking away.

"Are yo-"

Serenity sent Harry a look and he faltered. With a fleeting smile and a swish of her robes, Serenity walked up to the main entrance of the school. Harry watched Serenity for a moment then followed behind her silently, ducking out of the way when she checked behind her. She exited the school and made her way towards the forbidden forest.

"Where are you…" Harry muttered to himself and felt something nudge against his foot. He looked down at his feet to see Crookshanks following him. "Crookshanks - go away." Harry nudged the cat back towards the castle. He looked back at Serenity who had turned around and was glaring at him.

"Nosy little git aren't you?" She called from across the lawn and Harry gave a guilty half-smile. She motioned for him to come to her bearing a sneer she could only get from Severus.

"I was just-"

"Curious? Of course, you were. Very well you can come."

Harry followed Serenity down past Hagrid's hut and into the forbidden forest. Serenity seemed to have no clue where she was going as she wandered through the trees at random.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"We're meeting someone who may help prevent my death." Serenity said casually.

"Uhh… maybe I should go. Seems a bit-"

"Sure but if they turn out to try and kidnap me it'll be entirely your fault."

* * *

The walked for over a half hour before Serenity stopped walking and just stood there looking around. Harry had begun to forget which direction they had come from. She sniffed the air and smirked.

"I smell the little shit, come on he's this way."

"Smell- alright."

Harry followed her tripping over the foliage. Serenity seemed more graceful as she jumped easily over the foliage and climbed over fallen trees.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Definitely… Harry wanna give me a boost?" Serenity asked as they came to a fallen tree that's trunk was taller than the both of them. Harry apprehensively grabbed Serenity by the waist and struggled to lift her and she grabbed onto a branch sticking out of the trunk and pulled herself up and then held down her hand for Harry.

"Don't think you'll be able to lift me…" Harry said reaching for her hand. She pulled him up and flung him over the tree in one fluid swift moment. Harry fell to the ground on his back and looked up at Serenity who was standing on top of the trunk smirking down at him trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked climbing to his feet. Serenity burst into laughter as she hopped off the trunk landing gracefully on her feet.

Serenity snorted, "We probably could've just used magic."

"I forgot about that," Harry laughed running a hand through his hair. He looked around at the darkening forest and grimaced.

"It's getting late, Ron and Hermione will probably be wondering-"

"If we don't find him soon we'll head back." Serenity lied.

"I don't know why I'm trusting you," Harry grumbled, anger brewing in him.

"Our dads were friends, I suppose we can be as well." Serenity said airily.

Harry grinned, "I suppose."

"So Harry, I've heard a lot about you."

"Hasn't everyone?" Harry asked bitterly and Serenity shrugged.

"Well, I overhead you're mad, claiming you-know-who is back all," Harry didn't respond to Serenity's comment. "Harry, I know you're telling the truth."

"How?" He asked cautiously.

"It's a long story. You're friends with Remus Lupin… you know he's a werewolf-"

"And I don't care," Harry interjected.

"I'd hope you wouldn't care… otherwise, I'd question you coming here." Randy sneered emerging from the trees. Harry pulled his wand out of his robes, pointing it at Randy.

"So it's you, you're the one who wants to betray Fenrir, and here you used to lick his feet." Serenity crossed her arms narrowing her eyes.

"Yes dear, I must say you have this self-preservation thing down, best friends with the boy who lived already," Randy said mockingly. Serenity shook her head.

Harry gripped his wand tighter as he looked at Serenity questioningly.

"Randy, me and Harry were in the midst of conversation." Serenity said turning back to Harry.

"About what, we're you gonna confess that you're a werewolf already?"

Harry finally had caught on, "You're a werewolf."

"Harry, one thing at a time… I was gonna say I know you're telling the truth about you-know-who." Serenity said putting up a hand to silence him.

"How?" Harry asked quickly.

Serenity paused for a moment, wondering if she should tell him, "I saw him, he came to Fenrir looking for an army of werewolves."

Randy rolled his eyes at this as he leaned up against a tree looking over Serenity and Harry.

Harry's eyes widened in horror, "Voldemort-"

"Don't say the name!" Randy yelled jumping to his feet, baring his teeth as he looked around quickly as if you-know-who was going to appear out of nowhere. Harry went to argue but Randy snarled at him. Serenity moved instinctively to put herself between Harry and Randy. Guarding Randy with a protective stand glowering at Harry, teeth bared.

"Watch it, Harry. Don't touch my pack."

"Why'd you bring him?" Randy asked bitterly.

"He followed me," Serenity muttered sending Harry an annoyed look as she nodded her head at his wand. He lowered it and Randy rolled his eyes. He lightly pushed Serenity to the side but she still stood ready to protect

"You wizards, so useless without your little sticks."

"Funny you say that when you have one in your back pocket." Harry retorted and Randy took a step towards him baring his teeth once more.

"Randy, pleasant as it is to see you I'd like to get to the point, you see I promised Harry here that I wouldn't kill him." Serenity said placatingly.

"I made no such promises…" Randy snarled.

"What's going on Renny?" Harry asked quickly and Serenity gestured for him to relax and sent a warning look at Randy.

"It's a long story Harry, essentially I've known Randy a rather long time."

"Unfortunately… The pleasure was all hers I assure you." Randy said arrogantly and Serenity kicked his ankle causing him to stumble. Randy growled at her somewhat playfully and she bared her teeth warningly. Harry looked between the two of the uncomfortable. The clearly weren't 'friends' but seemed ready to throw themselves in between Harry and them to protect each other. Not that Harry had plans to attack either of them.

"It's good to see you douche, so what's going on?" Serenity asked. It was nice to see Randy. It had been years and she had wondered what became of him.

Randy smirked at this smugly as he pulled out his wand idly fiddling with it."Fenrir sent for me a few days ago, before the full moon. He told me what had happened are also told me that you-know-who would be using us to build his army and that he thought you would be a good thing to offer him. Offered a reward to whoever found you."

"What was the reward?" Serenity asked cautiously.

"Probably you," Randy said with mock disappointment.

"How disappointing I suppose if it was a better offer you'd be dragging me kicking and screaming."

Randy tried not to laugh at this as he shook his head. "I don't care what the reward is, I'm not fighting for the guy who murdered my parents."

"Who were your parents?" Serenity asked sympathetically.

"Some nameless muggle-borns to him. When he killed them Fenrir found me… you get it." Randy said simply.

"If Fenrir wants me to be an asset to you-know-who he probably shouldn't be attempting to blind me." Serenity said mostly to herself.

Randy seemed to just notice the glasses on Serenity face and scoffed. "Well, Marook must've done a number on you, damn idiot." Randy grabbed her chin staring at her eyes frowning slightly.

"Marook did this? I thought it was Fenrir… But I supposed Marook makes more sense." Serenity said even though she didn't fully believe it.

"Yeah, he got your blood from Fenrir and said he'd track you."

"Reopening every cut on my body and making my eyes bleed helps track me?" Serenity asked her voice dripping venom, Harry stood there appalled.

"Wait, what? What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Let me break it down for you Harry," Serenity spoke in a childish voice, she pointed at herself and Randy, "We werewolves. Fenrir werewolf. Fenrir bad. Marook also bad apparently. We need to stop them. Or I go bye bye. Got it?"

Randy snickered at the way Serenity talked to Harry and impatiently tapped his foot. He grabbed Serenity by the shoulders to make her look at him as he inspected her.

"Serenity, why would Marook be so pissed at you? What did you do?" Randy asked.

"Seduced him into helping me escape." Serenity said, she snorted and Randy's face fell. He looked downright pissed. His hands quivered as he spoke, "Fucking bastard has been going on about you for years. It's sickening... I can't even... damn it."

Serenity took a deep breath, "Don't worry I only kissed him-"

"That's not it I just- I don't like him." Randy sighed running a hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"Can we get back to why you're here?" Serenity asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"Anna told me that your Godfather was Albus Dumbledore, he's obviously leading a fight against you-know-who… I need to be a part of the fight. I have to avenge my parents." Randy said, his voice cracked slightly.

"I get it, I can-" Harry began but Serenity interrupted him with a loud snarl. Harry stepped back slightly cowering.

"Harry, we're not taking him to Dumbledore til I know we can trust him." Serenity said warily.

Randy scoffed but didn't argue, he looked at Serenity expectantly.

"I need you to find Marook, and get my blood back from him… preferably before I go deaf or mute." Randy nodded then glanced down at Serenity's wrist.

"Why the hell are you still wearing that damn bracelet?" Serenity looked at her wrist and ripped the bracelet off roughly, it sliced through her flesh spurting out blood. Randy grabbed her wrist and used his wand to heal it.

"Damn wizards, always depending on their damn sticks." Serenity mocked.

Randy looked up at Serenity an amused smile on his face. "I forgot how sassy you were."

"Heard I got it from my father." Serenity said, sass once again trickling into her voice.

Randy nodded, "The mass murderer who broke out of Azkaban?"

"The very same," Serenity said pretending to be proud.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Randy questioned.

"Not a fucking clue." Serenity lied and Harry nodded in agreement.

"So, I get your blood, anything else?"

"Get on your knees and pledge your undying loyalty to me." Serenity mocked and Randy sneered at her.

"Or I could rip your friend's throat out?"

"Blood… and I have a few potions books in my old room, you can grab those for me out of the goodness in your heart."

"A potions- you're such a dork… it's moderately pleasant to see you." Randy sighed.

"Eh, somewhat," Serenity taunted and Randy rolled his eyes.

"If I do this-"

"My godfather will induct you straight into the order. Deal?" Serenity asked and he nodded.

Serenity stuck out her hand and Randy gave a nod as he shook her hand.

"I'll meet you in the village this weekend," Randy looked back into the forest suspiciously before waving goodbye and heading into the forest. He shared a final look with Serenity that seemed to be him relaying a secret message that Serenity clearly understood.

"Wait! How'd you even get on Hogwarts ground?" Serenity called after him after a minute.

"Loads of unguarded entrances! Might wanna get someone on that!" Randy called back as he disappeared into the trees. Harry looked at Serenity with a sudden realization on his face.

"So you're a werewolf… and a werewolf is hunting you?"

"Wow, and I thought I was slow." Serenity said with mock amazement.

"I think I know where these entrances are- there are loads on the Marauders Map."

"I don't know what that is." Serenity said brushing a leaf off the bottom of her robes.

"Something our dads made," Harry explained.

"Fascinating, you'll have to show me." Serenity said, her voice thick with sarcasm.

Serenity began walking back in the direction of which they and after a moment Harry followed her. They walked in silence and this time used magic to get the fallen tree out of their way. Serenity seemed to know where she was going this time. She froze as they entered a clearing, looking around anxiously.

"You can't tell anyone about this Harry. No one. Not until I trust Randy." Serenity whispered.

"You seemed to trust him. Besides, why can't they-"

"I mean it, not your friends, not your godfather not Dumbledore or the professors. I don't know why but you have to trust me. I respect Randy because were from the same pack and I will protect him. Doesn't mean I like him." Serenity muttered looking back at where they had last seen Randy.

"But- who's hunting you and why?"

"6 years ago Fenrir bit me, I believe he's the same werewolf who bit Moony- Remus- whatever you call him."

"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked and Serenity nodded.

"You call you dad's best friend professor? Why not ya know...call him his name. I mean theoretically, he would've been your uncle presuming- you know what I mean." Serenity hadn't moved from the entrance of the clearing. "This is where he bit me… I wanna leave."

"Alright…"

* * *

Harry and Serenity made their way out of the forest a half hour later. The castle grounds were in complete darkness and the lights inside the castle were beginning to be turned off.

"Think we should go in another entrance? Kinda don't fancy being told off by Minnie."

"I think there's an entrance back by the boathouse," Harry said and they made their way to the boathouse and through the trapdoor, following a wet and slimy passageway until they emerged from a portrait outside the great hall. The hallways were abandoned and dark.

"Night Renny," Harry said kindly.

Serenity paused for a moment, "Harry- Hermione wants you to start a defensive training club thing… I think you should agree."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I saw you doing it… It went well. Goodnight."

"You saw it?"

"Yes, now I have to shower and feed Snakey," Serenity said with an awkward smile.

"Uh-"

"Bye Harry," Serenity said as she turned around and skipped off towards the dungeons. Harry watched her turn the corner and shook his head.

* * *

Severus was sitting in his office glaring down at the Weasley twins when Serenity walked in. He looked up at Serenity unamused.

"Where have you been?"

"Harry- Library- I was in the Harry- I was in the library with Harry." Serenity lied. Severus narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Since dinner? I assumed you and these two buffoons were busy jinxing the Slytherin dorms." He said gesturing to George and Fred.

"I wasn't at dinner." Serenity said.

"What proof of this do you have?" George asked defensively. Severus pulled a dung bomb container out of his pocket labeled- Made by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"I think that's Ron's," Fred said casually and Serenity snorted.

"The bloody baron saw you." Severus sneered.

"Balls." Serenity cursed and Severus narrowed his eyes at her.

"You'll all spend tomorrow night scrubbing the trophy room by hand." He spat.

"But we only-" Serenity began.

"There is two feet of snow in the Slytherin dorms and common room!"

"It should wear off by tomorrow's tomorrow," Fred said defensively.

"You mean Wednesday?" Severus asked irritably.

"Yes," George confirmed.

Severus took a deep breath, "The itching powder on everything?"

"They might wanna invest in a good back scratcher," Fred suggested and Serenity bit her lip to keep from laughing

"The rest of the week in detention then." Severus spat.

"But dad-"

"Serenity," Severus warned and she pouted. "Off to bed the both of you."

Fred and George- still snickering walked out of the office with a quick goodbye to Serenity.

"Worth it," Fred whispered in Serenity's ear.

Once they had left Serenity turned to glare at Severus, "You can't give me detention every day. How do you expect me to catch up on six years of magical education if I can't study."

"I can't show favoritism-"

"I mean you could." Serenity grinned but Severus remained unamused.

"Try to stay out of trouble."

"Always do." Serenity mumbled going into her room to feed Snakey. She took Snakey out of the cage and grabbed a dead mouse from her potions kit giving it to them.

She heard someone walk into her dad's office but ignored it as she took her makeup off and brushed through her greasy hair.

"Why couldn't I have gotten Sirius' hair. Least the bastard could've given me."

Serenity had realized she was severely lacking in clothes and grabbed Tonk's sweater and her own leggings to sleep in. She grabbed a towel to make her way to the bathroom. She ducked her head down as she left to head to the prefect's bathroom. But of course, Charlie Weasley was in her dad's office asking Severus for advice on lesson plans. Serenity spotted him and ran out quickly past him ignoring him when he said hello so that he wouldn't see her scars. The last thing she needed was to scare him off before she even had a chance of a normal conversation with him.

"Is she alright?" Charlie asked as Serenity ran out the door.

"I assume so. She's just readjusting." Severus replied as he took a seat in front of the fire. Charlie took a seat next to him as he asked Severus million questions about teaching. Clearly annoying Severus to no end but he didn't fancy the students having another incompetent teacher so he answered them all.

* * *

About a half hour later Serenity made her way back to her dad's office under the impression that Charlie had left as she didn't see him sitting in the chair when she reentered her dad's office. She made her way towards her portrait then stopped in her tracks when she saw Charlie. He smiled kindly at her, Serenity smiled back, forgetting her scars were bared for all to see.

"Hey, Serenity."

"Hey Charlie," Serenity said absentmindedly twirling her hair. Severus looked at her questioningly as a phoenix Patronus flew into the room.

"Would you come to my office, Severus?" Dumbledore's voice asked from the Patronus and begrudgingly Severus got up from his chair.

"The books I told you about should be in the top drawer my desk, Renny should be able to get them for you. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow."

Charlie gave a grateful nod to Severus as he left the office leaving Charlie and Serenity alone.

"What are you up to?" Charlie asked politely and Serenity stood there for a moment before responding. The attraction quickly turned to irritation.

"I was- I was um checking on my snake- I have a pet snake." Serenity muttered, the irritation in her voice quite clear.

"I had a pet snake years ago, found him in my garden but my mother made me get rid of 'em." Serenity chuckled at this.

"Why'd you have to get rid of it?" Serenity asked harshly.

"It turned out to be venomous- the problem was we didn't find that out til after it bit Percy, mom wasn't pleased. Fred and George found it funny, though."

Serenity took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, "Oh, wait how many siblings do you have I thought it was the twins, Ron, Ginny and you?"

"There's seven of us."

"That must've been fun growing up with so many other kids- I only had Draco a couple weeks a year." Serenity mumbled.

"It was, what kind of snake do you have? I'd love to see 'em." Charlie said kindly.

"Snake? Yes. Um, he's a- I think a corn snake. I'll get him."

Serenity hurried into her room picking up Snakey and letting them wrap themselves around her arm as she carried it out to show Charlie. He smiled as Serenity handed him the snake, she flushed when the hands brushed and felt tingles go up her arm. Maybe this was a good sign. Maybe this meant she wasn't totally crazy. Charlie glanced at her for a mere second before picking up Snakey and letting them slither up his arm. Charlie lifted them up to examine them.

"You said it was a he?" Charlie shook his head chuckling quietly. "It's a girl Serenity."

"I told you to call me Renny - and wait really? Damnit." Serenity laughed lightly and Charlie smiled at her.

"Hm… Everyone calls you Renny, do they? Hmm... May I call you Seryn? I prefer something more original."

Serenity stared at him and nodded a little too eagerly but Charlie didn't notice as he petted the snake looking in his element. That could only be a good sign.

"Totally- I mean yeah, sure."

With Charlie entertained by the snake Serenity took this is to study him. He had a few nasty looking burn scars on his muscled arms and hands that Serenity hadn't noticed before. He had a small scar along his jawline and his amber eyes were focused on the snake as if it was the most magnificent creature he had ever seen.

"Does she have a name yet?" He asked glancing up at Serenity.

"Oh, um no I'm awful with names… I've been- I um been calling her Snakey." Serenity blushed, and Charlie chuckled lightly at her embarrassed smile.

"It's alright, hm... lets she what we can call this little one. I used to be very into mythology, there was a woman who was half snake and she had several dragon offspring- one of my favorites for that reason alone."

"Huh, what was the name?" Serenity asked curiously.

"Echidna."

"I like it." Serenity smiled reaching forward to pet Echidna her arm brushing Charlies. Echidna had wrapped herself firmly around his arm and didn't appear to want to go back to Serenity. "But I think she likes you more than me…"

"Why wouldn't she like you?"

"Most animals don't- I mean I used to help Hagrid with the animals and creatures here all the time… I loved it- but now they hate me."

"Hm- you just have to have the right touch," With the arm, the Echidna wasn't wrapped around Charlie lightly took Serenity's hand guiding her to stroke Echidna lightly, Serenity's heart skipped a beat and she smiled as Charlie's calloused and blistered hand guided hers. She liked it. But something about it did feel wrong.

"I-uh-um- you like dragons, mythology what else?" Serenity asked trying her best to control the rage that was growing in her for reasons she didn't even know.

"I played quidditch-" Charlie began.

"I think I knew that- Once in awhile Severus would let me watch the school games- mostly I was locked down here or with Hagrid- I just interrupted you I'm sorry." Serenity was talking a mile a minute and Charlie laughed at her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, I lived with Ginny and she never shuts up," Charlie said reassuringly.

Serenity blushed nodding, her wet hair falling in her face. Charlie sat on the edge of the chair letting Echidna slither up his arm to his neck. Finally releasing Serenity's hand "You got put in Hufflepuff?"

"N-no this is Tonk's." Serenity muttered looking down at the yellow fabric.

"Oh, Nymphadora? I know her."

"You do?" Serenity asked curiously.

"We were in the same year, actually dated for a while." As soon as Charlie said this Serenity froze on the spot. There it went. Any chance with her and Charlie gone. Anger brew inside of her. Her hands trembled and her eyes twitched dangerously.

"You dated my cousin?"

"Mhmm, wasn't that serious only lasted a few months- mostly due to my mother's nagging." Serenity didn't hear this though her mind racing a mile of a minute. A low growl in her throat as she got up harshly to search through Severus' desk.

Serenity didn't hear this though her mind racing a mile of a minute. A low growl in her throat as she got up harshly to search through Severus' desk.

"I have- um what books do you want?"

Charlie looked over her, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just have to sleep- exams and all." Serenity said shortly as she rifled through the drawers.

"Oh of course," Charlie said uncomfortably completely thrown off by Serenity's sudden mood swing. Serenity searched through Severus' desk pulling out his defense against the dark arts books and thrusting them roughly into Charlie's hand. He laughed slightly taking them.

"I thought Nymphadora had an attitude- sure you're alright?"

"I'm lovely. Can I have my snake?"

"Seryn, seriously what's wrong?" Charlie asked gently and Serenity faltered as his eyes bore into hers. His eyes were very nice...

"I'm sorry just stressed about catching up." Serenity apologized as the anger disappeared.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm sure you'll do great. Do you need a hug?"

Serenity blinked in surprise, "What?"

Charlie laughed and stepped forward hugging Serenity tightly. She froze relaxing instantly hugging him back. She memorized the way his body felt against hers, the way he smelled of cedar and smoke, his long red hair brushed against her face. Charlie patted her back reassuringly then pulled away. Serenity stared up at him as he handed Echidna back to her.

"Sweet dreams." He left with a kind smile and as soon as he left Serenity stormed into her room roughly kicked through her dresser. Wood splintered her foot and cut her ankle. She cursed loudly as she put Echidna back in her cage. She grabbed her wand hexing the wall wildly, leaving a trail of scorch marks. Echidna hissed indignantly.

"Of course the first guy I fancy is my professor that's shagged my cousin, I mean of fucking course. I can't just like Draco, that'd be too easy." Echidna hissed at this.

Echidna hissed at this.

"I mean sure I could date Draco if I wasn't a half-blood half-breed. But I don't want fucking Draco, I want the stupid dragon tamer." Serenity grabbed the stuffed animals off her bed chucking them at the wall and tearing some in half. Echidna kept hissing wildly.

"You know what- fuck Tonks- fuck Charlie- I don't even care right? I mean sure he's hot, and funny and makes me all-" Serenity thrashed her wand angrily sending a stream of fire at her bed and watched it burst into flames. She dropped her wand stepping back frozen with fear. Flames ate away at her bed.

"Shit shit shit shit." Serenity snatched her wand and wiped out the fire quickly and muttering charms. She repaired her dresser, the stuffed animals and fell onto the bed exhausted as Severus reentered his office and went to Serenity's room to check on her.

"Why are the scorch marks on your wall."

"I um- fell."

"You… fell?" Severus asked disbelievingly.

"And my wand- yeah I fell." Serenity lied poorly.

Severus frowned, he didn't like Serenity lying to him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm lovely." Serenity muttered.

"Why don't you go to bed."

"Sure."

"Goodnight then," Severus said awkwardly shutting the portrait hole.

As she turned to the mirror she saw that her horrific scars were on full display… "He- he saw them. Why didn't he- damn it Echidna. Why didn't you- I'm talking to a fucking snake."

Echidna hissed loudly and Serenity grabbed a blanket roughly pulling it over herself. Her blood stained the sheets. She hugged her knees to her chest hyperventilating. Her throat felt tight and her veins felt like the were on fire. "Da-daddy?"

Serenity listened for him but after a moment she sunk back into her pillow. "I miss Lester, at least he liked me…You would've liked him Echidna." Serenity felt extremely lonely so she crawled out of bed and pulled Echidna out of her cage and placing her on the pillow next to her head letting her cuddle up and sleep comfortably. Serenity- having exhausted herself out fell asleep as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Serenity woke up the next morning without a visit from Lily or anyone. She wished that she had though. She was in a sour mood as she dressed and got her bag together and fed Echidna. She put her makeup on heavier than ever, and after staring at her wild curly hair she flicked her wand causing it to go pin straight for the first time in her life. She walked out to her dad's office as he prepared for the day.

"Good morning, you look… different."

"Yeah, I'm doing charms and transfiguration today right?" Serenity confirmed.

Severus nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure McGonagall has high expectations for you."

"She's gonna be super disappointed." Serenity muttered.

"I'm sure you'll do great."

"What did Dumbly want?" Serenity asked curiously. Whatever it was surely annoyed Severus as his face immediately turned sour.

"Apparently the ministry is station aurors in the school to make sure Dumbledore's not 'up to something'."

"So glorified prefects?" Serenity asked.

"Essentially."

"Sounds great. Are they here already?" Serenity questioned, her voice dripping sarcasm.

"I assume so, go eat."

Serenity tucked her wand in her hair and made her way towards the great hall still thinking of awful things to do to Charlie to make herself feel better. She wasn't sure why it was Charlie she wanted to attack. But he seemed to be the cause of all her frustration right now and she had only met him yesterday. It didn't make sense. She saw one-half of the Weasley twins standing there waiting for her eagerly. 'Fred' she concluded walking towards him when she stopped dead in her tracks as a pink-haired Auror walked down the hall talking to none other than Charlie Weasley.

Serenity huffed and made her way towards the twin who smiled at her.

"Hey, Renny."

"What do you want Weasley? Where's the other half?" Serenity asked indignantly.

"Um, still in the shower… are you alright?" He questioned nervously.

"I'm wonderful." Serenity said walking off.

"C'mon love, talk to me."

Serenity walked past Charlie and Tonks perfectly ignoring them even when they greeted her and Tonks shouted at her. Serenity couldn't help but noticed the younger Weasley was still following behind her.

"Serenity, I need to tell you something-"

"What Fred, what the hell do you wanna tell me? Because I'm really not in the mood. Is it that you fancy me? Newsflash I like Char- not you okay. So drop it okay. I don't wanna talk to you! I'm having a shitty morning alright!" Serenity froze as the volume of the words she said sunk in and her hands flew to her mouth in shock of herself.

"I just wanted to tell you that the Slytherins retaliated and we had another prank in mind but… maybe I should go?"

"Fred- I'm sorry I just- Tonks and Charlie- I just I got mad and- don't be mad at my Fred please I'm sorry."

"I would be mad… But I'm George."

"Oh…"

* * *

AN: Dies of second-hand embarrassment. ( I think Serenity may be a bit addicted and having many withdrawals. But that's just me right?)


	29. Chapter 29

"George- damn it," Serenity flushed redder and she ran her fingers through her hair anxiously, "I'm still sorry- shouldn't have lashed out at you like that."

George bit back a laugh and nodded. "Don't worry… I didn't know you fancied my brother, though."

"I just said I didn't!" Serenity shouted quickly.

"I have," George counted on his fingers, "Four brothers, you only specified Fred."

"You mean five?" Serenity muttered.

"Oh yeah. But you fancy one of them." George grinned tauntingly.

"I-I don't- I haven't a clue why you have that idea."

"'I like Char-not you.' Now, who on earth could Char be?" George smirked as Serenity turned red and gave an incredibly forced laugh.

"Don't know what you're talking about Charlie- I mean Fred- George- Damnit."

George howled with laughter as Serenity looked away flustered. George caressed her shoulder as he doubled over howling with laughter still.

"Smooth as silk Ren, gotta hand it to you."

"Can it Weasel." Serenity spat.

"Hurtful, very hurtful," George mocked offense and wiped away an imaginary tear. Serenity smiled at him flipping him off.

"I will hurt you."

"Hm…" George looked around the corridor and smirked. "Hey, Charlie!"

"That's just rude." Serenity whispered quickly and George grinned as Tonks and Charlie neared them. Serenity blinked rapidly and George winked at her teasingly.

"Hey, why'd you ignore me cuz?" Tonks asked draping an arm on Serenity's shoulder earning a scowl from her. Tonks recoiled apprehensively.

"My dad told me you're a glorified prefect now?" Serenity asked coldly.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Tonks asked, Charlie and George, chuckled. Serenity turned red again and turned away stalking off towards the great hall.

"She was in a mood last night too," Charlie commented and Tonks shrugged.

"Time of the month?" George guessed.

"No that was a couple- I mean- what." Tonks stumbled and Charlie raised a brow at her. "She probably couldn't get her eyeliner right. That's always a struggle."

Fred- who had particularly green skin ran up to the three of them and Tonks snorted at him.

"Didn't come off?" Charlie laughed and Fred shook his head.

"I'm gonna hex Malfoy- Serenity's not around here is she?" Fred asked eagerly.

"You just missed her," Charlie said and Fred frowned.

"Damnit."

"I wouldn't try so hard," George muttered and Fred gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked,

George went to answer but then glanced at Charlie and shut his mouth. Tonks and Charlie looked at George expectantly. He grabbed Fred by the arm and pulled him away. Charlie turned to Tonks and shrugged not understanding his brother's antics. But then again he never had.

"I gotta go Ny-Tonks."

"Bye Professor, I got track down my brat of a cousin." Tonks winked at Charlie as she went into the Great Hall to look for Serenity who was deep in conversation with Harry and Hermione. She sauntered over to them taking a seat next to Serenity.

"Dear cousin, would you like to tell me why you're so angry with me."

"You guys are cousins?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food. Serenity wrinkled her nose at him but nodded.

"She's snuffles' kid," Harry said in a hushed whisper causing Ron and Hermione to stare at Serenity as if she had grown a second head. Which frankly in Hogwarts wouldn't be that strange.

"I didn't know he had a kid,"

"Neither did he." Serenity commented dryly. Fred and George had returned looking especially smug. Fred in particular. Serenity glanced at them nervously.

"That explains the good looks," Fred commented and everyone turned to stare at him. "What? I am confident enough in myself to admit when I man is aesthetically appealing." George and Fred sat down on the other side of Serenity both grinning in a way Serenity didn't trust.

"Serenity, what's going on?" Tonks persisted and Serenity shrugged.

"Nothing." She said shortly grabbing a mountain of hash browns.

"Oh, I think we know." Fred and George chorused, Serenity sent them a desperate look.

"Shut it." Serenity spat and they shut up with a guilty smile. Serenity glanced up at the staff table where Charlie was taking a seat next to Severus before turning back to Tonks and swallowing as she stared down at her plate of food. Her hands in fists, nails piercing her skin.

"Tell me." Tonks mouthed at Fred and George.

"Later." They mouthed back. Tonks scoffed and walked off to patrol the halls. Serenity watched her walk off bitterly. Fred moved to sit on the other side of Serenity smirking.

"I just learned some wonderful information and heartbreaking information," Fred said with mock disappointment.

"Guys… please shut up." Serenity said in a hushed whispered.

"So I'll talk to people and we'll all meet at the Hog's Head," Hermione said, Serenity and Harry nodded.

Harry looked up at Serenity who immediately knew what he was thinking, "Serenity, I wouldn't-"

"I wasn't planning to recruit Malfoy or Nott." Serenity said defensively. Hermione scoffed at her.

"Perhaps you shouldn't befriend the sons of death eaters," Hermione said.

Serenity yawned, "Perhaps you should shut your face."

Harry took a deep breath, "Hermione, it's fine. I trust Serenity. She's-"

"I- fine." Hermione agreed.

"Hermione, we need to train, you-know-who is back. We can't be limited to what we learn in school. We all need to be ready to fight." Serenity whispered.

"Very well."

"I'll ask Luna." Serenity said taking her plate and heading to the Ravenclaw table.

* * *

As Serenity took her seat she let out a yelp of pain causing the whole Ravenclaw table to turn and stare at her. Charlie laughed lightly from the staff table as he saw what happened.

"Serenity, did you just sit on your hair?" Luna asked unfazed by Serenity's shouting out.

"Yeah." Serenity flicked her wand sending her hair into a high ponytail blushing furiously.

"You should probably get a haircut," Luna suggested.

"Never."

* * *

Serenity had filled Luna in on the meeting at Hog's Head and Luna just nodded seeming off in another world. She had wandered off with Rolf Scamander as they talked of Heliopaths and other creatures. Serenity sat by herself as she finished breakfast. Getting up quickly Serenity walked out of the great hall where she was met by none other than Fred and George. Both grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Dear Renny, my brother has informed me that you fancy a certain someone in our family," Fred said casually linking arms with Serenity's left arm. George took the right walking in pace with her.

"Why are you green Fred?" Serenity asked.

"I think you're avoiding my comment," Fred said with mock offense. Serenity flushed red.

"I don't fancy Ch- I don't know what you're talking about."

"Let's see, it's not Bill- cause you haven't met him," George said thoughtfully.

Fred grinned and continued, "Not Percy, cause he's a prat and you're too pretty for him."

"Guy, shut up." Serenity begged as they made their way to the Charms corridor. "And let me go."

"Now, I doubt it's Ron. You've barely talked to him."

"Now maybe it's me," Fred suggested arrogantly gesturing to himself. Serenity rolled her eyes as they turned the corner when George continued.

"Perhaps it's me, I mean you seem like someone to have good taste."

"Georgie, what if she's super kinky and wants us both," Fred suggested his hand on his heart and Serenity broke free of their grasp glaring at them both.

"I mean it'd be a bit unconventional." George grinned and Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we're totally off and you actually fancy out sister. Pretty sure Ginny's not into birds, though." Fred said apologetically. Serenity went to turn away when George spoke again.

"Wait- It's not Charlie- our esteemed professor?"

Serenity tripped and spun around bright as Gryffindor red, "That's ridiculous."

"Is it." Fred teased.

"Shut up. Why would I like a guy who- he dated my cousin? I don't care about- shut up. I just met him. I don't 'like' him." Serenity sped off down the hall towards Flitwick's classroom. Fred and George looked at each other feeling semi-guilty.

"I think we upset her."

"Upset who?" Tonks asked appearing behind them. They both laughed at the irony grinning innocently. Tonks grabbed them both by the collar yanking them forward.

"You little shits tell me what's going on."

"We were just talking to your dear cousin," George replied trying to break out of Tonk's grip.

"Think we've upset her," Fred added.

"What happened?" Tonks asked pulling up on their collars forcing them to stand on their toes.

"She fancies someone and we were only asking who." George gasped and Tonks loosened their collars narrowing her eyes.

"Some bloke who dated her cousin. I think she's super jealous honestly." Fred said with a grin and Tonks caught on.

"That's why she's being a brat to me- If I find out the two of you are teasing her again I will hex you."

"I thought Aurors were supposed to-"

"Can it Weasley. Class. Now." Tonks ordered and the both scurried off. "And why are you green?!"

"Don't ask!"

* * *

Serenity made her way down the corridor angrily terrifying first years as she marched by. Crabbe and Goyle spotted her and stomped up towards her looking rather angry.

"Why the hell are you hanging out with the Weasel's?" Crabbe asked and Goyle stared down at her. She shifted uncomfortably feeling small.

"They're funny - what's your problem with them?" Serenity demanded.

"They're blood traitors, spend all their time with half-breeds and mudbloods." Goyle spat and Serenity halted swallowing tensely. 'Halfbreeds... like me.' Serenity thought her eyes burning slightly.

"And you helped them create a snow storm in our dorms because?" Crabbe demanded and Serenity giggled nervously.

Goyle scoffed at her, "Think it's funny do you?"

"It was just mild revenge-"

"For?" Crabbe asked towering of Serenity who swallowed nervously wishing Marook or Randy were here.

"Making fun of Luna." Serenity said standing taller.

Goyle sneered, "That Loon-"

"You know if the snow is bothering you so much I can knit you a sweater." Serenity said stepping away from them. "Luna is my friend."

Crabbe reached forward to grab Serenity by the wrist. She bared her teeth glaring at him.

"Let her go before or I will hex you!" Harry shouted as he made his way down the hall raising his wand at Crabbe who just sneered at him.

"Aw don't want us to hurt your little girlfriend."

Serenity yanked herself free of Crabbe and held back growling at him.

"Renny, let's go," Harry said coldly and Serenity nodded following him. "What class do you have next?"

"Charms Exam."

"I'll walk you," Harry said even though it would make him late for his own class. He walked Serenity to Flitwick's classroom and then made his way quickly to his own class.

"Serenity dear, take a seat right over here!" Flitwick called as she entered the room pointing his wand at a desk in the far corner. Serenity tiredly sat at the desk and began working through the test. Serenity wasn't particularly good at charms. Nor was she bad. The first class came and went and Serenity was still bent over her test. "How are you doing?"

"Um, I don't think I'm doing too bad. Just the fifth year level… then I suppose I'll continue on to NEWT level.

"Good-good! I will test the practical charms with you when completed." Flitwick said excitedly searching for another test.

* * *

Serenity did alright on her test, or at least she assumed so as Flitwick praised her on her ability to make an egg cup do cartwheels and the accidental levitation of few odd students. What Serenity worried for as she headed for lunch was Transfiguration. It was something Serenity never cared for or spent much time learning. She knew McGonagall had high expectations for her- Serenity didn't believe she'd meet them. Nor did she care to. She made her way to lunch when she happened upon Hermione.

"Hello," Hermione said politely and Serenity nodded awkwardly. Crabbe and Goyle were standing with Blaise when they noticed Serenity walking with Hermione.

"Don't have Potter to protect you now!" Goyle yelled and Hermione cast a confused glance at Serenity who brushed it off.

"Hanging out with mudbloods now too, are you? Don't get why Draco likes you so much. You're just as much a blood traitor as the Weasleys" Crabbe sneered approaching the pair.

"What did you say?" Serenity demanded pointing her wand at him. He merely rolled his eyes at her. "Eat slugs."

Hermione stared at Crabbe and Goyle for a moment before Serenity pulled them away.

"Wait til they figure out I'm actually a filthy half-blood. Don't think this means I like you now. I just needed an excuse to do that."

"Oh of course," Hemione said casually.

* * *

Sirius was singing loudly and off key in the kitchen shirtless when Remus returned from an order mission. Smiling Remus leaned against the door frame watching Sirius dance around as he made lunch. He spotted Remus staring at him and winked playfully dancing towards him.

"Care to join me Moons?" Sirius flirted grabbing Remus hand and trying to pull on him.

"No Pads, I don't dance." Remus flushed and Sirius just looked at him with a cocky smile.

"I know that's a lie," Sirius said pulling on Remus' neck causing Remus to bump into him clumsily. Remus flushed as Sirius lifted his arm twirling under it. He could faintly smell fire whiskey on Sirius' breath.

"You're drunk- Pads-"

"Shh… Dance!" Sirius drawled and Remus rolled his eyes spinning Sirius once again. Sirius grabbed onto Remus' waist staring into his eyes. "You got pretty eyes you know."

"You're so drunk- why don't we get you in bed," Remus suggested as Sirius swayed on the spot. Sirius giggled at this causing Remus to laugh at his laugh alone. The song on the radio switched to a slower one and Sirius pulled Remus closer so they were chest to chest. "Pads- no."

"Mmm… Serenity's right you are tame-"

"I'm not tame-"

"I watched you fold your socks last night," Sirius said seriously.

"I didn't wanna mess up the crease." Remus grumbled.

"The fuck is crease?" Sirius snorted swaying on the spot in time with the song. Remus swayed with him trying not to smile.

Sirius grinned looking at Remus' mustache,"You should let me shave off that mustache, makes you look old."

"I am old."

"Lies!" Sirius roared in Remus' ear. Remus pushed him away shaking his head.

"You- you're such a kid."

"Will you be my daddy then?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"No!"

"So tame!" Sirius taunted spinning on the spot as he pulled away from Remus.

"How am I tame?"

"You're wearing a sweater vest."

"They're quite practical."

"Quiet practical? What happened to my wild werewolf?"

"Don't you mean quite?"

"Nope!"

"Sirius, I'm taking you to bed."

"Oooh, fun," Sirius said moving towards the stairs. Remus shook his head following Sirius up the stairs to make sure he didn't trip. Sirius entered his bedroom flopping on the bed and rolling over to face Remus.

"Join me!"

"You're drunk."

"You're tame! A tame man with a mustache and sweater vests!" Sirius shouted and Remus took a seat on the bed sitting rigidly. Sirius sat up leaning his head on Remus' shoulder.

"Smell good… like a good smell."

"I-I smell like a good smell?"

"It's a compliment." Sirius reached over to brush his thumb over Remus' lips causing Remus to stiffen further. "Must tickle the birds when the kiss you- I've-"

"I haven't been kissing anyone Sirius."

"Really… I thought you and Dora?" Sirius asked, blinking in surprise.

"No- what are you talking about?"

"She fancies you! Duh!" Sirius shouted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I-I'm not interested in Nymphadora-"

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Suppose not… Remus," Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus snuggling up against him. "Remember when we were in 7th year… we used to go to the lake when James would be off chasing Lily… and we'd talk about all the things we wanted to do when the war was over?"

Remus turned to face Sirius, their faces inches apart. Sirius smiled at him as Remus tried to form words. "I remember Pads." Remus breathed. Sirius gave a sad smile.

"Think we'll get to do them?"

"Pads, when we get your name cleared we can do whatever you want," Remus said and Sirius smiled at him tracing Remus' lips with his thumb again moving to trace the scars going down his neck.

"We should travel- Take Harry… and Renny let them have fun-be kids."

"Definitely- did you say we?"

Sirius smiled dreamily leaning forward to brush his lips against Remus'. Remus jerked back staring wide-eyed at an equally shocked Sirius.

"I don't know why I did that." Sirius apologized frantically trying to move towards Remus. Remus shook his head.

"Sirius, we can't do this," Remus muttered looking away.

"Why? Give me one good reason."

Remus wrung his hands anxiously.

"You-I- You deserve better than me- I-I'm a werewolf-I can't hold a job-"

"I'm an escaped murderer- got the crazy family- don't forget the child out of wedlock." Sirius interrupted grabbing Remus' hands. Remus stared at him his defense weakening.

"What about Harry- what would he think if-"

"What would Lily's son think if I was gay. I wonder what-"

"What about Serenity-"

"Remus- please shut up and get over yourself," Sirius said climbing on top of Remus and pinning him down on the bed. Remus stared up at him desperately.

"Sirius… you've been- you don't understand what it's like to be with someone like me."

"Someone tame?"

Sirius grinned and Remus chuckled involuntarily.

"You're drunk."

Sirius reached down brushing hair out of his face. Remus stared into his pale eyes. Sirius's eyes deepened and he licked his lips as he stared intensely into hazel eyes. He bit his lip studying Remus' features. His throat felt dry and his heart hammered. He stroked his thumb over the Remus' smooth skin lowering his arms to hold Remus down by his shoulders. Remus attempted to swallow the lump in his throat as he stirred under Sirius' gaze feeling like a rat in a trap.

"You're tame."

After staring at him awestruck for a moment. Remus laughed loudly the sound echoing through the room. With a childish grin, Sirius stuck his tongue out. Reaching up Remus smacked Sirius' shoulder shaking his head at him. 'Tame.' Sirius mouthed and Remus grabbed him by his hair pulling him down so their lips met. Every inch of Remus' skin shivered as his lips moved against Sirius'. Sirius' cologne filled his senses. His heart pounded in his chest as if would burst out. Remus felt more alive than he had in fourteen years. Sirius pulled on Remus' hair pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss moaning into Remus' mouth desperately. He pressed his body against Remus' thin frame caressing his back as he grinded against him. Desperate for skin to skin contact Sirius slid his hands under Remus' shirt tracing scars with his thumb and frantically squeezing at the skin. "Sirius," Remus breathed into Sirius' ear sending pleasure through his body Sirius moaned into the kiss. Remus flipped them over so he was on top and grinned down at him. "Don't call me tame."

Sirius smirked, "I'm still calling you tame."

* * *

Hermione and Serenity made their way to lunch and everyone stared at them as if they were waiting for a bomb to go off. "Thanks, Serenity," Hermione whispered as they took their seat. Serenity just shrugged.

"You can call me Renny I suppose."

"Suppose I could."

"Serenity, we're sorry for teasing you." Fred and George said together and Serenity nodded a small smile on her face. Ron hurried into lunch his face bright red from laughing.

"Crabbe and Goyle are coughing up slugs! Most beautiful thing I've seen!" He laughed sitting next to Hermione who giggled. Serenity leaned forward to see Ron's face.

"Ron, I know that's a lie. You've seen me."

Ron flushed staring at Serenity who just started laughing. Harry rolled his eyes and slapped Serenity's hand as she tried to take food off his plate. "By the way, Tonks is looking for you."

"Um, tell her I...died."

Ron choked on his food but nodded while Fred and George grinned cheekily.

"Fred, perhaps you should do something about your skin? You're kinda rocking Slytherin colors." Serenity suggested and Fred shrugged.

"I think I should leave it. I mean least you can tell us apart now." Fred teased and Serenity flushed looking down at her plate. Harry grabbed a spoon scooping food of Serenity's plate. She quickly retaliated by grabbing a fork and stabbing him in the wrist.

"Ow!" Harry shouted and Serenity grinned innocently.

"Boy who lived! Taken down by a fork." Fred announced proudly and Serenity snorted.

"No need to worry about you-know-who. It's those utensils." George warned.

"Don't forget the napkins." Serenity added seriously.

"No, it's the plates you gotta look out for." A voice said behind Serenity.

"Hello, Charlie! How delightful to see you." Fred said over enthusiastically and Serenity flushed staring down at her food. Stabbing her mashed potatoes with her fork. Charlie moved to sit next to Serenity grabbing a plate of food. Fred and George were laughing mercilessly. Charlie eyed them suspiciously before glancing at a blushing Serenity. Anger washed over her again.

"Seryn, Nymphadora is looking for you."

"Tell her- I died."

"Seryn- aw so cute," Fred said and Serenity kicked him harshly under the table.

"Hey, only I can call her that." Charlie teased nudging Serenity with a laugh. 'He dated Tonks. You can't date your cousins ex.' Serenity chanted in her mind as she took a glass of water chugging it down. Fred was reaching under the table to rub his ankle and yanked on Serenity's robe causing her to be pulled forward and cough out her drink. She wiped her mouth glaring at Fred.

"Play nice kids," Charlie said warningly a twinkle in his eyes. His knee brush Serenity's and she glanced up at him his eyes met hers momentarily and Serenity felt the world around her disappear.

Dumbledore entered the lunch classroom and looked curiously at Charlie and Serenity then frowned walking towards them putting his hand on Charlie's shoulder, "May I talk to you, Mr. Weasley."

"Sure." Ron, Fred, and George said at the same time. Dumbledore shook his head as Charlie got up to talk to him. Dumbledore led him to the hallway.

"What were you doing?" Dumbledore asked and Charlie shrugged messing up his flaming red hair. Dumbledore stared at him until he stopped fidgeting.

"Just eating lunch with my brother's sir."

"I think it's best you don't try to befriend the students so much, you are their teacher." Dumbledore reminded him.

"Kind of hard to not be friends with your brother's sir."

"I don't mean you, brothers, I mean-"

"Harry and Hermione? With all the time they spend with my family-"

"Serenity as well. I would focus on being a professor. Merlin knows that girl needs help catching up." Dumbledore said looking at his Goddaughter who was currently throwing mashed potatoes at Harry's head.

"Yeah, Severus told me she hasn't been in a proper school."

"Correct. Just eat lunch with the rest of the staff going forward."

"But- fine." Charlie agreed and Dumbledore nodded casting a glance over Charlie's shoulder to see Serenity was now watching them. He smiled semi-awkwardly at her before heading back towards his office. Charlie looked back at his brothers and their friends before making his way to the staffroom. Tonks- who looked completely miserable- was walking the corridors occasionally answering questions of why she was there. The was another auror walking with her equally bored.

"If you're still looking for Serenity she's eating lunch with the Gryffindors but has claimed to have died," Charlie said over the crowd of students and Tonks nodded making a beeline to the lunch room.

* * *

Fred and George had gone on to making indirect jokes about Serenity and Charlie- that nobody got but themselves.

"I have to get to transfiguration." Serenity said gathering her bag.

"How wonderful. We'll walk you." Fred and George said getting to their feet. Serenity groaned but followed them as they walked to the transfiguration corridor.

"You know-" Fred began.

"We could be very helpful-" George continued.

"In helping our dear-"

"Sweet brother-"

"Fall in love with you-"

"You already got the looks-"

"Now all you need-"

Serenity interrupted them, "I don't want my cousins sloppy seconds."

"They dated like-"

"Two months?"

"I don't care guys. I- just drop it. I'm already over it." Serenity said angrily as they entered the classroom. Fred and George stared at her for a moment then shrugged.

"Alright," George said taking a seat and Fred sat next to him. Serenity sat on their desk and Fred and George took turns pulling her hair. McGonagall walked into the room and eyed the three of the suspiciously.

"You're early. Serenity dear I trust you did excellent on Charms? The Slytherins dungeons seemed to be proof of that."

"I did pretty good- but I'd probably lower your expectations for Transfiguration- I haven't really been trained in it."

"We'll see, won't we. How about we start practical-"

"I have no plans for NEWT level transfiguration."

"Very well," McGonagall replied in a rather put off voice. Serenity gave a guilty smile. Fred and George snickered but fell silent after one short look from McGonagall. Serenity walked to the corner of the room and attempted to get a bird out of the cage. It squawked and tried to break free from Serenity's grasp. McGonagall watched her somewhat amused.

"Are you sure you want to take Hagrid's class?" She asked.

"Yes!"

"Are you sure? Animals don't seem to be your specialty." Fred added.

"They love me." Serenity said as the bird pecked her face earning a yelp of pain.

"Oh yeah." Fred agreed sarcastically and Serenity glared at him.

"Perhaps Muggle Studies?" McGonagall suggested as Serenity put the blasted bird on the desk.

"Why would I want to learn about filthy muggles?" Serenity asked coldly disgust evident in her voice. There was an awkward silence as McGonagall quickly got prepared for the incoming class leaving Serenity alone with the stupid bird.

"I will feed you to Echidna," Serenity whispered to the bird and it tried flying away but Serenity grabbed it wing pulling it down. "I mean it, I will crucio you."

"What did you say Serenity?" McGonagall asked in an appalled voice, Fred and George just stared at her.

"I said-" Serenity pet the white bird laughing awkwardly, "That I would cuddle it."

"Sure you did-" Fred began.

"Totally." George finished uncomfortably. Serenity gave an awkward smile as she tried to cuddle the bird but it jerked away.

"Okay- why don't you try to turn it into a water goblet," McGonagall suggested.

"Uh- the spell for that is?" Serenity asked awkwardly.

"You don't- Vera Verto." Said McGonagall exasperatedly and Serenity tapped her robes trying to find her wand and the pulled it out of her pocket.

"Vera Verto." Serenity spoke clearly tapping the bird on the head. It kind of transformed into a water goblet. Although it did have feathers.

"Try again," McGonagall said turning the goblet back into a bird.

"Vera Verto." Serenity said again have a similar result. It was a goblet- it just had claws.

" Ten out of ten!" Fred shouted and McGonagall glared at him. One the third try it worked and McGonagall gave an approving smile.

"Who trained you-"

"I mostly trained myself." Serenity said and McGonagall gave a curt nod knowing already she had her work cut out for her.

Serenity finished the transfiguration exam rather quickly. Fred and George left but McGonagall called Serenity back.

"Serenity, it didn't seem much like you were trying."

"I totally was. I just don't fancy transfiguration." Serenity lied even though it was obvious she didn't care one bit.

"You're a bright girl. I'm sure you could learn if you applied yourself." McGonagall said placatingly.

"I have- the bird just didn't like me."

"Mhm. I heard from Professor Dumbledore and Snape that you did lovely on your other exams."

"Yes, I only ran out of the room in fear once." Serenity said, her voice dripping sarcasm.

"Do not sass me."

"When have I ever in my life been sassy?" Serenity asked innocently. McGonagall seemed to hesitate before speaking again.

"What you said about the cruciatus curse-"

"I was joking I'd never use it- I'd never use it on an animal." Serenity lied poorly.

"Have you ever used it?" McGongall asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

Serenity paled, Russell's screamed flooded her memory, "O-of course not. I need to go- find-"

McGongall's eyes widened, "Serenity! What did you do?"

"Seriously- I didn't do- Fenrir taught us it-that's all." Serenity stammered.

"Did you use it on anyone?" McGonagall demanded.

"N-n-well-he-he was gonna k-kill Lester. The kid was fine." Serenity's heart raced as McGonagall stared at her with narrowed eyes. Serenity felt small under her gaze as she messed with her hair.

"Am I right to assume you haven't used the other two?" McGonagall demanded. Serenity blinked several times and McGonagall had her answer.

"I haven't murdered anyone- Is it really my fault some psychotic werewolf- You know what- how is this even my fault? It's not- you know who's fault it is?"

McGonagall took a deep breath, "Serenity-"

"No, I was ten years old and I somehow managed to sneak off grounds with nobody noticing. I somehow managed to get bit by a werewolf- on school grounds might I add- perhaps if some of the teachers here had been more responsible and aware that wouldn't have happened. And I doubt that your stupid transfiguration would've helped!" Serenity shouted until she was red in the face her heart pounded in her ears. McGonagall stared at her wearing a mask of horror.

"Serenity-"

"And you know happened because of all of your incompetence I missed out on what are supposed to be some of the best years of a witch's life! I never got to- my life got ruined because you guys let a werewolf bite me and kidnap you all for some reason believed I was dead! Because you found some blood and the trail ended there right? You know it's funny you all have expected me to adjust so easily. I really am wishing I stayed with Fenrir. Life would be much simpler! So If you gonna get mad at me for knowing a few curses you really got another thing coming." Serenity spat the grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room making history by being the first ever person to ever leave Minerva speechless.

* * *

Serenity stalked through the halls making her way straight to the dungeons when she heard Tonks shouting at her.

"I'm not in the mood Tonks." Serenity said coldly as Tonks walked next to her concern on her face.

"Bad day?"

"Bad life. Now I'm gonna go to my room and I'd appreciate you leaving me alone." Serenity sneered coldly and Tonks froze staring at her.

"Serenity-we're family I'm-"

"Nymphadora, Fenrir has a better claim at being my family. At least I spent my life knowing him."

"Ser-"

"Goodbye." Serenity turned on her heels and with a swish of her robes turned on the hallway that led to her dad's office. She stormed in immediately fell to the floor shaking. Her head felt like it was being ripped in two and her skin burned.

"Torturing me some more Marook?" Serenity croaked coughing up blood. "Seems so."

Serenity wiped her mouth as she leaned up against the door. Her head pounded and she pulled off her glasses as she rubbed her temples. This went on for a while when a voice from the fireplace startled her.

"I've heard from my dear cousin and Minnie that you've inherited my mother's way with words and temperament," Sirius said, his head sticking out of the fire. Serenity coughed again, blood dripping down her chin.

"Hey, Sirius." Serenity coughed getting to her feet and making her way towards the fireplace. She sunk into one of the chairs and Sirius smiled at her.

"Having a bad day? Is Snivellus being a hard ass? Disappointing shag?"

"Sirius you don't say that to your kid!" Remus' voice came from the background.

"I saw you had a semi good day at least. Did Minnie and Tonks send a Patronus to rat me out for being a-" Serenity coughed again blood dripping down her chin. Sirius stared at her wide eyed.

"What's going on?" He asked hurriedly.

Serenity shrugged, "Marook's probably bored."

"Get Dumbledore!" Sirius shouted.

Serenity's rubbed her head as the burning increased and she was fighting back screaming. Her veins felt as though they would explode and her heart beat faster than ever. She convulsed her eyes stinging. Then as quickly as it came it went and Serenity took in a breath of fresh air.

"I think he's done. Don't worry." Serenity did a cleaning charm to remove the blood from her uniform and robes smiling weakly at Sirius."Did you floo to lecture me about shouting at my teacher? Or-"

Sirius smiled, "I wanted to check up on you. The two women shouting at me was just an added bonus."

"How lovely." Serenity grinned ironically.

"Heard you performed admirably on your exams."

"Then Minnie didn't tell you about Transfiguration then?"

"She failed to mention it. Why?"

"I couldn't turn a damn bird into a cup."

"But that's so easy- I mean- you um did your best."

"Smooth. Tell me did you use that charm to seduce Remus?"

"I'm not going to answer that. But Transfiguration is like the coolest branch of magic-"

"You mean Potions."

"No, I don't. Not a fan of working with lizard tongues." Sirius said wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Fair enough." Serenity agreed.

"So on a-" Sirius grinned widely, "Serious note. What's going on."

"Stressed out a bit. Still not used to being back here."

"Hogwarts is amazing. How is being back there not good?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"I was kept- locked up in this office for half my life. The other part of my life I was held captive by a werewolf. Now said werewolf is hunting me and I'm stuck back here." Serenity grumbled bitterly.

"I get it. What you need is to get out-"

"Sirius. _No_." Remus said and Sirius ignored him.

"You have Hogsmeade this weekend. I'll meet you there."

"Sirius!" Remus shouted.

Serenity laughed, shaking her head, "I'm pretty sure you'd cause a bit of a stir if you just strolled into Hogsmeade."

"There's a cave- ask Harry where it is on Saturday. Don't ask before then, though."

"Alright, I'll meet you in a cave. How ominous. I do have a few other things to do- Lunch with Mrs. Malfoy and Draco. Meeting with Harry. Secret stuff. But I should be able to squeeze you in."

"Sounds good. Wait. Malfoy?"

"Sirius. Don't start." Remus warned and Sirius scowled.

There was a knock on the door and Sirius froze and Serenity glanced at the door.

"Serenity! It's Draco!' Draco shouted banging on the door.

Serenity panicked and mouthed a goodbye to Sirius who disappeared into the flames. Serenity hurried to the door pulling it open with a false smile.

"You've irritated Crabbe and Goyle. Slugs really?" Draco asked, failing to hide his amusement.

"I was bored. Are you mad at me?" Serenity pouted innocently. Draco smiled shaking his head and gestured for her to follow him. They walked together towards Slytherin dorms. Serenity spotted a flash of pink hair and pulled up her hood. Draco eyed her warily.

"Renny!" Tonks recognized her and Serenity picked up pace dragging Draco in through the portrait hole and slamming it.

"Why is she looking for you?" Draco asked as Serenity stared at the knee high snow the filled the common room.

"Um- probably because of this."

"Oh. Well, she's very odd. I'd stay away from her if I were you." Draco suggested using his wand to move away the snow as they walked to his room which was completely snow free.

"How come there's no snow in here?" Serenity questioned.

Draco shrugged, "I figured out how to reverse it."

"And the itching powder?"

"Well, I got it off _my_ robes."

"But you helped nobody else? You're a prat."

"You caused this. Yet I'm the prat?" Draco scoffed sitting on the bed and Serenity jumped on him knocking him back onto the pillows. "You're crushing me."

"Good." Serenity teased as the door opened and Callie stood there awkwardly.

"A woman with pink hair is looking for you."

"Tell her we're studying," Draco said and Serenity snorted.

Callie looked at the two of them and nodded hurrying back to the portrait hole and stepping out to see Tonks.

"They're on his bed and Draco told me to tell you they're studying."

"Studying- they're not studying their shagging damn it. I know that code!" Tonks cursed causing Callie to stare at her wide eyed. "I mean of course they're studying little first year. You run along."

* * *

Serenity rolled over onto her back her long hair falling on Draco's face. He pushed it out of the way laughing but then rolled to his side looking at Serenity seriously.

"It's like a day hasn't passed." He said quietly and Serenity smiled nodding in agreement. "But it has, six years have passed- and you didn't write once."

"Draco-"

"We were best friends and you left-"

"Drakey-"

"You left me- with them- without my best friend," Draco said desperately.

Serenity's eyes burned, "Draco- I'm sorry. I-I missed you every day I-"

Draco sneered "Fat load of-"

"I did." Serenity said reaching forward to put her hand on the side of his face. Draco flinched away.

"If you missed me you would've written- or visited- or came to Hogwarts like you were supposed to. Here with me. Like we always planned." Draco said accusingly, tears brimmed his eyes.

Serenity took a deep breath, "Draco. I didn't have a choice."

"Yes, you do. You always have a choice." Draco said quietly.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Serenity asked desperately.

"Stay with me this time. Don't leave me again." Draco said his voice cracking.

"I'll stay with you Draco. Always."

Draco smiled, "Always."

* * *

 **AN: ALWAYS (cries in Spanish)**


	30. Chapter 30

Serenity and Draco woke up a few hours with Serenity's head on Draco's chest and his arms around her protectively. Theodore had been the one to wake them up by 'accidentally' dropping his potion kit on them. Draco responded by 'accidentally' hitting him with a stinging hex.

"You guys done? We gotta go to dinner." Theodore rubbed his now sore butt.

"We're good." Serenity said climbing to her feet and stretching. Theodore stared at her as she ran her fingers through her hair. She winked at him playfully as she made her way out of the dorm followed by him and Draco.

* * *

Serenity had managed to avoid McGonagall the rest of the day and Tonks had finally be freed from her shift and Serenity didn't see her leave. Other than tripping in front of Charlie the rest of Serenity's day had gone surprisingly well. Draco walked Serenity back to her room and Severus eyed him suspiciously when he did so. As soon as he left the interrogation started.

"Are you dating Draco?" Severus asked as Serenity threw her bag on the ground.

Serenity gave a guilty smile as she thought back to their cuddling session,"I'd rather date a slug."

Severus gave an amused smile as she took a seat in front of the fire and curled up as she grabbed a book.

"Where were you then?"

"I fell asleep in-" Serenity cut off when she saw Severus's smile turn into a sneer. "The library."

"The library." Severus repeated and Serenity grinned.

"Yes. I fell asleep in the library."

"You're not a good liar."

Serenity giggled, "I know. But I'm not dating Draco."

"Good. You can do better."

Serenity gasped, "Better than a Malfoy? Why a filthy half-blood like me?"

In an attempt to not laugh Severus returned to reading his newspaper.

* * *

Serenity snuck out to the prefect's bathroom and spent a few hours swimming around but crawling in bed in the late hours of the night. A letter was placed on her pillow.

 _Dear Serenity,_

 _I have seen that you are at Hogwarts and I know that we have never met but I would be most interested in meeting with you. I'm sure your mother has told you much about me but I would like to meet you myself._

 _Elma Manasa_

Serenity read the letter over before crumpling it up and throwing it into the trash. This was probably Crabbe and Goyle's idea of a joke.

Serenity tried to imagine what her mother or even grandma was like but she drew a blank. She hadn't ever met anyone in her mom's family and didn't have a single photo of her mother for reference. She crawled into bed in Tonk's sweater which was annoyingly comfortable.

* * *

When Serenity woke up she completely where she was until she heard Severus yelling at her.

Serenity groaned loudly as she sat up in bed,"Dad-shut up."

Severus raised a brow, he was clearly irritated, "You missed your detention last night."

"That's super awkward," Serenity said equally irritable as she climbed out of bed. Severus frowned at her.

"You will make it up this weekend."

"I'm gonna be in Hogsmeade."

Severus folded his arms across his chest, "Says who?"

"Says me."

Serenity rifiled through her things until she found her hair brush and yanked it through her hair. Severus watched her.

"I won't sign your permission slip."

"Sirius will." Serenity muttered stubbornly.

"Detention tonight. I'm sure you won't forget."

"I might."

Severus gave up and left the room, shaking his head, "Get dressed."

Serenity smiled, laughing to herself as she dressed for the day.

* * *

Serenity had missed breakfast but made it to her Herbology exam in the knick of time. Draco and Theodore grinned at her as she ran in stumbling over her own feet.

"Serenity! Identify that row of plants!" Professor Sprout shouted over the screaming plants. Serenity seized the earmuffs.

"Yes, Professor!

* * *

Serenity had passed the Herbology exam without any stress. Herbology and Potions went together and therefore Serenity had long loved both. Theodore grabbed Serenity by the wrist as she went to leave.

"Our lunch date?"

"I'm ready." Serenity lied, she had long since forgotten.

Theodore and Serenity walked to the library in silence and took a seat in the far back corner and just sat there awkwardly for a moment.

"You look lovely," Theodore complemented and Serenity smirked.

"I know I do. You look alright too I suppose."

Theodore shook his head as he kicked Serenity under the table. She laughed kicking him back.

"So…Herbology" Theodore trailed off and Serenity shrugged uncomfortably.

"Very deep… I'm gonna grab a book." Serenity said getting up and ducking into the restricted section. Theodore watched her as he pulled out his homework and got to work. Serenity found what she was looking for. She hesitated before sneaking it under her robe. She strolled out of the restricted section and took her seat across from Theodore casting a victorious grin at him.

"What did you take?" He asked leaning forward as Serenity pulled the book out of her robes. "Blood magic? Interesting choice?" Theodore looked suddenly apprehensive but brushed it off.

Serenity grinned mischievously, "Just wanna discover the best way to bathe in the blood of my enemies.."

"Oh of course. Make sense." Theodore laughed and Serenity watched him for a moment. He caught her gaze and stared at her intensely.

"What's wrong Teddy?"

"Why are you lying about being Pureblood?" He asked in a rushed voice. Serenity hesitated.

"How'd you work out that?"

"Well, Severus is your uncle. He's a half-blood and if you're his father's granddaughter- well he's a muggle."

Serenity gave a sigh of disbelief, "You searched through Draco's book?"

"Your name would've been Prince. Not Manassa." Theodore said accusingly.

"Smart boy," Serenity shrugged, "It was Draco's idea. Thought I'd be more popular and make the right connections. Perhaps he had a Pureblood he wanted to marry me off to."

Theodore sighed dramatically, "Oh it was me I just can't help it." Serenity smacked his arm and reached forward to see what homework he was working on, "I'll let you keep up your lie, though. With you-know-who returning it's probably best." He said and Serenity looked up at him curiously.

"You believe Harry?"

"I believe it's stupid to think that Hufflepuff dropped dead because he felt like it."

"Looks and brains. You've killed me, Teddy."

Theodore winked at her, "I try love."

Serenity shook her head as she eyed his transfiguration book, "I'd offer to help with your homework. But I'm bloody awful at Transfiguration."

"What are you good at?" Theodore asked casually.

"Murder."

"Kinky."

"But you're lowkey into it."Serenity said airily

"Lowkey." Theodore laughed then looked at Serenity again, "I don't remember you being so…"

"Fabulous?"

Theodore snorted as he kick Serenity again and she kicked him back harder. "I don't know, you're just different."

"Yeah, I have boobs now." Serenity muttered grabbing them in a completely, unseductive manner.

"Oh, I've noticed." Theodore winked and Serenity grabbed him by the tie roughly. "Like it rough do you?"

Serenity cocked her head to the side, "Oh, darling you already knew that."

"Suppose I did," Theodore said pulling his seat around to sit next to Serenity. She stared at him for a moment before looking down at his hands that were twitching.

"Nervous?"

"Me? Never." Theodore yawned stretching as he wrapped his arm around Serenity's shoulder. She squirmed awkwardly as Theodore's intense gaze made her blush.

"A-alright bud."

"Bud?" Theodore mocked offense. "Did you just friend zone me?"

"Are we not already friends?" Serenity asked with mock innocence.

"Friends? Really."

"Special friends?" Serenity teased and Theodore gave an approving nod.

"I mean if you're serious? I'm a good.. distraction." Theodore offered and Serenity stared at him for a moment before laughing.

"No that's my father," Serenity said without thinking and Theodore just stared at her.

"What are you talking about?"

Serenity cursed silently and shifted in her seat, "Um- I don't know."

Theodore paused for a moment, the tension could've been cut through with a knife, "Are my looks distracting?"

"Yes, so nauseating I can't even look at you."

"I'll bite you." Theodore said as a smile pulled at the corner of his lips.

"I'm not a fan of biting." Serenity said coldly but Theodore just laughed. Serenity smiled at him flipping her hair back.

"Tragic, well we can't be special friends then." Theodore apologized and Serenity smacked his leg.

"Even more tragic that is."Serenity agreed.

"Very much so. You should be grateful I even grace you with my presence."

"Oh, I am so thankful." Serenity said dramatically her hands going to her heart. Theodore grinned arrogantly.

"You should. The lot you've been hanging out with is completely unfortunate looking."

"Bit rude."

"Bit honest."

"Touche."

Theodore studied Serenity's face before turning back to his homework. He worked in silence for a moment before glancing up at Serenity whose face was buried in her book. "Has anyone ever told you, you look like Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Serenity shrugged looking up at him, "Yeah. Just a coincidence I suppose. I'm not like related to her or anything."

"Huh. Alright. Would've assumed you were. At least cousins or something."

"I'm about as related to her as I am to Draco." Serenity said suddenly sounding irritable. Theodore watched her for a moment before turning back to his essay.

Serenity's breath became labored and her hand started twitching.

"Are you okay?"

Serenity nodded as she felt blood dripping out of her nose. Theodore got up at once and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket holding it to her nose.

"Let's go to Madam Pomfrey."

"N-no." Serenity argued but Theodore had pulled her out of her chair and was leading her out of the library as she held the cloth to her nose.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey was less than thrilled to have Serenity back in the infirmary. She ushered her into a bed and tried to make Theodore leave but he sat down stubbornly.

"Mr. Nott, would you get Severus."

"I can Nott." Theodore joked, Madam Pomfrey and Serenity just stared at him. He got up awkwardly wandering up to find Snape.

"I'm dying aren't I?" Serenity asked dramatically.

"No. You're body just isn't reacting well to not have that potion anymore. Tell me has your temper been worse than normal or-"

"My temper? I don't have a temper."

"Yes, and your name isn't Serenity either," Severus replied from the doorway in a snarky tone. Serenity groaned falling back onto her pillows.

* * *

George rubbed the clay like material between his hand as Fred did the same. Fred shifted to get in a more comfortable position and knocked over the elixir that was sat next to him all over his lap. George snorted but Fred brushed it off as he continued molding the clay.

"I don't think this is working," George complained going to pull his hands apart but the clay had sealed his hands together.

"It works we better write…" Fred began but realized that his hands were indeed stuck together.

"Maybe only one of use should've- oh just pass me my wand."

"How do you suppose I do that?" Fred mocked trying to pull his hands apart. George grunted.

"Think this will get us out of class?"

"Ooh maybe… I got it! We put this over all the pillows in the Slytherin common room. Renny can get us back in."

"I don't think we need Ren, we know the password now," George said trying to pull his hands apart. He put his foot between hid arms to try and kick them apart.

"She's good to have around."

"Is she?" George asked suspiciously.

Fred's eyes darkened suddenly, "You know what's insane. She liked me and then older brother who plays with Dragons and has tattoos-"

"Charlie doesn't have a tattoo."

"Oh, I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"What the- you know I thought you didn't care about Serenity liking Charlie." George said suspiciously, "Why do you suddenly care?"

"What makes you think I care? It's funny. Serenity has an unrequited crush on our dear brother. Couldn't care less."

"I think the fumes from this clay and that elixir are going to your head."

"Whatever you say, Mom."

"Madam Pomfrey's it is."

"I didn't even like her."

"Course not brother."

* * *

Severus and Serenity looked up at the pair as the entered the infirmary.

"What did you do?" Serenity laughed.

"Traitor!" Fred shouted at Serenity who just nodded awkwardly. Severus stared at Serenity at a loss for words.

"Mr. Weasley? What now?" Madam Pomfrey asked irritably.

"We were testing a new product and-"

"Bed now."

"He spilled the thing on himself," George explained and Severus just shook his head.

"Serenity, I'll come check on you after class," Severus muttered smoothing down Serenity's hair.

"Alright, dad."

Severus left quickly as Theodore passed him and headed straight to Serenity's bed sitting next to her. Draco was with him.

* * *

Serenity had spent the rest of the week taking exams, avoiding McGonagall, divvying up her time between Harry, Fred, and George, in detention and trying to make up for the lost years with Draco but Serenity's mind seemed to be working against her. She'd flip off at the worst times and had now almost made Neville cry twice and Draco did flinch whenever she looked at him funny. She had begun having night terrors again and Severus has to start giving her calming draughts after she had nearly blown up her room in a fit of rage. Harry seemed to get Serenity's temper more than anyone as he himself also felt constantly on edge. They had shouted at each other for almost twenty minutes straight before they realized they were not even sure why they were yelling.

* * *

Serenity and Luna had sat at the Gryffindor table as Fred and George were showing off their latest creation.

"You see it's a quill-" Fred began.

George continued, "That you only have to dip in ink once-"

"And then you just use it until the ink runs out." Fred finished looking rather proud of himself. Everyone seemed to be impressed by this except Hermione and Harry.

"So you invented a pen?" Hermione asked and Fred stared at her as if she had just spoken in another language.

"It's literally a pen." Harry agreed. George and Fred brushed them off as they went to show their quill off to others.

"So we're meeting at the Hog's Head at?" Serenity asked and Harry looked to Hermione.

"At three."

"Alright, Harry and I have to- Inspect some trees." Serenity lied poorly. As Dumbledore dismissed them to Hogsmeade Serenity grabbed Harry by the hand as they ran ahead of the crowd and Serenity sniffed out Randy. Something Harry found to be quite amusing.

* * *

Randy was hidden amongst the trees that led the way to Hogsmeade and watched the students pass not noticing him at all. Harry and Serenity moved over to him and he looked over Serenity suspiciously.

"You look awful." He commented and Serenity shrugged in response. He brushed it off as he pulled a bottle out of his pocket filled with none other than Serenity's blood. She grabbed it from him and stared at it for a while.

"Thank you, Randy. We can take you to Dumbledore now or later?"

"I'll- I smell another werewolf," Randy said in a hushed whisper and Harry pulled out his wand and Serenity sniffed the air. "I don't recognize it."

Serenity sighed out of frustration, "Me either. But it's somewhat- I don't know I think I've smelled it before. Can't be sure."

"I'm gonna check around and you can take me to meet Dumbledore tonight- and here are your books dork," Randy said pulling a couple of books out of his pocket. Serenity took them and shoved them into her bag happily.

"Thank you again. Me and Harry got shit to do. Meet us here say- six?"

"Six it is," Randy said making his way towards Hogsmeade. Harry and Serenity moved to find Luna and Hermione who seemed to be in an argument about whether or not Wrackspurts were real.

* * *

"Harry- per say if you were meeting Snuffles in a cave- which cave would he be in?"

"He's here?" Harry asked hurriedly and Serenity shook her head.

"No… I was only curious." Serenity lied poorly and Harry huffed grabbing her by the wrist and towards the cave.

"I told him not to come," Harry complained.

"I told him to."

"Serenity!"

"What's life without a little risk. Wanna see him or not?" Serenity's mischievous grin resembled Sirius' more than ever. Harry- who had been missing his Godfather immensely sighed.

"Let's go," Harry wrapped his arm around Serenity as he led her towards the cave outside Hogsmeade. They made their way towards the cave and Serenity could hear two people talking so she nudged Harry to stop.

"I think he brought his boy toy."

"His what?" Harry asked wide eyed. Serenity snickered at Harry's innocence ruffling up his hair.

"Snuffles! Moony! Y'all got about thirty seconds!" Serenity shouted as she and Harry continued their hike to the cave. Serenity strutted in looking quite pleased with herself as she saw Remus' beet red face. Sirius was shaking with silent laughter. Harry tripped walking into the cave causing both Serenity and Sirius to laugh at him.

"You're here too?" Harry asked Remus as he sat down in front of him on the cold ground. Serenity slid down next to Harry falling half unto his lap. Harry tried to shove her off laughing but she moved to sit on his lap comfortably. Harry tried feebly to push her off and she wrapped her arms around his neck annoying him further.

"Moony is just a lovely illusion." Serenity mocked and Remus stared at her shaking his head.

"You two I swear." Remus smiled at Harry and Serenity feeling like he was back in sixth year watching James and Sirius mess about. Sirius watched them both an amused grin on his face

"Serenity- off," Harry said finally pushing her to sit next to him. She grinned ruffling up his hair again.

"Hello, Harry." Sirius grinned moving to hug Harry who hugged him back fiercely. Serenity's anger flared as she watched them. 'Sure, hug the godson first. Not your actual kid.' Remus watched her and could sense her brewing anger.

"Tonks tells us you're avoiding her."

"My-my what gossip." Serenity scoffed as she moved away when Sirius attempted to hug her.

"Ain't nothing but the truth." A voice said from the cave opening and Serenity flinched away when see saw a certain pink-haired Auror standing there. "Sirius, may I steal your kid before she tries to hide from me again?"

"All yours." Sirius laughed as Tonks grabbed her by the wrist pulling her out of the cave.

"What do you want Tonks?" Serenity asked harshly and Tonks sighed.

"I heard something from Fred and George."

Serenity's heart stopped as she stared down at her feet feeling incredibly stupid. She looked up at Tonks who was just smirking at her. Tonks grabbed her hand as they walked away from the cave and towards the shrieking shack.

"I heard you fancy a certain Weasley."

"I-no I don't."

"I'd hope not." Tonks teased but Serenity didn't catch on as she stared at her cousin. "I must say Charlie was and still is my one true love." Tonks put her hands on her heart for emphasis. Serenity rolled her eyes to hide the jealousy but Tonks just laughed.

"What are you laughing at." Serenity spat and Tonks shrugged.

"Oh nothing, but I must say those 9 weeks I dated that thick dunderhead were- immensely underwhelming."

"Get to the point."

"I will say this. Charlie cares about three things, his family, his dragons, and quidditch… if you wanted to talk to him… I'd advise you talk about that."

"H-he likes mythology." Serenity said quietly.

Tonks grinned, "Does he now?"

"You-"

"Charlie and I were friends who dated because we were supposed to. But he was boring- a bit of a nerd really." Tonks said wrinkling up her nose in distaste.

"I don't know what you're saying?

"You have my full blessing to seduce your professor." Tonks laughed and Serenity flushed staring down at her feet.

"I-I- um-"

"Remember- Dragons and Quidditch."

Serenity smiled, "Alright?"

"Now, dear cousin I have one more thing to say," Tonks said in an eerily calm voice.

"What is that?"

Tonks grabbed Serenity by the collar pulling her close as she stared straight at her. "Why the hell did you shag Draco?"

"I didn't?" Serenity asked confused and Tonks gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank Merlin."

"Um, if I shagged Draco wouldn't I have been thanking him?"

"No- you know what. Forget it." Tonks said dismisively.

"Sure?"

"I think your dad wants to see you," Tonks said and Serenity froze.

"Sirius is not my father. Nor will he ever be." Serenity spat and Tonks stared at her momentarily before getting distracted by something behind Serenity.

"Is that Hermione's cat?" She asked walking towards Crookshanks who ran away from Tonks and plowed through to the cave.

"You know... there's something about Crookshanks that just seems odd to me." Serenity muttered. Tonks nodded in agreement.

"Sirius want to be a father to you," Tonks whispered as they made their way towards the cave.

"Well, I suppose he's going to be rather disappointed then. Severus is my father." Serenity said under her breath as they entered the cave.

Tonks sent a pointed look to Sirius, "Try to not get sent back to Azkaban. You're cooking tonight."

"Sure thing Dora," Sirius said scratching Crookshanks behind the ears. Sirius turned back to his conversation with Harry, "What your dad did to win your mom over was-"

"Don't do what James did." Remus interrupted and Harry and Sirius stared at him. "I'd recommend being a lot less-"

"It worked didn't it," Sirius argued and Remus chuckled.

"Yes, but I'd recommend a gentler approach," Remus recommended.

"This about Ginny?" Serenity asked and Harry shook his head looking at Serenity as if she just said the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"No, Cho Chang."

"Oh, that'll never work out. Date Ginny." Serenity said airily and Harry stared at her, rather offended.

"I hardly think you'd know-"

"Harry. Trust me. The girl's boyfriend died last year- you don't want to deal with that. Especially since you were there to see him die- it's wrong on every level."

Sirius and Remus looked immensely uncomfortable and Harry looked angry. "Play nice kids," Sirius said and Harry made a sound of anger. Serenity stared forward wondering when Mrs. Malfoy would arrive.

* * *

"So how were the rest of your exams?" Remus asked kindly to Serenity who shrugged.

"I haven't heard my scores- but let's just say History of Magic and Transfiguration- not gonna be getting O's. I have divination tonight. That'll be easy."

Sirius looked at Serenity,"Transfiguration-"

"Is dumb." Serenity interrupted and Sirius frowned at her stubbornly.

"You can do a lot of things with Transfiguration." He argued.

"Such as?" Serenity asked in a snobby voice. Sirius grinned as he transformed into Padfoot. Serenity just stared at him uninterested. "You can turn into a dog? Somehow that makes perfect sense."

Sirius began chasing Crookshanks around the cave for effect earning laughs from Remus, Harry, and Serenity. Crookshanks hissed violently and began chasing Sirius back. Sirius scrambled into Remus' lap licking his face sloppily.

"Padfoot! No!" Remus shouted pushing him down. Sirius returned to human form with a cheeky smile. Crookshanks hissed at him again before crawling onto his lap. Serenity eyed the cat suspiciously.

* * *

"So I heard you had detention with the Weasley boys?" Sirius asked and Serenity grinned.

"Might've been a few feet of snow in the Slytherin common room- and some itching powder."

"Brilliant!" Sirius praised and Remus smacked his arm. "What Moony? She's living up to my legacy!"

Serenity frowned at this.

"Do you have anything else planned?" Sirius asked eagerly and Remus shook his head dejectedly.

"Well, Fred did end up green last time," Harry said and Sirius brushed it off as he went on about some of his self-proclaimed best pranks. Serenity stared at him pulling her knees to her chest wondering when Mrs. Malfoy would arrive in Hogsmeade.

"You alright Renny?" Harry asked and she nodded rubbing her temples. Sirius didn't seem to notice this as he kept rambling. Remus nudged Sirius gently but he remained oblivious.

"You take your OWLs this year right Harry?" Remus asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah. The teachers have us studying like mad- other than Charlie. He doesn't seem to know what he's doing." Harry commented and Serenity looked up at Harry eagerly.

"If you ask me OWLs are a fat waste of time," Sirius said and Remus pinched the bridge of his nose in defeat.

"Suppose it's good we didn't ask you then." Serenity said and Sirius narrowed his eyes at her.

Remus interrupted desperately trying to prevent another fight, "I suppose you'll be taking them as well Renny."

"Yeah, them this year and NEWTS next year if I'm lucky. Minnie thinks it'll take me longer to catch up but we'll see."

"You oughta get Mione to help you." Harry said and Serenity shrugged indifferently, "She's the best in our year. Probably the whole school."

"Draco and I have made plans to study together."

"I don't think you should be spending time with Draco," Sirius said before Remus could shut him up. Serenity let out a loud growl and Sirius snorted. Remus got up to stand between the two of them.

"I don't think you have the slightest right to tell me who I should hang out with."

"I am you father," Sirius said and Serenity snorted.

"Severus is my father. You are just a pathetic excuse-"

"Serenity!" Harry shouted pulling on her arm to relax her. Remus stared Sirius down until he shut up.

"I am you father." Sirius spat and Serenity snarled at him.

"You should probably act like it then." Serenity said climbing to her feet and moving to leave the cave. Sirius looked ready to watch her leave until Remus nudged him.

"I'm sorry," Sirius muttered and Serenity nodded in response. Sirius got up gesturing to the back of the cave so they could talk in private. Sirius put up a silencing charm and looked expectantly at Serenity.

"You know. You don't have to be in my life," Serenity said and Sirius just stared at her unsure of what to say. "You haven't the slightest clue how to be a father figure. Which would be a rather important skill to know considering Harry barely has one. You argue with me like you're a teenager. Perhaps you should grow up." Serenity said coldly and Sirius just stared at her. She was right and he knew it.

"Serenity- I-"

Serenity became distracted by the cave walls that had deep cuts in them and dried blood along the floor. "This is where they thought I died. How ironic."

Sirius turned to look where Serenity was looking and frowned. "I always wondered where that came from. I stayed in this cave while Harry was competing in the Tri-Wizard-" Sirius cut off staring at Serenity who looked to be in pain.

Serenity threw up her hands exasperatedly, "I probably should just go-"

"Renny..." Sirius said quietly.

"Yes?"

Sirius searched through his big pockets as he pulled out a rectangular package and handed it to Serenity. She stared at it for a moment before looking up at Sirius, "What is this?"

"Me and Harry's father made them- I have his and that's mine. I want you to have it." Serenity opened the package gingerly staring at the mirror concealed in it.

"Shouldn't you give this to Harry then?"

"He has the map. You can have this. What you do is say my name and we'll be able to talk whenever you want."

Serenity smiled slightly.

"Thank you."

"See I'm not totally awful."

"Not totally." Serenity laughed and Sirius grinned.

"I wish I knew about you sooner- things would've been so different," Sirius said and Serenity stared down at her feet. Sirius noticed the way her brows furrowed together when she thought, reminding him of Regulus. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"I'm trying to picture what life would've been like if I grew up with you. The ideas I'm coming up with are pretty terrifying." Serenity smirked, eerily reminding him of Bellatrix. She was easily the perfect Black. Nothing on her resembled her mother in the slightest, at least nothing that Sirius could remember. As if Serenity could read his mind she asked, "You met my mother in Hogsmeade? What was she like?"

Sirius blinked at her several times before speaking, "I'd have thought Snivellus- Snape would've told you about her."

"N-no, he didn't like to talk about her. If he ever did I can't remember." Serenity said thinking back to all the conversations about her mother that had been cut short.

Sirius racked his brain, he couldn't remember anything, "Um- she was um-"

"You don't even remember her, do you? All I figured out about her was that she was a squib."

"She was definitely a muggle," Sirius said and Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Muggles can't see Hogsmeade. Genius."

"Oh- Wait Remus is this true?" Sirius asked pulling down the silencing charm.

"Is what true?" Remus asked with a smile.

"Muggles can't see Hogsmeade?"

Remus blinked in surprise, "It's true-"

"But I met Olivia in Hogsmeade-"

"That' true," Remus said furrowing his brows together.

"She was a squib guys. Me and Draco worked that out rather quickly." Serenity said.

Sirius looked mildly impressed, "How's that?"

"We have two brain cells to rub together." Serenity muttered and Remus chuckled.

"Rude," Sirius said with a smile. Serenity seemed to zone out for a minute before grinning.

"I have to go-"

"Why?" Harry asked as Serenity attempted to smooth out her denim skirt, which was layered with her leggings underneath. She had knicked one of emerald green Draco's sweaters with no intention of giving it back.

"I'm- having lunch with someone. I gotta go, I'll- talk to you later. Harry, I'll see you at the Hogs Head." Serenity tried smoothing down her hair that she had washed that morning but was already greasy. Sirius laughed at her shoving her hands away as he fixed her hair for her.

"I think you got Severus' hair," Sirius said wrinkling up his nose.

"I hate it."

"Don't blame you- Ow! Remus!" Sirius tripped as Remus punched him in the knee and fell onto his lap earning an 'Oof' from Remus.

"Remus- you can do way better. Just saying." Serenity grinned. Sirius mocked offense while Remus just flushed. Sirius climbed to his feet seeming to debate if he should hug Serenity or not. He decided better not to risk her ripping his arm off.

"I'll talk to you soon. Oh and here." Sirius pulled a small money pouch out of his pocket and Serenity eyed it suspiciously.

"Trying to buy my love now?"

"Will it work?"

"Probably." Serenity said taking the money pouch and putting it in her pocket. "How much crap do you have in your pockets?"

"You'd be surprised."

Serenity and Sirius shared a very awkward high five/handshake. Serenity hugged Remus before exiting the cave a skip in her step.

* * *

Serenity ran towards Hogsmeade her heart pounding. She saw Draco outside Honeydukes with Theodore and Blaise. Draco smiled at her as she hurried towards him.

"Is that my sweater?"

"Mine now." Serenity said cheekily. Draco laughed draping an arm around her shoulder. She pecked his cheek grinning back at him. Draco pulled her closer allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder as they stood there talking about classes and the upcoming start of the quidditch season. Theodore kept looking from Serenity to Draco.

"Draco- your parents are here," Goyle said walking up to them followed by Crabbe.

"My dad's here?" Draco asked slightly anxious. Crabbe nodded and Draco stepped away from them and released his arm from Serenity.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy stood out amongst the students and residents of Hogsmeade as the walked through the streets. Their elegant robes and presence alone made them look out of place. Serenity gave a nervous chuckle as Draco politely put his hand on Serenity's back leading her towards them. Serenity hadn't seen this side of Draco since she returned to Hogwarts but she knew it well. The politely trained pureblood manners. The manners Narcissa had instilled in them both… Draco caught on much better than she had.

Mrs. Malfoy smiled widely at the pair of them while Mr. Malfoy did look pleased to see them both, seemed to be scrutinizing them. Probably the way Serenity was dressed and her overdone makeup.

"Serenity, my you're so grown up," Narcissa said fondly pulling her into a hug. Serenity felt as though she was being hugged by a mother as she hugged her back. Something she hadn't felt once in all the years with Fenrir for obvious reasons.

"It's lovely to see you." Serenity said as Narcissa looked over her smiling. Mr. Malfoy just nodded curtly creating an awkward tension between them. Draco hugged his mother shyly, though Serenity could tell he was ecstatic to see her.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." Serenity said awkwardly.

Lucius stared at Serenity for a long time before Narcissa nudged him, "Oh hello Serenity, My apologies you just look-"

"Why don't we get something to eat?" Narcissa suggested quickly.

* * *

The four of them walked into the Three Broomsticks and Serenity could feel Lucius watching her.

"You look so much like Walburga and Bellatrix." He said at once as they took their seat. Narcissa whitened slightly but this went unnoticed and Serenity just stared at him oddly.

"Aunt Bella?" Draco asked turning to look at Serenity, "Yeah she does."

"Um? I don't remember her." Serenity said awkwardly. Lucius continued to stare at her before turning to Narcissa suspiciously.

"Shall we order?" Narcissa asked quickly to avoid being questioned.

"Serenity where have you been these past years?" Lucius asked and Serenity's brained failed at that moment as she tried to come up with a response. Draco kicked her foot discretely to grab her attention.

"I was living with my mother's family." Serenity lied, failing to realize that Draco alone knew this was a lie. Lucius and Narcissa seemed to buy it until Lucius spoke again.

"You were living with muggles?" Disgust was obvious in his voice.

"No. My mother was- she was a squib. The rest of her family wasn't."

"What's the family name?" Lucius asked and Serenity froze trying to remember.

"Um, it's uh-"

"Manassa, right?" Draco said saving Serenity. She nodded eagerly.

"Some wine would be lovely," Narcissa said to the waiter. In an attempt to move from getting asked any more questions. Draco went on to talk about his quidditch and prefect duties and Serenity tried not to laugh at his desperate attempts to impress his parents.

Bennie slipped through the back door of The Three Broomsticks and looked straight at an oblivious Serenity.

* * *

AN: Bennie! My precious bean!


	31. Forgotten Memories

**Trigger warnings: This chapter contains some mentions/implications of past sexual abuse, Fenrir being a creep in general and some blood.**

 **This is the longest chapter by the way. It'll take like an hour to read. I'm sorry in advance! (The next two are even longer bc I suck)**

* * *

Marook paced as he waited for Fenrir to arrive, his mind on nothing but Serenity… wanting nothing more than to hold her and kiss her again.

"Marook, I won't be needing you today. I've sent Bennie in your place." Fenrir said ducking into the cave and Marook scowled.

"Why send the child?"

Fenrir cocked his head to the side as he stared at Marook, he grinned menacingly his pointed teeth showing. "Marook, I don't trust you… not with Serenity…"

Marook swallowed as he pursed his lips impatiently, "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

"I think you'd know the answer to that… you're the reason she ran off."

Marook sighed, "She would've found a way regardless."

"Yes, but you're especially stupid since you're so desperate for her to warm your bed."

Marook couldn't help but grin, "I think you'd be surprised by how willing she'd end up being."

Fenrir scoffed, "Plan to win her over with your charm boy?"

"It hasn't failed me yet."

"You haven't been to the house yet, have you… I think you'll find that certain events have… motivated Bennie far more than a desire for pleasure will motivate you."

Marook hesitated as he looked up at Fenrir, he noticed the dried blood on his clothes. His breath caught, "Who?"

"Dear sweet Anna, it was a shame. I rather liked her. But it was a noble sacrifice I assure you."

Marook froze in his tracks and a low growl came from his throat. "What did you do?" He demanded and Fenrir scowled down at him, "Sir?"

"Well you see boy, I was thinking… what else could motivate these children… than revenge. Revenge for dear sweet Anna…" Fenrir reached forward to stroke the side of Marook's face. "After I gave you the blood to track Serenity… I gave some to Anna… and well...Serenity must have gotten angry with all the torture so when Anna went to her… Serenity lashed out… A thrilling tale don't you think?"

"You gave her blood to Anna?" Marook asked trying to catch himself up. Fenrir ran his fingers down Marook's chest thoughtfully.

"She read a book on it and was quite interested… I thought it would be a bit of fun."

"A bit of fun? Fenrir blood magic is very tricky subject… one slip-up could kill her."

"I supervised, besides," Fenrir rolled his eyes chuckling to himself, "I didn't think you'd mind that part. As long as the body was still warm."

Marook closed his eyes and nodded, "I suppose Anna's was."

"Who said I waited for her to dead before…" Fenrir pulled Marook closer rubbing his chest. "You all are so hard to tame, though… she resisted… you've never been hard to tame…" Fenrir leaned in and nipped at Marook's neck. Marook stood still as Fenrir ran his hands over his chest.

"I know sir. So what's the plan?"

"You may go home and wait… after Serenity's returned home I'll make sure she is properly tamed… I'll give her to you. You can wipe her memories of running off and give her some new ones."

Marook smiled, "Of course sir. I'll take the memories."

"Not take. Wipe. Don't leave them to be reclaimed." Fenrir ordered pushing Marook away. Marook shrugged.

"Alright, sir…"

"Actually instead of me bringing you to Serenity… I'll summon you… I'm sure she'd be a beautiful sight to watch…"

"Sure, not a problem," Marook said running his fingers through his hair. Fenrir gave a pleased smile beckoning for Marook to step closer.

Marook stepped towards him bowing his head, "Who would've thought she'd be so useful."

"Sirius Black's daughter… she's only useful until we find out how her father escaped Azkaban. We find out this. We free the imprisoned death eaters and the Dark Lord will owe us much." Fenrir groped Marook through his jeans. "You owe me much for allowing you to share Serenity."

"I'm aware sir."

"Such a good boy. Now go home and wait."

* * *

 _Anna laid under the stars with Calliope, and Serenity besides her._

 _"I love the stars," Calliope whispered and Serenity smiled softly at her. Anna just groaned loudly flopping over onto her stomach._

 _"Too bad the moon resides in the same sky," Anna complained and Serenity frowned._

 _"Me and my friend Draco… I used to stay at his house over the summer. Every full moon we'd go camping and take out our telescopes and…" Serenity trailed off at the memory. It had been years since she saw Draco and her father. But they managed to constantly plague her mind. Anna rolled over on top of Serenity crushing her._

 _"Happy thoughts only!"_

 _"You're too fat! Get off me!" Serenity laughed trying to push her off. Calliope grinned and jumped on top of Anna and Serenity._

 _"You're both crushing me." Serenity gasped unable to hide her amusement. They all laughed carelessly and Marook who was watching stepped forward._

 _"I wasn't invited to the cuddle puddle. Shame." He said in mock offense and Anna scowled at him as she pushed Calliope off softly and climbed to her feet. Serenity and Calliope stood up to watch the incoming fight._

 _"Cause you're a weirdo?"_

 _Marook looked to Serenity and swallowed, "How so dear Anna?"_

 _"Oh please. You stare at Serenity like she's a piece of meat."_

 _Marook scoffed, "Mhmm… if you say so. It's quite ironic, though, isn't it? Considering she doesn't even eat meat."_

 _"Marook, bug off. It's girls night."_

 _Marook frowned, "Well alright. You have fun ladies."_

 _Serenity watched Marook as he disappeared into a trailer. He cast one final nervous glance at Serenity before closing the door. Serenity stared_ after _him._

 _"He's quite handsome, weird or not." Serenity murmured and Anna mocked gagging. "Well, he is. Shut up."_

 _"You know who's handsome? Lester."_

 _Serenity flushed, "Well yes..."_

 _"Boys are gross!" Calliope whined._

 _"Think we can get Fenrir to ship us off to an all lady camp?" Serenity joked and Anna snorted._

 _"Probably not. But it's alright. Us ladies can stick together." Anna said wrapping an arm around both Serenity and Calliope._

 _"Promise we will?" Calliope asked and Serenity nodded at her._

 _"You won't get rid of us so easily new girl."_

 _"Alright." Calliope beamed._

* * *

Pulling out his wand Bennie walked towards the table raising his wand at Serenity. An arm latched around his neck and pulled him back. "Now-now Bennie lets not cause a scene." Randy murmured in his ear dragging Bennie back and out of the restaurant through the back door.

"Didn't know you'd be here Randy," Bennie muttered rubbing his throat. Randy gave a forced smile.

"I don't think trying to hex her in the middle of a restaurant is the best way to do this."

Bennie scoffed, "Well how do you plan we get her?"

"We take our time, grab her when she's alone." Randy murmured and Bennie scowled, a low growl in his throat.

"She deserves to suffer, we should get her now and crucio her."

"What do you mean?" Randy questioned. "Aren't you two friends?"

"You really don't know? Didn't Fenrir tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Randy sighed irritably.

"Fenrir sent Anna out yesterday, he was hoping she'd be able to bring her back peacefully… Anna's dead. Serenity and her little friends murdered her."

Randy froze, the last eight years of knowing Anna ran through his mind, never once had they been close, they talked cordially but he had known her for eight years, eight long years. "How do you know?"

Bennie blinked several times, "He brought back the body… Her father is Sirius Black. She's a murder like him."

Randy ran his hands through his hair cursing, "Bennie, did it ever occur to you that's not the true story?"

"Are you defending her?"

"I'm just saying Fenrir-"

Marook apparated next to Renny and Bennie a smirk on his face, "What about Fenrir?"

"Why are you here?" Randy asked irritably.

Marook shrugged looking around Hogsmeade with a bored expression, "I've heard the Hogs Head has the _best_ Firewhiskey."

"Let's get a drink then?" Randy patted Marook on the back as the three of them walked towards the Hogs Head. Randy looked back at Serenity through the windows of The Three Broomsticks. Bennie was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"You know, this isn't right she's right there. Let's just grab her." Bennie demanded and Marook shushed him as he called to the man behind the bar.

"We'll get her, don't worry Ben." Marook took a sip of whiskey and patted Bennie on the back. Bennie wanted to rip his hand off.

"I don't want her. I want to kill her. She's responsible for Lester and now Anna. She needs to die."

"Oh, but she could be so much fun. But whatever... I'll keep her for myself. After Fenrir of course." Marook drawled taking a shot. Randy glanced between the two of them pushing his drink away. Marook eyed him suspiciously. Bennie scoffed and walked out to the bathroom.

"I'm not interested in sleeping with her," Randy muttered and Marook smiled to himself.

"Too feisty for you?"

"No, I'm just not a pig like you," Randy retorted and Marook shrugged.

"Serenity's a big girl," Marook muttered and Randy scowled at him.

"I thought you preferred children-"

"I wouldn't touch her unless she asked me to." Marook spat and Randy laugh dryly.

"You've been going on about Serenity for years. 'She's so pretty isn't she?' 'Oh let me bring her, her clothes' 'Oh it's better if i-"

"Can it boy," Marook said grabbing Randy by the collar. Randy smacked his hand away.

"You're a fucking pedo." Randy spat and Marook grabbed his collar again, threw him to the ground and put a foot on his chest keeping him pinned to the ground. People gasped and jumped back anticipating the fight.

Marook smiled at them all, "Don't worry everyone. Just teaching my friend here some respect," Marook held out his hand and helped Randy to his feet. He whispered in his ear, "There's a lot of things you wouldn't begin to understand about my relationship with Serenity."

Randy pulled away from him, "Oh shut up. You're just as bad as Fenrir."

Marook laughed dryly, "You can't begin to understand just how bad Fenrir is. But I do. So don't you dare compare me to him."

Randy stared at Marook suspiciously, "Says Fenrir's little lap dog."

"Oh please, that'd be you. So proud to do whatever he says." Marook muttered downing more whiskey.

Randy looked away, "Well things change."

"Indeed they do mate."

* * *

"What did I miss?" Bennie asked irritably taking a seat next to Marook after returning from the bathroom. Marook just smiled pleasantly and Bennie decided he didn't care.

Randy rested his chin in his hands as he thought about how to get Serenity away from Marook and Bennie. He could feel someone watching him and turned around to see a girl with short pink hair dressed in an Auror uniform watching the three of them suspiciously.

"I'll be right back," Randy said walking over to the girl, putting on his most charming smile. "Hello love."

"Don't call me love."

* * *

"Serenity how is school going?" Narcissa asked before taking a sip of her wine.

"Um, I still haven't taken an actual class. Just a load of tests. Final one tonight, though. Then I'll be in proper classes."

"Have you been sorted?" Lucius asked Serenity shook her head.

"No, but if I don't get in Slytherin I'll smite myself don't worry."

Lucius rolled his eyes clearly irritated. Serenity grinned cheekily and Narcissa shook her head chuckling as she rubbed her husband's leg soothingly.

"I think I'll smite myself before I go back to Defense against the Dark Arts class," Draco complained.

Lucius frowned, "Dumbledore has that Weasley boy teaching now does he?" Draco nodded muttering under his breath. Serenity began laughing nervously and the Malfoys' all stared at her.

"Well you've been hanging around the Weasley lot quite a bit haven't you." Draco mused and Serenity kicked him under the table and he jumped in his seat yelping in pain.

"You've been spending time with the Weasleys?" Lucius repeated and Serenity stammered nervously. "Don't let me hear about that again."

Serenity nodded as she sent a cold glare at Draco.

"Draco's right to look after you," Narcissa added and Serenity smiled falsely as she took a long gulp of wine. Draco nodded in agreement with his mother.

Lucius studied Serenity for a moment before speaking barely above a whisper, "What are your plans for after Hogwarts."

Narcissa and Draco turned to look at Serenity and she realized this wasn't a career path question. She thought quickly,"I plan to follow in Severus' footsteps." It was the truth, just not in the truth they thought.

Lucius gave a pleased smile and Draco relaxed visibly. "I'm sure you'll make him proud."

"I'd hope so."

"I see a great deal of potential in you…" Lucius trailed off and Narcissa nudged him purposefully.

"This isn't the time or place."

"Of course Narcissa."

* * *

Marook tapped his foot impatiently as he watched Randy flirt with the Auror. Bennie nudged Marook to get his attention.

"Fenrir told me I'd be own my own today," Bennie complained and Marook gave a false smile.

"He changed his mind." Marook lied and Bennie looked at him suspiciously. "Don't question me boy. Get me a beer."

"Whatever," Bennie muttered bitterly and got up to go to the bar. Marook stood up and walked over to the window. He could see Serenity through the window of The Three Broomsticks and smiled at her as she talked animatedly to the family she was with. A boy with flaming red hair accidentally bumped into him as he entered the pub. Marook scowled at him.

"Sorry bout that," Charlie apologized with a kind smile. Marook just shrugged as Charlie walked up to the girl Randy was talking to.

"So Nymphadora- who's this?" Charlie asked as he didn't recognize the person Tonks was talking to.

"Your name is Nymphadora?" Randy snickered and Tonks raised a wand threateningly to him.

"Don't call me Nymphadora." Tonks' hair turned a dark black and Randy rolled his eyes unphased.

Tonks' hair turned a dark black and Randy rolled his eyes unphased.

"Nice party trick."

"Well, I'm gonna get drunk," Charlie said awkwardly making his way to the bar.

"Such a fine example to your students!" Tonks mocked and Charlie winked at her as he took a shot of Firewhiskey.

"Your boyfriend?"

"No, he's my ex, though. My cousin has dibs now though if you're interested." Tonks said sarcastically.

"I'm not into gingers," Randy said and Tonks turned her hair a flaming red. "You're worse than Serenity geez."

Tonk froze, "Serenity?"

"Yes…" Randy said slowly, he turned over his shoulder to cast a hesitant glance at Marook. Marook glanced back at them with a wavering smile and walked toward them. Marook held out his hand to Tonks, "You know our friend Serenity?"

Marook glanced back at them with a wavering smile and walked toward them. Marook held out his hand to Tonks, "You know our friend Serenity?"

"Your...friend..." Tonks said slowly, her hand moving towards her wand discretely.

"Oh yes, we've known dear Serenity for years," Marook said obliviously and Tonks stepped back.

"I need to go to the ladies room."

"Alright dear," Randy said and Tonks turned up her nose at him.

Tonks tripped as she grabbed Charlie by the ponytail and dragged him into the bathroom ignoring his protests.

"Are we in 7th year again? I'm not shagging you in a bathroom." Charlie said rubbing his head. Tonks grinned at the memories.

"You loved 7th year. That's not the point. Did you see those guys I was talking to."

Charlie smiled, "The one who was flirting with you?"

"He wasn't- was he? That's not the point. The fuckhead is here too- you know what it doesn't matter. You need to find Snivellus."

"Why?" Charlie asked slowly.

"Charlie, I swear I will bite you."

"I'm not into biting," Charlie said with a tone of disgust and Tonks shrugged.

"That's cause you're boring."

Charlie mocked offense, "Rude."

"Wonder if Renny is… nevermind that's weird. Um listen, did Albus or anyone tell you about what Serenity really is?"

"A sassier and smaller version of Sirius who has an anger problem. That according to Fred is somewhat terrifying but in his words, 'oh so sexy'." Charlie teased and Tonks chuckled.

"You think Serenity's sexy do you?" Tonks asked rather surprised but somewhat amused.

Charlie flushed red as his hair, "Geez Nymph, she's a kid I was repeating Fred's words."

"She's 16, legally able to- wait- stop distracting me. She's- I probably shouldn't tell you this."

"I can keep a secret." Charlie grinned and Tonks hesitated.

"Have you heard of Fenrir Greyback?"

"Yes, he bit Remus right? What does this have to do with-" Charlie cut off as it dawned on him. "He bit Seryn. She's a werewolf."

Tonks nodded ignoring her guilt, "Yes. She's not gonna be happy I told you."

"Why? Not a big deal."

Tonks smiled at her friend, "I forgot what a decent human being you were. But you see, those three guys out there are covered in scars, obviously self-inflicted… but not intentionally so…Just like Remus."

"They're werewolves too," Charlie realized and Tonks nodded."Fenrir's wolves, They're here for Renny…" Tonks demanded, "Get Snape and Dumbledore."

"Fenrir's wolves, They're here for Renny…" Tonks demanded, "Get Snape and Dumbledore."

"Got it, should I take Seryn with-"

"No leave her, I'll watch her. She's fine."

"Alright," Charlie said and quickly walked out the bathroom door and made his way towards Hogwarts.

Tonks walked out of the bathroom and back towards Randy and Marook, "What's your name?" She asked Marook who smiled.

"I'm a man of many names, now if you'll excuse me," Marook said moving to walk away but Tonks grabbed his arm.

"I'm an Auror and-"

"My friends call me Marook. But you're not my friend. Now release me. I've done nothing wrong."

Tonks hair and eyes turned dark, "You may go."

Marook broke free of Tonks grip and walked out of the pub and towards The Three Broomsticks when a voice called him.

"Thought I told you to go home Marook," Fenrir called and Marook spun around. His heart hammering.

"Fenrir I-"

"You what?" Fenrir beckoned Marook closer and pulled hard on his hair as he got close.

"Ow!"

"Wait for me in the woods boy. This is Bennie's task… I smell an old friend." Fenrir released Marook's hair and he jogged towards the woods clutching to his wand. Fenrir inhaled deeply as he made his way to a cave he knew well.

Fenrir released Marook's hair and he jogged towards the woods clutching to his wand. Fenrir inhaled deeply as he made his way to a cave he knew well.

* * *

"We'll see you soon Harry," Sirius said hugging his godson tightly. Harry gave a sad nod of agreement, "You'll come over for Christmas since someone-and I mean you Remus. Doesn't want to risk me going to Hogsmeade again."

Harry laughed shaking his head, "I'd rather you not get sent back to Azkaban… we'll talk soon."

Sirius grinned and he took out his wand and disapparated. Remus considered hugging Harry but hesitated. Harry could sense his hesitation and hugged him quickly.

"Bye, Moony," Harry said quietly and Remus' eyes lit up and he smiled brightly.

"See you soon, Harry."

Harry smiled once and made his way out of the cave and back towards Hogsmeade. The loud crack of some apparating behind Remus made him jump.

"Sirius what the-" He turned around wand raised. Fenrir stood there grinning.

"So that's the boy who lived? I'm not impressed." Fenrir said with a disappointed tone. Remus stood frozen with fear as the source of his nightmares stood in front of him.

"Fenrir."

"Well spotted cub, it's been some time." Fenrir moved towards Remus who stepped back his heart hammering.

"Why are you- Renny, stay away from her."

Fenrir laughed coldly, "Or you'll what? I smell her in here… and you thought I was Sirius… her father'. Have you befriended a murderer cub?"

"I-I n-no. What-what do you want Fenrir."

"Oh, I want a lot of things… Some I'll be getting rather soon." Fenrir whispered softly and Remus raised his wand. "Attacking me won't help cub… I have placed a few of my other wolves here… It's funny you're here and that you're friends with Sirius Black."

"Why is that?"

"Tell me how Sirius Black escaped Azkaban… and I'll consider being gentle with Serenity."

Remus raised his wand but Fenrir smirked, "You won't touch Renny."

"Aw, you have a pet name for her… precious. Tell me now." Remus went to argue but Fenrir grabbed his collar and lifted him, "I will tame you again if I must." Fenrir slammed Remus against the cave wall still holding him a foot above the ground. Fenrir wrenched his wand free and threw it to the ground despite Remus' protest. Fenrir put his own wand in his pocket as he stepped closer to Remus so their chests were touching. "Tell me cub. Or I'll make you and if that doesn't work… I'll ask Serenity." Remus thrashed under Fenrir's grip. Fenrir pressed his hand against Remus' chest and dug his nails in the flesh earn a gasp of pain. Fenrir ran his hand lower as his nails cut through the flesh creating painful gashes that stung enough to make Remus cry out in pain. "I won't be so gentle with Serenity. Now tell me."

"H-he slipped through the bars." Remus choked and Fenrir rolled his eyes.

"The truth cub."

A loud crack sounded from the back of the cave, "Moony is telling the truth. Now let him go."

"Sirius Black. Huh, Serenity-forgive me I mean 'Renny' looks much like you."

Sirius raised his wand as he walked towards Fenrir.

"Slipped through the bar you say…The Dark Lord won't be pleased to hear that." Fenrir pondered and released Remus who fell to the ground with a thud.

"Stay the fuck away from my daughter."

"I'll stay away." Fenrir lied and disapparated at once.

Sirius ran to Moony ripping off his button-down shirt, buttons flew everywhere. Sirius pressed the shirt to his bleeding wounds. Remus blinked back tears in an attempt to not be weak. "I'm sorry Sirius…"

"Shh, it's okay Moony, I'm here now." Sirius leaned forward to kiss Remus' forehead but Remus jerked back.

"Pads, please I don't need- I'm fine."

"We need to get you back to Headquarters, Molly's there. She can help you." Sirius lifted Remus up to his feet. Remus bent over in pain clutching his bleeding chest. Sirius grabbed Remus' wand and handed it to him before linking arms and apparating back to headquarters.

* * *

As they opened the front door Remus collapsed to the floor and Sirius slammed the door shouting for Molly.

"Remus! Oh no, what happened!" Molly shouted helping Remus into the kitchen and laying him on the table. "Sirius dittany! Now!"

"Okay, okay." Sirius tore through the drawers until he found it and thrust it into Molly's hands.

"Renny… He's going after Renny." Remus coughed and Sirius shook his head.

"Tonks is in Hogsmeade and it's just him-"

"No, there's other werewolves there… Send a Patronus to Dumbledore."

"No, I'll go. I'll protect-"

"You'll get yourself looked up in Azkaban. Sit down." Molly ordered and when Sirius went to argue she gave him a scowl even Walburga couldn't manage.

"My daughter is out there-"

"Sirius, it'll be okay, Charlie and Tonks are in Hogsmeade, not to mention the other teachers. She's fine."

"Would you be saying that if it was Ginny!" Sirius shouted and Molly hesitated.

"No, I wouldn't. But these are entirely different circumstances."

"Molly-"

"I'll send the Patronus, put this on his wounds and bandage them tightly."

"Molly-"

"I'll go to Hogsmeade myself then. Now, do as I say. I raised seven kids Sirius. I'm more than-"

"Fine." Sirius agreed begrudgingly as Molly fetched her cloak and wand.

"Thank you, Molly." Remus coughed and Sirius smiled down at him brushing the hair out of his face. Molly nodded heading out of the room.

* * *

"It was so lovely to see you Mrs. Malfoy," Serenity said hugging Narcissa tightly. Narcissa smiled at her kissing her cheek affectionately.

"We'll be back for the first Quidditch game." Narcissa moved to hug Draco who hugged his mother back slightly embarrassed by all the PDA.

"Mom... c'mon." He whined as she kissed his face and smoothed down his hair affectionately.

Serenity rolled her eyes, "Consider yourself lucky you have a mother to embarrass you."

There was a tense silence as Lucius nodded goodbye and shook his sons' hand. "Goodbye to the both of you."

"Goodbye, father."

"Tootles."

Narcissa smiled at the pair as she and her husband interlocked fingers and disapparated on the spot.

"Well, that was fun." Serenity grinned and Draco shrugged looking slightly distraught.

"I guess... Do you... nevermind." Draco walked off towards Honeydukes and Serenity jogged to keep up with him.

"Talk to me."

"Do you think my father's proud of me?" He asked quietly and Serenity nodded.

"Even if he isn't, I am."

"Renny," Molly said hurrying over to her and Draco. Draco scowled at her. Serenity, upon hearing the panic in the voice hurried over to her.

"What's wrong? Is everyone okay?"

Molly nodded catching her breath, "Yes, I'm checking on you- hello Draco. May I speak to Renny in private."

Draco looked disgusted but Serenity waved him away. Draco glared at Mrs. Weasley before stalking off to find Goyle and Crabbe.

"What is it, Mrs. Weasley-"

"Call me Molly dear, Fenrir is here."

Serenity heart dropped to her stomach, "He's-he said I had two weeks."

"He attacked Remus, Sirius wanted to come check on you. But I came instead."

"Remus... is he okay?" Serenity demanded and Molly nodded.

"He's gonna be okay. I need you to get back to Hogwarts. Now."

"But I'm supposed to-"

"Now. I'll- Oh Charlie! C'mere!" Molly shouted as she spotted her son walking with Severus. Severus picked up his pace as he hurried to Serenity hugging her protectively.

"Are you okay honey?"

Serenity flushed, "Yes dad. I'm fine. I don't think Fenrir's still here... I don't smell him...but... I still smell Randy and-Marook... and Bennie."

"Hogwarts. Now. Charlie walk her back okay." Molly ordered and Charlie nodded holding out his arm for Serenity who took flushed red as she took hold of his arm. Molly looked at the pair for a moment before turning back to Severus.

"We need some potion or-something-Remus is hurt."

"I'll go there now," Severus muttered pulling out his wand. Molly nodded still feeling like she couldn't catch her breath. Severus disapparated with a loud crack. Molly glanced back at Charlie and Renny who were walking back towards Hogwarts.

"Mum!" Ginny called happily running towards her mother.

* * *

Serenity walked with Charlie in silence, "You know I can walk back by myself."

Charlie shook his head, "That wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me."

"You reek of booze."

Charlie snorted multiple times as he tried not to laugh, it was probably the dorkiest sound Serenity had ever heard. "I'm rather glad my mother didn't notice. I'm almost 23 and she still thinks I'm a baby."

"Oh, you are a baby, though." Serenity teased and Charlie scoffed.

"What aren't I eight years older than you-"

"Six and a half. I think I'm awful at math. Besides age is but a number."

"You seem different today... a bit more relaxed is it?" Charlie asked curiously and Serenity blushed red looking down at her feet.

"Mrs. Malfoy may have let me had some wine... I think it's gone to my head."

"You should drink more often," Charlie joked and Serenity snorted, "I mean. I'm your teacher and drinking is bad." Charlie waved his finger at her for effect and she laughed.

"Sure." Serenity mused then realized something, "Is there a reason we haven't just apparated back?"

Charlie chuckled, "Perhaps I just like your company and want to draw this out."

Serenity heart beat faster and she grinned happily, "Really?"

"Well truthfully I'm just a bit- dizzy and I don't think I'm fit to apparate with another person."

Serenity's smile fell, "Oh." She released Charlie's arms and crossed her arms as she walked ahead of him. Charlie grabbed her shoulder and spun him around.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I do like talking to you."

"O-oh, well we getter get back." Serenity said awkwardly.

"Seryn, I'm sorry," Serenity walked away feeling incredibly stupid. Charlie gave an irritated sigh, "Kid c'mon."

"Don't call me kid you prat!" Serenity shouted and Charlie took a step back.

"And I thought dragons were threatening," Charlie muttered as he moved to take a step towards her. She walked faster and Charlie had to run to keep up with her. "Seryn, I do like talking to you but I won't deny you have the temper of a Hungarian Horntail."

"I don't have a temper." Serenity muttered faltering and Charlie caught up with her.

"Seryn, I'm truly sorry. What can I do to make it up to you."

"Y-you u-um, you d-don't have to do anything." Serenity said as she faltered under his intense stare.

"How about next Hogsmeade weekend I buy you a butterbeer." Charlie offered and Serenity smiled unable to hide her eagerness. Charlie caught on and tried not to laugh.

"A-alright."

* * *

Charlie and Serenity continued the walk back to Hogwarts and Serenity's mind raced about what would happen next Hogsmeade weekend.

"So you said you like Dragons if I recall," Charlie said in an attempt to fill the silence that was making him feel very awkward.

"Y-yes I do," Serenity lied and Charlie looked at her expectantly, "Hungarian Horntail is my favorite oddly enough."

Charlie chuckled, "Oh well you have a lot in common," he nudged Serenity playfully and she laughed nudging him back. "Mine would have to be... oh Merlin's tit I shouldn't have said that."

"Why?"

Charlie made a sound of distress, "I can't pick."

"Well, now you have to." Serenity taunted and Charlie frowned.

"Well, it's either Ukranian Ironbelly, Welsh Green, Hebridean Black or Peruvian Vipertooth."

"Oh well-"

"Also the Catalonian Fireball."

Serenity laughed as she shook her head, "How many other types are there?"

"Well there's the Hungarian Horntail, of course, Norwegian Ridgeback, Swedish Short-Snout, Romanian-"

"Okay there's a lot, um w-why do you like Welsh Green?"

"Oh, Merlin where do I begin? So they're honestly incredible, this most beautiful shade of green, their eyes are just- and they only eat sheep. They're native to Wales and- oh and they live up high in the mountains. Their fire is so- they were one of the first dragons I saw."

"Wow, you're passionate about this." Serenity said in awe.

"Oh yes, I just love animals and creatures of all sorts. Much better than humans."

"Huh- why's that?"

"People are the real monsters. You can't trust them, you never know what they're gonna do. See I know a dragon will try to set me on fire and eat me. You never really know what some else is thinking."

"So think humans are monsters but not the fire breathing, human eating dragons are wonderful," Serenity chuckled and Charlie shrugged. "What else do you consider a monster?" Serenity asked quietly.

Charlie could tell what she was getting at, "Not werewolves if that's what you're getting at."

Serenity tripped over her own feet and Charlie reached forward to catch her, "W-what h-how do you know?"

Serenity could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Charlie's hand was still gripped to her shoulder making sure she was steady.

"Tonk's told me, she didn't want to but she was worried about the other werewolves there and- look it's' fine. You're no different to me than anyone else."

Serenity shrugged out of Charlie's grasp, "You don't have to pretend-"

"You still the same ole' Seryn with the temper of a Hungarian Horntail," Charlie said placatingly.

Serenity smiled softly, "Fenrir was wrong about you people, Marook was too. You're not all awful."

"Well thank you," Charlie said in a dramatic tone as they came up to the Hogwarts gate. Charlie opened them for her and lead Serenity in.

"You're not coming in?"

"I wanna say hello to my mother. McGonagall is here, go wait with her."

"Yes... I'm gonna go play prisoner in my room actually. I'll see you at dinner."

"Bye, Seryn," Charlie said before disapparating. Serenity went to close the gate when she saw a shadow move amongst the tree.

A voice she knew all too well called to her, "Little wolf?"

Serenity slammed the gates close as Marook emerged from the trees.

"What do you want creep?"

Marook frowned, "To talk. I can explain everything."

"Okay...explain why the hell you blinded me or tortured me!" Serenity shrieked grabbing her wand from her boot. Marook put his hands up above his head, his wand still clutched in one.

"That wasn't me! Serenity I have never once hurt you!"

"Fat load of-"

"Serenity, you can trust me. I'm your...friend. Just come talk to me. Before Fenrir comes looking."

"Why would I be stupid enough to do that?" Serenity asked darkly, Marook shrugged as he walked closer, hands still raised. Serenity stepped back.

"Because, don't you want your memories back. Don't you wanna be a proper seer?"

Serenity froze, "I haven't the slightest clue-"

"Come out here and I'll make sure Fenrir doesn't rip out the throat of your precious Draco," Marook muttered and Serenity froze lowering her wand. "Now. Bennie is already looking for him."

"You- fine." Serenity opened the gate and stepped out wand still raised. Marook took large stride's towards her and hugged her tightly. She thrashed free of his grip.

"My little wolf... please just-"

"See these glasses? Do you see what you did to me?" Serenity asked in dangerously low voice. Marook sighed as he grabbed onto her tightly and disapparated.

* * *

Serenity clutched onto Marook until they arrived in a meadow and Marook released her after snatching her wand from her hand. She tried to grab it back but Marook growled warningly. Using his wand he transfigured a stone into a chair and motioned for Serenity to sit down. She looked around the meadow, the grass was a brilliant shade of green and flowers had budded up everywhere. If she wasn't being held at wand point she might enjoy it. She looked around apprehensively trying to figure out where she was.

"Sit," Marook ordered.

"I'm not a dog."

"No, but your dad is. Sit."

Serenity scoffed sitting in the seat and the stone seat expanded as the stone grew over her wrists effectively confining her. She cried trying to break free.

"Please stop you'll hurt yourself." Marook sighed conjuring up a second chair across from her. Serenity stopped and stared at him, tears staining her cheeks. "Please don't cry... you'll understand soon."

"Understand what pedo! Randy told me...everything."

"A pedo? You're sixteen, the legal age of consent dear which I recall you being the one to convince me of that." Marook said cooly.

"What are you talking about? You're fucking crazy!" Serenity shouted.

"But that's the role I've played, isn't it. The creepy pedo who's wanted to shag you since you were a child. I've played it well haven't I? But deep down you know that's not the case... you just can't remember."

"What the fuck is wrong with you!"

Marook ignored her as he pulled a small wooden box out of his pocket. Serenity looked at it with mild curiosity.

"Serenity, you may not remember... but you've liked me for years. Of course, up until some months ago I only saw you as an annoying little sister."

"Bullshit."

Marook sighed as got out of the chair and fell to his knees in front of Serenity. She went to kick him but the stone grew over her ankles.

"My stubborn little wolf...Please relax."

"I'm not your- what the fuck did you call me?"

"Please Serenity, just let me hug you at least," Marook spoke with an air of desperation. "I've missed you...so much..."

"I'm all tied up, why are you even asking... since Fenrir's reward is you getting to shag me?"Serenity asked quietly refusing to meet Marook's intense stare.

"I wasn't going to... Serenity, it wouldn't be the first time." He said a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You're literally on some stong-"

"Serenity, you're the one who-"

Serenity looked up at him, "You're just trying to fuck me up and confuse me. But newsflash, I'm not on stupid potions anymore. My brain is clear and I'm not stupid."

Marook rolled his eyes as he opened the box, "These are your memories." Serenity leaned forward to see the box was filled with vials, filled with silver mist.

"What are you- you're lying."

"Serenity, my little wolf please..."

"This is all just- let me go! If you want to talk, talk. But keep whatever that is away from me," Serenity snarled, her hands were trembling.

"Please let me... fine... if I let you go will you hug me at least?"

"I'd much rather be tied up."

"You wouldn't be saying that if Fenrir was here..." Marook muttered and Serenity frowned.

"Threatening me? Classy."

"No, I just. Fenrir trusts me alright."

"Fuck you Marook."

Marook rolled his eyes, "You already have, quite recently." His voice was completely serious. Serenity could feel something... something she couldn't explain nagging her in the back of her head.

"What did you violate me? Then wipe my memory to make me forget. That I would believe."

Marook's eyes widened in what appeared to be horror, "I would never... I'm not fucking, Fenrir."

"Maybe you're fucking him then." Serenity mocked and Marook fell silent.

"I guess you don't remember how low of a blow that is... so I'll let it go... Serenity you remember when we first me right?"

Serenity tried to shrug, "You seemed nice I suppose."

"I found out you were a seer not long after... you tried to put up these protective charms to keep yourself from shouting out prophecies in your sleep."

"Okay well, what does that have to do with-"

"You said some things that... wouldn't have been good to have been overheard...About the Dark Lord and where to find him. When you turned thirteen it got worse, you see that's when Seers abilities develop most... I tried to help you and train you."

Serenity rolled her eyes, "Yeah see... you're lying."

Marook ignored her, "I wasn't always the best teacher, you blurted out one night when you fell asleep on the couch that Sirius Black was your father... I- Fenrir overheard... I- I couldn't wipe Fenrir's mind and I just... You-know-who was returning..."

"You see now I know you're a liar because I only found out about that-"

"You had a vision of meeting him. It wasn't the first time."

Serenity snorted, "Okay so what you trained me to be a seer, we fucked and I confessed to Sirius Black being my father? Is that it?"

"Serenity... Please."

"You sent me a potion to make me-"

"Alyssa sent that!" Marook shouted defensively and Serenity snarled.

"Signed with your name?"

"They thought you'd trust it more."

"The creepy stares for all of those years?"

"To make sure you didn't blurt out prophecies... and to portray myself a certain way. Marook, Randy, Alyssa. They all thought I was some creep who just wanted to sleep with you. They'd never suspect anything more."

"You literally said we shagged psycho. You just confessed to being a creep."

"Consensually of course. You practically begged me."

Serenity screamed trying to break free and Marook sighed.

"If I unchain you do you promise not to run?"

"I have no wand. You could easily kill me if I tried to run."

"I'd never kill you..." Marook said and he flicked his wand and the stone broke free and Serenity pulled her knees to her chest.

"Okay, you won't kill me, freak. I can imagine what you'll do when Fenrir is done with me."

"Se-Serenity," Marook said his voice cracking and she turned away refusing to look at him. He reached forward to touch her knee but she jerked away. "Please I- I love you."

"You. Are. Crazy." Serenity kicked Marook in the chest, knocking him to the ground. She tried to get up and run but Marook grabbed her by the ankle and she fell on top of him and he securely wrapped his arms around her waist. She got her knees, effectively straddling him. Marook sat up grabbing her hips. Serenity's breath caught as Marook leaned closer. His eyes darkened as he stared at her lips intensely. "Tell me no."

"Tell me no."

Unable to form words Serenity just stared at him."What?" She choked out.

Marook swallowed reaching up to run his fingers through her hair."What?" She choked out.

"What?" She choked out.

"Tell me not to kiss you right now." Serenity could hear his heart pounding and his labored breathing, she heard her own heart beat faster.

Serenity could hear his heart pounding and his labored breathing, she heard her own heart beat faster.

"Why?" Serenity asked quickly

"Because... if you don't tell me... I will."

Serenity blinked several times and moved back slightly. Marook licked his lips and looked down.

Serenity leaned in closer subconsciously, "Y-you're crazy."

"Let me give you these memories back... you have to consent, though."

"What fucking memories?"

"A couple times a week... nearly every week... I'd train you I'd- I was helping you. Training you."

"Okay, why don't I remember this then?"

"Every night after you fell asleep... I'd give you the memories back and wake you up. We'd train and then before you went to sleep I'd remove them again."

"Yeah even if that's true how do I know we were training and not-Besides those look like pensive memories and I never-"

"They're slightly different, a bit on the darker side of magic. But you knew I was doing this-"

"And tell me Marook. Why did my memories need to be wiped for this?"

"To protect you- Dumbledore. The fucking ass wanted you to stay with Fenrir. Had a plan he said. You kept-I've explained this to you a thousand times."

Serenity burst into laughter leaning back on her hands, "See now I know you're demented."

Marook narrowed his eyes, "Really, Dumbledore wouldn't keep someone falsely imprisoned when it benefited him? Explain to me how your father's name hasn't been cleared yet."

"Dumbledore wouldn't-"

"Why because he's your godfather? A pretty shitty one I'd say."

Serenity reached forward and smacked Marook hard across the face. He blinked in surprise.

"How dare you!" Serenity shouted and Marook grabbed her arms restraining her.

"Babe, please."

"I'm not your babe. This is just some attempt- you're just trying to distract me. You already have Draco don't you." Serenity muttered, realization dawning on her. Marook groaned.

"You're so...Serenity no. I'm not I-" A loud crack echoed through the meadow. "Fenrir."

"Marook, I see you've been keeping Serenity entertained," Fenrir muttered and Marook smirked. Serenity's heart sunk, 'Draco' She thought suddenly feeling sick at the idea of anyone hurting him.

"Just warming her up..." He said smugly. Serenity let out a soft cry.

"Hm, so I see... she's beeing oddly... obedient," Fenrir murmured licking his teeth. Serenity let out a small whimper. Marook sucked in a breath. "Are you finished warming her up?"

"Um, I think so sir." Marook reached up running his fingers through Serenity's silky hair. She blinked several times to stop the tears.

"Kiss her," Fenrir ordered and Marook hesitated.

"Can I kiss you Serenity?" Marook asked and Serenity scoffed.

"Sure, not like I have a damn choice."

Marook frowned but leaned in, Serenity closed her eyes as his lips brushed hers. A jolt of electricity shot through her. She opened her eyes in surprise as Marook ran his fingers over her back, slipping his hands under her sweater at a desperate attempt for skin to skin contact. He squeezed desperately at the skin. His nails grazed her sensitive flesh sending a jolt of pleasure through her. She sat there stubbornly unmoving as Marook's lips moved against hers. Fenrir watched them with a bored expression.

"C'mon babe. It's like you haven't done this before." Marook complained grabbing her hands and forcing them onto his back. She growled angrily running her nails down his back, painfully cutting the flesh. He let out a moan of satisfaction. Serenity growled angrily running her fingers lower down his back. The blood staining her hands. She froze as she felt her wand sticking out of his back pocket. She leaned back slightly and Marook winked at her. She sat there stunned for a moment before Marook pulled her closer and began kissing her neck, biting softly and she sighed in pleasure.

"Take her sweater off Marook."

Marook chuckled as he pulled on the edges of Serenity's sweater, tugging softly on it. Serenity wrenched the wand free and sent a stunning spell at Fenrir knocking him to the ground unconscious. Marook laughed. "Nice one."

Serenity stared at him in shock, "I'm- what the fuck."

"I'm sorry... I just. Fenrir still trusts me... kinda."

"When I kissed you I-"

"You liked it? Obviously."

Serenity climbed to her feet straightening out her sweater. Marook nodded to himself.

"Who's that guy who walked you to Hogwarts?"

"My Professor?" Serenity asked not understanding what Marook is getting at.

"Huh. Okay." Marook muttered scratching at his beard. Serenity looked at Fenrir's knocked out body and got to her feet to stare down at it. "Impressive spellwork."

"What's your deal Marook," Serenity asked staring at his face, his hazel eyes looked particularly bright, shining against his dark skin, his beard made him look over a decade older than he was when Serenity met him all those years ago.

"You look old with that beard."

"I'm 25 in a couple months. Not that old."

"It's the beard. Makes you look old enough to be my dad."

Marook grinned arrogantly, "Well you can call me daddy if you want?"

Serenity shook her head trying to blush. Marook smirked as her cheeks turned pink. Serenity wrung her hands anxiously, "I honestly don't know what's going on right now."

"I'm trying to help you little wolf-"

"Stop calling me that!"

Marook scowled, "You like it when I call you that."

"No, I don't psycho." Serenity spat and Marook walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Ask Dumbledore then, ask him if he knew you were with Fenrir. Listen to his breathing a heart beat. If they speed up- you'll know he's lying."

"Yeah alright sure, can't exactly do that from here though can I?" Serenity's voice was snarky enough to rival Severus'. Marook lifted her hand and frowned, "You're not wearing the bracelet I gave you."

Serenity shrugged, "After being tortured by you I wasn't-"

"That wasn't- fuck babe he's gonna wake up soon." Marook grabbed her and hugged her tightly despite her protests.

"Let me go-" Marook grabbed her chin and traced her bottom lip with his thumb. His intense stare made Serenity look away. "Please just let me leave. I'll do whatever you-" Marook cut her off by pressing his lips against hers desperately, the taste of his lips and his woodsy smell all making her knees feel week. She grabbed onto him to steady herself as he pulled away. He smiled softly.

"Take these, before he wakes up. I- there's a letter in the bottom. Get the fuck out of here."He handed Serenity the wooden box and she stared at it like it was about to explode, blinking up at him in surprise.

"Yeah, I can't apparate."

"Fucking- hold on."Marook pulled Serenity against his chest apparating them both to Hogsmeade. As soon as they arrived in a back alley Serenity shoved him away.

"I'm still convinced you're crazy. I never- you're- This is another dream! You're just controlling me."

"Yes, you've caught me. But the flaw in your plan was that if that was true you'd remember everything, you'd want it and you'd be less stubborn.I also wouldn't be bleeding in pain."

Serenity looked down at her bloody hands,"I'm not stubborn."

"Yeah, and you're not pretty either."

"You little-" Serenity began but Marook winked before disapparating on the spot. "Fucking prat." Serenity wiped the blood off on her skirt and cleaned it with her wand. She heard footsteps and braced herself.

"Serenity, what the fuck- where'd you come from?" Randy muttered turning down the alleyway.

"From a weird sex show, I think."

Randy stopped in his tracks, "Come again?"

"Well, I- I was with Marook and Fenrir. And Fenrir was watching- It was weird," Serenity muttered.

"Um... are you drunk?"

"Maybe that's it? Maybe I'm on something really strong and this is all a dream." Serenity rambled and Randy laughed uncomfortably.

"Okay, c'mere." Randy said grabbing her hand, "Where're your friends?"

"I'm just. Find a hot redhead or a chick with pink hair."

"That's- are you okay?"

Serenity groaned, "I don't know. What is real? I just made out with Marook."

Tonks came running around the corner.

"Renny! You little shit I thought you were back at Hogwarts." Tonks muttered and hesitated when she saw Randy, "Get away from my cousin."

"Tonksy, this is my friend Remus- I mean Randy... I think I've gone mad."

"She said she was with Marook and Fenrir and that she was... I'm the one helping her I swear." Randy explained to Tonks who gave a suspicious nod.

"Serenity, you're probably not mad. Um, let's get you back to Hogwarts- again."

"Yeah alright." Serenity mumbled rubbing her head. Tonks wrapped her arm around Serenity as she led him out of the alleyway and back into Hogsmeade. Randy trailed behind, Tonks kept glancing at him suspiciously.

"What did Marook say?" Randy asked curiously.

"Well, he said we shagged, that we were in love and that he's been taking away my memories for years. That he was a seer... Um, it was all very strange." Serenity mumbled as she saw Molly, Dumbledore, McGonagall and a very confused Charlie.

"Didn't I take you back to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, dragon boy but an old friend wanted to catch up..."

"She said she was with Fenrir and Marook," Randy said and Molly frowned at Charlie.

"You let her-"

"She was inside Hogwarts ground when I left Mom."

Serenity took a deep breath,"Well, Marook showed up, threatened to let Fenrir eat Draco and-"

"I would've let him eat Draco, to be honest," Tonks said and Serenity glared at her.

"Can it Tonksy."

"Serenity, who's your friend?" Dumbledore asked gesturing to Randy.

"He got the blood back from Marook, he wants to join the order." Serenity whispered quietly and Dumbledore looked over Randy once. "I trust him, with my life to be honest."

"Very well, Serenity, we're taking you back to headquarters, Randy... take this," Dumbledore said conjuring a piece of paper out of thin air and handing it to Randy who read it once before it burst into flames.

"You come over tonight for dinner Charlie," Molly ordered her son who nodded before she disapparated. Tonks grabbed onto Randy's forearm and the pair of them disapparated.

"Me and Mr. Weasley will return to the school, make sure the students are all safe and accounted for-"

"Find Draco, Marook said that Bennie's after him." Serenity interrupted.

"I'll find the prat," Charlie grinned walking off. McGonagall shook her head as she followed him.

"We going Dumbly?"

"Serenity, tell me exactly what happened," Dumbledore said a certain edge to his voice.

"Marook wanted to talk, he took me to this meadow, we talked... he kept making all this crap up. It was- I think he's crazy. Then Fenrir appeared there, I grabbed my wand... stunned him... but then Marook brought me here... which is strange to be fair."

Dumbledore seemed pleased with this response. He held out his arm for Serenity to latch onto but Serenity hesitated... The world around her suddenly seemed quieter than usual, she could hear her own heartbeat pounding in her ears, she could hear Dumbledore's slow and controlled breathing, his heart beating in his chest rhythmically.

"Marook said something even crazier actually..." Serenity chuckled nervously, Dumbledore looked at her expectantly, "He said that... you've known I was alive and with Fenrir...for years..." Serenity stared up at him. His smile fell, his breath caught and his heart faltered.

* * *

AN: Plot twist.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimers and Trigger warnings: Fenrir is extra creepy today. The next two chapters after this will also be flashbacks. So... Get used to them.  
**

* * *

Dumbledore paced his office, Severus had been despondent all week. Even the students had said he was nicer because he didn't even have it in himself to be cruel.

"Albus?" Minerva called entering the office.

"Oh yes Minerva what is it?"

Minerva sighed, "I'm concerned about Severus…"

Dumbledore sighed as well, "He lost his daughter, he's… I haven't seen him like this in years."

"Since Lily Potter?" Minerva asked and Dumbledore frowned.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"Do you think I didn't know? I know my students… I don't think he'll make it through this." Minerva took a seat in front of the desk and she blinked several times.

"Minerva-"

"I talked to Severus about who he thinks killed-" Minerva choked on her words, "He thinks it must've been someone seeking revenge… someone who knew she was Sirius Black's daughter. I went to the cave to check myself… I wanted to find… there was so much blood..."

Dumbledore placed a hand on Minerva's shoulder comfortingly, "Minerva it's okay."

"I wanted- I wanted to find the body. But there was nothing… gone without a trace. I believed that once your protective charm on her broke… that I'd be able to find it… but there was nothing. Her body was destroyed completely."

Dumbledore hesitated upon hearing this, "Are you sure? The spell should've… I guess they did the same curse that killed Peter Pettigrew…It would be fitting."

"She hadn't even reached her 11th birthday." Minerva wept.

"I know Minerva I-"

"You should talk to Severus, he won't listen to me."

"I'll go, Minerva, you should get some rest."

"Alright Albus," Minerva agreed, rubbing her temples. She disappeared quietly and Albus used the fireplace in his office to floo to Severus' office. It reeked of Firewhiskey and there was a coldness to the room that was worse than before. Severus stared up at Dumbledore from where he sat at his desk. His hair more ungroomed then ever and his eyes' bloodshot.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

Dumbledore sighed, "This isn't helping. This isn't what Serenity would've wanted."

Severus laughed dryly, "I deserve this don't I?"

"Severus-"

"It's my fault Lily Potter died. This is my punishment-"

"Severus."

"No… it's true, isn't it? I wish I was dead-"

"Severus, stop."

"Stop what? I want it all to stop!" Severus screeched launching his glass of Firewhiskey at the wall above Dumbledore's head. The glass shattered everywhere.

"Severus, you need to keep living your life."

"I have nothing to live for. Serenity- she was all I had." Severus' voice cracked and he let out a strangled sob.

Dumbledore frowned, "That's not true-"

Severus kicked his desk violently, "Yes it is! I have no purpose on this earth anymore!"

"What about Lily's son? The promise you made to protect him-"

"You don't need me for that."

Dumbledore thought carefully before speaking again. "Would you really dishonor Lily's memory like that. After you promised me-"

"Don't you dare use Lily against me." Severus spat turning away and Dumbledore smiled to himself.

"You promised to protect her son. That promise still stands with or without Serenity. You swore your loyalty to me."

"My loyalty was to Serenity! I would put her before any task you gave me."

Narrowing his eyes Dumbledore stepped towards Severus, "You made me a promise."

"I made a promise to Olivia! And that means a hell of a lot more to me than protecting Potter's spawn."

"Very well, then what do you plan to do now?" Dumbledore asked coldly. Severus looked up at him and scoffed.

"I'll wait for the Dark Lord to return, and hope he kills me when he does."

"Severus I want you to do what you'd do if Serenity was here right now."

"If Serenity was here I'd leave this school, this country, and stupid task and give her whatever she wanted. But lucky for you, she's not."

Dumbledore sighed, "Very well. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You can find my daughter's body. So I can bury her properly. You could find who killed her. You could bring her back to me."

"Severus-"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Office."

Dumbledore sighed and stepped back into the fireplace and arrived in his office. His mind went back to what McGonagall said. He considered what the spell McGonagall would've used. If it was the spell he was thinking of it should've led her to the last place Serenity was alive. He walked over to his desk and rifled through the drawers until he found the map he was looking for. Speaking the incantation he watched as a light came from the map, 200 miles away from Hogwarts. He watched as the light moved slightly, indicating that Serenity was alive and moving. He went to call for a house elf to get word to Severus. But Severus' own words echoed in his mind. He looked at Serenity's location before disapparating on the spot.

* * *

Dumbledore arrived in the woods and could hear chatter in the distance. He stepped forward and saw Serenity, laughing as she played exploding snap with an older looking boy with dark sepia skin and dark black hair that fell around his face. He saw Fenrir Greyback as well and it dawned on him immediately what had happened. Fenrir looked up, he looked straight past Dumbledore.

"Marook. Check the woods." Fenrir said not seeing Dumbledore.

Marook stood up and ruffled up Serenity's hair as he made his way into the woods. Dumbledore waited for him to approach quietly as he put up a charm to cover his sound and scent. Marook raised his wand as he stepped towards Dumbledore. With a flick of his hand, Dumbledore sent his wand flying. Marook jumped back and snarled.

"I was hoping we could talk about my goddaughter."

"Your- who are you?"

"Albus Dumbledore, what is your name boy?" Dumbledore held out his hand but after Marook just stared at it, he lowered it.

"Albus Dumbledore? I've… I've heard of you… you're Serenity's Godfather?"

"Indeed I am, am I to understand that Fenrir… bit Serenity?" Dumbledore asked slowly.

Marook took a shaky breath, "Well, yes. I- I'm sure Fenrir would- he'd return her to you. I mean you defeated Grin-"

"I don't think I'll need Serenity returned to me... " Dumbledore said bitterly.

Marook gaped at him, "Y-you want her to stay with Fenrir? That could mean a death sentence for her."

"Then I ask you to protect her," Dumbledore said calmly.

"And why is that my job?" Marook demanded.

"What would you want in exchange for protecting her?"

"I-"

"I need some time to work things out. Serenity may be better off here for now." Dumbledore said airily. Marook stared at him horrorstruck.

"I can't imagine a world, where being here is a better."

Dumbledore looked over Marook's shoulder at Serenity, "Will you protect her? For now."

"I-I, why should I?" He demanded.

"I'll be in your debt."

Marook considered this, he looked back at Fenrir, "Fenrir would- if he knew- fine. I'll do this temporarily."

"Thank you, now I must be going." Dumbledore disapparated on the spot. Marook blinked at him in surprise and turned to look back at Serenity.

"What was it Marook?" Fenrir called.

"A deer." Marook lied re-entering the compound. Fenrir eyed him suspiciously but nodded.

"Brats go to sleep," Niklaus muttered looking at his watch. Anna scowled at him but got up making her way to the trailers, Bennie and Russell followed her. Lester moved to help Serenity to her feet. She grinned up at him. They walked past Marook who was still trying to process that the guy who defeated Grindelwald had just asked him to protect this apparently average child.

"I'm gonna go to bed alright," Marook said.

"Already… be up early tomorrow then." Fenrir ordered and Marook nodded entering the trailer and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Night Marook." Serenity smiled and Marook nodded at her before going back to his room and falling back on the bed.

* * *

 _"Quite a big job you got_ there _little brother." A voice said and Marook's eye flew open. Standing next to him was his sister, her dark brown eyes twinkling against her dark complexion. Her long black hair fell around her heart-shaped face as she smiled down at her brother._

 _"Romana." Marook grinned up at his older sister._

 _"Hey shit head, we need to talk."_

 _"Do we now?" Marook climbed to his feet as he looked around to see where he was. Just a round, white room with no windows, doors or furniture. "Couldn't have conjured up something prettier?"_

 _"Oh can it," Romana scoffed and walked over to her brother hugging him tightly. "I miss you."_

 _"I miss you too, it's been months since we talked-I- why are you here?"_

 _"To talk to you about that Serenity girl… I had a vision of her… years ago...I hoped to meet her myself."_

 _Marook frowned, "Of what biting her? Why do you wanna meet her?"_

 _"No. Well, I don't wanna scare you, little brother. But I'll say this. Dumbledore isn't gonna take her home anytime soon. He's manipulating her father and Serenity's a distraction to that."_

 _Marook stared at his sister, "So what? He's leaving her here?"_

 _"Precisely, which is why I want you to do me a favor. Don't let her become what I became-"_

 _"Romana, you… it wasn't your fault."_

 _"Yes it was, Marook a dozen children are dead because of me and the rest all have to live their lives as monsters. In my honor. Take care of this one. I like her." Romana smiled softly reaching up to smooth down her brother's hair._

 _"And why is that?"_

 _"She reminds me of me. Besides one day you'll thank me. It'll be epic."_

 _Marook stared down at his sister, her eyes glistening, "Why not, I'll protect the brat."_

 _"Brilliant, I mean it. Give it six years, you'll be thanking me." Romana smirked and Marook sighed._

 _"For what?"_

 _Romana grinned widely, "I can't tell you, you'll be terrified. Have fun."_

With that Marook jolted up in bed, drenched in sweat.

"Romana, you're a bitch."

* * *

Dumbledore entered Severus' office, Severus was looking moderately green as he glared up at Dumbledore.

"I'll protect the spawn." He whispered quietly.

Dumbledore stepped up to him and put a hand on his shoulder,"I tried to track down the body…I couldn't find anything."

Severus just nodded taking a swig of whiskey from the bottle, "I already tried everything. She's gone."

Dumbledore gave an apologetic smile, "I'm so sorry son-"

"Don't call me son."

"I'll be up in my office if you want to talk."

* * *

A few nights later Dumbledore returned to the compound to ask Marook to continue protecting Serenity. Marook agreed, but only because his sister asked him to. He hated this guy. Dumbledore requested Marook not tell Serenity that he was there and thanked him before disappearing again.

Marook heard footsteps and turned around to see Fenrir stalking towards him. "What are you doing out here Marook?"

"I needed some… privacy."

Fenrir arched a brow, "To do what?"

Marook laughed uncomfortably, "Nothing I-"

"Oh," Fenrir stepped closer and caressed the side of Marook's face, "You boy's all… so… hormonal… and so arrogant. Can't have that can we…"

* * *

Marook, pulled his hair up and out of his face as he made his way into the trailer, Lester and Serenity were sleeping peacefully. He made his way to the sink to wash the blood off his hands.

"The forest. He's in the Albanian forest." Serenity mumbled sleepily and Marook turned to look at her.

"What's up Serenity? I thought you were asleep?" Marook asked irritably.

"The dark lord lies in the darkest forest."

Marook froze, he dried his hands and walked over to Serenity's cot.

"Come again?"

"He's come to seek vengeance."

Marook crouched down next to Serenity to find that she was fast asleep, he nudged her gently and she snored quietly rolling over. "A professor shall betray his friends, he shall be the one to bring back the dark lord."

"Serenity wake up," Marook demanded shaking her and she jolted up.

"I-I, I'm sorry." Serenity apologized frantically and Marook stared at her suspiciously.

"Serenity, you said that you-know-who was-"

"I-I d-don't know what you're talking about."

Marook glanced over to see that Lester was still asleep.

"Serenity… come with me."

"N-no."

"Just to my room, I wanna talk without waking up the kid."

Serenity frowned but climbed out of bed and followed Marook to the cramped bedroom in the back of the trailer. He shut the door behind her and sat beside her on the bed.

"Tell me about the dream you were having."

"It was this rat, and it was hissing like a snake… there was this dark cloud around it… and it was in this forest. It- was you-know-who." Serenity whispered.

"The rat?"

"Yes… and there was this guy in a turban looking for him. I know the guy he was the muggle studies teacher- it was very strange."

Marook frowned, "I have dreams like that."

"About what?"

"You-know-who, the future… I'm a seer."

Serenity's eyes light up, "So am I."

"That's… that's not good." Marook said to himself lying back on the bed. Realizing this was exactly what his sister was warning him about he sat up. He pulled on his hair and groaned in frustration. "Kid, I told you about my sister right?"

"Don't call me kid. But yes… you did."

"We… were both Seers, and… Fenrir took advantage of that. With my sister that is. He doesn't know about me."

"I don't understand… you said Fenrir was good." Serenity said innocently and Marook sighed.

"He's good for us…"

"Us?"

"Werewolves… it's just stupid to not obey him. My sister was 14 when he bit her and me when I was about three… Our parents were both drunks, My sister took to him immediately… and he took full advantage… he found out she was a seer when she blurted out a prophecy. Fenrir started using her to find kids to turn… After she got older he sent her out to bite kids. She became a monster. One night I wanted to stop her… I went after her. Alastor Moody got there first… you know what happened there."

Serenity stared up at him for a moment before hugging him. He chuckled as he hugged her back.

"You're a sweet kid."

"I'm not a kid."

Marook ruffled up Serenity's hair and she cursed slapping his hand away, "So what does this mean for me? Is… is Fenrir gonna make me a killer?"

Marook hesitated and stood up to pace the small room. Serenity pulled her knees to her chest as she stared up at him. "He would love to do that if I'm being perfectly honest."

Serenity's heart pounded and Marook who heard this moved to crouch in front of her, "Fenrir is a bit of a legilimency- well I wouldn't say he's a master… he knows how to do it. He's just not that good at it."

"But he's good enough?"

Marook thought for a minute, "Well I can't exactly make you not be a seer anymore…"

"Trelawney said it was a gift…" Serenity whimpered and Marook sighed.

"It should be, but it's a curse here… I could help you control it and learn it sure… but if he found out- damn it."

Marook let out a stream of curses. This is what Romana meant.

"Well, what if he didn't find out." Serenity suggested.

"Kid, if the memories are in your head- wait... What if the memories aren't in your head."

"Come again?" Serenity questioned wondering if Marook was crazy. His eyes light up as he began muttering to himself. 'Definitely crazy.'

"I was reading this book on dark magic- there a way to take someone's memories, it's a bit like a pensive," Marook explained.

"Okay, but if you teach me and then make me forget… what's the point?"

"Well, if you train your ability it-it's like a muscle, the more you use it the better it will be. Like if you work out or whatever your muscles will still get stronger even if you forgot you worked out… Does that make sense?" Marook asked eagerly.

"Not really… but I'll roll with it."

"You're a sassy little shit aren't you?" Marook chuckled.

Serenity grinned, "I'm lovable."

Marook snorted, "Yeah okay, If we train you a couple of nights a week you'll be able to develop your skills. If you have these dreams you won't be blurting it out to everyone how to find you-know-who in your sleep. Believe me, Fenrir would love to be the one to find him."

"But won't Fenrir just see it in your head?" Serenity asked accusingly.

"I've learned to block him. Besides he trusts me, he hasn't looked in my mind since my sister… the point is you're new. He probably won't try to go in your head… just don't give him a reason to alright."

Serenity pouted, "I still don't see how this will help."

"Serenity, I could teach you how to communicate with the dead in your sleep. I could tell you the names of your future kids. I could-"

"Kids are gross. But okay you've got my interest."

"You are a little gross." Marook teased and Serenity got up and struck him in the head. He snorted loudly as he lifted her easily and threw her on the bed. She squealed and grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He caught it and threw it back at her.

"Prat." She taunted sitting up straighter. Marook couldn't hide his smile of amusement.

"I resent that…listen this is what we'll do… a couple nights a week we'll work on your skills… and the stronger you get the more you'll be able to do."

"Why can't you just teach me to block out Fenrir?"

Marook stared at Serenity for a moment, "You sure do ask a lot of questions. But it's because you're young and your brain isn't developed enough."

"Developed? Well alright… Do you think this will work?"

"It has to." Marook insisted.

"Would I be able to predict my friend Draco's future?"

"I swear this kid must be the second coming of Christ the way you talk about him."

"He's my best friend… or he was."

Marook sighed, "I'm sorry kid…How bout I be you new best friend."

"That's a bit of a downgrade." Serenity said giggling.

Marook stared at Serenity for a moment, completely thrown off. "You're _literally_ a smaller version of Romana…"

Serenity frowned, "Is that a good thing?"

"My sister… she said you'd be like this."

"I thought you said she… was well you know… dead."

Marook swallowed the lump in his throat, "She is… but… we still talk… she actually told me she had a vision of you years ago… made me promise to look out for you."

"Oh alright." Serenity smiled up and went to leave but Marook grabbed her shoulder.

"Kid, your memories… might as well start now." Marook lifted up his mattress and grabbed a book out from underneath flipping through it.

"Is this gonna hurt?"

"According to this… yes." Marook said seriously and Serenity stepped back.

"According to this… it's written in Russian… um," Marook clicked his tongue as he tried deciphering the words.

"You can speak-"

"My mother was from Russia love."

Serenity flushed red at being called love and nodded. Marook however who meant nothing by it raised a brow at her behavioral change. "What was she like?"

Marook shrugged, "I don't remember. My point is my sister could read and speak it so she taught me."

"Oh… I never knew my mom… she died when I was born… and my dad was a flake."

"Mine was too," Marook looked up from his book, "I'd offer to drink to that but I'm not getting an eight year drunk."

"I'm 11!" Serenity shouted.

"Nevermind, um this is a lot easier to do if you're asleep so off to bed."

Serenity tried to look over to read the book but she hadn't a clue what any of it meant.

"What does it say?"

Marook cleared his throat, "Essentially, 'In order to control, manipulate or take the victim's memories you should ideally-"

"Control or manipulate?" Serenity interrupted panic in her voice.

"Take. I'm taking them. I promise. Do you trust me?"

Serenity rolled her eyes, "No, I just met you weeks ago."

"Smart girl… But honestly, I'm not gonna hurt you. I give you my word."

"Alright… promise?" Serenity asked and Marook held out his hand, extending his pinkie.

"Pinkie promise." Marook smiled sincerely. Serenity giggled latching her small pinkie onto his. Pulling her hand away Serenity went on her toes to try and read the book.

"So I have to go to sleep or…"

"The pain while awake is worse than the cruciatus curse because the mind will fight giving up its memories…"

"So…"

"Bedtime punk."

* * *

An hour later as Serenity slept peacefully Marook made his way to her bed crouching beside her. He focused as he murmured the incantation pulling a silvery mist from her mind. She whimpered softly as she flopped onto her stomach. "Don't worry kid, I won't hurt you…"

* * *

Almost a week later Marook put the silver mist back into her mind. She jolted awake and stared up at Marook. "I re- I remember…oh my god that's amazing." Serenity whispered in awe. She pulled on her sneakers and sweater. Marook smiled holding out his hand. She took it and he helped her out of the trailer out to the boundary. He pulled it down as they stepped through. It was nearly pitch black, the stars peeking through the clouds.

"Won't we get caught?" Serenity asked nervously.

"Fenrir's at another camp. Niklaus is passed out… we're fine."

Marook led her into a meadow and released her hand taking a seat on the ground. Serenity sat across from him as he dug through his bag. He pulled out a crystal ball and placed it between them.

"What do I do?"

"Look into it… I'm curious as to what you'll see." Marook offered.

Serenity leaned forward staring into the crystal ball. She stared at it for a while until her eyes glazed over. Marook looked at her curiously.

"What do you see?"

"A cat. A really ugly cat."

"You see a cat?" Marook laughed and Serenity blushed.

"Is that bad?"

"No… just random. Do you know any cats?" Marook asked in an amused tone and Serenity shook her head.

"Hogwarts is full of them… wait-McGonagall- she can turn into a cat."

"Was it her then?" Marook asked patiently.

"I don't know…I don't see anything else."

"Shh, it's fine… I'm more concerned about the dreaming than anything. It's not exactly divination… but it will help you to control your dreams and by being in control of them you'll be able to understand them…"

* * *

For the next year, Marook and Serenity got into the habit of sneaking out a couple times a week and Marook would try to teach Serenity what he knew. She was still young but was learning rather well. Serenity had begun to think of Marook as her substitute Draco that was kinda cute. Marook thought Serenity was an endearing, little brat.

"You know," Marook said as Serenity looked at her tea leaves. She glanced up at him, "When you're in werewolf form… you're exceptionally tiny."

Serenity scoffed, "I am not."

"Not you're like a little wolf cub."

"Shut up…"

"Little wolf cub." Marook taunted and Serenity pouted her lip, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Don't call me that."

"Little wolf cub?"

"Yes."

"So I should call you that?"

"No smelly head."

"Should I call you just little wolf? A bit less formal."

"Whatever."

Marook laughed as he took a sip from his tea and leaned back to look up at the stars. He grinned cockily and gestured expectantly to Serenity's tea cup. She glared down at it.

"I can't see my leaves."

"Wow, it's almost like you're not a witch who can summon light." Marook said, his voice dripping sarcasm.

"Bite me." Serenity mumbled grabbing her wand, "Lumos."

"Well? Are you gonna die?"

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying, you've predicted your own death five times. And mine."

"Well, we all die don't we?" Serenity asked defensively.

Marook rolled his eyes, "Yes, but you should learn the difference between the grim, a wolf and a deer... you've confused a dog and rat before. Maybe I should teach you your animals." Marook said half laughing.

Serenity stuck her tongue out stubbornly. Marook stuck his tongue out as well. "Well, they look similar." She argued.

"Yeah definitely." Marook mocked and Serenity scoffed. "Well tell me."

"It looks like a banana."

"Sure it's not a grapefruit?" Marook asked leaning forward to check. He chuckled at Serenity's put off face. "Okay, and what does it mean."

"Why can't I just look in the book?"

"Because memorizing them is more efficient."

Serenity shrugged, "Whatever, um a banana near the handle means-"

Shouting from the compound made both of them jump.

"Shit, we gotta get back." Marook held out his hand helping Serenity to her feet.

"I didn't realize how early it was." Serenity mumbled looking around, the sun was already peeking up behind the trees.

"Yeah, you should be asleep… listen. How about I just knock you out and I'll tell Fenrir you were sleeping walking."

"Outside the boundary?"

"He's stupid it'll work." Marook pointed his wand at Serenity and she yawned lightly before falling to the ground asleep banging her head on an exposed tree trunk. "You know I probably should've had you lay down first," Marook said to himself before lifting up Serenity's small body and walking back towards the trailer. As he pulled down the boundary and stepped through Fenrir was exiting a trailer and looked at Marook suspiciously.

"What's going on boy?"

"Serenity was sleep walking." Marook lied smoothly as he walked over to his trailer.

Fenrir rolled his eyes, "See… I know you're lying..."

Marook hesitated tightening his grip on Serenity, "Sir I-"

"You know… I typically like them a bit older and more… developed but… just wipe her memory alright..."

Marook felt his stomach turn as he stared at Fenrir with disgust. "Fenrir I-"

"Oh don't be embarrassed boy. It's quite obvious… I mean why else would you be sneaking her out. If there is one please tell me."

"She's... She turned 12 a week ago." Marook said but Fenrir just continued to stare at him. Unable to voice his disgust Marook turned away and carried Serenity back into the trailer and laid her on the bed. Randy walked in the trailer and stared at Marook.

"You're disgusting you know… this isn't the first time I've seen you sneaking her out… for the love of merlin I-"

"Do you remember my sister Randall?"

"It's Randy and yes. She was on of the best we had I-"

Marook grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against the wall, "So you think if we had someone else like her she'd be just perfect."

Randy choked, desperately trying to wrench Marook's hand off his throat. "Obviously-Fenrir-"

"Fenrir would love that right? Well, I'm sorry bud but I promised Romana that I wouldn't let that happen," Marook said pressing his wand to Randy's temple, "Obliviate."

Randy blinked several times and shoved Marook off him, "You're sick."

"I guess I am. Get out." Marook muttered grabbing Randy by the collar and shoving him out the front door. He ran his fingers through his hair as hair as he made his way to his room grabbing a small wooden box and pulling out a small bottle.

* * *

"C'mon little wolf, wake up," Marook muttered shaking Serenity lightly. She groaned smacking him away, "C'mon birthday girl. Wake up."

"It's my birthday-can't I sleep?"

"Okay, I won't give you your present then." Marook teased and Serenity shot up grinning.

"I'm up."

"Sure you are kid. C'mon before you wake your boyfriend."

"Lester isn't my boyfriend," Serenity yawned running her fingers through her tangled hair.

"Yeah, but he wants to be… c'mon up you go brat."

Serenity pulled on her boots and a thin sweater as she followed Marook out of the trailer and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Fenrir and Randy sitting out by the fire. Marook hesitated before wrapping an arm around a very confused Serenity and leading her out past the boundaries.

"T-they didn't say anything. Why?"

Marook sighed as they got deeper into the woods, "Because… because they think that I'm taking you out to…"

"To what?" Serenity asked obliviously, looking back.

"Oh, Merlin um…. They think I'm… they think we're- they think that when I bring you out here we're…" Marook trailed off and Serenity's eyes widened and she jumped back from Marook who took a step back as well to give her space.

"B-but, why? We're not... Why didn't you tell me?" Serenity began searching for her wand and Marook put his hands up. She looked up at him, "Are we… I mean I let you take my memories… how do I know-"

"Serenity that would be disgusting. I can assure you I have no interest in a thirteen-year-old girl alright."

"Technically I don't turn 13 until later today."

"Serenity, I swear to you I wouldn't ever-I promise."

Serenity stared at him for a minute before nodding, "Why haven't you just told them that…"

"Well, it's just more… convenient..." Marook said uncomfortably. Serenity nodded slowly.

"It's convenient?"

"Fenrir would much rather think I'm… touching you," Marook gagged and Serenity stepped closer patting his shoulder awkwardly, "Then to think I'm hiding a very useful tool from him.

"Why are you still with him then? Why haven't you left? For Salazar's- I wanna leave." Serenity sighed sliding down to the ground. Marook hesitated before sitting next to her.

"I have nowhere else to go…don't have a family, my friends are here… it just works."

Serenity pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees, "I don't think my family cares about me… they would've found me by now." Marook's heart panged and he felt riddled with guilt.

"Serenity… I need to tell you something… something I told you a long time ago." Marook said quietly and Serenity looked up at him tentatively.

"A few weeks after you arrived… a man came looking for you… he asked me to protect you until he'd come back for you."

Serenity's heart stopped, "W-who?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"What?" Serenity turned away from him hiding the tears stinging her eyes. "My godfather… he know's where I am and he… and he's left me here to rot?"

Marook said nothing and the trees surrounding the burst into flames making him jump. "Serenity, deep breaths."

"You know what the worst part is… I believe you… I spent months expecting him to show up I mean he has a trace on me! I thought maybe they were convinced I was dead or something but…"

"Serenity I-"

"Why didn't you tell me! Thought we were friends Marook! Best friends! You're the only person who helps me get through this shit and you've been lying to me!" Serenity screamed getting to her feet, the flames grew bigger and Serenity's eyes flashed dangerously. Marook held his hands up as he got to his feet.

"Because I a shit head…I don't know why I didn't I just… kid, I didn't wanna hurt you. I'm sorry."

Tears ran down Serenity's face as she turned to him, "Y-you're, y-you're sorry?" She stepped closer to him until they were chest to chest, "Why? It's not your fault… my family has always been good at abandoning me."

"Little wolf, c'mon… your family… your family was supposed to think you were dead… They weren't abandoning you."

"Dead?"

Marook nodded, "When I took your blood when you first got here… we… we put it not far from your home… so they'd think you were dead."

Serenity's fist collided with Marook's nose earning a loud and satisfying crunch. Marook clutched his nose, the blood poured from his nose and Serenity smirked at him.

"Now that was satisfying."

"Fuck Serenity." Marook cursed as he pinched his nose to stop the bleeding. Serenity glared at him. The flames continued growing and Serenity took a deep breath and slowly they died down.

"That's for not telling me the truth." She spat.

"Geez, kid, I'm sorry."

Serenity nodded approvingly and pulled her wand from her boot, "Episkey." There was another loud crunch and Marook's nose went back in place.

"You're a little bitch you know." Marook cursed.

"But lovable all the same."

"No, just a bitch."

"My dad doesn't… he must know I'm alive if Dumbledore does… Well, my uncle, I suppose."

"I wouldn't really know kid… haven't seen him in a while."

"You know my own father flaked on me, my mom died she gets a pass… my godfather left me here and my uncle who even knows…" Tears leaked down Serenity's face and Marook hesitated before hugging her tightly. "Bet Draco forgot me too… Fenrir's right… these 'normal wizards' are disgusting." As her tears stained Marook's shirt he smoothed down her hair.

"Kid, I'm gonna be honest I really wanna meet this Draco, kid."

"What?" Serenity laughed despite the tears falling down her face.

"I mean the way you talk about him… despite all these years you've been away from him… he must walk on water or something."

Serenity flushed pulling away from Marook, "No he's a right prat… but I knew him since the day he was born… we grew up like brother and sister… he's one of the most important people in my life."

"So he doesn't walk on water?" Marook said with mock disappointment.

Serenity smacked his shoulder laughing, "Why are you my best friend?"

"Same reason you're sadly mine. Everyone else here sucks."

"I thought you and Niklaus were friends?"

"He thinks that I'm sleeping with a thirteen-year-old and he's totally okay with it… Fenrir's, Fenrir… Randy is a moody shithead and the rest of you are just brats."

"Well, we're only friends for 3-4 hours about six days a month. Life sucks for you the rest of the time." Serenity muttered.

Marook scowled playfully, "Well we're always friends, you just happen to forget parts of it."

"You're very easy to forget."

"Such a brat."

"Seriously, it's my birthday. Can you restrain from calling me a brat."

"Nah. Come on time for your present." Marook moved to search through a hollow tree trunk. He pulled out a small velvet bag, Serenity watched curiously as he dropped the bag in her hands. "They're Lithomancy Gemstones… one of the oldest forms of divination… I figured you'd be bored of tea leaves, dream meditation, and crystal balls."

"Thanks, dickhead."

"You're welcome brat."

"So what am I learning this tonight?"

"No, just wanted to give my favorite little friend a good birthday."

"I'm not little and what's the point… morning comes I won't remember this."

"I could lift you one-handedly and throw you brat. Now I have donuts, are you really gonna argue with me?"

Serenity considered this for a moment, "Deal."

Marook grinned grabbing the donut box from the hollowed tree trunk.

* * *

Serenity fell asleep after the two of them made their way through three boxes of donuts and more insulting each other. Marook swiftly took her memories before cradling her up in his arms and carrying her back to the compound. Fenrir stood there waiting for them. He chuckled to himself. "Knock her out did you."

Marook scoffed, "Yeah whatever, can I get her to bed?"

Fenrir stepped forward and reached to stroke the side of Serenity's face. Marook stiffened as Fenrir licked his lips.

"She's soft… I remember when I bit her… she tasted so…"

"I'm gonna get her to bed-"

"You're acting strange…tell me what were you doing out there." Fenrir said impatiently.

"I think you know Fenrir…" Marook trailed off. Fenrir chuckled as he played with Serenity's hair absentmindedly. With one hand he pulled his wand out of his pocket.

"Legillimens."

Serenity thrashed in her sleep as Fenrir searched her mind. Marook tightened his grip so she wouldn't fall to the ground.

"I wiped her memory, can I put her to bed?"

"You do that Marook…" Fenrir murmured tracing Serenity's lips with his thumb once last time. "She has quite the crush on you, you know… when she's a bit older she may even be willing."

'You're disgusting.' Marook thought as he carried Serenity inside the trailer.

* * *

"Marook I was thinking… maybe we could try teaching me to block out Fenrir… I mean It's gotten a bit ridiculous, the amount of memories you have to give and take when we do this." Serenity suggested leaning back against a tree, Marook thought for a minute.

"I don't know… I don't think you're ready."

"Yes I am, what makes you think that."

"You're just too young." Marook sighed.

"I'm 14."

"Exactly, too young kid."

"Maybe you're just old," Serenity mocked and Marook grabbed a small piece of bark off a tree and threw it at her. "I'm 23, relax."

"Yeah, but you have such an old looking face… is that a gray hair?" Serenity mocked reaching forward to pull on Marook's hair. He slapped her hand away. "Not the hair, my hair is my best quality."

"Not the hair, my hair is my best quality."

Serenity grinned, "If your hair is your best quality… tsk tsk."

"You're such a bitch."

"But lovable right?" Serenity grabbed the butterbeer Marook had brought and took a swig.

"No… not really." Marook shrugged taking a drink of Fire Whiskey straight from the bottle.

Serenity badly faked crying and Marook ignored her as he searched through the divination book, "You know… I could teach you to communicate with the dead in your dreams."

"Well, there's nobody in my life who's dead that I have a desire to talk to." Serenity muttered bitterly. Marook looked up at her sadly.

"Not even your mom?"

"My mom died and left me. If she lived I wouldn't be here right now, I'd be at Hogwarts, visiting her on the holidays and sending owls to her with letters about my life. But she decided to die on me."

Marook pursed his lips, "You know, I'm like 98.6% sure that your mother didn't choose to die on you…"

Serenity stared up at Marook with a bored look on her face, "I didn't intend to get bitten by a werewolf, but I did."

"I see no correlation between those two statements, but very well let's try to predict something that has nothing to do with your childhood boyfriend."

"I wouldn't mind that, he's become such a prat." Serenity sighed grabbing the crystal ball and putting it in front of her. She stared at it for a long time before looking up at Marook strangely.

"I-I saw something.."

"What would that be?"

"I saw Sirius Black… and he was with my father… they were talking about me… and I saw you there…"

Marook raised a brow questioningly, "And when do you see this taking place?"

"Well, you had a beard… so it can be that soon… you looked older."

Marook shrugged going to take another swig of FireWhiskey but ended up spilling it all over his t-shirt. Serenity snorted, "Couldn't have seen that coming Brat?" He complained looking for his wand. He cursed when realized he had left it on Serenity's bed after returning her memories.

"I'd offer to give you my wand… but I lent it to Lester after he snapped his and Fenrir refused to give him a new one."

Marook groaned as he shrugged out of his leather jacket and pulled off his t-shirt. Serenity gawked at his muscled chest. Marook caught her staring and she flushed looking away. "You good?"

"Just admiring." Serenity teased and Marook stared at her for a moment.

"Don't flirt me, I've known you since you were like six. It's weird."

"I wasn't flirting."

"Good cause you're like 10 right?"

"I'm 14!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever kid," Marook muttered pulling on his jacket.

"When will you stop calling me kid?"

"When you stop being one."

Marook grinned triumphantly as Serenity cursed to herself.

"Okay, well why do you think I saw you with my father and Sirius Black."

Marook thought for a moment, "Maybe Sirius Black is friends with your dad?"

"My dad… well he was a death eater before I was born…" Serenity trailed off and her eyes widened, "My father- Severus… he never told me who my dad was… just that he was a bad person…"

"What are you saying little wolf?"

"Sirius Black… I look like him… he killed all those people... my dad, he always said my biological father was a bad person… I wouldn't have been able to handle the truth as a kid- Sirius Black is my father."

"Well… good deductive reasoning… why would I be there?" Marook asked mildly impressed.

"I-I don't know-maybe...maybe my-maybe Sirius Black is gonna get out of Azkaban and… come find me?" Serenity guessed. Marook shrugged.

"S'pose we'll see."

"Think he'll come out of Azkaban and kill Randy for me?"

Marook chuckled, "That would do some good to that arrogant little prat."

"Did you see that Callie girl today? The way she tried to run off lie she was gonna explode?"

"Fenrir has me giving her a calming draught… she still won't take a wand."

"She's been here since September… it's July now. You'd think Fenrir would've thrown her out by now."

"He… you know what… it doesn't matter."

"Marook… tell me."

"Before my sister died… she told Fenrir about a girl named Calliope who would bring him power… we've yet to see what that is but Fenrir's hopeful."

"Is he hoping she's a seer as well?"

"Yes… I haven't seen the signs in her… I can't see anything. It's pissing me off."

"Huh… I'll try."

"Alright kid."

"Stop calling me kid."

"Nah."

* * *

Marook remained stoic as he apparated with Serenity in his arms to the new place Fenrir had found. He stared down at Serenity's blood stained face ignoring the lump in his throat as her blood stained his shirt. "Clean her up, I'm gonna call up an old friend." Fenrir sneered apparating to Merlin knows where. There was silence throughout the house as everyone looked for their own rooms. Silent tears fell down everyone's face. Marook made his way up the stairs and laid Serenity up on the bed and went to work cleaning her scars. She whimpered in her sleep.

"Damnit." Marook cursed pulling the small wooden box from his pocket and slowly giving her the memories back She awoke with a start. "Little wolf… are you okay."

"She's… she's dead…H-he killed her… she killed Lester they're dead they're both just dead." She cried latching unto him. He hugged her tightly as he smoothed down her hair. "I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna make him suffer."

"We will… one day. I promise."

"It hurts… it hurts." Serenity reached forward to touch the scars but Marook grabbed her hand and held it down.

"Let me clean you up..."

Marook stacked up pillows to elevate her head and went down to the kitchen to get potions and creams to clean her cuts. When he re-entered the room she had both her eyes closed as tears fell down her face. "Marook… I-I, I can't- she was eight… she- Lester's… he was my best friend I- I can't take this."

"Serenity… I'm so sorry. You know I understand… when Romana died… I thought I'd never be okay again… then a few months later Fenrir and Niklaus showed up with this little brat who was just like her. Just as stubborn, bitchy and downright annoying." Marook sat down next to Serenity as he used a cloth to clean the wound. She winced and cursed loudly as he cleaned it with dittany and the covered it with a green salve.

"Somehow this little brat became my best friend."

"Marook…"

"Yes?"

"How bad does it look?" She asked reaching up to touch the scar. She winced as her fingers brushed it.

"You've looked better."

"Fuck you."

"Get some rest alright… I'll see you later and we can talk in a day or so."

"Marook… promise you won't leave me too."

"I promise little wolf."

"You know I must admit the nickname is growing on me…"

"After all this time?" Marook asked.

"Yes."

"Well, my little wolf. Get some sleep… I'd say it'll make you feel better… but it won't truthfully."

"10 points for honesty."

"This is all my fault..." Marook cursed and Serenity shook her head.

"No, it's not."

"I should've seen this coming I-"

"I don't blame you... so I got a few scars... doesn't everyone."

* * *

Serenity woke with a start to see Marook watching her, "You good kid? Kept shouting I had to put up a silencing charm."

"I-I had a nightmare."

"Of?"

"Sirius Black coming to murder me."

"Sounds exciting." Marook mocked.

Serenity took a deep breath to steady herself. "Your hair is wet."

"Observant, it's called a shower."

"Oh fuck off."

"Serenity I need to tell you something."

"Are you about to confess your undying love for me?" Serenity asked emotionlessly.

"No… Fenrir has Alyssa sneaking this potion in your tea… it's making you numb to everything around you. It's weakening you."

Serenity sighed, "I think you're right... but it takes the pain away… It makes me feel better."

"Serenity I-"

"If you were gonna tell them not to give it to me… don't. Please."

"Can I weaken it at least… please, I don't want you- You're acting like a zombie these past few days."

"It doesn't matter… you know why it doesn't matter?"

"Little wolf…"

"Because three people are dead. I feel nothing and now my father has broken out of Azkaban. So I'm sure more people will die. But I feel nothing. So who even cares. I'll be happier with it."

"You're not acting like you anymore… this makeup and the clothes you're wearing… that's not the Serenity I know."

"Maybe part of me died with them then."

"Kid… c'mon."

"I- I need to shower."

"Can you handle avoiding Fenrir? I'll wait."

"Whatever." Serenity grabbed her towel and clothes and headed out the door. Marook sighed falling back on her bed. He heard the shower running and waited patiently.

"Romana… you said this would be worth it…" Marook groaned rolling onto his stomach, "She's just a bratty kid." As he said this the pile of clothes on Serenity's dresser flew onto the floor. 'Bitch.'

There was a knock on the door followed by Fenrir's footsteps entering the room, "Where is she?"

"Shower… why?"

"Waiting for her are you?" Fenrir taunted and Marook shrugged, "Such a shame...she's not pretty anymore… those scars are nasty."

Marook stared at Fenrir with disgust and Fenrir just smirked at him, "Perhaps you shouldn't have attacked her then."

Fenrir sneered down at him, "Well you don't seem to mind the scars… is her body still pretty? Is that it? Maybe I'll go see for myself..."

"Don't you fucking dare." Marook got to his feet and grabbed Fenrir by the collar and shoved him against the wall. Fenrir snarled loudly thrashing himself free and sinking his teeth into Marook's shoulder. Marook kicked him off and fell to the floor.

"You don't tell me what to do boy… you and Serenity… I gave you both gifts. You need to respect those gifts… you need to be tamed again I see."

Marook swallowed looking down at the floor, "Don't touch her."

"Get up then."

* * *

After a long shower Serenity wrapped herself in a towel and ducked into her room before she could bump into something. Marook was waiting there his face stone cold. "Gotta take your memories kid."

"Didn't you wanna talk?"

"No c'mon bed, don't need to hurt you."

"Well turn around then. I need to get dressed unless you wanna watch." She said dryly dropping her towel. Marook turned away irritably.

"Hurry up."

"Whatever." Serenity said pulling on her old t-shirt and shorts that barely could be considered shorts and jumped on the bed next to him. Marook sighed and got up grabbing his wand off the nightstand.

"Can I just knock you out I gotta go."

Serenity grabbed his arm, "What's wrong."

"I pissed Fenrir off," Marook said pulling on his sleeve to reveal the bite on his shoulder. Serenity frowned reaching to touch it. "I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Whatever." Serenity muttered sliding under her blankets. Marook flicked his wand and she fell straight asleep. He stumblingly took the memories before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. He went downstairs to argue with Alyssa about at least lowering the dose of her potion.

* * *

Marook sat next to Serenity on the couch as she sipped her iced tea obliviously. He stared at her trying to refrain from snapping at her. Serenity shifted under his stare unaware of what his problem was.

"Wanna play exploding snap Serenity?" Bennie asked entering the room. Serenity went to answer but her eyes glazed over and she spoke in a voice that wasn't hers.

"Sirius Black, the innocent man resides in the forest, seeking revenge on those who have wronged him."

Bennie's eyes widened in horror and Marook jumped up obliviating Bennie on the spot. Serenity blinked several times before climbing off the couch.

"Alright, Ben let's play." Serenity agreed and Marook sighed sitting back on the couch. He stared at Serenity as she played with Bennie to make sure she wouldn't just start shouting random visions again.

* * *

That night when Marook went to talk to Serenity she opened her eyes and proceeded to smack him across the face, "We haven't spoken properly in three months. And you have the-"

"Kid… I'm sorry. I was just mad."

"Mad? Why I didn't do anything… did I?" Serenity asked desperately.

"No… just last time we talked Fenrir… while you were in the shower he… I took my anger out on you I'm sorry."

Serenity frowned, "You had them weaken my potion… I can tell… Marook what did he do?"

"He… he simply reminded me who was in charge."

Serenity's eye's widened and she leaned forward hugging him tightly. He hesitated before hugging her back. "Kid it's...fine."

"Marook... we need to leave this place."

"And go where," He muttered to himself, "Renny you have a trace on you until you're 17... I have nowhere else to go and...your family-" Marook cut off refusing to look at Serenity.

"And my family has abandoned me..."

Marook stared at her intensely and she flushed, "Your family doesn't deserve you kid."

"What was your family like?"

"Well... my only family was Romana... she was a lot like you. Bitchy, annoying, a nag, super unpleasant to hang around-" Serenity jumped on top of him, pinning his arms to the ground. He snorted at the pissed off expression on her face. "Violent, irritable-ow!" There was a loud crunch as Serenity's fist met Marook's nose.

"You're a dick."

"Get off me brat." Marook laughed as he shoved Serenity off and she stuck her tongue out at him stubbornly. "In a weird way, I'm glad Fenrir bit you?"

Serenity scoffed, "Why is that?"

"Because after my sister died... things were very lonely here... you're like... I just don't think I would've made it all these years if I was stuck here with only these idiots."

Serenity turned scarlet and she rolled over to hide her face. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest. Marook who heard this shifted awkwardly realizing he had given her the wrong idea.

"You're like a sister to me kid."

Serenity's face crumpled but she simply nodded refusing to roll over and look at him. He nudged her lightly and she snarled at him. "I'm tired."

"You also haven't trained in awhile considering you blurted out earlier that Sirius Black was-"

"Oh, Merlin!" Serenity shouted sitting up at once, "Sirius Black- my- oh my. I wasn't even thinking last time we talked- I- oh my god."

Marook sighed as he watched her babble on about Sirius Black. After another minute he grabbed a pillow and smacked her. She stared at him in horror.

"Brat, let's see what he's doing."

"And what? Collect the reward money? Tell Fenrir? What? Why does it matter that my... that my... father has broken out of Azkaban I mean... Who even-dammit."

"You also said in your... whatever. That he was innocent."

"Interesting."

* * *

AN: I wanna disclaim I obviously can't show every conversation and every night between Marook and Serenity. That would be a separate story on itself. But they spent two/three nights a week together for 6 years. So they're obviously close.

But Marook is such a precious bean and I love him.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: More Marook and Renny bonding!**

* * *

Serenity grinned immediately after being woken up by Marook.

"Do I get birthday donuts?" She ask eagerly hoping that her birthday tradition would still stand.

"What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't bring donuts?" Marook asked with a smile.

"The worst." Serenity teased as Marook placed the donut box in front of her. She grabbed one eagerly and Marook shook his head at her.

"I'm fairly concerned that you would murder someone for a donut."

Serenity mocked offense, "Hey, murderers run in the family."

"Supposedly innocent murderers." Marook mocked and Serenity giggled nervously. Marook ignored this as he grabbed a donut. Serenity stared at him through her hair as she ate.

" I can't believe I come from the ancient and noble house of Black."

Marook cocked his head to the side, "Yeah, you'd think that you'd be more graceful and charming-"

"Rude."

"Classy, better looking and definitely more likable." Marook taunted and Serenity's face fell.

"You think I'm ugly?"

Marook snickered, "I was teasing kid."

"No, you weren't."Serenity said quietly.

"Serenity. You know you're... well I mean Bennie and Russell both adore you...You're... cute."

"Bunnies are cute." Serenity complained and Marook shrugged.

"Well, I wouldn't compare you to a bunny... maybe a raccoon."

"A raccoon?"

"With your makeup, you look a bit like one."

"Fuck you."

Marook grinned mischievously, "Alyssa already has that honor."

Serenity looked up at him, she tried to form the words but they wouldn't come. Her eyes stung and she tried her best to steady her breathing.

"Y-you're screwing A-Alyssa?" She croaked.

"Yes... why?" Marook chuckled and Serenity nodded as she blinked back tears. Marook remained oblivious as he grabbed another donut.

"S-she's vile."

Marook raised a brow, unable to understand Serenity's upset, "She has a nice arse."

Serenity clicked her tongue, "Didn't know you were so shallow."

Marook rolled his eyes as he sat on the bed next to Serenity. She glared at him.

"Little wolf, I refuse to argue with you on your birthday."

"Don't call me that." Serenity spat.

"You like that nickname."

"Not anymore."

Marook tried not to laugh, "You... Serenity. Please tell me this isn't because of _Alyssa_?"

"Alyssa is foul and I don't care at all who you shag."

Marook pursed his lips, "Alright."

Serenity stayed silent for a moment. "You know I'm just saying you-"

"Serenity. I don't judge you by who you shag. Don't judge me."

"Well, that's because... because I'm not shagging anyone..." Serenity shifted awkwardly as Marook stared at her equally uncomfortable. Marook looked like he was trying to say something but had no clue how to respond.

"That's...that's because you're too young and-"

"Too young? You're too young."

"Serenity... I'm 24...you're 15" Marook said half laughing. Serenity laughed as her face grew a brighter shade of red.

"Barely," She whispered and Marook laughed louder rolling onto his stomach. Serenity watched him and her heart swelled in her chest. "I'm sorry... I'm being crazy."

Marook opened one eye as he stared at her, "You're always crazy... I'm just wondering if I accidentally slipped some FireWhiskey in these donuts."

"I wouldn't mind some booze." Serenity muttered and Marook shook his head quickly.

"Last thing I need is you drunk."

"Bite me."

"Nah. I only bite Alyssa dear." Serenity growled quietly and Marook rolled his eyes,"Kid... there are things you don't understand. I probably shouldn't be talking to you about this."

"What don't I understand?" Serenity demanded harshly. Marook blinked several times.

"You haven't even... kissed a guy I mean... you don't understand sex."

"I don't-" Serenity cut off as she climbed off the bed. Marook watched her with an amused expression. "I'm gonna go understand." She declared.

Marook nodded, mocking her, "How do you plan to do that?"

"I'm gonna shag, Bennie."

"Are you sure you wanna sleep with someone named Bennie?"

"Yes." Serenity declared walking out the door. Marook watched her for a minute before getting up to follow her. He wheezed loudly as she flung open the door to Bennie and Russell's room. Marook considered stopping her but this was by far the most interesting thing that happened in months. "Russell. Out."

Russell sped out of the room not noticing Marook in the hallway.

"What's up?" Bennie grinned turning to face Serenity.

"Wanna um do something?" Serenity asked.

Marook slid to the ground slapping his knees as he laughed silently.

"U-uh s-sure." Bennie stuttered. Serenity flipped her hair as she climbed unto his lap and kissed him sloppily (Clearly inexperienced). He pulled on hair as he kissed her back. Marook sat on the hallways floor still slapping his knees trying not to laugh.

Serenity pulled of Bennie's t-shirt awkwardly and threw it to the ground. Marook noticed the silence and he got up walking into the room. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Serenity by the hair, pulling her off Bennie.

"Nope. We're not doing this. Ben, put your clothes on."

Serenity, however, was livid, "Marook, go away."

"You're not sleeping with this idiot to make a point."

"Yeah, I'm right here," Bennie muttered. Marook motioned for him to shut up.

"Serenity, dear, you're not gonna fuck someone to prove a point."

"Why not!" Serenity demanded and Bennie sunk awkwardly back into his bed.

"Kid, just because you're jealous or whatever-"

"Jealous! You think I'm jealous? You wanna fuck that- You know what! Why would I be jealous of any girl who has to sleep with an arrogant toerag like you!" Serenity shouted before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her. Marook burst into laughter as he pulled his wand out of his pocket.

"Ben, I think Serenity will regret this... Obliviate."

* * *

After wiping Bennie's memory Marook went back into Serenity's room. She was sitting on her bed facing the headboard. Marook knocked to grab her attention. She pretended to ignore him as she stared forward.

"Kid, I think-"

"I'm going to bed. I do not want to talk to you. Be sure to take away my fucking memories before shagging Alyssa."

"Will do. Sweet dreams." Marook said casually pretending to leave.

"Are you serious!" Serenity screamed turning chucking a pillow at him.

"Kid... you need to relax."

"Fuck you."

Marook looked like he was going to make a joke but thought better of it. "Serenity... I don't want you upset on your birthday."

"Then you can leave me alone... please Marook. I wanna be alone alright... Do not make me embarrass myself more." She said quietly turning around to face Marook. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"I'm sorry kid- Serenity."

"Just go."

"I obliviated Bennie for you... sweet dreams."

"Whatever. If you really wanna do me a favor don't give me these memories back."

"I'm not gonna do that. I'll see you in the morning... I'll be the creepy guy."

"Whatever."

"Serenity... please... I was trying to make a joke."

"I told you to go." Serenity said blinking back tears. Unsure what else to say Marook left the room quietly closing the door behind him. After hours of planning, Alyssa's demise and crying Serenity fell asleep.

* * *

Marook avoided Serenity for the next two months while still sticking closely by to make sure she was okay. She still seemed to hate him even when she didn't remember why. After another lonely week, Marook got out of bed and went into her room to find her sleeping peacefully. He stared at his best friend not quite over the fact that he had ruined her birthday. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the wooden box out of his pocket and slowly put the memories back in her head. Over the years it had become quite the tedious process.

He nudged her awake and she looked happy to see him for a moment before her face fell, "What Marook."

"Are you really still mad at me."

"Mad? Why would I be mad." Serenity said turning away. Marook reached forward to touch her but thought better of it.

"If I get on my knees and beg will you forgive me."

"With Alyssa, there's enough people on their knees." Serenity said quietly. Marook stared at her for a minute before chuckling to himself.

"Fair enough."

Serenity sat up and hugged Marook tightly. He hugged her back and she took a deep breath trying to memorize the way he smelled, the way his arms felt wrapped around her and the way she could hear his heart beating steadily in his chest. He was the first to pull away.

"I know you didn't get the chance to miss me... but I missed you kid."

Serenity scowled, "You call me kid again and I will fu-"

"Little wolf, please... I don't wanna fight again." Marook sighed. Serenity smiled softly.

"I don't like fighting with you."

"Me either."

* * *

Marook and Serenity went back to meeting twice a week to train further. Now fully aware of Serenity's crush on him. Marook tried to gently make it clear it wasn't reciprocated. Serenity knew clearly what he was doing and tried to shove down her feelings. Things were tense between them. Serenity knew this was because to Marook she was nothing more than a silly kid with a crush on him.

"So I think that Sirius Black is getting a pet hippogriff." Serenity said to break the silence.

"You're a seer, you either know or you don't,"Marook said and Serenity stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Well I saw him hugging a werewolf-"

"Like a fully transformed-"

"Yeah, I don't know..."

Marook chuckled as he took a swig of FireWhiskey. Serenity watched him for a moment until he caught her staring. "May I help you?"

"Don't be a prat," Serenity grumbled and Marook tried not to smile, "Is there a reason you always bring booze?"

Marook thought for a minute, "Because I'm not required to share with you. If I drink with Alyssa and Fenrir I'm required to."

"Ah..."

"Kid... I'm breaking you out next week to do some star reading."

"Sounds dull."

"Sounds like I don't care brat," Marook said shoving her playfully. She flinched at the sudden contact. There was a knock on the door before Alyssa walked in and Serenity saw red. "What do you need Lys?"

"Are you done with her?" Alysaa asked.

Marook hesitated awkwardly looking between the two, "20 minutes?"

Alyssa scowled at Serenity who stared back at her, "Five."

"I can do that," Marook said as Alyssa left the room impatiently. Serenity bit her lip as she looked at Marook. He laughed awkwardly.

"She... she thinks you're still..."

"Sleeping with you and erasing your memory? Yes."

Serenity eye's widened,"She's foul."

"Well yeah but she's very flex- you know. Doesn't matter."

"Fuck you."

Marook sighed and got up to leave. Serenity watched him and pulled the blanket over her head as he shut the door. Serenity laid there for a moment unable to sleep. She climbed out of bed and made her way downstairs to see Fenrir sitting on the couch with Bennie. Fenrir looked up at Serenity and she took a step back.

"Come here Serenity," Fenrir ordered and she stepped towards him and he patted the spot on the couch next to him. He dismissed Bennie. She sat down next to him her heart racing, "Marook done with you already?"

"W-what?"

"Oh, I guess he is... you don't remember.." Fenrir clicked his tongue as he stared at Serenity intensely. He put a hand on her thigh and she flinched away. "You see I've never quite gotten his... obsession with you..."

"O-obsession." Serenity choked out. Fenrir chuckled stroking her leg gently.

"For years since you got there... he's spent so much time with you... what makes you so good... I prefer Anna myself..."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about sir." Serenity lied poorly. Fenrir grabbed her chin with the hand that wasn't stroking her thigh and forced her to look at him. His dirt covered thumb traced her lips. She held her breath.

"You are very... soft..."

"Sir I-"

Fenrir chuckled, "Don't worry your little head darling... go take a shower."

"I uh-"

"It wasn't a request... clean yourself up." Fenrir let go of her chin and she scrambled upstairs into the bathroom locking the door behind her. She fell to the floor hyperventilating. She turned on the water and listened for Fenrir.

"Kid, what's wrong?" Marook asked through the door. Serenity let out a sigh of relief and opened the door. Marook looked over her nervously.

"Fenrir he... well um."

"Why do you have dirt on your face?"

"Fenrir." Serenity mumbled in a strangled voice. Marook froze looking down the stairs.

"What happened?" He asked hurriedly. Serenity explained what happened and Marook pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Serenity hugged him back and giggled as he lifted her off the floor slightly. He didn't let go until she did which was about a minute later. "Don't worry kid... he's not gonna touch you. You're barely his type."

"Good thing I'm no one's type." Serenity said under her breath. Marook stared at her for a moment.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that. Listen just turn off the water and get to bed. You'll be alright."

Serenity nodded, flicking her wand at the water as she shoved past him and went back to her room.

* * *

Serenity laid awake in bed unable to sleep when Marook entered her room. She grabbed her wand quickly and pointed it at him.

"Little wolf... I thought you'd be asleep." Marook said reaching for his wand.

"Get the fuck outta here!" Serenity shouted and Marook chuckled. He flicked his wand and she was knocked out. He smiled down at her as he gave her back her memories. Shaking her awake she giggled as she hugged him. "Sorry."

"S'okay kid. I wouldn't have you react any other way."

"Well you play the creepy pedo part well... though can you really be considered one anymore? I'm almost 16."

Marook pulled away from the hug and stared at her, "16 still seems like a kid to me."

"16 is the legal age of consent so I mean if we did fuck and I consented-"

"Why are you talking about us... ya know?" Marook asked half laughing.

Serenity laughed nervously, "I just thought you may be bored of Alyssa."

Marook stared at Serenity for a moment before shaking his head, "Sorry kid. Not my type."

Serenity's smile fell, "Why? Don't tell me Alyssa's your type. You're far too good for her," Marook went to interpret but she kept rambling, "I mean she's exceptionally average looking and you exceptionally good- I mean-" Serenity's face turned red as she stammered awkwardly. Marook burst into laughter patting Serenity's leg trying to regain his composure.

"Well thank you for the compliment dear."

Serenity growing even redder just nodded. Marook looked at her for a moment.

"So Marook... just out of morbid curiosity... what is your type?"

Marook shrugged at this, "I don't know,"Serenity scowled pulling her knees to her chest. Marook pushed her over as he sat on the bed next to her. She shivered when his arm brushed hers. He chuckled shaking his head at her, "Perhaps just someone legal. Brat."

"So 16 and up." Serenity teased and Marook groaned leaning against the headboard.

"I suppose... can we just get to studying."

Serenity grinned nodding eagerly.

"I vote we predict who wins the first task."

"For that thing at Hogwarts?" Marook asked and Serenity nodded. "That takes all the fun out of things."

"Yes, but I was gonna make a bet with Bennie."

"We can predict what the task will be. But I'm not helping you cheat."

"Prat... I actually have a question... can we start training me to block out Fenrir... I'm tired of not remembering who my best friend it 93% of the time."

"I thought it was more like 94%," Marook teased but hesitated.

"I mean I suppose we could... But you have to understand I would literally go in your head... know your deepest secrets." He grinned tauntingly and Serenity hesitated.

"I um... huh."

"Kid I'm not gonna judge you. I'm just warning you." Marook said and Serenity nodded.

She tried to push thoughts of Marook out of her head. But the more she tried the harder it became. She remembered the first time he had hugged her, the way he slapped his knees when he laughed too hard, the way he smiled... smelled. Serenity shook her head to clear the thoughts. Marook's arm still brushed hers making it harder.

"I uh...um."

"Little wolf," He said taking her hand lightly in his. Her heart hammered in her chest. "I won't go too deep... what are you worried about me seeing?"

Serenity tried not to focus on her hand in his, "I-I um... to be honest, I think you already know."

Marook pulled his hand away nodding, he looked like he was doing some quick thinking. Serenity stared at him for a while as he said nothing.

"Marook... I know I'm making you feel weird... I'm sorry." Serenity apologized.

"Serenity... I... I just want to make sure I'm not leading you on or anything."

"Marook. I'm fully aware you think I'm just your bratty little sister." Serenity said quietly. "You know... how about we just... do something else."

Marook nodded and went to grab the crystal ball from the closet. He tossed it to Serenity who caught it with ease and placed it in front of her. She stared into it. Her eyes widened in surprise.

'She saw herself, lying in bed, naked, with Marook on top of her kissing her as he slid his hands under her shirt, moaning against her.' Serenity looked away grinning like the Cheshire cat. Marook gave an amused smile.

"Well, what did you see brat?"

"Fleur is gonna win the first task." Serenity lied and Marook sighed sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Brat."

"I try."

Serenity couldn't help but smile the rest of the night. This meant at some point Marook would reciprocate her feelings and that was enough to keep her happy.

* * *

"Happy Birthday," Marook said as Serenity slowly opened her eyes. She grinned as she sat up.

"What did you get me?"

"Brat." Marook chided pulling out the small bag from behind him and handing it to her. She giggled opening it. As she pulled out the locket she smiled up at him. "It...it was my sisters... I want you to have it."

Serenity shook her head, "I can't."

"Serenity... mind you, you can't wear it for a while... but I want you to have it. Romana would too."

Serenity stammered for a moment before she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She flushed as she pulled away.

"Put it on for me?"

Serenity pulled her hair away as Marook put on the locket and clasped it. She turned around and smiled at him. Marook smiled back at her.

"You've gotten so old." He teased and Serenity smacked his arm.

"I'm not old."

"I don't know... is that a gray hair?" Marook taunted pulling on her hair. Serenity smacked his hand away. "Relax kid."

Serenity scowled, "Stop calling me kid. I'm 16. Not a kid."

"Kid." Marook taunted and Serenity shoved him away angrily. He mocked offense and he shoved her back.

"If you call me kid again-"

"You'll what? Throw a temper tantrum? Bite me? ...Kid."

Serenity jumped on top of him and pinned his shoulders down to the bed. He groaned irritably trying to push her off. She pushed down his wrists and positioned herself to sit on his chest.

"Say you won't call me kid again."

"Kid." Marook taunted not even trying to break free. Serenity sneered and leaned down closer, her hair brushed his face.

"I will bite you." Serenity said in a completely unthreatening way.

"Yeah right, get off."

Serenity leaned down and bit lightly onto his neck. He gasped in surprise and Serenity bit harder. He tried to break his wrists away but was distracted as the door opened and Fenrir walked in, not the least bit phased. Serenity pulled away from him and sat up to look at Fenrir.

"Oh don't let me interrupt. I just need to talk to you Marook... feel free to continue." Serenity climbed off Marook's chest and looked at him nervously. Marook sat up rubbing his neck which had started to bleed.

"Yes, Fenrir?"

"Marook... he's agreed."

Serenity looked between the two men. Marook subconsciously gripped onto Serenity's knee protectively. Fenrir looked at Serenity with a bored expression.

"That's good sir..." Marook said quietly and Fenrir grinned.

"Serenity... dear..."

"Yes, Fenrir?"

"How are your skills progressing?"

"Quite good I think..." Serenity trailed off and Marook nodded in agreement. Fenrir chuckled.

"Are you ready to join the Dark Lord when he returns?"

Serenity turned white, "I-I... what- what are you talking about?"

"Oh don't trouble yourself... Marook. You need to deal with that idiot. I don't have the time or patience."

Marook let go of Serenity's knee and got up to go downstairs. Fenrir went to follow him before looking at Serenity again.

"We have a problem here don't we."

"What's the problem Fenrir?"

"You've marked Marook... he hasn't marked you. Marook bite her."

"What?"

"Bite her... you'd like that wouldn't you child?"

Serenity flushed and shook her head. Fenrir stalked towards the bed and grabbed her by the arm pulling her off the bed. She fell to the floor and got quickly to her feet. Marook looked nervously at Serenity who just nodded. 'It's okay.' She mouthed. He stepped towards her and leaned down to bite her neck but a crash from downstairs interrupted them.

"Marook. Deal with it." Fenrir snapped and Marook hurried out the door downstairs. Fenrir placed a hand on the side of Serenity's face and stared at her intensely. "Serenity... how old are you?"

"16, Sir."

"Serenity tell me... did you like biting Marook?"

"Y-yes." Serenity said truthfully. Fenrir chuckled leaning closer to take in Serenity's scent. She could feel his nose brushing her jaw.

"Have you ever bitten him before?"

"N-no."

"Oh of course... you wouldn't remember..." Fenrir put his other hand on Serenity's hip and she tried not to flinch away, "You see Serenity... this isn't the first time Marook's requested this... but he doesn't allow you to remember."

Serenity poorly pretended to be surprised. Fenrir didn't notice this as he began massaging her hip. She gagged silently. "W-what do you want sir?"

"You see... Children are so soft... always had a taste for them... but girls I find get softer as they age..."

"W-what?"

"Marook preferred you as a child... I much prefer you now..."

"T-thank you?"

"I may have to take you from Marook another night."

Serenity nodded compliantly as she stood still as a statue.

"S-sir, I was wondering if I might go to bed?"

"Will you do me a favor first?"

"What sir?"

Grabbing Serenity's hip tighter he pulled her body against his. She tried to pull away but he grabbed onto her with both hands, "I wanna know why Marook likes you so much... what do you do?"

"H-he likes biting?" Serenity guessed.

"Show me then."

Serenity swallowed as she went on her toes and bit harshly into Fenrir's neck. He made a sound of what appeared to be pleasure and Serenity pulled away. Fenrir's grip tightened on her hips and she stared up at him. She could see blood dripping down his neck. She tasted it in her mouth.

"May I go to sleep now sir."

"Don't you want me to mark you as well?"

Serenity swallowed the lump in her throat, "It that's what you want sir."

Fenrir laughed dryly, "I already marked your pretty little face didn't I? You do a good job hiding it."

Serenity stayed quiet.

Fenrir rubbed Serenity's hips absentmindedly, "Go to bed girl. I may find you later." He released Serenity and she half ran to the bed. Fenrir watched her before going downstairs to deal with Peter Pettigrew and Marook.

When Marook went back to check on Serenity she was awake staring through him.

"Thought you'd be asleep little wolf?"

"Can't sleep... sorry about you neck by the way."

Marook chuckled, "Hey I should know better than to challenge you. I'll just consider it a love bite."

Serenity didn't laugh and just kept staring forward as Marook slid into bed next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Serenity, you're acting weird."

"Oh I'm sorry... so old must be dementia."

Marook sighed and rubbed her arm reassuringly, "Sure everything's alright?"

"Since I bit you does this mean I you won't call me kid again?"

Marook sighed, "I make no promises brat."

"Dickhead."

"Oooh, big words. I'm so proud."

Serenity giggled slapping his arm. He slapped her back and rolled on top of her. She tried to shove him off but he settled his head on her chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. He seemed comfortable as he didn't move.

"Why are you sleeping on me?"

"I think Alyssa is waiting for me... so if she comes in tell her you tired me out."

"Welp, I'm glad my boobs make a good pillow." Serenity teased and Marook chuckled.

A few minutes later Alyssa burst into the room. Marook didn't flinch as he pretended to be asleep.

"Is he asleep?" She demanded.

Serenity tried to not grin, "Yeah... sorry hon I tired him out tonight."

"Whatever you little wench." Alyssa spat and Serenity grinned at the jealousy in her voice. She slammed the door as she left. Serenity chuckled and nudged Marook.

"She's gone... and what's a wench?"

Marook didn't move and Serenity nudged him again. After a moment she realized he had actually fallen asleep. She chuckled and tried to decide if she should wake him.

"You know... after using my tits as a pillow you better never call me kid again."

Marook snored quietly and Serenity smiled and she wrapped her arms around him.

"You know I could confess my love for you right now and you wouldn't even know..." Serenity mumbled to herself as she stared at Marook's sleeping face. He looked so much younger as his hair fell around his face and his lips parted slightly. "I do love you... I think so at least."

Serenity leaned down and pressed her lips to his forehead. He sighed in his sleep tightening his grip on her.

"You know... I saw you _kissing_ me in the crystal ball months ago... I'm still waiting on that to happen..."

Serenity rested her head on her pillow and ran her fingers through Marook's hair absentmindedly until she fell asleep.

* * *

Marook woke up to find himself in bed with Serenity, during the night she had entangled her legs in his somehow and he still had his arms wrapped around her and his head on her chest.

"Morning dickhead."

Marook chuckled, "Morning brat... I think I missed something."

"We had really rough sex and you fell asleep." Serenity mocked untangling her legs from Marook's. He rolled his eyes as he rolled over next to her yawning loudly.

"If that happened you'd be naked right now."

"Do you want me to be naked?" Serenity asked playfully.

"That's just weird."

"Why?"

"Because..." Marook trailed off, "I'd-just keep your clothes on. Okay?"

"Why?"

"You're a kid."

"That's it!" Serenity moved to position herself to sit down on Marook's chest. He looked up at her expectantly. She glared down at him.

"Well? Are you gonna bite me again? _Kid_."

"Fuck you."

"Maybe for Christmas?"

Serenity's eyes light up for a moment before realizing he was joking. Marook noticed this and laughed.

"I mean... you are legal now right?" He taunted and Serenity flushed. "Kid."

"Do I look like a fucking kid to you?"

"You do have a baby face." Marook teased. Serenity snarled loudly. She didn't think before she grabbed the edges of her shirt and tore it off.

"Do I still look like a fucking kid? I mean I have tits now remember!"

Marook blinked several times in surprise before turning away, "Serenity-"

"You slept with me and cuddled with me all night. You know what- You are a dickhead. Do you- You're playing with my fucking feelings!"

"Okay! I'm sorry I won't call you kid anymore. Just put your- things away."

Serenity grinned rolling off of him and went to get a clean shirt.

"Never heard anyone call boobs 'things." She commented.

"You having them is weird... I mean I've known since you were practically a fetus."

Serenity -forgetting she still didn't have a shirt on- turned around and rolled her eyes. Marook looked at her wide eyed. Serenity flushed and lifted an arm to cover herself. She grinned at Marook's awkwardness.

"You know... those look a lot bigger without clothes on," Marook commented to throw her off. She flushed as she yanked a shirt out of the dresser. Serenity turned around and pulled her shirt on.

"Serenity... why does it bother you so much..."

"Because... I haven't felt like a kid since before I came here...When you call me kid it reminds me of times before here... which I'd rather not remember."

"Hm... should I just call you little wolf?"

Serenity smiled, "I like when you call me that."

"May I make a request?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get naked to prove a point."

"Why?"

"It was weird."

"But you liked it?" Serenity asked only half joking.

Marook stared at her for a moment before pulling a pillow over his head. He did... even if he wouldn't admit it.

* * *

Weeks went by since that incident and they continued on as if it never happened. Marook tried to get the mental image out of his mind but it kept popping up making him feel disgusted with himself. Marook sipped his tea as he watched Bennie and Serenity send hexes at the training dummy. Serenity hit it with a hex that caused it to explode. Marook chuckled to himself.

"Good one brat."

"Don't talk to me." Serenity scowled as she repaired the training dummy. Marook went to get more tea. When he got back Serenity had gotten pinned down by Bennie. She was laughing as Bennie tickled her mercilessly. Marook watched them both and felt especially strange about it.

"Bennie get off her." He demanded.

"Jealous?" Bennie mocked and Serenity eyed Marook looking disgusted. Marook blinked in surprise. He looked at Serenity for a moment. Her hair was falling around her face in a tangled mess, her cheeks were bright red from laughing and she had a sneer on that only she could manage. Something about it made him feel different than it normally would. His mind went to just a few weeks ago when Serenity had literally stripped in front of him to prove a point. He tried pushing it out of his mind. He looked at Serenity's body as she shook with laughter about whatever Bennie had just said. Marook forced himself to look away.

"Shut up Ben."

* * *

That night Marook dreamt of Serenity for the first time. They were lying in his bed for a change and Serenity was on top of him bitting and kissing his neck as he desperately pulled on her hair as she moved against him.

He woke up in a cold sweat.

The next night he dreamt of her again, they laid in a field and Serenity cuddled against him in nothing more than his button up shirt telling him she loved him. He kissed her quickly before waking up.

"What the fuck."

* * *

 _Romana smirked as she looked down over her brother. Calliope rolled her eyes at her._

 _"I think that'll get 'em going."_

 _"That stuff is yucky."_

* * *

These dreams continued until one night when Marook woke up he just went straight to Serenity's room. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He didn't know why this was happening. As Marook entered Serenity's bedroom he laughed at the way she had fallen asleep. She appeared to be cuddling a book and her wand laid tangled in her hair. He walked over to her and moved the wand from her hair and gently took the book. She moaned in protest rolling onto her stomach.

After giving her back her memories he crawled over her and laid next to her, "Wake up brat."

"Mmm Marook?" Serenity asked sleepily stretching out her arms patting around until she found his hand. He didn't protest as she clutched it in her own.

"Yeah?"

"You were so jealous." She taunted.

"You wish."

Serenity mumbled something under her breath that Marook didn't catch.

"What was that?"

"You're right... I wish you were jealous... but I'm just no match for Alyssa right?" Serenity opened her eyes to stare at Marook who hesitated.

"Serenity... you're a thousand times better than Alyssa," Marook said truthfully.

Serenity groaned loudly as she closed her eyes and tried to roll over. Marook held onto her hand tightly. "If I'm so much better why are you fucking her and not me?"

"Did you really just ask me that?"

"Yes." Serenity said sleepily.

"It's because you're... different."

Serenity yawned.

"Is that code for not having a big ass?"

Marook chuckled and pulled Serenity closer, "It means that you're a lot more than a good shag."

"How'd you know? You've never shagged me." Serenity teased and Marook flushed.

"I just imagine you'd- nevermind."

"Imagine having sex with me a lot do you?" Serenity asked. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Do you imagine having sex with me?" Marook retorted and Serenity simply nodded not opening her eyes. "Oh."

"I assume I don't have a good gauge of it, though. I haven't even seen you... or anyone else but Draco naked yet."

"Of course it'd be Draco. May I ask why you've seen him naked?" Marook asked trying not to laugh.

"We used to take bubble baths together."

"Ah."

"I'd take a bubble bath with you. But you don't want me to take my clothes off remember?"

Serenity grinned cheekily as Marook tried to get _that_ mental image out of his head.

"I'm not gonna respond to that."

Serenity yawned again," Reason you've avoided me all week?"

"Busy." Marook lied his mind going back to the dreams.

Marook shifted uncomfortably and Serenity opened one eye to look at him. "What are you looking at?"

Serenity giggled, "I think you left your wand in your pocket."

Marook sighed, "You are such a brat."

"And you're letting me make lots of jokes about us being naked together. Why?"

"I-I'm not letting you-"

"Lies. Maybe you just like to imagine me naked now. I mean... I am legal." Serenity teased. Marook flushed and stammered on the spot.

"Serenity... I've known you since you were a kid that's... weird I'd be... like exactly what everyone thinks I am."

Serenity frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I can't be attracted to you Serenity," Marook said mostly to himself.

"The way you say that it makes it sound like you already are." Serenity smiled softly and Marook bit his lip nervously. He shook his head profusely.

"That's crazy Serenity... I'm... I'm not a creep despite what these people think."

"Well. That's bullshit."

"What?"

"Marook. You don't care what people think. I know you're not attracted to me. I've known for years."

"Seren-"

"I am just gonna say this Marook. Literally, any other girl out there was a kid once. If you use your logic you could date an 84-year-old woman and still be a pedo."

Marook sighed and Serenity slid closer to him and draped one of her legs of his hip. She could hear his sharp intake of breath.

"Serenity... what are you doing?"

"We're friends right... friends can cuddle we did it before."

Marook stayed still Serenity rested her head in the crook of his neck. She seemed to be radiating heat and he went to push her away but she snatched his hand and put it on her thigh.

"Kid-"

Serenity grinded against him cutting him off, "I really hope you don't see me as a kid right now."

Marook tightened his grip on her thigh and pulled her closer instinctively. She sighed in pleasure. Marook grabbed her hair with his other hand and pulled somewhat roughly. He went to kiss her neck when she sighed his name, "Marook..."

Marook came to his senses and pushed Serenity away as if she had burned him.

"Serenity. Stop."

"It was you who - you know what - I've been in love with you for-" Serenity cut off her hand flew to her mouth in horror. Marook blinked several times and sat up turning his back on Serenity.

"Little wolf... I-"

"Go. Just go and fuck your little Alyssa." Serenity snapped.

"Me and Alyssa aren't... she got mad when she saw the bite on my neck."

Serenity frowned, "Hah."

Marook looked over his shoulder to see tears were forming in Serenity's eyes. He sighed and laid back down next to her. "Don't cry."

"Crying is good for you."

"Sure it is... Serenity...I-"

"I know you don't see me that way... just go."

"Serenity wait..."

Serenity laid on her side to stare at Marook intensely he moved to lay on his side and reached forward to run his fingers through Serenity's hair. Marook closed his eyes; relaxing as he ran his fingers through her hair soothingly.

"What Marook?" Serenity asked impatiently.

"I've... I've been dreaming about you." He confessed.

Serenity froze on the spot unable to think clearly, "What."

"That's why I've been avoiding you."

"Because... you... Merlin." Serenity said breathlessly.

"I- don't know why I just- I don't know."

Serenity stared at Marook and without thinking leaned in. She brushed her lips against his once and pulled back. Her heart swelled and her mind raced as she tried to process what she just did. Marook seemed unphased as he continued to play with her hair.

"Well, that wasn't awful." He commented.

"Dickhead."

Marook could still feel where Serenity's lips had just been. He stared at her pink full lips and felt the desire to kiss her again. "Serenity...may I kiss you? I just-"

"Sure."

Marook pulled Serenity against him and pressed his lips against hers. Her heart hammered and she pulled tightly on his hair making him groan into the kiss. He pulled away quickly and opened his eyes to stare at her.

"Well, that was nice."

Marook nodded, "Better than I thought."

"Rude... Did it live up to your dreams about kissing me?"

Marook flushed, "How did you know I dreamt about that specifically-"

"I didn't... until right now." Serenity said arrogantly.

"Brat."

* * *

When Serenity woke up Marook was staring at her. She quirked a brow at him as she stretched.

"I've been watching you all night," Marook said without thinking.

"Well, that's creepy." Serenity said with a smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

"I mean... I'm confused."

Serenity chuckled, "The wand in your-"

"Stop being a brat." Marook sighed irritably and Serenity stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"Nope... I have a question."

"What?" Marook asked shortly and Serenity stammered nervously staring up at Marook's lips. He licked his lips and Serenity's heart fluttered in her chest.

"Did we kiss... or did I dream that part?"

Marook looked surprised, "Y-you dream about kissing me?"

"Yes indeed."Serenity said sarcastically.

"We...We can't do this," Marook pulled at his hair sitting up straighter. Serenity sat up and reached for his hand but he flinched away.

"Did we fuck too?"

Marook laughed without humor.

"I mean... I'm not ready for that-" Serenity said thoughtfully.

"Serenity!"

"I'm sorry..." Serenity mumbled looking away. Marook sighed and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't apologize... you're just being your usual bratty self."

Serenity gave a half smile, "Which you like?"

"Truthfully... yes."

"Oh. Well changes things."

"Hm?"

"You're attracted to me." Serenity repeated to herself.

"Who says I'm attracted to you?" Marook scoffed and Serenity bared her teeth causing Marook to chuckle. "Serenity... it is weird."

Serenity reached her hand towards his crotch and he jerked away.

Pretending to be startled she brushed his thigh with her fingers,"I'm pretty sure that's not your wand."

"I hate you," Marook said half laughing.

"I hate you too."

"Serenity... I need time to process this."

"Well, I'm going back to bed. You have fun processing." Serenity yawned settling back into bed. Marook considered getting up but something inside him really didn't want to.

"It's like four in the morning... I should-"

"We can cuddle more?"

"Serenity-"

"I won't touch your wand." Serenity mocked and Marook sighed in defeat and lied down on his side. Serenity moved over into his arms.

"Big spoon or little spoon?"

"I'm a knife."

"You're a brat."

Serenity giggled.

"Go to bed." Marook sighed.

"Can I be the little spoon?"

"Sure thing brat."

* * *

Marook took Serenity's memories early in the morning and kissed her cheek as he left. His mind was racing as he went back to his room The confusion and guilt were driving him crazy. He tried to figure out when Serenity grew up. He tried to figure out when she had become so...pretty. Over the years he had always adored her in the little sister sense... but now he didn't know.

That playful smirk she always wore that had once just been annoying was more playful and plagued his mind constantly. The way her full lips would always pout when she was deep in thought and the way her eyes light up when she got a new idea for a potion. The way she got so obsessive about the smallest things. Her stubbornness. Everything.

He found Alyssa lying on his bed and sighed.

"What do you want Alyssa?"

"To talk... unless you're too busy with little girls..." Alyssa sneered.

Marook pursed his lips as he closed the door behind him.

"Serenity isn't really-"

"Oh please... Fenrir tells me you've obsessed over the child for years." Alyssa folded her arms across her chest.

Marook bared his teeth and Alyssa chuckled, "Alyssa... I'm not entertaining this. Get out of my room."

"Tell me what about her... is so... special... I deserve to know."

Alyssa's face fell for a moment and Marook had to look away.

"Get out."

Alyssa sighed as she got off the bed and brushed against Marook, "You know Marook... I never minded your... fetish. But I see it's become an obsession."

"Obsession?" Marook asked, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"You sleep in her bed now? You're always staring at her... I mean it's weird. You'd think she was part Veela or something."

"You that would explain a lot." Marook thought out loud and Alyssa sighed.

"You really are a creep Marook," Alyssa said coldly walking out of the room. Cursing loudly Marook slammed the door and kicked it.

* * *

The next night they met Marook felt desperate to prove himself wrong. Serenity was his friend, and nothing more. But he still didn't know how to talk to her. He grabbed an old book the Romana that had once forced him to read. He gave her back her memories and sat on the edge of the bed. As she woke up he handed it to her silently and grabbed his sketch pad.

After an hour Serenity groaned loudly throwing a book at Marook, "Why do I need to know this."

"Because Romana made me learn this shit."

"I don't care about all the Seers of the 16th century."

"Read it..." Marook muttered irritably as he sketched. Serenity looked up at him and sighed reaching for the book. As she grabbed it her hand brush Marook's leg and he flinched away as if she had burned him.

"Okay spill. Why won't you talk to me?"

Marook ignored her as he continued sketching. Serenity watched him for a moment before poking his neck. He continued to ignore her and Serenity groaned.

"Read." He ordered.

"Marook? What is it?"

More silence followed and Serenity gave up momentarily as she went back to reading the book. The words all blurred in her mind and she put down the book again, "Marook wanna fuck?"

"What?" Marook choked looking up at her.

"Well, that got your attention." Serenity said with a grin.

"Little wolf... I don't wanna talk." Marook said looking away.

"Well if you didn't wanna talk why are you here?"

"I wanted- because- Serenity just read."

"Is this because we kissed?" Serenity demanded.

"Serenity. That shouldn't have happened..." Marook said quietly. Serenity's heart stopped for a moment before dropping to her stomach. She gave no response as she rolled over and continued reading the book. Marook watched her for a moment before reaching for her hand.

"Don't touch me creep." Serenity snapped and Marook jerked back frozen for a moment in shock.

"Oh... " Marook said slowly. "Sorry."

Serenity rolled over to face Marook and frowned, "That's what you want me to say right? You want me to call you a creep?"

"Seren-"

"Marook if you're attracted to me. That's fine. You're not a creep. You're my best friend and... I've loved you for a long time." Serenity confessed.

"Serenity..."

"I don't expect you to love me. But I know you feel something for me. Don't deny it."

Marook hesitated before reaching forward to caress the side of Serenity's face. She sighed in contentment and moved to sit in front of him. She bit her lip nervously as Marook studied her face. _Now or never._

"May I kiss you?" Marook asked quietly.

"Yes." Serenity practically begged.

Time moved in slow motion as Marook leaned in brushing his lips against hers. It sent a wave of pleasure through him and he moved even closer pressing his body up against hers. His hand traveled to her waist he squeezed gently at the skin. He moved his lips against hers and she kissed back timidly and gasped as his tongue brushed her lip. His hands traveled lowered to her hips and he pulled onto his lap. Serenity pulled back nervously. Marook stared down at her as she struggled to find her words.

"Marook... I don't know what to do." She said looking down to hide her embarrassment.

Marook grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at him, "You don't have to _do_ anything."

"I- I want to... I just don't know how..."

"Just relax... may I kiss you again?"

Serenity nodded.

Marook kissed Serenity slowly being careful to not push her. Her hands explored his chest, slipping under his shirt. Marook moved his hands to caress her back, "Is this okay Little wolf?" Serenity nodded, her face flushed and lips swollen. He smiled kissing the side of her face. His lips traveled to her neck and bit lightly, sucking on the skin.

As she let out an involuntary moan and reached up to pull on his hair. Marook moaned against her neck and bit down earning another moan, "Don't s-"

Marook pulled away slowly, "Don't?"

Serenity shook her head and pulled him closer as she tried to catch her breath, "Don't...stop..."

Grinning arrogantly Marook leaned down to kiss her neck again, "God you're so...soft"

Serenity closed her eyes as Marook kissed down to her chest, he continued to kiss and suck on the delicate skin. Without thinking he slipped his hands under her shirt and caressed her back. Serenity tensed up and pulled back.

"Okay stop."

Marook froze. "I'm sorry-"

"Hey... I told you not to...I just didn't think you'd-"

"I'm sorry. I should've asked." Marook said sincerely.

Serenity smiled slightly, "Okay... you know... you're a much better kisser than Bennie."

Marook scoffed, "I'd hope so."

Serenity pulled away a bit flustered, "That was really nice."

Marook smiled pushing Serenity's hair out of her face, "I agree little wolf."

* * *

AN: I suck at kissing scenes. Like. I really do. And there's gonna be smut in the sequel- Damnit. The Marook and Serenity romance is next! I love them. Like GOALS? Also shout out to Romana. I love her.


	34. Chapter 34

Things had been awkward, like worse than the birds and the bees talk with Fenrir awkward between Serenity and Marook next time they talked. They spent half the night not mentioning their kiss until Serenity cursed Merlin and climbed onto Marook's lap kissing him fiercely. Marook just smiled and held her closely and they spent the next hour talking about the mundane subjects that they always talked about. Serenity made snide comments about Marook finally succumbing to her advances and Marook scoffed but laughed all the same. He kissed her softly that night and the taste of her lips on his lasted until the next day. Things didn't change much except for the increase in cuddling and the hidden stares. But they were happy and Marook found himself visiting Serenity more and more. Their friendship was as strong (if not stronger) than ever and the romance was slow and awkward. But it worked.

* * *

Marook opened the door to Serenity's room and took a moment to admire her before he gave her memories back and woke her. She grinned and flung her arms around him.

"Couldn't stay away, could you? Can't say I blame you. I look super cute tonight."

"You're in a good mood brat," Marook commented as he moved to sit next to her. She shrugged climbing onto his lap and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You're the brat." Serenity mumbled resting her head on his shoulder. He chuckled rubbing her back as he kissed the side of her face repeatedly.

"No little wolf, that's all you."

"But I'm a cute brat."

"If you say so." Marook agreed kissing down to her neck. "Is this okay?"

"I said yes to this the other night."

Marook pulled back and shook his head, "You said yes two nights ago. I'm asking about tonight."

"Same thing."

"No, it's not," Marook argued and Serenity frowned.

"Yes, you may attack me with kisses."

Marook grinned and kissed Serenity softly on the lips before pulling back, "I'm still making you read tonight."

"Dickhead."

"Stop being a punk." Marook chuckled grabbing the book from under the mattress and handing it to Serenity.

"This is tedious."

"I don't care." Marook rolled his eyes as Serenity stuck her tongue out stubbornly and laid down next to him. She levitated the book above her head and read to herself as Marook played with her hair.

"So bored." Serenity whined after approximately 12 minutes.

"So don't care." Marook mocked and Serenity scowled at him.

After another half hour, Marook took the book and tucked it back under the mattress. Serenity grinned and climbed back on his lap. He kissed her nose and hugged her tightly.

"You're crushing me." Serenity choked and Marook laughed hugging her tighter.

"But you're so squishy." Marook teased and Serenity grimaced.

"You're squishy!" Serenity retorted and Marook shook his head pulling back. He lifted his shirt to reveal his abs.

"Not squishy."

"You're an arrogant toerag." Serenity said trying to not stare at his muscled chest. But it was no easy task. He had muscles that Serenity didn't know existed. Serenity argued in the past that he took beautification potions and Marook responded by lifting her with one hand for 10 minutes straight.

"That you've fancied for years," Marook teased bringing Serenity back to reality. She smacked his arm and pulled his shirt back down. "Get the crystal ball brat."

"Ar-rog-ant toe-rag." Serenity emphasized and Marook winked cheekily. Marook grabbed his wand and summoned the crystal ball from the closet and it went flying towards Serenity hitting her in the stomach. She let out a soft whimper of pain that Marook didn't notice.

"That looks like it hurt," Marook commented jokingly as Serenity leaned forward clutching her stomach. She threw the crystal ball back at him hitting him in the shoulder with it. He cursed clutching his shoulder and dropped the ball next to him. "That hurt. Alright, I'm sorry little wolf."

Serenity clutched her stomach tighter, tears stinging her eyes, "It's fine."

"Wait little wolf are you okay?" Marook asked hurriedly pulling her arms away from her stomach. She nodded stubbornly as Marook lifted her shirt to reveal a round bruise forming on her stomach.

"Totally fine." Serenity lied. Marook pushed back her shoulders and forced her to lay down. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her stomach. Her breath caught and her hands went to his hair holding him in place. Chuckling lightly he pulled away and grabbed his wand pressing the tip lightly to her stomach. The bruise faded and Serenity gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry brat." Marook apologized putting Serenity's shirt back in place. She grabbed his wrist and kissed each of his knuckles. Marook smiled softly.

"I forgive you… is your shoulder okay?"

Marook rubbed his shoulder wincing slightly, "Kiss it better?"

Serenity flushed sitting up. She unbuttoned his gray shirt and pushed it off him. She leaned closer and pressed her lips to his shoulder. She glanced up at him through her eyelashes.

"Can I heal you?"

"This is more fun. But if you insist."

Serenity shook her head grabbing her wand and pressing it to his shoulder. It took a bit longer to heal than Serenity's did but the bruise faded. Marook went to put his shirt back on but Serenity stole it and slipped it on over her nightgown.

"Mine now."

Marook scoffed and placed the crystal ball between them, "You're such a shithead you know."

"Oh I know," Serenity agreed as she leaned forward to look into the crystal ball. "I have a confession to make."

"Oh do tell," Marook said eagerly lying down next to Serenity on his side and looking up at her.

"I lied when I said Fleur would win the first task."

"Really? I thought her losing was proof enough." Marook mocked pushing her playfully, "So what did you see then?"

Serenity blushed, "I… you… we were um…"

Marook sighed, "You saw this months ago?"

Serenity nodded, "I did… but if I told you…"

"I would've bleached my brain. Called you a liar-"

Serenity thumped him on the head, "You're a piece of shit."

"You're the one to talk since you're in love with me." Marook mocked and Serenity scowled turning away. "And now you're mad."

"Shut up." Serenity muttered pulling off his shirt and throwing it at him.

"What did I say?"

"You're making fun of me." Serenity mumbled tears brimming her eyes and clutching her stomach, "And my stomach still hurts."

Marook seemed to realize something as he sat up and climbed off the bed.

Serenity grabbed his arm, "Where are you going?"

"You're hormonal. I'm gonna get you tea and a heat pack because I am not doing this," Serenity groaned rolling over continuing to clutch her stomach. "Two sugars?" Marook confirmed.

"Can you bring a biscuit and jam?"

"Potion for the pain?"

"Yes please."

"You're a spoiled brat."

* * *

"Better?" Marook asked as Serenity sipped her tea. She nodded and Marook grinned.

"Thank you."

"Any time you P.M.S-ing psycho."

"I'm not psycho!"

"Eat your biscuit."

"Fine..."

* * *

Serenity opened her eyes as Marook shook her awake, "Get up."

"I'm tired."

"I brought donuts."

"Oh, what's the special occasion?"

"I simply wanted donuts."

Serenity smiled, "The noblest reason."

Serenity sat up and grabbed a donut from the box on Marook's lap. He watched her for a moment looking around the room anxiously.

"Little wolf… I've been thinking."

"About?"

"It's… you-know-who… he's returning in only a couple months…"

Serenity nodded, "And Fenrir is gonna be offering us up to him… my uncle… he must know you-know-who's coming back. I mean he was a death eater...I wonder- Nevermind."

Marook pursed his lips, "Fenrir says he's coming back by the end of June."

"It's only April 24th."

"Give it a few months and… Serenity... I don't wanna join you-know-who. Do you?"

"Well, not particularly…"

"We need to leave this place," Marook muttered pulling on his hair. Serenity blinked several times.

"We?" Serenity repeated.

Marook nodded, "Can't leave without my little wolf."

"Your… oh." Serenity wrung her hands anxiously. Marook reached forward to grab her hands staring at her intensely.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm confused." Serenity confessed.

"Why?" Marook asked stroking her hands with his thumbs.

"Well… when you started… 'liking' me or whatever… I was happy."

Marook's face fell, "And now you're already over me are you?"

"No no no." Serenity said quickly leaning forward to peck Marook on the lips.

"Well, what's wrong?"

"I'm just not sure where we stand."

"Well…" Marook trailed off, "We're sitting... on a bed... to be precise."

"You know-"

"Serenity… I care about you a lot. You drive me insane. And… you're mine."

"I'm nobody's property." Serenity mumbled and Marook snickered.

"Of course not dear."

"But you can be mine."

"Well I feel objectified," Marook grumbled.

"That sucks." Serenity said with total seriousness. Marook just stared at her for a long minute before the both started laughing.

"Serenity… back to what I was saying… I think I wanna leave. I want us to leave."

"And go where? Paris? That's a bit touristy"

"One touristy isn't a word and well..." Marook thought for a minute, "I hadn't worked that part out."

"Sounds like a lovely plan… But if you want to leave I'll go with you I suppose."

"I'll figure something out alright."

"I can help," Serenity offered but Marook shook his head as took her hand and idly played with her long skinny fingers. The same piano hands that her mother had. Perhaps their only similarity.

"I'm just concerned about leaving before you're 17… with the trace… maybe we should wait."

"But you-know-who will return-"

"Why don't we just play it by ear alright. We… I don't know just be ready alright."

Serenity grinned, "I'm ready." She said suggestively.

"If you're talking about what I think you're talking about. No. I'm not going there." Marook put his hands up and backed away to further state his point.

"What makes you-" Serenity cut off after seeing the look on his face, "Why."

"Too soon. I have no desires to steal your innocence," Marook said grabbing her chin.

"I was just kidding. I'm not ready for... that."

"Well good..."

"Good? What are you glad I don't wanna sleep with you?"

" Serenity Black-"

"Snape."

"Serenity Olivia Snape. I imagine it would be lovely. But yes I am glad. I... see you as more than just someone to shag. I want a lot more from our relationship."

"Well, that's cause you're boring."

"I was trying to be romantic." Marook scoffed.

* * *

"Can I have some?" Serenity asked as Marook took a swig of FireWhiskey. He raised a brow but handed the bottle to her. She gulped it too quickly and nearly dropped it as she fell forward choking as the alcohol burned her throat.

"Good job."

"Suck my dick." Serenity mumbled.

Marook took back the bottle and took a generous drink. Serenity watched him curiously. He rolled his eyes at her.

"I would but I'm like 95% sure you don't have one."

Serenity flushed and snatched the bottle back from him and took a small sip. She winced as the liquor burned her throat again. Marook watched her expectantly as she took yet another sip. As she went to take a third he grabbed it back.

"Rude."

"It's gonna go straight to your head."

"Rude."

"It's a fact. You're so tiny."

"I'm not tiny."

"You're pretty tiny."

Serenity glanced at him with mild curiosity, "Is that good or bad? Like do you prefer-"

"I don't care what you look like brat. If I did I would've left when you started wearing your raccoon makeup," Marook chided and Serenity's nostrils flared as she looked away.

"Rude."

"Honest… I don't remember the last time I saw your real face."

"Because Fenrir clawed it off," Serenity mumbled getting up to find her potions book. Marook grabbed his wand and as she turned around wiped off her makeup in a fluid moment. "Dude!"

The Potion book fell to the floor as Serenity's hands flew to hide her face. Marook climbed off the bed and walked up to Serenity grabbing her wrists.

"Lemme see?"

"No."

Marook pulled her hands down slowly and smiled at her, "Serenity we're all scarred. I have them." Marook said taking Serenity's hand and pressing it to the side of his face.

"But mine are so… bad."

"Serenity you're...pulchritudinous."

"Why so you always feel the need to use big words that nobody knows the meaning of. Like really. What the fuck does that mean?"

"You're dazzling- gorgeous- alluring-"

Serenity flushed, "Despite these lovely marks?"

"With them. Now stop making me get all mushy."

Marook captured Serenity's lips and grasped onto her hips. His tongue brushed her lip and she moaned reaching up to pull on his hair.

"I want you," She breathed pulling away as he kissed down to her neck. Marook reached down to grab her thighs and she wrapped them around his waist. He walked towards the bed and laid down with her on top of him. As he caressed her back her fingers traveled under his shirt.

"Merlin. Can I-"

"Yes."

Slipping his hands down to her hips he allowed them to caress her body desperately squeezing at the skin.

"Serenity, is this okay? Are you sure?" He asked hesitating for a moment.

"Yes."

"Tell me if it's too much?"

"Yeah yeah." Serenity mumbled kissing him again. Marook froze at once his eye glazing over. "Babe, what's wrong? Shithead talk to me."

"H-he's coming back. You-know-who is going to fail… he's gonna… he's coming back but he's going to fail."

"Fail?"

"He's gonna try to kill Harry Potter. He won't. He's... fuck."

"We need to leave Marook. Now." Serenity cursed climbing off him.

"It'll happen the night of the third task… we… Serenity… We need a plan. Fenrir's gonna be on us more than ever."

"Well, the plan? Do we wait til you-know-who is here? Do we-"

"Wait- that makes sense," Marook said quickly.

Serenity scoffed, "You're an idiot."

"No, we wait until his guard is down… he's not gonna expect it if… get the crystal ball."

"Why?"

"I wanna see something," Marook muttered getting to his feet.

"I wanted to do stuff..." Serenity said bluntly.

Marook looked back at her over his shoulder, "We're not doing...stuff."

"What? Why not."

"I said so… Not cause I don't want to...it's just a bad time."

Serenity huffed pulling the blankets over her. Marook sat the crystal ball in front of himself as he sat down on the floor.

Marook looked up at Serenity grin spreading at the corners of his mouth. She frowned at him folding her arms across her chest. Marook got up and walked over to her.

"We're leaving in October."

"October? It's literally the first week of June now."

"Yes, but Fenrir's gonna go off to perform a task for you-know-who for a week."

"So we can both leave without him being suspicious…"

Marook climbed on top of her, holding himself up on his elbows, "Will you run away with me, my little wolf?"

"Hmm, I don't know joining you-know-who is kinda tempting. I heard you get a really cool tattoo."

"Brat," Marook muttered leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"I'll run away with you I suppose. But I require tea."

"I'll get it, princess."

"I feel like we should be doing something to stop this." Serenity mumbled and Marook shrugged.

"We should but I mean there's nothing we really can do. If you-know-who doesn't come back tomorrow night. He'll come back another night."

"I suppose... I guess nobody's winning tomorrow night- well except you-know-who." Serenity said half joking.

"Obviously."

"Marook... I love you." Serenity said quietly and Marook stared up at her not sure what to say.

"Um... I... kid-"

Serenity turned purple,"You did not just call me kid."

"I'm sorry I um- I'm not sure what you want me to say. Okay well, I know what you want me to say-"

"I don't want you to say something you don't mean."

Marook reached for her hand, "I care about you. A lot. More than anyone-"

"Alright... I'm kind of tired. I'm gonna get some sleep-"

"Serenity..."

"You can stay. I just wanna sleep."

Marook opened his arms and Serenity cuddled up against him wrapping her legs and arms around him like a sloth.

"How am I supposed to break free of this?"

"You're not."

"Defeat accepted."

"You'll love me one day."

"...I know..." 'And that scares me'

* * *

His mind was racing as Severus made his way back to the Infirmary. Cedric Diggory was dead, Harry had nearly been killed and you-know-who was back. As Severus walked into the infirmary he glared at Sirius Black who was still fussing over Harry. Sirius looked up at Severus with equal distaste. Serenity would make the same face when she was angry. He hadn't seen Black since last year. Now he knew of his innocence. Severus knew he should tell him about Serenity but the words got lost on the tip of his tongue.

"Are you alright Severus?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Yes sir, you wanted to see me?"

"How's it going Snivellus?"

Severus seized his wand from his pocket and pointed it at Sirius. Sirius grinned as if this was the most exciting thing that had happened and went to grab his wand. Dumbledore disarmed them both.

"Men- or should I call you boys. This isn't the time or place."

Severus gave Dumbledore a meaningful look and he caught on. Dumbledore looked to Sirius and appeared to be doing some quick thinking.

"Should I-" Severus began but Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him.

"Not the time Severus."

"Sir-"

"Whatever your problem is Snivy-"

"Sirius. Sit. Down." Dumbledore ordered. Sirius, Severus, and Dumbledore seemed to forget that everyone else was still there watching them. Sirius scowled sitting on the bed next to Harry.

* * *

"It's- a boy's dead. God, I feel like-" Marook cursed but Serenity grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto the bed.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. I knew you-know-who would be returning. I knew and-"

"You didn't know anyone would die. It's-"

"Yes, it is Serenity. Just shut up." He spat and Serenity released his arm recoiling at once. Marook realized his mistake and went to grab her hand.

"Don't." Serenity snapped harshly.

"Little wolf I-"

"Go." She barked.

"I'm sorry."

"Get out of my room."

"Please," Marook said desperately and Serenity scowled, her foot collided with his stomach as he tried to move towards her.

"It wasn't a request."

"Babe. Please, I'm sorry."

"Leave. Now." Serenity mumbled her voice cracking.

Marook sighed as he got off the bed staring at Serenity longingly, "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Get out."

"I'm...Goodnight."

"Goodbye."

"Should I come back tomorrow?"

"No."

Marook's heart tightened painfully in his chest and he nodded as he made his way towards the bedroom door. He looked at her one last time. Her eyes were dark and cold. Her lips pulled into a frown.

"Come back in a week-"

"A week. Little wolf please-"

"Goodnight."

Marook nodding leaving silently as the door closed behind him. He made his was to his room to see Fenrir there waiting for him.

"What's got, you so upset boy?"

Marook shook his head, "Nothing sir."

"Nothing sir." Fenrir mocked and Marook swallowed the lump in his throat refusing to meet Fenrir's eyes.

"What did you want?"

"How's your little toy?" Fenrir grinned dangerously and Marook's face fell for a split second. "That's it then? She has you upset?"

Marook shook his head, "No sir."

"The truth... or I'll go ask her myself."

"I'm just tired sir."

"Of course." Fenrir sneered walking up to Marook and grabbing his face. "Are you sure you're tired, boy?"

"Yes."

"Very well... I'll go see how Serenity's feeling instead." Fenrir went to leave the room but Marook grabbed his arm. Fenrir chuckled, "Yes Marook?"

"She's mine. Please."

"Is she? What makes you think I'd allow that?"

"Please."

"Tell me why you care for this little girl so much?"

"She's... I don't know sir."

"He returned tonight. Things will be coming together..." Fenrir trailed off his eyes glittering strangely

"That's very good," Marook said cooly his mind going back to Serenity. The silencing charm on her room made him nervous. His heart raced as he slowly reached for his wand.

"I want more intense training with this lot."

"Yes, sir."

"I mean it. Russell is beyond stupid," Fenrir said the slowly his lips curled into a sneer, "Can Serenity handle intensity?"

"I-I don't know sir."

Fenrir gave a wry smile, "I hardly believe you're gentle with her."

"Well- I- um."

"Relax boy. I'm sure she can handle it... What should we do about that potion?"

Marook froze, it had been months since he thought about that potion. Serenity continued to insist she felt fine and that it made them not suspect anything. What if Serenity only was only agreeing to date him because she couldn't think clearly. He couldn't be taking advantage of her... could her. His mind raced with what ifs as he forgot the Fenrir was still there watching him.

"Boy pay attention."

"W-we should stop of course."

Fenrir pursed his lips as he considered this, "I don't know. She'd be addicted at this point and taking it from her would do more harm than good."

'Addicted' The word echoed in Marook's mind. They'd be leaving here in months. Would she be able to handle giving it up? He knew nothing about potions. "So we weaken it?"

"I suppose. But I imagine she'll become increasingly difficult to deal with," Fenrir grinned dangerously, "Nothing I haven't dealt with before."

"No!" Marook shouted without thinking. Fenrir didn't even flinch as he pulled out his wand.

"Boy, I will kill you without hesitation."

Marook held his breath, "I'm sorry sir I-"

"You better be...Tell me...Why are you so attached? You've been dodging answers for years."

"She reminds me of Romana?"

"Did you fuck your sister too boy?"

"No sir..."

"Tsk tsk... Romana was a special one... soft..."

"I um-"

"Serenity is soft...I would know..."

Marook felt his stomach drop, "What?"

Fenrir gave a sly grin, "Nothing boy..."

Marook snarled grabbing Fenrir by the throat, "You touch her... if you fucking touch her I will kill you."

Fenrir chuckled pushing Marook's hand away and lazily grabbing his wand.

"Crucio."

Fenrir tortured Marook on and off for nearly an hour until Marook had tears running down his face and was begging him to stop.

* * *

"He went to see the dark lord again." Serenity mumbled and Marook nodded. He had yet to tell her about what happened with Fenrir and wasn't sure if he should.

"He did," Marook hesitated before speaking again, "Do you feel different Serenity... about me?"

This caught her by surprise, "What? Of course not. I... well you know how I feel."

"Say it." Marook insisted and Serenity flushed.

"I love you."

Marook smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead but she pulled away, "What?"

"Nothing." Serenity said shortly.

"I gave you a week. Can you forgive me now?" Marook asked desperately.

Serenity sighed, "If you answer a question."

"Anything."

Serenity swallowed the lump in her throat,"Why don't you love me?"

Marook froze feeling suddenly uncomfortable, "I care about you a lot Serenity."

"That's not what I asked. Could you ever love me?"

"Of course I could. I just need time... I've..."

"Alright well, I have another question."

Marook mocked annoyance, "Of course."

"Why did you ask if I felt differently about you?"

Marook grabbed Serenity's hand, "I'm just worried that the potion... it numbs your brain. I just wasn't sure you'd feel the same about me without it."

Serenity climbed onto his lap and straddled him, "I love you no matter what. I liked you before and I like you now."

Marook struggled to find words, "You know I wanna say it back."

Serenity leaned forward and kissed him softly, "It's okay."

"Serenity, I-" Marook cut off as the door flung open and Fenrir walked in. He sneered at the both of them.

"Come here Serenity."

"I'm busy." Serenity spat and Marook tightened his grip on her hips.

"Marook I'm beginning to see an issue. She doesn't listen to me and you don't share… shall I teach Serenity how I teach you."

Marook froze, his mind going back to the cruciatus curse. He grabbed Serenity's chin and forced her to look at him, "Listen to him Serenity. Please. For me. He won't hurt you."

Serenity's face fell and she climbed off Marook's lap and walked over to Fenrir.

"Good girl." Fenrir grinned reaching to caress the side of her face. "Do you want to come with me Serenity."

"Not particularly you fucking cunt-" Fenrir's hand collided with her face. She fell to the ground and clutched her cheek. Fenrir reached down and pulled her up by the collar of her shirt.

"You're normally so docile girl. Tell me what is it about being with Marook that makes you so disrespectful?"

Serenity struggled to find her voice, "I'm sorry Fenrir."

Fenrir gave a dry laugh, "Are you upset I interrupted you girl?"

"Suck my dick."

"Is that what Marook likes now? Well, I need to take Marook with me tonight. Can you manage without him?"

"Yes." Serenity mumbled as Fenrir tucked her hair behind her ear. He stepped closer so that his chest was touching hers.

"Marook I honestly don't know how you get past that face. It's plain awful."

"Personality," Marook said shortly and Fenrir chuckled. Serenity bared her teeth as she scanned the room for her wand. Marook got up behind her and tentatively put his hand on her hip to calm her. She shivered at his touch. She felt trapped between them but she leaned into Marook feeling somewhat better.

"We need to meet with some people."

Marook paled noticeably and Serenity's eyes widened. She looked down hiding her face. 'Death Eaters'

"Alright," Marook said stepping away from Serenity. She glanced at him nervously. She froze what if he saw her dad. That didn't seem likely but it was possible.

"Aren't you going to kiss her goodbye? Or should I?"

Marook saw red as he bared his teeth growling at Fenrir who just grinned. Serenity leaned away as Marook went to kiss her.

"Fenrir stop being a fucking creep. You want a sex show go see Alyssa." Serenity spat and Fenrir stared her down until she backed away.

"Tsk tsk. Shame I don't have time for you girl. Marook come on." Fenrir muttered and Marook sent one final glance at Serenity before leaving with Fenrir. Serenity cursed loudly grabbing her wand and hexing the nearest wall until she got her anger out.

When Marook returned with Fenrir in the early hours of the morning he was visibly shaken up as he entered Serenity's room and smiled immediately as he saw her sleeping face. He eyed the scorch marks on her wall skeptically before fixing her room with a simple flick of the wand. He sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at Serenity.

"Stop staring it's weird." Serenity mumbled, her voice cracking as she sat up rubbing at her eyes.

"Thought you were asleep," Marook mumbled climbing onto the bed and positioning one knee on either side of her hips and leaning in to kiss her.

"You smell all sweaty." Serenity mumbled reaching up to run her fingers through his hair and pulling him down closer.

"Join me in the shower then?" He asked without thinking and Serenity giggled pulling him down until his weight was nearly crushing her. He held himself up on his elbows as he kissed every inch of her face.

"I'd be up for that."

"I'm sure you would."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Marook shrugged, "You're just... hormonal. Not a bad thing... Serenity I am so sorry-"

"Don't apologize for Fenrir. I can take it."

"You shouldn't have to- I should've done something."

"You know... you're right. Fuck you Marook." Serenity said dryly and Marook sighed.

"I'm serious."

"No, my sperm donor is Sirius. You're Marook."

"Serenity!"

"Marook!"

"Serenity... Fuck alright...I need to ask...Fenrir hasn't... touched you right... outside of what happened earlier?"

Serenity paled, "What do you mean?"

"He... he implied that he-"

"He hasn't." Serenity insisted and Marook sighed.

"If he did-"

"He didn't touch me. I know he didn't. For fuck's sake Marook."

"Serenity... I just... he said you were... soft and-"

"I don't care what he said. He's... trying to mess with you."

"Serenity."

"I'm sure. I would know... For fuck's sake Marook I-" Serenity's voice cracked and tears stung at her eyes.

"Are you okay Serenity?" Marook asked going to sit on his heels but Serenity grabbed his shoulder and held him against her burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Yes. Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Serenity asked blinking back tears.

"No."

"Fenrir is just a horny pedo who likes to make people squirm. Don't listen to him." Serenity mumbled blinking back the last of her tears and catching her breath. She gave a weak smile.

Marook sighed, "Are you... what can I do?"

"Just don't tell me when Fenrir says stuff like that... He... I'd rather remain oblivious."

"Are you..."

"He's messing with us. I don't want to give him satisfaction." Serenity said with a sneer.

Marook nodded, "Are you sure?"

"Marook. The only person who has touched me is you... and you really haven't either." Serenity said with mild amusement and Marook rolled his eyes.

"Is that a problem?"

Serenity flushed, "Maybe."

"Serenity... don't avoid the problem."

"What problem? The problem of Fenrir making shit up to get in your head or the fact that you won't even touch me."

Marook looked down at her and sighed, "You're probably right."

"Of course I am." Serenity grinned.

"Brat."

"Now... this is all very suckish but nothing a shower can't fix."

"Fine, but... don't get handsy." Marook joked with only a hint of seriousness. Serenity grinned.

"Alright."

* * *

Serenity absentmindedly played with her wet hair as Marook came up behind her and wrapped a towel around her. She turned around hugging him tightly. She stared at their reflection in the mirror. She felt incredibly short even though she was about 5'8. Marook was about seven inches taller making her feel tiny. He was rather broad and muscular and she was rather willowy. In her mind, they looked cute together, though.

"Your hair is insane," Marook commented attempting to tame it with the brush laying on the counter. Serenity shrugged, her ebony hair had always been a mess of wild curls.

"Well not all of us were gifted with hair like that." Serenity moaned bitterly gesturing to Marook's hair that fell around his face elegantly and tamed.

"True," Marook said taking a moment to admire his hair. He seemed to get distracted by his own reflection as he started messing about with his locks.

"Arrogant toerag."

Marook paused for a moment as he stared at Serenity, "Serenity-"

"Sh. Don't say anything you wouldn't say if I hadn't just taken a shower with you."

"Alright." Marook agreed, kissing her temple. She smiled leaning against his chest.

"You're a prude you now."

"Am not." Marook sighed contently as Serenity traced the scars running down his chest. She shook her head as she pressed her lips to his shoulder.

"You wouldn't even look at me."

"I was being respectful."

Serenity snorted and ran her fingers down to the towel wrapped around his waist, "You a gentleman?" Serenity seized the towel and yanked it off him. Marook grinned and yanked off hers.

"Brat," He leaned down kissing her as his hands went to caress her back. "You're marvelous."

"I know." Serenity agreed seriously and Marook chuckled hitting her playfully with the towel.

"We gotta get you back in bed. They'll be up soon."

Serenity sighed looking over Marook a smirk appearing on her face, "I suppose my idea of that is different than yours."

"Precisely."

Serenity scoffed grabbing her pajamas off the counter and pulled them on. She could feel Marook's eyes watching her. She flicked her wand and dried her hair.

"Enjoying the view are you?"

"Perhaps," Marook said tinting slightly pink as he look away. Serenity smirked.

Serenity left the bathroom quickly leaving Marook to dress alone. He walked into her room to find her pretending to sleep as he approached her.

"This is only gonna last another few months. Then we can shower together whenever you like."

"Hmm."

"I'm sorry... I... I really care about you Serenity."

"Same." Serenity mumbled into her pillow. Marook chuckled as he stepped towards her and knocked her out. He took the memories and stored them before going downstairs for breakfast. Serenity ended up waking up only minutes later. She padded down the stairs her hair pulled up tightly and makeup caked on. Marook groaned wishing she'd just take it off. Serenity had chosen to wear what must've been her tightest clothes. While she looked good. Marook had to admit he preferred the pajamas.

"Trying to drive me insane are you," Marook muttered without thinking and Serenity stared at him like he just asked her to go murder puppies.

"I'm gonna go... somewhere else." Serenity said uncomfortably grabbing a piece of fruit from the fridge and leaving the kitchen quickly.

"If only you knew brat."

* * *

"I have a question."

"I have an answer."

"What was..." Serenity hesitated as she sat up straighter on the bed. Marook looked up from his sketchpad and frowned.

"Speak up darling."

"Am I allowed to ask you about your family?"

Marook froze, his face drained of all color, "Why?"

"I was just... curious. I'm sorry."

Marook pursed his lips as he threw the sketch pad to the ground. He motioned for Serenity to wait as he got up and left the room. Serenity waited for a minute before Marook returned with a handle of vodka and a shot glass.

"Ask anything you want. I just prefer to be drunk for it."

"You have a problem."

"Mhm." Marook agreed not sounding too concerned. Serenity sighed as he climbed into bed next to her.

"Are you gonna share?"

"If you ask nicely."

"Please."

"Sure, ask away brat," Marook muttered pouring vodka into her shot glass as he took a drink straight from the bottle. Serenity sipped her shot slowly.

"What was Romana like?"

"A literal demon. I've met poltergeists more charming than she was. She had the worst temper and was one of the most impulsive people I have ever met. I swear she was so annoying."

Serenity blinked in surprise, "Well then."

"Tell me about your dad."

"Severus? I've told you all about him."

"Tell me again... I plan to get drunk enough to forget this."

"I'm sure you do." Serenity sighed shaking her head. "Merlin um he was my hero honestly. I thought he was the most amazing person in the world-"

"And then you met me?" Marook grinned as he took a swig from the bottle. Serenity scoffed as he poured her another shot and handed it to her.

"No, then he let me get bit by a werewolf."

"Dude, go easy on him. He probably doesn't even know. The whole reason Dimpledore left-"

"Dumbledore." Serenity corrected him taking a shot.

"I'm calling him Dimpledore, anyway, he left you here so your father wouldn't be distracted from whatever... I bet he doesn't even know you're alive."

Serenity watched Marook chug down more vodka like it was water. She wondered how his liver survived this, "Well... that's lovely."

"Just saying... My parents thought we were dead."

"Thought?"

"Well, my dad died during the first Wizarding War apparently... That's what Romana told me. My mom... Lord knows. I haven't bothered to check. Romana told me they divorced and my dad remarried some Muggle woman. I think he had a kid with her before he died but I'm not sure. I never bothered to check up on it. That was Romana's thing. I... I think she planned to bite the kid... Probably your age actually if my math is correct."

Serenity took another shot, "So you have another sister... or a brother?"

"I suppose... What's your extended family like?"

"Beats me. I only met my one Grandfather once and he was... eh... So did your parents go to Hogwarts?"

"My dad went to...Uagadou school of magic. My mom went to Koldovstoretz."

"Huh, so how the fuck did they meet?"

"In Spain, they were both on some internship thing there- not exactly a love story. To sum it up. One night stand. Pregnancy. Romana. Shot Gun Wedding. Then after some odd years, I showed up."

"Huh, I don't even know how my parents met. My mom was a muggle. My dad was- well is Sirius Black. How the fuck did a Pureblood- a Black nonetheless meet my mother..." Serenity throat felt tighten and grabbed the vodka from Marook's hand chugging it down.

"Cheers to the romantic stories of our creation," Marook said as Serenity choked down her drink.

"Mmm, as if ours is better."

"Romance is dead." Marook slurred and Serenity giggled.

"Did you say romance is dick?"

"Clean the shit out of your ears."

"Romance is dick!"

"Whatever you say, love."

Marook roared with laughter as Serenity continued shouting out what appeared to be her new catchphrase. Serenity rolled around the bed giggling and Marook sealed the bottle and put it on the floor.

"You've had enough."

"Marook," Serenity hiccuped, Marook glanced at her suspiciously, "Show me."

"Show you what little wolf."

Serenity giggled, "Your romance."

Marook hesitated for a moment before he realized what she was talking about, "No."

"Show me the-"

"You need to relax."

"Fine... tell me how you got the name Marook."

"Family name. My grandfather's I think."

"Huh... so your mom was from Russia."

"My mom is from India originally before she moved to Russia. From what Romana said is that my grandfather had a big job offer so they moved there... I...don't know much. Just what Romana said."

"When did Fenrir bite you?"

Marook swallowed, "I don't remember."

Serenity blinked and moved to grab the vodka from the floor, opened it and took a generous swig, "I remember. It hurt."

"I'd imagine."

"The next day my father told me how much he hated werewolves...ironic isn't it?"

"That blows."

"Totally."

"Give me my vodka," Marook muttered chugging it down.

"Marook... I think I figured you out...don't um... what's it called?"

"What?"

"That thing where you put the thing in the thing."

"Sex?"

"Yes. I know why you won't do it."

Marook sighed, "Oh elaborate ole wise one."

"Because I'm funny looking and your thingy won't work right cause-"

"Serenity. You're drunk."

"My scars make your romance go no."

Marook snorted,"You're drunk."

"Marook! I know you're gay!"

"Shit who told you?" Marook asked with mock seriousness.

"My ladyparts no good. I'm no good." Serenity wailed.

Marook stared at her for a moment, "You're very good."

"How would you know!"

"Serenity, you pompous brat..." Marook smiled, "I adore you."

Serenity blinked as she sat up and swayed slightly, "So it would work? Your... thing."

"My... yes. Serenity it would."

"I have to tell you a secret." Serenity said propping herself up on her elbows.

Marook chuckled, "What is it, my love?"

"I-" Serenity began before her eyes glazed over and she fell face first onto the mattress.

"No more vodka for you love."

* * *

"I must say I'm curious," Fenrir said idly as Marook watched Russell and Serenity mess around with potions. Marook raised a brow as he glanced over at Fenrir.

"Of what?"

"Well, Serenity despises you. Tell me how do you manage to convince her every night. I'd expect to hear more screaming."

"Silencing charms can do wonders," Marook commented dryly and Fenrir chuckled.

"I've walked in before and she seems quite civil. With you at least."

"Imperius curse." Marook lied and Fenrir chuckled.

"I like when they fight myself."

"Why are you asking me this?" Marook asked not wanting to hear more.

"Oh, no reason in particular. I was just looking in her mind. It's rather dull."

"Oh," Marook said with mild interest.

"She still thinks about that Lester boy. A lot."

Marook felt a pang of jealousy in his chest, "Hm. I thought she was obsessed with some boy name Draco still."

"She is. Did you see her reading the paper this morning? Lucius Malfoy made a statement in the paper this morning. She looked like Christmas came early."

"You'd think she'd be over all that by now," Marook muttered getting up to make tea without another word.

"Marook I've been thinking." Serenity said quietly and Marook looked up at her curiously.

"A dangerous thing to do. About what love?"

"Can we leave sooner."

"Why?"

Serenity struggled to find words, "I want to leave before September first."

"That's a month away. What's the rush?"

"I-I wanna go to Hogwarts."

Marook frowned, "Why?"

"I... I spent the best years of my life living there wanting to be a student... I- I want that experience."

Marook opened his arms and Serenity climbed into his lap wrapping her legs around his waist. He idly played with her hair.

"Do you really want to see your Godfather? Your father? Or your real one. I'll support it but..."

"Well for one Severus is my real father... Sirius Black... I'm not going there and...and my Godfather can burn in hell. I also really miss-"

"Draco," Marook interrupted and Serenity nodded. "Miss Lester too do you?" He added without thinking and Serenity stared at him in horror. "I'm sorry."

"And what does Lester have to do with anything?" Serenity asked before it dawned on her. "What did fucking Fenrir say?"

"Just that you think about Lester and Draco a lot."

"Draco's my... or was my best friend. He's the only positive thing I have to look back on. Lester... I don't know what to say. I think about Calliope and Niklaus too. Jealous of Calliope are you?" Serenity asked harshly and Marook sighed resting his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

Serenity grinned, "I have to admit I like the idea of you being jealous."

Marook chucked, "Suck my dick."

"Alright."

"I was kidding."

"I wasn't."

Marook sighed, "You're so… libidinous."

"I'm sorry?"

"Not a bad thing…"

"When did you plan to tell me Fenrir was in my head."

"I was intending to next Tuesday about 11 PM," Marook said dryly. Serenity smacked him harshly her anger disintegrating.

"You're an idiot."

"Maybe if I had grown up in a magic school like you I wouldn't be."

"Speaking of magic school...Can I go back... just to... find out the truth."

"Serenity if you want to go to magic school... I mean you can if that's what you want."

"I need to know... I need to know why my father abandoned me... We don't even have to stay I just wanna know. Then I can freaking go to the Italian school."

Marook sighed, "You're gonna learn Italian?"

"Yes."

"I mean we could go to Russia and I could teach you, Russian."

"I'm too gay for that."

"You're heterosexual."

"I mean... I think everyone's a little gay."

Marook snorted shaking his head, "I mean I guess."

"Are you a little gay Marook?"

"No."

"Boring."

"You're so annoying."

"You're so BORING!"

"I'm going to throw you out the window."

"Love you too."

Marook smiled at Serenity's attempt to be mad. After a minute of silence, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I've been thinking about something else..." Serenity said teasingly and Marook groaned.

"Serenity-"

"Please."

"Serenity I don't think-"

"You just said thinking was no good."

"Don't use my words against me."

"You showered with me." Serenity scoffed and Marook groaned digging his fingers into her hips.

"You're... Serenity I don't know."

"Do you not want to?" Serenity asked turning pink as she began to pull away. Marook grabbed her chin quickly pressing his lips back to hers.

"I do... I just don't think now is a good-"

"I want you." Serenity mumbled.

"Are you really going to beg?" Marook asked with mild amusement.

"Depends... will it work?"

Marook leaned back to study her face she was staring at him intensely, "We don't have to do... everything tonight I suppose."

Serenity grinned kissing him again, "Take it slow."

"Alright… I need to be honest."

"About?" Serenity asked anxiously.

"Serenity... you're the most important person in my life... I want to be with you..."

"And get married and make babies." Serenity said mockingly and Marook just chuckled.

"You see if we have kids I say we adopt. The last thing this world needs is a smaller version of you." Marook teased running his fingers through her hair. Serenity held her breath.

"Oh really? So you'll talk about our future kids but you're afraid of the L-word."

"Makes sense. So I think we'll name her Ellery."

Serenity snorted hugging Marook tighter, "That's a name."

"I like it," Marook muttered pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Will we have a boy too?"

"Oh no. Boys are all pigs."

"Something we can agree on." Serenity taunted and Marook growled playfully nipping at her neck.

"Mine." He breathed and Serenity shook her head stubbornly.

"Nope."

"Yep."

Serenity thought for a moment, "Prove it."

"Brat."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Marook asked the moment Serenity opened her eyes.

"I'm good." Serenity giggled and rolled over to straddle him.

"You need to put a shirt on."

"You're so boring."

"Rude." Marook mocked offense as he pushed her to the side to pin himself on top of her. Serenity grinned from under him.

"I thought I had to put a shirt on?"

"You do. Stop distracting me." Marook muttered climbing off the bed and pulling on his own shirt. Serenity found her shirt amongst the sheets and pulled it on.

"I can't believe this is all you let me take off."

"I can." Marook teased and Serenity stuck her tongue out at him. "Go back to sleep."

"Kiss me again?"

"Always." Marook smiled brushing his lips against hers once before pulling the blankets over her and pressing a final kiss to her forehead and going to get dressed for the day.

* * *

"What is this again?" Serenity asked showing her teacup to Marook. He just raised a brow looking down at cup.

"You're joking."

"It's either a mouse or an armadillo." Serenity groaned.

"Because those are clearly so easy to mess up," Marook said airily as he continued sketching.

"I think it's a mouse."

"It's a horse."

"Merlin's saggy-"

"Such a lady." Marook interrupted and Serenity scowled.

"I don't even know what a horse means."

"Best look it up then."

"But the book is all the way over there and you already know."

Marook tried not to smile, "If I tell you you'll never learn."

"Dickhead." Serenity cursed getting up to get the divination book off the dresser. Marook smiled at her as she flipped through the book.

"Well?"

"You have good news for me apparently?"

"Maybe. Is that all that's in your cup."

"This looks a bit like a mask or a face... are they the same?"

"No." Marook sighed putting the drawing pad down and looking in her teacup, "Well you have a horse which means?"

"That you should be giving me some good news."

"Unless you have another lover." Marook mocked.

"Yes, I admit it. I've been shagging Fenrir."

"That's...that's not even funny," Marook said all humor gone from his voice and Serenity bit her lip looking away.

"Sorry."

"And the face means?"

"A setback."

"Lovely. Don't forget the loop."

"It means I should think before acting."

Marook looked mildly concerned, "Promise me you won't make any impulsive decisions."

"Name one impulsive decision I've made."

"Ripping off your clothes to prove you weren't a kid."

"Name two."

"Trying to shag Bennie and let's not forget-"

"Okay, I get it." Serenity flushed and Marook smiled at the adorable look on her face.

"You're so cute."

"I know."

"And arrogant."

"Suck my dick."

"You don't have one."

"How would you know? Ya won't even let me take my pants off."

"Brat."

Serenity had her feet propped up on Marook lap as he sketched her.

"Should I be naked?"

"I mean I wouldn't object... But nah. You're good."

"So I've been reading this book and it's about communicating with the dead through dreams-"

"I gave you the book. What's your point?"

"Can you teach me?"

Marook hesitated, "I can if you make me a deal."

"What?"

"Don't depend on it... When Romana died... I took sleeping draughts all the time just trying to talk to her... I went crazy... and you also-"

"Wait a minute. You offered to teach me this when I was 11. Why would you offer if you knew it could make me go crazy."

"Well, I figured you already were," Marook said as a poor attempt at humor. "But... It's just very draining. You'd need to meditate and open your mind and-"

"I'm ready."

Marook sighed, "Who do you wanna talk to?"

"I don't know."

"I mean if the bitch is still watching me I suppose it'd be useful for her to start by talking to you..."

"Well, what do I do first."

"Well, first I'm getting tea."

"To calm the mind?"

"Nah I just want tea... and yes I know what you want," Marook said.

"Alrighty boo."

"Don't call me boo."

"Bitch."

* * *

"I think you all need to be reminded of how to fight without a wand since you've all become so pathetically dependent on them," Fenrir commented.

"Rude," Anna muttered under her breath and Serenity giggled smacking her arm lightly.

"So I've decided," Fenrir said loudly shutting up the giggling girls, "To pair you up and see how you handle yourself. We have had more than enough deaths so I'd advise not killing each other. But I prefer you do some actual damage. Ben, you're with Anna."

"He's gonna fucking grope me or some shit."Anna groaned walking off to Bennie who was looking nervous.

"I wouldn't blame him." Serenity flirted and Anna scoffed turning around to flash just Serenity her bra and then turning around to a startled looking Bennie.

"Hey turn around and do that again." Russell grinned and Anna flipped him off.

"Anna you come to my room later." Serenity said with mock seductiveness.

"You know it, babes." Anna grinned.

"Stop being lesbians," Marook muttered and Serenity shrugged.

"If you saw her tits you wouldn't blame me." Serenity whispered in false amazement.

"I have no such desire," Marook muttered going to head inside.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fenrir called and Marook turned around looking bored.

"You know I can handle fighting Fenrir."

"Yes but Russell is extremely unable to handle it. You're with him."

Marook rolled his eyes but went over to Russell who was shaking in his boots. Serenity looked around lost. Alyssa wasn't here today.

"Do I get to miss then?" Serenity asked glancing over at Bennie and Anna. Bennie had Anna pinned to the ground and was bleeding from his neck.

"Of course not child, you're with me." Fenrir murmured and Serenity internally groaned.

"If I get Anna to flash you her tits can I get out of it?" Serenity asked quietly as she walked up to Fenrir with a wry smile.

Fenrir chuckled, "Why not use yours?"

"Not as impressive I'm afraid."

"Hm..." Fenrir trailed off for a moment before reaching forward to grab Serenity's arm and dragging her against him. She responded by kicking him in the shin. "Not working girl. Better get those tits out."

"Alright," Serenity said and Fenrir released her looking down at her expectantly. Serenity grabbed the edges of her shirt and as Fenir became distracted she kicked him in the back of the knee. He fell forward onto his knees. He let out a grunt of surprise. Serenity kicked him in the back knocking him to his stomach and held him down to the ground with her foot. "I think that worked even better than my boobs, to be honest."

"Both would've been equally thrilling I'm sure." Fenrir had a dark look in eyes. Serenity stepped back allowing him to get to his feet. Everyone else was too busy attacking each other to notice Fenrir and Serenity's odd encounter. Except for Marook who was lazily dodging attacks from Russell. Bennie and Anna had taken to wrestling each other on the ground.

Fenrir licked his lips as he stared at Serenity, "Element of surprise can be a good thing..."

"But it's not the best is it?"

"No child." Fenrir lunged forward knocking Serenity down on her ass. Fenrir grabbed her by the waist and held her down. He leaned down and sunk his teeth into her shoulder. She screeched trying to push him off. She dug her nails into his chest and dragged them down staining her hands with blood.

"Ow! Dude I get it."

Fenrir stood up and kicked Serenity in the ribs when she tried to get up and she let out a howl of pain.

"I told you all to cause actual pain. Pain is the only thing that will teach you." Fenrir said dryly kicking Serenity in the arm.

"I get it." Serenity mumbled. Fenrir chuckled allowing her to climb to her feet and get into a fighting stance.

"You're bleeding."

"Well, you kinda bit me."

Serenity lunged forward with full intent to attack him but he grabbed her by the collar and held her up a foot over the ground.

"Don't you like biting girl?"

"Not really sir."

Serenity kicked desperately wishing Fenrir would put her down.

"What do you like then?" Fenrir asked with mild amusement.

"Standing on the ground!"

"Hm... well then you should actually to fight properly."

"I can fight. We're just not evenly matched." Serenity scoffed as Fenrir put her on the ground and let his hands travel to her lower back.

"Not every fight will evenly match little girl. Do you think in a battle you'll be matched up with another little girl who's as weak as you?" Fenrir stepped closer and Serenity held her breath.

"No sir."

"I can teach you to not be weak."

"Isn't that what you're doing now?" Serenity asked quietly as Fenrir wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest.

"I can teach you a lot of things girl."

"I'm not sure how being able to fuck will get me out of a fight." Serenity said with mock disappointment. Fenrir chuckled making Serenity squirm.

"But it would be fun."

"Praying to Jesus is fun." Serenity muttered pulling away. Fenrir let her go and looked over her.

"How old are you again?"

"Um... 16 I think."

"You don't look it... tsk tsk. So... underdeveloped."

"I think I was having more fun when you were beating me up."

Fenrir shrugged and kicked Serenity in the ankle. She fell and there was a loud crunch that was her ankle snapping. Letting out a cry of pain she fell to her knees whimpering. Fenrir swore moving to pick her up and carried her in the house. Marook watched them as Russell continued punching and kicking him. Anna and Bennie were both bruised and bloody but seemed no worse for the wear.

"I'm sorry for having to do this Russell."

"Sorry for what?"

Marook seized Russell's forearm and squeezed hard. The bone snapped under his grip and Russell cried out in pain. His scream echoed causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at Marook and Russell.

"I got this," Marook said as Fenrir made his way outside to check on the fuss. Marook tightened his grip on Russell's arm shattering the bone. Russell had tears streaming his face. "Wait I meant to..." Marook pulled his wand out of his back pocket and tap Russell's arm. All the bones in his arm disintegrated.

"What the fuck did you do?" Fenrir cursed shoving Marook out of the way.

"His arms not broken anymore."

"Because he doesn't have anymore fucking bones to be broken you fucking idiot-fix him."

"Not sure how I'd do that... Alyssa would know."

Fenrir groaned, "You're such a fucking idiot. I'll get her. You patch up this lot. And try to leave their bones intact."

"I will do my best. Come on Russie." Marook grinned grabbing Russell's fleshy arm and dragging him towards the house.

"What the fuck happened to him?" Serenity asked as Marook shoved Russell unto the couch.

"He disintegrated my bones!" Russell shouted and Marook shook his head.

"He just fell... Serenity why did Fenrir bring you in here?"

"To heal me... supposedly."

"Are you alright?" Marook asked crouching in front of her and apprehensively touching her foot to inspect the damage.

"Fenrir thinks I just knocked something out of place."

"Fenrir thinks a lot of things." Marook sighed tapping her ankle with his wand. There was a loud crack as the bone snapped back in place.

"Thanks, Rookie."

"Don't call me that," Marook said but smiled all the same.

"I still don't have any bones!"

"Oh relax you'll be fine. Serenity would you like some tea?"

"Jasmine."

"Two sugars?"

"Yes, sir."

"Shouldn't we tell Anna and Bennie to knock it off?" Russell asked Serenity as Marook went into the kitchen to make tea.

"You know Russie boy, I don't think they mind being left alone if you know what I mean."

"I don't."

* * *

"So I've been thinking." Serenity mumbled as Marook massaged her feet while she read her book. Marook made a sound of interest and she put the book down next to her.

"I don't like when you think. It's scary." Marook said with a wry smile. Serenity sighed pulling her knees to her chest.

"Marook... I'm ready." She said gathering her courage. Marook's nostrils flared as he looked at her. He seemed to be conflicted.

"For bed?"

"You know what." Serenity mumbled looking up at him through her eyelashes. Her breathing was labored and Marook stared at her biting his lip to make her squirm further.

"For tea?" He asked with mock innocence.

"Marook... please. Don't make me beg." Serenity said despairingly.

Marook smirked his eyes darkening slightly as he brushed his tongue over his bottom lip, "I could be into that, though."

"I wouldn't know!" Serenity shouted not catching on.

"Brat."

"Marook... c'mon it's the middle of September. We've been together since April. I think we've-"

"Babe."

"Yes?"

"Beg a little more," Marook whispered and Serenity's breath caught.

"Uh-I-uh wow um oh-o-okay." Serenity babbled like an idiot as Marook crawled towards her and press his lips to her collarbone.

"You okay little wolf?" He asked, his breath tickled her neck and she just blinked stupidly.

"Y-yeah. Totally." Serenity's brain seemed to malfunction as Marook's hands slipped under her shirt as he kissed her neck, "Marook..."

"Serenity?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure?"

"Completely."

"You can tell me to stop at any time."

"I know. Marook I trust you. I'm sure. Is there anything else you need me to say."

Marook smiled before kissing her again, "I suppose not."

* * *

Serenity woke up find Marook's head on her bare chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her making it difficult to move.

"Good morning little wolf."

"Morning shithead."

"How are you feeling?"

"I mean. I'm not really sure what I expected. But that was... yeah."

"Do you regret-"

"I liked it."

"Are you-"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Marook grinned, "Alright brat."

"Can we go again?" Serenity asked in what she intended to be a seductive voice.

The sound of Bennie and Russell making their way down the hall as they shouted for Anna gave them their answer.

"Sorry love." Marook grinned sitting up and reaching for his wand. He hesitated before pointing it at Serenity.

"I really don't want to forget this Marook... Can I?"

"I want to say yes... but Fenrir could search your mind at any time."

"Marook..."

"Yes?"

"Nothing just go."

"Brat. What's wrong."

"It's just not fair."

"Only one more week," Marook said putting down his wand and going to find his pants which were on the floor across the room.

"Well if I could remember that mental picture I'd make it through the week." Serenity said leaning up against the headboard as Marook slipped on his pants.

"You're a pervert," Marook laughed as he pulled on his shirt. Serenity grinned cheekily. "Merlin, you're so cute."

"I'm cute? I'm naked and you're calling me cute."

"Yep. Now as much as I admire your current state I need you to put clothes on."

"SO BORING!" Serenity bellowed getting up to find her clothes. Marook just smiled as he watched Serenity run her fingers through her hair. Adoration was clear in his eyes.

* * *

Serenity had fallen asleep on the couch with her head fairly close to Fenrir's lap. He kept scowling down at her as if she had offended him.

"Marook, come get your toy."

Serenity rolled over nearly falling off the couch. Fenrir grabbed her shirt collar and held her in place.

"Sirius...Black..." She mumbled into Fenrir's leg. He scoffed pushing her away from him, "Father..."

"Is Sirius Black your father girl?" Fenrir asked with mild interest.

"Mhm..."

Marook froze on the stairs as Fenrir glanced up at him, "I-I didn't know that."

"Well isn't that useful." Fenrir chuckled and Marook patted his pocket to find his wand only to realize he had left it upstairs. "Marook, your sister always would say things like this in her sleep..."

"I-I guess Serenity's a seer as well," Marook muttered anxiously.

"Well isn't that lovely," Fenrir said thoughtfully as Serenity continued to ramble on about Sirius Black flirting with some guy named Remus Lupin. Fenrir seemed to be deep in thought as he ran his fingers over the exposed skin on Serenity's stomach. Marook stepped towards him trying his best to stay calm.

"Tsk tsk... He is her father... it's all right here in her precious little head."

"Sir I-"

"Tell me Marook, how did you not see this? You spend so much time with her."

"She's distracting sir."

Fenrir chuckled, "How so?"

"Well, she's um... um." Marook drew a blank as he made his way over to the couch.

"Better than Alyssa is she?"

"I suppose..." Marook trailed off as Fenrir slipped his fingers under her shirt.

"Very soft... wake up girl," Fenrir muttered shaking her. Marook's heart dropped as Serenity's eyes fluttered open. She looked fearfully up at Fenrir who was holding her down on his lap. Without warning, Fenrir leaned down closer to her and she thrashed out of his arms.

She fell to the floor and scrambled to her feet. Marook could hear her heart racing.

"Serenity... it's okay." Marook said stepping towards her. Fenrir just chuckled as if this were a game.

"Come here," Fenrir ordered and Serenity shook her head stepping away from him. Fenrir gave a meaningful look to Marook who stepped towards Serenity. "Girl, I mean it... Marook said you were distracting I'd like to see how."

"I will fucking neuter you mutt," Serenity spat and Marook howled with laughter as Fenrir turned a rather pretty shade of purple.

"Quite distracting I see."

Marook snorted and Serenity stared at him like he was crazy. Fenrir snarled getting to his feet and grabbing Serenity by her hair and pulling her against him.

Marook blinked several times, "Sir I um-"

"Do you want her first... warm her up?" Fenrir chuckled as Serenity thrashed in his arms.

"I will slit your fucking throat if you don't let me go." Serenity spat as Fenrir pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"Marook... where's your wand?" Fenrir asked irritably.

"Upstairs-"

"Get it. Now."

"Why?"

"I want to-" Fenrir cut off as Serenity turned around kneed him in the crotch. He fell to the ground releasing Serenity who ran up the stairs leaving both Fenrir and Marook in a state of shock. "Wipe her mind. Now. Before I kill her."

Marook swallowed trying not to laugh as he made his way upstairs. He knocked tentatively on Serenity's door before letting himself in. Serenity stood in front of the bed wand raised.

"Babe- I'm sorry to do this," Marook said knocking here out and moving to catch her before she fell to the floor. He took the memory with the intent to give it back before kissing her forehead and tucking her safely into bed. "I will never let him touch you again. I'm so sorry."

* * *

As Marook made his way out of the spare bedroom he heard the front door open and an unfamiliar smell greeted him. He hesitated as he saw Serenity hurrying down the hallway and trying to get into the bathroom. She looked at Marook rather surprised. Something in her body language seemed different than normal. She had Alyssa's bag clutched in her hand.

"Alyssa's in there, try upstairs... Why do you have her bag?" Marook asked suspiciously. Serenity seemed to be thinking quickly.

"I'm returning it."

Marook looked over her frazzled face feeling the urge to hug her tightly. He restrained himself and forced himself to not stare, "You look nice today."

Serenity looked at the open bedroom door behind him, "I look nice every day."

Marook glanced back at the bedroom door then back at Serenity. He could tell she was hiding something. He racked his brain trying to figure out what she could be hiding and then realized that he may have forgotten to take her memories that morning. In an attempt to ask without being painstakingly obvious he joked, "Wanna join me in the bedroom?"

"Sure." Serenity said boldly. Marook held back a laugh as he caught onto what was going on. The little brat did remember. He shook his head making his way into the bedroom and Serenity followed him. He tried to be relaxed as he could hear Fenrir's guest in the front room. He shut the door behind him as Serenity walked up to him and he put his hands on her waist. The familiar contact felt like home. She went on her toes to kiss him and he moaned into her mouth pressing her up against the wall. Serenity ran her fingers down his back and he pressed himself up closer to her. He felt her pull his wand out of his pocket. He was about to question it when he heard Serenity whisper something and he fell to the ground paralyzed.

"Idiot, Silenco." Serenity muttered dismissively. 'Fucking brat' Marook thought trying to shout but Serenity had silenced him and made it impossible for him to move. "You're a rather good kisser, a creep but a good kisser nonetheless." Serenity walked to the window and Marook watched her trying to move. 'You weren't saying that last night when you had my-' Marook's thought was caught short as Serenity whispered "Alohomora" and the window flew open. Serenity looked back at him one last time before throwing his wand on the bed and climbing out the window. Marook laid there in utter shock. After what felt like hours Fenrir entered the room and glanced down at Marook with a bored expression.

"Where's Serenity?"

Marook tried to speak or move but he still couldn't. Fenrir noticed the problem and flicked his wand. Marook took a deep breath and climbed to his feet.

"Sir, um-"

"Where is Serenity?" Fenrir asked as his eyes trailed over to the open window. Marook swallowed thinking quickly.

"She um- well we were-"

"Do not tell me that she ran away," Fenrir said quietly and Marook swallowed.

"She-"

"You allowed this little wench to disarm you and paralyze you. This is precisely why I didn't want you taking away her potion. She's- go find her."

"Now?" Marook asked stupidly.

"Yes you imbecile- I told the Dark Lord that I had four trained people here willing to fight for him-"

"Tell him she went to the other camp. You have 20 kids there and 13 at the-"

"I told him she was here. I will not lie. You will pay for this. Mark my words."

"I'll go- I'll-"

"You will meet someone first."

Marook trailed behind Fenrir to see two unfamiliar people sitting at the kitchen table. One had long blonde hair and a pointed face. He seemed to be sneering at everything and looked most displeased to be there. He knew who the other person was right away.

"Well? This isn't the best you have is it?" Lucius scoffed and Marook sneered back at the man feeling the urge to tear out his throat.

"Marook is a sad example. Serenity, however, is rather impressive... she just needs reminding of who's in charge." Fenrir spat and Marook growled at him baring his teeth.

"How many other mutts are there?" The Dark Lord asked in a bored voice. Fenrir looked ready to kill but remained cool.

"33 children many of whom are above 15 and rather well trained."

"One was so well trained she managed to get away?" Lucius asked dryly and Marook bit his tongue to keep from laughing.

"Quiet Malfoy. I shall be most interested in meeting this girl."

"Of course my Lord," Fenrir spat looking disgusted. Marook held his breath. 'Malfoy' This could not be the man Serenity spent years speaking so highly of. He certainly matched her description.

"Serenity's a bit of a bitch if I'm being honest," Marook said in a poor attempt at humor.

"A bitch whom you allowed to disarm you and leave you stuck on the floor," Fenrir muttered.

"A talented bitch," Marook groused his mind racing with worry for Serenity.

"Are you sure you can control your mutts Greyback?"

"Yes my Lord... Marook go find her."

"I see no reason for us to stay longer," Lucius said climbing to his feet. The Dark Lord scowled at him getting to his feet and sending a look to Marook. Lucius felt a compelling interest to hear more about the girl but he didn't know why.

"The girl's family name?" Lucius asked and Fenrir shrugged indifferently. So much for not lying.

Marook froze, "We um- we don't know."

"Blood status?"

"She claimed to be Pureblood but alas a filthy half-blood," Marook said his voice dripping sarcasm. Lucius looked beyond annoyed.

"Well dogs, I'm sure we'll be meeting soon."

Voldemort looked equally unimpressed by both Fenrir and Lucius as he made his way out the front door with Lucius trailing behind him.

"Is there a reason you didn't tell him Serenity's last name?" Marook asked after they were gone. Fenrir cocked his head to the side.

"I'd rather find her first..."


	35. Chapter 35

_AN: I will no longer be putting trigger warnings at the beginning of chapters as I feel that it spoils the chapter. If you require them then this isn't the story for you. The rating has gone up and so will the content. Nothing new that hasn't been here before or anything that really needs a trigger warning. *Short chapter to get back into the swing of things. Sorry, not sorry. 1k words for you.* Another flashback chapter since you all asked me to stop them. *condescending smile*_

* * *

Anna yawned, stretching as she sat up in bed, her hand ended up accidentally slapping Fenrir across the face. He groaned in displeasure and opened an eye to glare at Anna, her heart was pounding.

"I'm sorry I-"

Fenrir waved his hand to shut her up, "Relax...it's too early for your whining."

Anna pursed her lips, "Alright."

Fenrir reached up to grab Anna by the hair and pull her back onto the pillows, "How'd you sleep?"

Anna mocked surprise, "Fenrir, be careful. I might think you care."

Fenrir shook his head as he closed his eyes, "I will rip your throat out."

"Oh."

Fenrir smirked as Anna reached down to the floor and grabbed her shirt, "Leaving already?"

Anna glanced back at him as she pulled on her shirt, "You want me to stay?"

"Frankly I don't care girl. I have to deal Marook soon though… but I need you to do something first."

Anna nodded, "Practicing more of that magic?"

Fenrir smirked, "Yes."

Fenrir sat up and cracked his neck as he reached over to his bedside table and rifled through it to find Serenity's blood. Anna grabbed it and climbed out of bed, walking over to the basin and pouring it in. Anna hesitated for a moment as she sniffed the blood, "Fenrir?"

"What?"

"What kind of blood is this?"

"I've told you this," Fenrir said climbing out of bed, unlike Anna he didn't care enough to even put on a pair of boxers. Anna flushed and turned away.

"I was just… it smells…" Anna sniffed it again and her heart stopped for a second, "Like Serenity."

"Does it now?" Fenrir asked bitingly.

Anna turned around to stare at him, "Do not tell me that I've been torturing Serenity."

"You've been torturing Serenity."

Anna dropped the bottle she was holding and grabbed onto the dresser for support, "You said-"

"Do you have a problem doing what I ask girl…" Fenrir trailed off and smirked, "You didn't just a few hours ago."

Anna hesitated, "But you said that… if Serenity wanted to leave...that she could..."

"I lied, you stupid girl," Fenrir stalked towards Anna and grabbed her by the throat, "Do you have a problem with that?"

Anna shook her head and Fenrir let her go.

"But if I did this all to Serenity…"

"She's fine. I doubt her little friends would've let her go blind… or die… I don't want her dead. Don't worry."

"But you want to torture her! You-"

Fenrir snarled as he grabbed the collar of Anna's shirt and ripped the fabric, leaving her exposed.

"Who do you belong to Anna. Who is your alpha?"

Anna flushed as she looked down at her feet. She mumbled something under her breath.

Fenrir chuckled shaking his head, "I will kill you."

"You're my alpha! I belong to you…" Anna looked up to meet Fenrir's glare. Her hands trembled at her side.

"Anna when you came to me last month… what did you want?"

"To… to earn your respect."

Fenrir chuckled reached forward to push a stray hair behind Anna's ear, "I respect your ability to suck-"

"Stop it! Stop treating me like a stupid girl!"

Fenrir sighed, "Stop being one."

"You don't care about me. I should just leave like Serenity did!"

Fenrir mocked concern, "You don't think I care about you?"

Anna nodded nervously, "Yes."

"Oh, sweet Anna… I never meant to make you think that," Fenrir reached up to cup Anna's face between his large hand. Anna smiled softly as Fenrir leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to hers.

"I'm sorry for being silly," Anna said and pulled away. Fenrir gave an uncharacteristic smile.

"Oh don't worry sweet Anna...will you get me my wand?"

Anna nodded eagerly and as she hurried to the bedside table and grabbed Fenrir's wand. As she walked back to Fenrir he grabbed her by her hair and forced her to her knees. Anna hesitantly handed him his wand.

"You know what to do sweet Anna."

Moments later Fenrir let out a grunt of pleasure.

"You know Anna… Serenity and Marook have been shagging behind my back for such a long time… They think I don't know the full story… I know that Marook has been betraying me for years. I intend to make him suffer for that.

"Anna do you know Serenity well?"

Anna pulled back and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "I'd say so."

"How do you think she would kill someone?"

Anna hesitated, "The killing curse… but I don't think she-"

"Anna stand up."

"Is...everything alright Fenrir?"

Fenrir gave a cold smile, "Yes sweet Anna… but I'm bored now."

"Fenrir. Wait I could-"

"Avada Kedavra."

Anna's body fell to the ground her eyes wide and unseeing. The fear still echoed on her face.

"Poor sweet Anna."

* * *

Chris walked into the room as Fenrir buttoned up his trousers. He raised a brow at the corpse on the floor.

"You could've shared her at least."

Fenrir chuckled, "I don't think you'd want her now. But dress her will you. I need her for something."

Chris groaned as he grabbed the clothes Fenrir had laid out on the bed for Anna.

* * *

Bennie fell to his knees in front of Anna's body. Tears stained his cheeks.

"Serenity did this?" Russell asked quietly.

Fenrir nodded solemnly, "She did. Anna went after her. To see why she left… Serenity was with her father...Sirius Black."

Russell and Bennie's eyes widened, "Serenity… she wouldn't-"

"Her father wanted her to be a killer. Like he is."

"You want us to be killers." Bennie spat baring his teeth. Fenrir shrugged.

"I didn't teach her to kill our own kind."

"I want revenge! Anna was my- she almost was my-"

Fenrir's sharp laugh cut Bennie off, "Yes I'm sure Anna would've loved you dearly. Now, which one of you wants to teach Serenity what happens when we kill one of our own."

"I will," Bennie said without hesitation.

Russell frowned, "How do… how do we know this is really Serenity's doing?"

"Are you questioning me boy?"

Bennie snarled at Russell, "This was Serenity. I can feel it."

"I think we should talk to her," Russell said quietly.

Fenrir rolled his eyes, "Okay Russell. I'll send Ben, and when he brings her here you can talk."

Russell nodded, "Okay… good."

"Stupid boy," Fenrir muttered under his breath.

"I'll go now." Bennie spat.

"I'd like to talk to you first Ben."

"Get out Russell." Bennie spat. Russell blinked several times before turning on his heels and hurrying out of the room.

"Is there anything you want for finding Serenity?" Fenrir asked, his eyes glinting.

"No."

"I would've offered her body. Nice tits on that one if you ignore the face."

"Fuck her. She killed Anna, the second I see her I'm going to crucio her until she-"

"Good. We have an understanding. Just tell Russell that she was killed trying to assault you and if he argues you have my permission to rip out his throat."

Bennie smirked, "Sounds like a plan."

"Where's Randall and Marook?"

Bennie shrugged, "Haven't seen them today… you don't think-"

"No, they're probably off sharing Alyssa if I'm being perfectly honest."

Bennie flushed slightly but nodded, "Alyssa..came on to me."

"Yeah, she a wench. She's crawling with disease but she knows how to kill."

Bennie bit his lip and nodded, "Have you-"

"I wouldn't touch her with a ten-foot pole. I'd advise you live by the same standard. Go for the young ones. They're still innocent… it's fun to break them…"

"Oh… okay."

"You could be very useful to me Ben."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

 _AN: **PLEASE READ**.I have a lot to say. The first one being to the reviewers. **STOP** reviewing only to beg for updates. It's annoying. (I wasn't gonna say anything but fucking hell) It puts pressure on me and it is the bane of every writer's existence. I get you're excited and that you like the story but please do not review if that's all you have to say. Especially since most of you ask for updates only hours after I post one. I hate seeing reviews that say that and when I get them I don't want to update anymore. If this offended you I don't care. Don't apologize if you've done/do this. Just don't do it again. Not on my stories. Please and thank you. I'm a blunt person so this is just my complete honesty here._

 _I've completely re-outlined where this story will go. So disregard any previous promises or comments I've made in past A/N I have a new plan that some of you won't like. Some of you will love. (If you're kinky.)_

 _This story is almost over. I'd say we have around four chapters left not including this one and then the sequel. Which will be a lot more mature rating and graphic in general and will contain a lot of content unsuitable for minors. Some of you may/should stop reading after this if you're young. But you may not. I'm not your parents so let's hope you're excited about the sequel. I now answer reviews privately so if you're a guest I won't/can't answer your review. Check your inbox for my reply. (Also please spell properly in your reviews so I know what you're actually saying.)_

 _Finally, don't ask me to do/ not to do something. This is my story and accept it how it is. Many of you wanted to go back into present time and I was going to until I got some rude ANON reviews about it (Which I deleted due to annoyance) I then decided to throw in a bit more to annoy you all. Don't ask me to go back to present time again. This is all important to the story._

 _The prologue_ _to the sequel is going up tomorrow possibly and kinda ish_ _spoils the ending to this one- but not really also. Read if you want but be aware of spoilers._

 _I'm sorry for the long A/N I was gone a long time and needed to catch you all up. Thank you :)_

 _The next chapter will be up relatively soon. Within 10 days. No need to ask. And they may be longer. So yay. I already have this story 100% finished and the next started tbh._


	36. Chapter 36

AN: You're welcome.

* * *

Serenity stared at Dumbledore her heart faltering, "You're lying."

Dumbledore shook his head and gave a wavering smile, "Serenity, I-"

"You're lying!" Serenity shouted causing the students and other residents of Hogsmeade to turn and stare. Dumbledore glanced around anxiously but took a deep breath.

"Serenity, If I knew you were-"

Serenity swallowed advancing forward with her wand raised, "Do not lie to me."

"Serenity… I was not. You just took me by surprise."

Serenity snarled, baring her teeth.

"Took by- You let me be held captive by Fenrir-"

Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder, "Serenity I don't know what you're talking about. I need you to relax… Fenrir or whoever told you this is just trying to manipulate and-"

"You're manipulating me!" Serenity shrieked.

Dumbledore glanced up at the students. "Serenity, please. Let's go back to headquarters and talk privately."

Serenity took a deep breath to calm herself, "Tell me the truth, Albus. Did you or did you not leave me with Fenrir?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath, "Serenity, please. I can't-"

"I guess that's my answer then." Serenity said coldly taking Dumbledore's arm and gesturing for him to apparate.

"Serenity."

"Go, just fucking go." Serenity spat and Dumbledore disapparated at once to 12 Grimmauld Place. As soon as they arrived Serenity stormed through the door and slammed it in Dumbledore's face. He sighed following her inside.

"Serenity, I have to ask you something," Dumbledore said as Serenity walked down past the portraits. Walburga began screaming in her portrait and Serenity groaned.

"Fuck off lady."

Serenity ripped down the curtain that was covering her and snarled.

"Filthy half breed!"

"Suck my ass!"

"Serenity…" Dumbledore said cautiously.

"What? What the hell do you have to ask me?"

Serenity turned around to glare at him her eyes rimmed with angry tears. Walburga screamed, incoherently behind them.

"The obscur-"

"My boggart? What about it?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath, "Why was that your boggart?"

Serenity gave a short laugh shaking her head, "Because my friend an eight-year-old girl was raised by muggles who told her she was demon and freak. She tried to hold in her magic. It destroyed her... it killed two of my friends. Then Fenrir killed her. He destroyed her."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Serenity laughed. "You're fucking sorry? Apologize for the last six years of my life that I lost."

"Serenity I don't know where you got this from."

"Marook. Marook fucking told me. Does that name ring a bell?"

Dumbledore's face fell for a moment, "That's... Serenity you're under a lot of stress."

"I'm not fucking crazy!" Serenity shouted maniacally.

"Serenity are you alright?" Sirius asked poking his head in from the kitchen. Serenity snarled loudly at him. "Down girl."

Dumbledore sighed putting his arm on Serenity's shoulder, "Serenity I think you need-"

"Fuck off. Both of you just shut the fuck up."

Sirius looked at Serenity warily, "You know you really resemble Walburga."

Serenity wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Where's Randall?"

"He got grossed out by Remus' bleeding and went in there," Sirius muttered pointing to the drawing room. "Are you sure you're alright you look mildly unhinged."

Serenity chuckled walking into the drawing room and sat next to Randy who eyed her warily.

"Serenity… we need to talk. Can you have a mental breakdown later?"

"Do we now?" Serenity asked coldly and Randy nodded irritably. "About what…"

Randy took a deep breath, "Anna-"

"She's dead isn't she?" Serenity interrupted.

Randy stared at her for a moment before nodding.

Serenity shrugged, "Everyone's fucking dead."

Sirius glanced between the both of them, "Who's Anna-"

"My friend. Or she was. But now she's dead. Isn't that fucking wonderful?" Serenity asked her voice heavy with irony. There was a manic look in her eyes that was eerily reminiscent of Bellatrix.

"I…" Sirius began but trailed off as he took a step towards Serenity who snarled at him again.

"Stay the hell away from me."

"Serenity. Relax, there's no need for you to be a shithead." Randy muttered pulling on Serenity's arm and pulling her back down into her seat. She thrashed free of his grip and gripped the collar of his shirt and flinging him to the floor. He snarled loudly at her as he climbed to his feet. "I will break you."

"Oh please, I'd love to see you try."

Sirius looked apprehensively at the pair, "You know… Molly made some Lemonade earlier how about-"

"Stop fucking pretending to be my father. You're not you-"

Severus entered the drawing room and gave Serenity a glare that shut her up at once. " _Serenity_ what are you doing?"

Serenity snarled again stalking towards him with her teeth bared, "Did you know too? Did you fucking-"

Randy seized Serenity by the collar and pressed his wand to the top of her head knocking her out, "I think we should let the child take a nap, don't you?"

Severus drew out his wand at pointed it at Randy who put his hands up letting Serenity slip to the floor, "What did you do."

"Sedative spell. You know to keep her from accidentally ripping your face off. I imagine she'd regret it later."

"Yeah mauling people's faces off is something people can regret," Sirius mumbled. Randy nodded grabbing her by the armpits and pulling her onto the couch. Severus glared at him.

"Be careful."

"I've known your bitch of a daughter almost six years. If I wanted to hurt her I would've done so."

"Do not call my daughter-" Severus began but paused taking a breath to compose himself, "She's never been violent."

"It's a wolf thing," Randy muttered and Severus flinched at the word wolf.

Sirius glanced at Serenity, "You know moony-I mean Remus isn't violent."

"Well he wasn't raised by Fenrir was he?" Randy asked making them both frown. "Don't worry I do this with other wolves all the time. If I didn't I'd have to clean up a lot more blood."

"She's... not like Remus is she..." Sirius muttered, still staring at his daughter who appeared to be sleeping soundly. Randy nodded.

"I've seen Serenity get violent before. She almost castrated this kid Bennie when he walked in on her in… you know what you get it." Randy said as Sirius and Severus stared at him. "Do you know what set her off?"

"I...she was calling Dumbledore a- Albus what happened!" Sirius shouted going to look for him.

Severus stared at Randy, his eyes dark and cold, "You ever touch her again I-"

"I'm just saying. Serenity's probably different than you remember."

"She's not." Severus insisted.

Randy shook his head, "How's the dude on the table?"

"Remus… he's alive." Severus said irritably moving to check on his daughter.

"He's a werewolf named… Remus?" Randy asked trying to not laugh.

"Yes."

* * *

"Albus, what happened with my daughter?" Sirius asked Albus who was sitting next to the table as Molly worked on Remus.

"She's just a bit... disturbed I think what happened was probably very traumatizing to her... perhaps what happened is a side effect of her withdrawals," Albus said as he turned to face the other way. Sirius scowled and grabbed his shoulder.

"Withdrawals," Sirius repeated.

Albus took a deep breath, "The potion she was being given."

Severus slipped into the room looking irritated, "That's a possibility."

"So how do I fix her!" Sirius shouted and Remus groaned.

"Pads, shut up."

"My Da-I'm sorry Moony... But she's my daughter how do we fix her?"

"I'm going to get some calming draughts for her. I'll work on something subdue the side effects of the withdrawals." Severus sighed, he tried to reign in his anger at Sirius referring to Serenity as his daughter.

Sirius nodded gratefully, "Thank you."

"No need to thank me for taking care of my daughter," Severus said, unable to stop himself from being snarky.

Sirius folded his arms across his chest, "She's my daughter."

Remus sat up clutching his chest, "I'm going to go upstairs now."

"I'll help you," Sirius said quickly.

"No I can," Tonks said as she rushed forward and tripped over her feet.

"I'll help him," Molly said.

* * *

Severus walked back into the drawing room and crouched down next to Serenity on the couch and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Wake up."

Serenity stirred, her eyes fluttering open, "What happened?"

Severus smiled, ruffling her hair, "What do you remember?"

Serenity groaned, sitting up.

"Marook, Fenrir, I ripped open his... where am I?"

"You're... I think you're having blackouts... drink this."

Severus handed her a bottle that he slipped out of his pocket. She blinked several times and sipped slowly. She hiccuped handing it back to Severus.

"Taste...bad..."

Severus rolled his eyes, "My apologies. Back to bed you."

Serenity nodded resting her head back on the couch pillow. Severus grabbed a blanket off the top of the couch and draped it over her.

"Not… sleepy." Serenity yawned.

"Of course not." Severus agreed bitingly.

"You're….seeing you-know-who... tonight."

Severus paused, "Yes."

"You… spy…"

"Yes. Did you see that?"

"Yes...Sorry…"

"That's alright."

"Marook... good...kiss-" Serenity yawned loudly snuggling into her blanket.

"You can tell me later."

* * *

"Serenity… c'mon, wakey wakey." Tonks whispered shaking Serenity. She jumped rolling over onto the floor face first at Tonk's feet.

"What happened?" She moaned, unable to remember anything.

"Apparently you almost ripped off Severus' face. Then he gave you something to make you less loopy."

"Lovely…" Serenity trailed off as Tonk's helped her to her feet. She looked around the room trying to remember how she got there. Tonks smiled as she led her to the kitchen where everyone had gathered. Serenity sent a sneer at Dumbledore who pretended to not notice. She remembered Hogsmeade. But nothing after.

"Tea dearie?" Molly asked pouring her a cup. Serenity shrugged reaching for the sugar bowl and adding two sugar lumps to her tea.

"Serenity what happened with Fenrir?" Severus asked and Serenity laughed dryly.

"What the fuck do you think happened?"

Severus took a deep breath, "Serenity, where did you last see him?"

"Knocked out on the ground."

"Where?"

Serenity took a sip of her tea, "You'll have to ask Marook that..."

"What kind of name is Marook?" Charlie asked as he entered the kitchen. Serenity glanced up at him and smiled.

"I never asked," Randy muttered and Serenity nodded in agreement.

"What happened with Remus?" Charlie asked scanning the kitchen for him.

"He's upstairs… resting."Sirius sighed and Serenity glanced at him.

"What happened?"

"Fenrir was looking for you and then he attacked-" Sirius began but Molly shushed him.

"Wow. I feel really good now." Serenity said miserably. Charlie offered a kind smile and rubbed Serenity's shoulder as he walked past to raid the fridge.

"Sirius, Why don't you bring Remus a sandwich," Molly suggested.

"I'll do it," Tonks said quickly and Molly eyed her warily.

"No, I'll do it," Sirius said clambering to his feet.

"I just said I would!"

Serenity stood up and pushed her chair to the ground, "I'll do it. Merlin, you two are idiots."

* * *

Serenity balanced the food tray in one hand as she opened the door to the bedroom. Remus glanced at her over his book and smiled.

"Hey, kid."

"Don't call me kid." Serenity said seriously but smiled as she handed the tray of food to Remus and sat at the end of the bed, "You know my whatever and cousin are fighting over you right?"

Remus sighed, "Are they?"

Serenity smirked, "Mhm, can't blame them though. You're a very sexy man."

Remus turned red causing Serenity to giggle at him, "You have your father-whatever's humor."

"Now who said I was joking," Serenity teased but Remus just shook his head chuckling slightly, "But you're not my type don't worry."

"Oh what a relief." Remus mocked.

"Yeah, I prefer scars, man buns and a few years older but… you're a bit too old for my taste."

Remus smiled, "Oh yes, Tonks told me you're fond of Charlie."

"That little-" Serenity stood up with the intention of yelling at Tonks but stopped to take a deep breath, "I mean, that's not true."

"Oh of course." Remus agreed and Serenity growled lowly.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Alright Moons."

Remus smiled once more at the mini version of Sirius as she left.

* * *

Serenity made her way downstairs and was greeted by Randy who was looking at her expectantly. "We need to talk."

"About?"

"Anna, Marook, Fenrir… and who the fuck is Char-"

Serenity slammed her hand over his mouth and gestured for him to follow her into an empty room off the kitchen.

"Dude. Eavesdropping is rude."

Randy took a deep breath, "What happened with Marook and Fenrir?"

Serenity paused, "Um, well I made out with him."

"Fenrir!" Randy shouted with disgust.

Serenity's nose wrinkled up in disgust,"No Marook."

"As if that's any better. Stop snogging Marook."

"It's a good distraction strategy." Serenity said running her fingers through her hair.

"Or you're just secretly in love with him." Randy mocked.

"I'd rather drink aconite."

Randy shook his head, "What is aconite?"

"Drink it and find out." Serenity taunted.

"I personally wouldn't suggest that," Severus commented idly from the doorway. Serenity grinned at him. "Have you calmed down."

"I'm totally calm...Though I have no memory of what happened." She answered truthfully.

Randy bit his lip, "Anna… do you remember what I said about Anna?"

"Anna… no what?"

"Fenrir... she's um…" Randy hesitated and Serenity's face fell.

Serenity closed her eyes, "No."

"Serenity-"

"Do. Not. Tell. Me. That. Anna is… don't."

"Who's Anna?" Severus asked delicately.

"One of...She's...my friend." Serenity said opening her teary eyes.

"Fenrir killed her," Randy said quietly.

Serenity swallowed the lump in her throat,"Why?"

Randy shook his head, "Just-"

"Tell me Randall or I will neuter you."

"I...I don't know. Bennie said that you killed her."

"I did not!" Serenity shouted and Randy nodded.

"Well obviously…"

Serenity let out a short laugh as tears stung at her eyes, "He killed her… so he could… he wanted Marook, Bennie, and Lester to think that I was a fucking murderer." Serenity laughed again manically until her laughs turned to sobs and she fell to the ground tears running down her face. Randy awkwardly crouched down in front of her and patted her shoulder.

"I don't do hugs…"

Severus hurried over to his daughter and crouched down hugging her tightly as she cried into his shoulder, "It's okay."

"She's dead. Because of me. Lester died. Because of me." Serenity sobbed and Severus smoothed down her hair.

"Snivellus I- what happened?" Sirius asked as he saw Serenity's face. Serenity pulled away from Severus to stare at him. She blinked back tears before turning to Randy.

"She can't be dead Randy… Maybe...maybe Fenrir was lying. Maybe she's alive I-"

"Bennie… said he saw her body," Randy said standing up to look at Sirius.

"Bennie was lying. Anna. Is. Not. Dead. I can't have another friend dead. Niklaus is dead. Lester is dead. Calliope is dead… Anna can not be fucking dead." Serenity's voice cracked as another wave of tears hit her. She turned back to Severus and clutched to him desperately trying to catch her breath. Tear raked her face.

"Serenity…" Sirius said quietly moving over to her. She turned towards him her nose red and stuffy her red eyes swollen.

Serenity went to answer but she coughed, blood spilled down her chin.

"You said you got the blood back from Fenrir!" Severus shouted at Randy who looked confused.

"More." Serenity coughed, more blood spilling down to the front of her shirt, "There's more. Marook said-" Serenity coughed again, "She did it."

"Marook's a liar." Randy insisted. But flinched as Serenity hacked up more blood falling forward. Sirius moved forward to pull her ponytail out of her face.

"You know. I think we should take the lead." Sirius said rubbing Serenity's back as Severus muttered counter curses under his breath. Serenity whimpered desperately in pain.

"Fire." Serenity coughed.

"Fire?"

"On fire. Veins on fire."

Randy sighed, "We're taking the lead. I'll find Marook."

"I'll go with you!" Tonks shouted and then there was loud crash following.

"I'm going too." Serenity insisted as she let out a whimper of pain.

"Your veins are _literally_ on fire. Just stay here." Randy muttered getting to his feet, "And you're not coming either." Serenity scowled at Randy made his way to the kitchen where Tonks was waiting with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I am." Tonks scoffed.

"I'm not bringing you into a camp of werewolves. They'd literally eat you."

Tonks stood tall, "I'm not afraid of some pups."

Randy pursed his lips, "I've watched girls stronger than you…"

"I think they'd like me," Tonks said confidently.

"They'd like you alright…"

Tonks' currently purple eyes widened.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Randy shifted on his feet, "They like to play with their food… and if you're a pretty girl."

"I- well thank you- but I don't care. I'm going."

"Goddamnit," Randy muttered shrugging out of his sweatshirt. He handed it to Tonks. "You smell too human. At least mask it slightly."

Tonks slipped into the sweatshirt, "Alright, pretty boy. Let's go-where are we going?"

Randy opened the front door for Tonks who tried to saunter out casually but tripped over her foot and fell forward. Randy caught her by the bicep and Tonks stood up brushing off her robes.

"You're an Auror? Really?"

"Rude," Tonks muttered her hair turning red with anger.

"Where's your wand?"

"Shit," Tonks muttered hurrying into the house.

* * *

 _AN: So my cat jumped on my computer while I was typing. Somehow managed to delete everything from this story. *eye twitch* So I had to re-write this chapter. Still, have to do the next ones._

 _Sigh._

 _I'll re-edit this tomorrow, but it should be readable._

 _I need a beta._

 _Check out my new stories if you like!_


	37. Author's Note (Read)

Well, I've been considering doing this for a long time and I've decided to do it. The lack of reviews and general interest I have in the current version of this story isn't enough for me to continue writing this story. There are too many expectations from readers and misinterpretations about this story that it's just become frustrating to write. So many people are just waiting for things to happen that won't and I'm tired of it honestly. What I'm going to do is delete this story after I am caught up to the same time in this one or have the same amount of followers/reviews. (IT will just be abandoned) but today I am uploading the new version of this story. "Wild Wolf"

I love Serenity and Marook and this story idea. I just don't like how it has been written so far to the point that if I keep writing it I'll hate it. But what I will do is write a newer version of it. With some characters no longer in existence and some new ones brought in. Some new plot points I never got to include before due to me rushing through to get chapters up and just a general overhaul. There are some things that I decided to include that weren't going to be included to til the sequel or third book. Spoiler: Someone who was believed to be dead isn't. That'll be revealed very early on in the new version. I'll give you a hint though of who it is (It was linked to Crookshanks. He was **never** there for comedic value... I wished more of you caught on to that.)

A lot of things will be VERY different in this version and some will be very similar. The first three chapters will be nearly identical to this one. I may reuse a lot of scenes. There will be a lot more focus on Serenity's time with Fenrir which may be longer. Sirius' and Serenity's relationship will be even worse. (Yes it's possible lol) I'm just more excited for a new version of this. I can't go on to write a sequel when I'm not happy with the first story.

Here are the summary and trigger warnings. I just want to preface first that if any of the things included within the trigger warnings makes you uncomfortable and would lead you to not read the story...Then you wouldn't have been able to read the sequel to this story anyway then because all of these things were included in that as well. I just learned from reading that I prefer darker stories *shrug*

* * *

Warnings: Smut (threesomes, general roughness,/ slash, f/f m/m f/m/m,possible light bondage or daddy kink), Graphic violence, blood, emotional abuse, mental abuse and physical abuse, possible dub-con/non-con, attempted non-con, smoking, drinking, swearing, character death (Canon and non-canon characters.), triad relationship, angst, possible pregnancy depending on when I cut this off and begin the sequel. (I preface by saying that I often forget to post trigger warnings because I sometimes choose to add certain things on a whim so there is a chance for things to change and be added.)

Summary:

She wasn't supposed to be born.

She was a mistake.

Unplanned and unwanted. Nothing more than the result of a one night stand of stupid teenagers… Or at least that was what she told herself.

Her mother died shortly after giving birth and with her father being thrown in Azkaban she has no one. Except for Uncle Severus that is. Blissfully unaware of who her real father is Severus becomes the only father she ever wants.

But when she discovers the truth of who her father is -a killer- she runs away… Only to be taken in by none other than Fenrir Greyback.

She's raised by him to be a fighter, to disregard normal society's rules and most importantly be a wolf. She becomes nothing more than a shadow of her former self. Unrecognizable to anyone who loved her before. But she changed too much to care. She know's she strong, she know's that she doesn't need anyone but her pack and Marook as well as someone else who was long believed dead.

But perhaps a return to Hogwarts with Marook, meeting her biological family and a freckled dragon tamer will be what she needs to heal.

* * *

Some of you will be upset about this and won't want to read the new version. My response is this "I don't care. If you weren't reviewing this story than you don't get to complain."

To the people that did review regularly and liked this story I am sorry I just don't want to continue it this way.

If you decide you want to check out the new version. Awesome. If not. Awesome.

Maybe you'll like it more.

I do. Writing this new story finally makes me happy again and that's all that matters.

Good day to you all.

Also... Serenity's name _might_ not be Serenity anymore... I always hated it.

-x


End file.
